Avatar Ai
by Moka Mcdowell
Summary: Water. Earth. Fire. Air. Legend stated that only the Avatar could bend all four elements. And yet, a girl who's never of the term bending, or even the Avatar shows up with the ability to use all four. With her power and her strenght, i believe she will save the world... Avatar be damned. Co-Authors: Omega Ryu Zero and SQUALO KING.
1. The Prologue

Finally. After all these years… the Avatar." Prince Zuko muttered to himself as he came face to face with a giant iceberg.

Inside was the silhouette of a young girl, who seemed to have been frozen unwillingly. Not much could be determined from her silhouette, other than the fact that she had long hair and wore strange clothing.

The banished prince stared at the large iceberg, which was shaped like some giant ice dagger. A smirk would have appeared on his face, but he was more focused on getting his reward for searching all those years. Of course, he had no idea that the person he was staring at was not the avatar. Or was she?

"…" growled Zuko

A tick mark appeared on Zuko's temple as he listened to the narrator insult him, speaking about how he may or may not have had the right person. More tick marks appeared as a shadow crossed Zuko's eyes, his body twitching as he tried to hold in the rage that was indirectly shot towards the narrator. He knew that his rage was coming from his inability to communicate well with others and his all-round social awkwardness, along with the fact that he was banished from-

"ENOUGH!" shouted Zuko as he attempted to burn the Narrator's voice, shooting fire at every angle.

Iroh, Zuko's uncle, came out of the bunker beneath their ship, and yawned as he watched his nephew spew streams of fire everywhere.

"Zuko, isn't it a bit too early for all this?" asked Iroh as he watched Zuko move. "You haven't even gone through your daily speech about how it is your duty to capture the avatar yet, or how it is necessary that only you are able to capture the avatar."

Zuko growled in frustration as he looked to Iroh.

"It's not that! The stupid Narrator keeps talking inside my head!" shouted Zuko as he looked around, inwardly crying about how he couldn't attack someone who was omniscient in the realm of this story.

He growled and shot another stream of fire directly to the left, which made Iroh widen his eyes.

"Zuko. I think you need to take your medication again." said Iroh as Zuko growled.

"Don't mention that! The Narrator might hear!" shouted Zuko as his eye twitched before he sent a larger wave of fire to the left. "Get the hell out of my head!" Zuko continued to blast fire to the left, which made Iroh blink.

"Zuko…" started Iroh as Zuko finally looked over at his uncle.

"What?! What is so important Uncle?!" shouted Zuko.

Iroh simply pointed to the left. Zuko looked over before his eyes widened as well. He had just made things a lot harder on himself.

Before them stood a melted iceberg, or at least half melted. Steam rose up to cover a large area around the iceberg before they saw the silhouette stand up, now mobile, but covered by the steam.

"Soldiers! Get out here!" Shouted Zuko as a battalion of fire nation soldiers all raced out, looking forward to spot what Zuko had unleashed.

The steam finally cleared to reveal the avatar. Or not. Or maybe so? Zuko might never know, which made more tick marks appear on his head as he tried to ignore the narrator, but of course, that didn't work, and he let out a breath of fire in rage. Of course, all he managed to do was heat up the air, making him growl again.

"Zuko. Now is not the time to be throwing a temper tantrum." said Iroh as he watched the silhouette slowly step out of the steam. "I think our Guest wants to ta-"

"Capture her!" shouted Zuko as the soldiers jumped from the boat, landing on the snow below as they cornered the girl, who was now out in the open.

'I'm back to put it in motion'

The camera changes angles, showing the right hand of the girl, which was snow white.

'I'm back to tell you no lies'

The camera changed again, this time behind the girl, showing that she wore a black jacket, with the collar ripped off.

'Sit back and sip on this notion'

The camera changes angles again, this time showing the black pants that she wore, with an orange trim going down the sides, which also set a ring around the bottom of her pants. She had on black sandals that did little to hide her feet from the snow, yet she didn't seem bothered.

'I'm back to put it in drive'

The camera changed to the front to show that beneath the black jacket was a purple top, sleeveless, with fishnet sleeves visible. Along with this was her long black hair, with a single streak of yellow to the side. Her eyes were vermillion, and she seemed to have a gaze that seemed bored at first. She had no idea where she was, but at the same time, she didn't seem to really care about the subject.

Zuko stared at the new girl a brow raised as he looked at her.

"This is the avatar?" said Zuko, he swung his arm out. "Men! Attack!"

'I'm back to cause a commotion'

The silent girl watched as Zuko's goons all ran to their imminent demise, which would happen in about 3 seconds.

'I'm back to demoralize'

The first guard ran at the female with a knife of fire in his hands. Without much effort, the girl grabbed the man's wrist and twisted until it snapped, getting a howl of pain as a result.

'Sit back and feel the emotion'

She chopped the soldier in the chest before pushing him into the icy waters nearby. Only 6 remained now.

'I'm back to keep it alive'

The soldiers all charged at the girl at once, while she stepped back to get ready for the assault. As they all rushed forward, she easily dodged and deflected everything that was thrown at her, including blasts of fire. She struck all of the soldiers in the back of their necks, except for the last one, which she struck in the throat. The result was the soldier holding his throat, his tongue out, his cheeks puffed, and dying elephant noises escaping his mouth as he fell to the snow below.

"No doubt now, this is the avatar" said Zuko with a grin, he stepped foward

"It would be a bad idea to fight, Prince Zuko." warned Iroh, trying to tell his nephew, only to see Zuko jump down anyway.

Iroh sighed and shook his head.

'When the sound goes boom!'

Zuko roared as he threw a fist forward, shooting a blast of fire towards the unnamed girl, who simply dodged to the side. The young girl moved to the side with ease, then again, and again.

'What'cha gonna do?!'

As the girl kept dodging, Zuko's fury grew and grew. Eventually, he swung his leg in an ark, and sent a large wave of fire towards her. However, she suddenly jumped into the air, avoiding the ark. She rushed down at Zuko, weaving strange hand signs before crashing into the snow next to him, which made a lot of shards of ice, shoot up towards Zuko.

'Make a Make a move!'

Zuko bent back to barely avoid the ice, though the girl rushed forward and decked him in the stomach.

'Motherfucker!'

Zuko coughed before he jumped back up and attacked, sending another ball of fire towards the girl. The girl weaved a few more hand signs before she took a deep breath, and sent her own wave of fire forward, which blew away Zuko's own fireball.

'When the sound goes boom!'

Zuko jumped to the side to avoid being fried instantly, then pulled his hands back before thrusting them both forward. A large wave of fire left from his hands as the unnamed enemy did the same thing, blocking his fiery strike with her own. The two waves of fire clashed for a time before Zuko finally yelled in anger and moved forward. Seeing this, the girl moved forward as well, before she felt Zuko's fire tower above her. Seconds later, the fire crashed into the ground where the girl was, ending the duel, making Zuko take a few breaths.

'What'cha gonna do?!'

Zuko looked back to Iroh as more steam covered the area. He let out a smirk between his breaths and held his arms out.

"Uncle!" shouted Zuko with a laugh. "I did it! The Avatar is down!"

'Make a Make a move!'

Iroh blinked at Zuko, then looked ahead of himself.

"Uh…nephew…" said Iroh, trying to grab Zuko's attention, but Zuko was too infatuated with himself to listen.

"The Avatar is finally in my hands! I can finally go home! I have finally restored my honor!" cheered Zuko

'Motherfucker!'

"Prince Zuko…" Iroh continued to try and call Zuko, yet he didn't seem to listen.

"It's finally over! My quest is done! I'm finished! I no longer have to struggle! My honor is back!" said Zuko.

Of course, that was about to change.

'When the sound goes boom!'

Faster than a millisecond later, the girl shot up from the steam, and kicked Zuko directly where the sun don't shine. So hard in fact, that it knocked him off of his feet. As time seemed to slow down, the background a maze of shining steam, Zuko's face was nothing more than pure, unrivaled agony as tears streamed from his face. And as he squealed, the words "Ave Maria" were heard in the back. The girl then reeled back her fist and socked Zuko in the jaw, sending him back before Iroh caught him.

"awww… Poor boy. He's all tuckered out." said Iroh as he held a limp Zuko in his arms.

He looked forward to see a large light suddenly shot into the air. The girl turned around as well, staring at the light, her interest peaked a bit. As she turned, Iroh got a good look at the back of her jacket. There were strange markings on the back of it. Without a word, the girl left to walk towards the light, but Iroh's curiosity had already been peaked.

"Wait!" caled out Iroh, getting the girl to stop, barely turning so that one eye was visible. "What is your name, young one? I believe my Nephew will be asking the same question when he wakes up. But I'd rather enjoy my roast duck before I have to go on another chase through the South pole."

As Iroh finished explaining his reasoning for asking, the girl kept her single-eyed stare at him. However, she then softly smiled.

"…It's on the back of my jacket." She said softly before turning again. Iroh tried to read the jacket once more, but again, it was in a language he didn't quite understand. As if it was foreign… or even lost to the sands of time

"Could you tell me the language that is along your back? I'm afraid these old bones are too fragile for harsh reading." joked Iroh with a laugh.

The girl couldn't help but give off a single chuckle before she turned around again.

"…Ai. Uzumaki Ai." She stated before she walked off again. "Make sure he doesn't come after me again. I might not be as friendly the next time."

Iroh groaned and shook his head.

"I wish I could promise that I could. But as you have seen…" Iroh smiled and looked down at Zuko before he walked back into the ship. "My Nephew is a stubborn boy."

Ai continued to walk off, she could tell that the landscape of the world has changed since she's been away so she walked off not knowing where she'd end up or how long it would be until she met friendly more so than Zuko.

"I wonder how much has changed?" she asked herself.

* * *

Southern Water tribe, Before Ai's Freedom

Katara was looking off in a certain direction, she and her brother Sokka were about to go fishing for food, but she had the strangest feeling that something amazing was about to happen to the world. She then starts to waterbend some of the water nearby, she was a bit happy that she was successful because she wasn't very good and there was no one to teach her.

"I-I've got it!" she said excited

"Katara!" yelled Sokka. Katara then accidentally drops the water splashing it on the ice at the sound of her brother.

"Sokka you made me mess up!" she yelled back.

"Will you stop practicing that voodoo water witchcraft, come help me fish!" yelled Sokka. "Its weird"

"Oh I'm weird? I'm weird? I'm not the one who makes muscles at myself every time I see my reflection in the water!" yelled Katara

Katara smiles smugly at her brother, as the as camera cuts to him, he is flexing at his reflection in the water and grinning confidently. His happy look vanishes upon hearing his sister's remark and he turns around slowly, meaning to face her... only to see her face change from a smirk to fear, she pointed. Before he can say anything, however, the canoe suddenly shudders. As they both try to keep from falling over, Sokka whirls around toward his end of the canoe, a frantic look on his face.

"AH Crapbaskets" mutter both siblings

Sokka paddles the boat in an attempt to stay clear of any floating chunks of ice as the rapids took them for a ride. He manages to gain just enough speed to keep the boat from being crushed by two icebergs which slam together behind the boat. Katara was holding on to her brother shoulder for dear life, her eyes darted around as they zipped past icebergs.

"Go left, go left" cried Katara

The ice floes closer together in front of the boat, narrowing their path, getting both to scream as it smashed together above them. The boat manages to stay clear of some of the icebergs, but it veers to the right with the current and becomes pinned by three large chunks of ice. As the canoe is completely crushed by the ice, Katara and Sokka throw themselves from the canoe and onto one of the floes. Katara nearly slides off the other side into the water, but comes to a halt at the floe's very edge. As she raises her head, looking around, the shot zooms out to reveal the siblings are floating on one floe among dozens. Katara let out a breath of relief... she was ok, a little shaken but other wise ok.

Sokka on the other hand, wasn't as relieved. While he too wasn't hurt... he could have been if he slid just a few inches closer. In front of him was a nasty looking ice spike. Skewers on the spike was a large Otter Penguin, and from the looks of it... a Tiger Seal had been snacking on it. Sokka reached his hands up and closed the creatures eyes.

"He cant hurt you anymore" said Sokka, inching away before he stood.

He looked over at his sister, still catching her breath as she lend against a massive tower of ice.

"Ok, New rule... no magic water when fishing with me" said Sokka, pointing a his sister

Katara's eyes popped, she looked over with astonish.

"You... You think this is my fault" said Katara

"Sure wasnt my fault" said Sokka, grumbling "I should have left you home... only a girl could mess something as easy as fishing up"

Katara's face twisted into rage, she balled her fist and let out a low growl.

"You are the most sexist" ranted Katara, brings her hands up to her head and swings them back down and behind her in her rage; the movement creates a small wave of water behind her. "immature" She raised her hands back to her head. "Nut brained" Swings her arms back down again, creating a slightly larger wave; she raises her hands back to her head during a brief loss for words. "I'm embarrassed to be related to you!"

She swings both her hands back forcefully once again and her unconscious waterbending hurls a wave directly into the towering iceberg behind her; with a loud, splitting crack, a hooklike fissure arcs up its surface and out its side, leaving a spray of ice where it ends. Sokka, glances briefly in his sister's direction and sees the iceberg, after a short moment, he does a double-take, his expression morphing into one of terror.

"K-K-Katara" stuttered Sokka

"NO, BE QUIET... I'M TALKING HERE" yelled Katara "Ever since mom died, I've been doing all the work around camp while you've been off playing soldier... with 7 year olds. 7 year olds Sokka... thats too young to have them doing stuff like that"

"Ok, I get it" said Sokka

"No, i dont think you do... I wash ALL of the cloths, ALL of them.. you have any idea how hard it is to get your stank out of your socks." said Katara

"Yes, yes... Ok i get it." said Sokka "Now please, calm down"

Katara swung her arms again, sending more cracks into the ice behind her.

"No, i'm done... i'm not playing house mother to you or your little squad again. You want clean underwear, you clean it yourself here" said Katara

Her last movement is her most agitated and it creates a huge wave which, when it impacts the iceberg, sends a number of fissures to snake their way up the iceberg. One of them reaches the top of the iceberg, splitting it completely in half. Petrified, Sokka gasps for air, and it is only now that Katara turns to look behind her. She gasps in fear and backs away, up to her brother. The two halves begin to fall away from each other and the siblings can be seen through the widening space between them. The siblings back away as the two halves collapse into the water. A wave larger than any Katara cast at it radiates outward toward them and they are thrown to the ice as it pushes their floe backward.

As the waves subside, the camra cuts to a head-on close-up of the siblings, their heads slightly over the edge of the ice. Sokka, holding a protective arm over Katara, turns his head toward her.

"And that is why i say, no more magic water around me" said Sokka, pointing "Cuz that... that just happened"

"I... I did that?" asked Katara amazed

"Oh no... no no" said Sokka "That was some other guy with water magic... his name was Duh, first name No"

Katara looked over at Sokka with a glare, she looked over at the destruction she caused. Several small bubbles appear on the surface of the water directly in front of them and a small spot of water begins to glow with a bright bluish hue. The two siblings scramble back in renewed terror from the edge, just as a large, roughly spherical iceberg breaks the surface of the water.

An iceberg rises above the surface, revealing its massive form to be the source of the glow. The crashing waves generated by the iceberg's rising push the floe backward as the berg itself rocks to one side, before coming to rest with its rounded dome exposed above the water. Mesmerized by the iceberg, Katara strays closer and stares at the iceberg, Sokka halfheartedly stretches out his hand, as if to hold her back.

Katara narrowed her eyes, looking at the ice carefully. She narrowed her eyes as she saw a figure in it... a human within below a larger, indistinguishable mass. The human figure, perched in lotus, has glowing arrows on its head and hands. Suddenly, the boy opens his eyes, the same brilliant light emanating from them, eliciting shocked gasps from both of the siblings.

"T-There's someone in there" yelled Katara

Before Sokka can grab it, Katara grabs Sokka's club out of its sheath on his back and pulls her hood over her head, heading in the direction of the strange boy sealed in the iceberg. Sokka again reaches out his hand in an attempt to hold Katara back, though she is already running across the ice.

"Katara wait" yelled Sokka

Katara hops across the short distance between her floe and the iceberg on five tiny chinks of ice. Sokka, close behind her, does the same. Reaching the iceberg first, Katara repeatedly strikes the iceberg with Sokka's club. On her fifth strike, the club breaks through the surface and a great gust of wind, which escapes from within the iceberg, throws her and her brother back from the side of the dome.

Fissures quickly snake their way over the whole iceberg and, in a massive outward explosion, the entire orb of ice destroys itself. A beam of light bursts from the core of the iceberg and rockets into the sky. The camera shows the iceberg from the shallow sea bottom as it emits ripples of light. The scene switches to a group of tiger seals, who erect themselves to growl at the distant beam of light.

Sokka had protectively clutched Katara, but he now releases her as he looks around. Light still encircles the remains of the former mountain of ice, now reduced to a hollowed-out crater. Sokka looks at his sister and they both get to their feet, Katara holding onto her brother. He points his spear at the crater, ready to defend them, though lowers it in shock as a figure emerges slowly from the depression in the iceberg

"Stop" said Sokka

Now standing atop the crater, the figure slowly erects himself and looks down at them, and the two siblings stare back in wonder and fear.

The circles of light finally dissipate as the boy stops glowing. The figure is revealed to be nothing more than a young boy, who gives a moan of exhaustion and suddenly faints. Katara gasps and runs forward to catch him before he hits the ground and Sokka begins to poke at the boy's head with the blunt end of his spear. Katara swated the weapon away, glaring at her brother.

"Sokka stop it" said Katara

Katara places the boy gently against the base of the crater. Close-up of the boy as he slowly opens his gray eyes. He gasps in awe as he beholds the Southern Water Tribe girl, who stares at him, in relief, with deep blue eyes. Her hair loopies sway in the wind.

"C-Can i ask you something?" said the boy weakly

"Of course" said Katara

"Will you..." started the boy

"Yes" said Katara

"Will you..." repeated the boy

"Yes?" asked Katara

"I swear if he says kiss me... I'll kill him" mutter Sokka

"Will... you... go penguin sledding with me?" said the boy, with the biggest of grins

"Huh?" said Katara


	2. The Avatar?

The bitter cold from the icy wind started to sink into Ai, it's been a few hours since she thawed, and she as yet to find civilization. The ice and snow was well past Ai's knees yet she pushed onwards.

Ai stopped and shiver as the gusting wind chilled her… she looked forward with a shiver, and saw a cave far in the distants. Ai closed her eyes, and concentrated… deep in her brain, something sparked, then again. Her eyes shot open, a burst of energy pushed al the snow within 5 feet away from her, as well as crack the ice under her.

Ai sprinted forward with blazing speed, leaving a trail of snow flying 30 feet into the air. Ai came up to the cave and slowed herself down to a normal sprint. Ai soon came to a walk, panting slightly after reaching the entrance.

' _That took a lot out of me_ ' thought Ai, holding her chest ' _But it was necessary… i have shelter now_ '

A low growl got Ai to look over… her eyes widened.

 _'W-What is that thing_ ' thought Ai

A large animal came out of the shadows, blood dripping down its maul and onto its flipper with extended claws. Its fur was white, except for where the blood was… and its shell was sleek and smooth, going down to its tiny back legs.

' _It's a polar bear… but… a sea turtle_?' thought Ai, she grit her teeth ' _Ok, seriously… how much has changed'_

A 2nd growl got Ai's attention, this time it was her stomach making the noise. Ai reached down and held it… the poor girl was starving. Ai looked up at the… Polar Bear Turtle, and licked her lips.

Ai pulled out a kunai, that was still in amazing shape for how long she's been frozen, and charged forward. The beast growled at her and attempted to bite her, but she vanished and all it bite was air.

The beast blinked in confusion, glancing around for her… then met its end as the blade was driven into the back of its skull. Ai stood up on the back of the shell and cracked her knuckles, and got to work… to use everything she could of this beast, for everything she can. Food, warm, and protection from the elements.

=== Water Tribe ===

"I can't believe Katara is taking a walk with that… air maker person" growled Sokka "What if he's dangerous"

"Now now, i know you're worried… but Katara can't be shelter from everyone that happens to come by the village" said the elderly lady

"No offence Gran-Gran... but every time someone 'happens' to come by the village… it's a raid, and people die" said Sokka "So excuse me, if i'm overly suspicious"

Gran-Gran nodded her head, but still smiled.

"I understand… you're her brother, and you want to keep her safe. But you have to give that boy a chance… Airbender are very peaceful, even when corner and threaten, they try to find the peaceful way out of it" said Gran-Gran

Sokka sighed, he rubbed his head.

"Yeah… i guess you're right" said Sokka, then crossed his arms "But i don't like that he doesn't like meat… i mean, come on"

=== Ai ===

Ai cover herself in the small about of fur the creature had given her. In front of her, the shell held some of the meat from the creature… after stress testing it, she figured it was about like steel. Ai reached out and took a bite of the small meat, the small fire under it spent from cooking it.

Ai moved the shell from the fire, then threw a small amount of meat on it. The fire blaze from the large amount of fat on the beast… one that gave Ai worry that she'd not get much nutrients from it.

But that wasn't on her mind at the moment, just straight up food was what she wanted. Ai plop some meat in her mouth and chew for moment. Her body trembled at the foulness of it, it was the most disgusting thing she ever ate..

Hell, Ai's been held captive by bandits before as some ransom, and the week old, maggot infested meat they gave her was much better than this. Ai shook her head, gagging in disgust… she didn't have a choice at the moment.

Ai resumed eating until she couldn't take the taste any longer… then threw the rest into the fire to keep her warm for the night. She looked out the cave entrance to see the storm raging on… she turned her back to it.

She closed her eyes… she opened them one last time, wondering to herself. Did they look for her? How long did they search. How did mother handle the news. How did the other handle it.

" **Heh heh heh"** came a laugh **"What's wrong, do you miss your mommy"**

Ai frowned, she let out a sigh.

"What do you want Fox?" said Ai

" **Oh nothing, just thought I'd kick you while you're down** " said the Fox

"Whatever" said Ai "I'm surprise you didn't interfere with my fight earlier. You could have really screw me over"

" **As much as i'd love too, i told you… if you die, so do I** " said the Fox " **So i'm stuck with you** " the fox chuckled **"least till the seal weakens, and i break free** "

"Never gonna happen" said Ai "My father will…"

 **"Will what? He's dead… and you're alone. I will break the seal and without someone there to fix it, it's just a matter of time"** said the Fox laughing

Ai moved her hand to her stomach, dripping it as was where her seal was held. She gave it a small twist, a little twist her father added to the seal. The fox scream in pain as Ai's chakra chain wrapped around his neck and body, slamming him down.

" **I'm gonna enjoy killing you** " roared the Fox, the chains wrapped around his muzzle to silence him

"Goodnight" said Ai

=== Southern Tribe, Next Day ===

"Whoa! What is that?" said Aang

"Thats a fire nation war ship… And a very bad memory for my people" said Katara, holding her chest.

She glanced over to see Aang walking up to it without a care, she reached out and grabbed his shoulder.

"We're not allowed to go in there, we shouldn't even be this close to it" said Katara

"A bender has to let go of fear to succeed" said Aang

Katara froze for a moment, she tremble at the thought of what's in there.

"F-fine… but we have to be careful, there might still be traps in there" said Katara

Aang waved it off, not really listening

"Yeah yeah, carefull… carefull is my middle name." said Aang

The two venture closer toward the ship. Aang helping Katara to climb some of the blocks of ice that lay beside the ship and they crawl through a hole in the hull of the ship. The two walk through the silent rooms of the shipwreck. Some white hamsters roam the otherwise deserted ship. Aang enters a room stocked with weapons in various places.

Another room held a map of the world, sever area's circled and x'ed out on it. Katara held her hand to her mouth, as from what she could depicted from the map… it was a search for the avatar, ultimately leading to the death of so many southern waterbenders.

"I… I don't like this, i wanna leave" said Katara

"Aww come on, where's your sense of adventure" said Aang, looking back with a smile "This is fun"

"No it's not, I'm leaving… stay if you want" said Katara, turning to leave

"But Katara" wined Aang, grabbing her hand

"NO" said Katara "We shouldn't be in here" she held her head "I… I can't believe I let you talk me into it. My people have died because of the fire nation's attack, and now i'm in there ship… because you think it's fun"

Aang let go of Katara, shocked by what he had heard.

"Wait… why did the fire nation attack?" asked Aang

"Because they started a war" snapped Katara glaring at Aang

"War!? Wait… since when?" asked Aang

Katara let out a disgusted sigh, she turned away from Aang

"How freakin long were you in there… the war started over 100 years ago" said Katara "Same time the avatar went missiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii…."

Katara slowly looked back at Aang, who grinned sheepishly and waved.

"You" said Katara, pointing "Your the"

"Huh… surprise?" said Aang with shrugged.

Katara face twisted into anger.

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN" yelled Katara

"Uh… in ice i guess" said Aang

"HOW" yelled Katara, getting up in his face

"I… uh, ran away from home. Heh Heh… i didn't really want to be the avatar" said Aang

If her face could show anymore rage, it would. Katara growled as multiple veins bulge from her forehead. Her eyes twitched as her whole body show with unyielding rage.

"Now now, there no need to get angry" said Aang

"I'M NOT ANGRY… I'M PISSED" yelled Katara, she turned away and huffed "TAKE. ME. HOME. NOOOOOW"

Aang went to say something more, but Katara stormed off and exited the ship. Aang rubbed the back of his head, then looked down the hall… then were Katara went. Then looked back in the opposite direction, he figured she's already mad at him… so he might as well explore some more.

The moment Aang took a step, he tripped over a rope and hit the floor. Aang picked himself up and shook, clanking metal echo'd in the ship as the engines started. Aang sweat nervously and ran back to the exit, to which was locked.

Aang franticly banged on the door as the sounds grew loud.

"Uh… Katara, you still there?" asked Aang

"WHAT DID YOU DO" came Katara's voice

"Uh… i think i sprang a trap" said Aang

"What was that about your middle name being careful?" mocked Katara

"Yeah, ok, you're mad i get it" said Aang

"You could never 'GET' how mad i am" said Katara

"Ok, ok. Can you unlock the door" said Aang

"How? I'm on the outside" said Katara

A hissing got Aang to look back, his eyes nearly burst from his skull at the large about of explosive, that was slowly starting to get lit by the grinding gears.

"Uh-oh" said Aang

=== Ai ===

Ai draped the fur coat over her body, shell on her back, the wind was blowing again… but not as bad as the other night… or was it day. So hard to tell in the arctic.

 **FOOOOSH**

 **KABOOOOOOM**

Ai looked over to see a large flare and a cloud of smoke off in the distance. Ai perked up slightly, she moved forward till she rest the edge of a cliff not far from the cave. From there she could see the village and the ocean, but more importantly the village… people.

=== Village ===

Aang and Katara returned to the village, Aang slightly burnt from the explosion. Greeting them were the kids Aang made friends with… and there angry mothers, and Sokka.

"Can someone tell me what the hell that was" said Sokka

"Ask him" snapped Katara, walking towards her brother

"Whoa… whats got you worked up" said Sokka

"Ask. Him" said Katara gritting her teeth

"Uh… ok" said Sokka, turning to Aang, he pointed at Katara, then looked back "What's got her so upset"

Aang just grinned, trying to act innocent

"Huh… she's… on her period" said Aang

A snowball pelted Aang in the face, hard.

"Hey, that had a rock in it" cried Aang

"Aang and I ended up near the old war ship… i told him we should leave, but he used my dream of being a bender to trick me in. A bender has no fear, spirits why did i fall for that" said Katara holding her head "Anyway, after i left, after figuring out who he was… i guess he tripped a trap, sent up a flare, and nearly blew himself up"

"I knew it, i knew we should have kicked him out" said Sokka

"You were right… we should have" said Korra

"But no, you thought that was bad… that was cruel. He's another bender, he could teach me so much, he could... Wait." said Sokka, quickly turning to his sister "Did… did you just, did you say I was right?"

"Yeah… i did" said Katara

Sokka looked back at Aang, his face stone cold serious. He reached down and pulled out his machete.

"Ok, seriously… what happened" said Sokka, holding up the blade "Katara only agree with me when she's really pissed"

"Uh… heh, ha ha… uh" said Aang, stepping back "She… might have, figured out… that i'm Avatar"

"And" said Katara

"And… i ran from my duty" said Aang

"Because" said Katara

"I… didn't want to be… the avatar" said Aang, hanging his head

=== Ai ===

Ai scaled down the cliff slowly, careful to not slip and fall… or start a rock slide. Or in this case ice slide… avalanche?

 **GU GU GU KYURURU KU KU KU**

Ai's hand shot to her mouth, her stomach let out another gurgle. Ai slide down the cliff as fast as she could, she got to the ground and took off running to a ice boulder.

"BLEEEEEEEEEEEECH" vomited Ai, then began to whimper "Mommy, it burns… it, BLEEEEEEEEEEECH"

=== Village ===

"Get out of the village" spat Katara

"Isn't that my line?" said Sokka

"Katara, please… i'm sorry" said Aang

Katara turned her head, letting out a humpth.

"Yeah, i don't think she want to see you, let alone talk to you" said Sokka "Now get out of here, go back to your temple"

Katara opened her eyes slightly, then reached over and tapped her brother shoulder.

"Uh… Sokka" said Katara

"To late to change your mind Katara" said Sokka

"Not what i wanted" said Katara

"Then what do you" started Sokka, turning to see Zuko and his small battalion "Crap baskets"

"I am prince Zuko… and i am looking for the avatar" said Zuko "Any info would be"

"Right here" said Katara, pointing at Aang "Take him and be on your way"

Zuko blinked, he looked over at Aang… who just waved back, he glance over at Katara.

"You take me for a fool" said Zuko "That's not the avatar"

Katara blinked in confusion

"What, but… he has to be" said Katara "The light he admitted after being freed from his icy prison was prove of his strength" she looked at her brother "Tell them Sokka"

"It's true.. Big pillar of light, you didn't see it?" said Sokka

"No" said Zuko "Stop stalling, where is she… where is the avatar"

"HE is right here… he's been frozen for a 100 years, before the war, about the time the avatar went missing" said Katara

"Do you take me for a fool, he is not the avatar" said Zuko

"YES HE IS YOU JACKASS" screamed Katara

Zuko grit his teeth, he trusted his fist forward, sending out a fireball. The fireball bared forward and past Aang. Sokka pushed his sister out of the way, sadly putting him in harm's way without any means to dodge.

Sokka closed his eyes, awaiting either a nasty burn, or his death… and be it death, least he was able to protect his sister. Katara swung out her arm, tears in her eyes.

"SOKKA" cried Katara

The fireball hit, creating an explosion, smoking filled the area. Katara fell to her knees crying, morning… she turned to Aang in rage.

"This is all your fault" yelled Katara "My brother is dead because of you"

"I… I'm sorry" said Aang

"Uh… actually, i'm ok… somehow" said Sokka from the smoke screen

Katara looked over, the smoke fade revealing Sokka on his feet… and in front of him a figure draped in a white fur, holding up a large turtle shell as a shield.

"Hmm, i was right… i does make a good shield" said Ai, lowering the shield

"We found her" yelled Zuko

"Hmm?" said Ai, looking up… her eyes widened, throwing the shield down "Aagh! Son of a... That burns!"

Ai swung her arms back and forth through the air to cool them down.

Finally realizing exactly what was all around her, she crouched down and plopped her hands down into the snow, a relaxed sigh escaping her lips as her hands went from their previously blazing red to a cooled down, normal hue for her skin.

As steam rose from the melted snow beneath Ai's fingertips, the banished Prince of the Fire Nation sat there, his scarred eye twitching as he watched Ai's comical expressions.

"Are you done?" asked Zuko.

"One moment." said Ai as she let her hands soak, pulling them out before sighing again. "Okay, all better."

"Good. You're coming with me Avatar!" shouted Zuko.

But before Ai could reply, a snowball pelted him in the face, covering his scarred eye. A silent way of saying 'Screw you, what did they just say?!' from one of the village children. Needless to say, Zuko was not amused. The snow melted off of his eye almost instantly as he growled. Finding that he had said enough, Zuko shot a ball of fire towards Ai, who stomped on the edge of the shell from earlier, getting it to flip in the air before blocking the fire blast.

"Someone's on their period." said Ai said, getting a snicker from Aang, who received a deathly glare from Katara.

Ai kicked the inside of the shell, sending it towards Zuko and the battalion of Fire nation soldiers. The young prince jumped over the shell, while the soldiers who seemed unable to move just sat there, being knocked over like bowling pins to a flying bowling ball. Zuko landed on the snow as his lackeys either remained on the ground, or stood up for more cannon fodder punishment.

Zuko took a deep breath and got ready for what was in store, only for a loud chomp to be heard, getting the attention of everyone in both the Fire Nation Battalion, and the Southern Water Tribe. The meat shields known as foot soldiers stood to the side to reveal an elder man sitting at table that he pulled off of the Fire Nation's fleet ship. In front of that man was a roast duck, which he tore into without any worries. It wasn't until he felt the eyes of everyone else on him that he looked up, in the middle of taking another bite out of the roast duck.

"What? It's really good duck!" came the voice of Iroh, the uncle of Zuko.

The smell of Roast Duck soon traveled to Ai's nose. Under any other circumstances, it would have smelled like heaven. However, after the 'food' that she had to resort to eating earlier…Not so much. A loud growl came from Ai's stomach as she hunched over, running behind one of the Water Tribe houses. Iroh looked to Zuko, taking another bite and talking with his mouth full.

"Zuko, you aren't ready to face the avatar. Fighting here will only end badly for you, trust me." warned Iroh. "There's an old saying. Picking a tea leaf before it's ready to bloom will only get you bad tea."

"Uncle, what could that possibly have to do with the avatar?" asked Zuko, his good eye twitching.

"I never said it had to deal with the avatar, did I?" said Iroh, only for Zuko to turn around to look at his uncle.

"Maybe if you got off your lazy ass and helped me train more you wouldn't be so blind old man! I'm more than ready to take down the avatar!" shouted Zuko, getting a sigh from Iroh.

Seemed he already forgot the beating that he had from earlier. Said man simply waved his hand to Zuko, as if saying 'Go ahead'. And with no one stopping him, that's exactly what Zuko did. Or would have done. There was still one problem.

"BLEEEEECH! Ah…oh god…mommy make it sto-BLEEEEECH! AUCK!" came Ai's shouts from behind one of the houses.

"My house!" shouted one of the locals before they passed out.

Zuko growled to himself before he saw Ai walk back over to the crowd.

"Okay. Okay I'm good." said Ai, holding her hand up as to say that she would be fine.

Something that they all doubted at this point in time. But none of them were gonna try and see if she was better. And risk getting puked on.

With no words, Zuko cracked his knuckles and popped his neck, a sign that he had enough of everyone's shit.

"Boy that sounded good." said One of the foot soldiers. "Now I have to do my neck." The foot soldier then tried popping his neck, but a large 'crack' was heard instead. "GAHAAH! MY NECK!" And with that, there was one less usable meat shield in Zuko's battalion.

With no regards for his own safety or the safety of those around him, Zuko charged at Ai, war cry out in the open as he jumped into the air. A few quick punches towards Ai and there were fire bullets coming at her from all angles. Being the skilled fighter she was, Ai kicked the turtle shell aside for the moment and jumped back to avoid being roast duck. She narrowed her eyes and observed the way Zuko sent his flames out towards her.

Ai jumped back to avoid the initial wave of fireballs, then jumped away from the village to dodge the rest. Once she saw that he was simply throwing whatever he had at her, she started thinking of a strategy to fight him. She started weaving a few hand signs and took a deep breath, only for her stomach to remind her how much pain she was in, getting the avatar to groan and hunch over.

"Why couldn't I have just had the maggot mystery meat instead?" she asked herself before jumping again to dodge Zuko's bursts of fire.

Once she decided that enough was enough, she went on the offensive, slamming her hands into the ground after weaving a few hand signs. A trail of ice spikes erupted from in front of Ai, making its way towards Zuko.

The prince sent arcs of fire towards the ice, but it did little to nothing. Soon, Zuko found himself jumping out of the way of getting skewered by the ice. The rigid frozen pillars continued to follow Zuko wherever he went. He decided to stop jumping away and ran straight towards the ice, jumping over it. He landed on the soft edges of the ice, sliding down towards Ai.

Ai slammed her hand against one of the smooth edges of one of the ice spikes in front of her, and the ice started changing direction, shooting out of the already standing ice. Zuko had to spin himself in midair to keep from being injured from the ice, continuing his assault towards Ai. Even though he was angrier than ever, he seemed to be a bit more cautious of Ai this time around. Just a bit though.

Ai jumped back as Zuko slammed into the ground where she used to be. Zuko then went in towards Ai, thrusting his fists forward to try and at least singe her at this point in time. Ai was nimble enough to dodge all of the punches that Zuko threw at her, or simply deflect them using Taijutsu. She was doing pretty well, until she started to actually feel some of the heat from Zuko's fire. That didn't bode well.

Ai gulped to try and keep down the feeling that was slowly crawling its way out of her stomach to her gag reflex. However, she just couldn't keep it from stopping. She made one misstep and gave Zuko an opening, which he took without hesitation. Zuko swung his legs from one roundhouse kick to another, streams of fire leaving his body.

Ai was in such pain that she had to concentrate solely on dodging Zuko's arcs of fire. Normally not a hard task, and still not incredibly difficult, but having a stomach that felt like a smelter did bring her down a bit.

Once Zuko saw Ai jump to her side, he ran at her, his arm pulled back to strike. Within seconds, Zuko had nailed Ai in the stomach, something that no one, not even Iroh, was expecting. Zuko was so caught up in his triumph at gaining a single hit in that he was about to start ranting again. And then…it happened.

"BLEEEEEECH!" Ai had projectile vomit shoot out of her mouth, and directly onto the prince. There were chunks of Polar Bear-Turtle meat along the thick sludge that was a mixture of Ai's stomach acids, fat, saliva, and god only knows what else. In mere seconds, Zuko's entire head, front back and sides, was covered to the point where he looked like some sort of deformed mannequin. The Prince froze as Ai let out her stream of puke, stopping after a few seconds before she groaned and stumbled away from the scarred teenager.

"I told you it wouldn't end well for you!" said Iroh with a heartily laugh. "You should learn to listen to your uncle once in a lifetime."

"I kind of feel bad for the guy. And that's a first for me. Eh, I'll get over it." said Sokka as he watched Ai walk a few meters back.

"HEEEHEHELP MEEEE!" Came the voice of the one guard who was still hunched over with a snapped neck.

Ai groaned a bit and wiped some of the snow onto her lips to cleanse her lips from any leftover vomit that might have stuck around, looking over to Zuko.

"That slightly, SLIGHTLY made this stomach pain a little better. Slightly." said Ai, who couldn't stress that word enough.

Steam started to rise from the puke on Zuko's head, and it started to harden before becoming sort of a chrysalis around his head. The hardened amalgamation shell then started to crack before it fell off of Zuko in hardened chunks, hitting the snow beneath him.

Zuko's eyes were full of two things. Embarrassment, and rage. And that was definitely not a good combo for the prince of fire at the moment. With shit thrown to the fan, Zuko ran at Ai, twisting his body before throwing his fist forward. Whether it was from rage or determination, his flames became larger than normal. They shot towards Ai like small meteorites, faster than they were a second ago.

Ai started to weave her hand signs before slamming them into the ground. A small rumble made itself present in the snow before four bursts of snow and ice stopped the fire from coming any closer. Four wolves of ice landed in front of Ai, while said avatar slowly stood to her feet again. The wolves all charged at Zuko, who was able to keep his cool for once, despite being angrier than ever.

Zuko summoned two knives of fire to his hands as he side-stepped to avoid being torn to shreds by the ice wolves. He swung his arms to slice his blades of fire into the ice wolves, though it didn't do a lot. It kept the wolves at bay enough to let him catch his breath, which was more than Ai could say. After seeing an opening, Zuko dashed at Ai, dissipating his blades of fire and pulling his fist back before punching the air towards Ai, a swathe of flame wrapping around his arm like a snake before charging towards Ai.

The Avatar stepped to the side to avoid the fire, and landed on the inside of the shell from earlier. She connected small, barely visible chakra strings to the wolves, having them run circles around Zuko, effectively pulling her like a sleigh. Ai kept her balance as she used the Polar Bear-Turtle shell as a sort of snowboard.

Zuko started to fire at Ai, thrusting his hands towards her as he repeatedly tried to strike her. Whether he was aiming at the wolves or Ai herself, he couldn't land a hit.

"I don't understand, why can't he hit her?" asked Aang, sitting in the snow as he watched the fight.

Sokka opened his mouth to answer, only to be interrupted by Katara.

"Because he keeps aiming where she is, instead of where she's gonna be. Dumbass." growled Katara, getting Aang to effectively go quiet.

Ai severed her chakra strings from the wolves and slid towards Zuko on the large shell. Zuko raised his leg and kicked towards Ai, sending a horizontal pillar of fire towards her. Ai stomped on the shell, flipping both herself and it through the air so that the outer portion blocked the fire, both of them flying forward for a few seconds. Ai spun in the air and kicked the shell forward, making Zuko dodge the heated shell.

It was then that the bowling pins were knocked over by the shell, and another crack was heard. Once the soldiers got up, one of them started jumping around. "I can move again! I CAN MOVE AGAIN!"

The wolves had been waiting for a chance to jump at Zuko, and that chance was after he dodged the shell, throwing his footing off. The wolves moved in and bit Zuko in multiple places, his legs, and arms mostly, in an attempt to pull him to the snow. Zuko fell to a knee as the sharp ice pierced his skin, but didn't give in. Instead, he swung his arms and flung the wolves off as if they were puppies, doing the same with his legs.

After the wolves hit the snow, they shattered into piles of ice, leaving Ai on her own again, not that she would be in incredible danger. She smirked at Zuko, rolling her shoulders.

"That all you got, ponyboy?" asked Ai.

However, she soon fell to her knees when a very loud rumble was heard from her stomach. Before she had time to let out another splatter of puke, Zuko charged, and took the opportunity of weakness to kick Ai in the face, sending her flying a few feet back.

Zuko gave Ai no time to calm down however. Once she hit the ground, he followed up by blasting the ground around her with strong punches of fire. Luckily his aim was off when he was as angry as he was, so while he missed Ai's body, the kinetic force of the fire hitting so close was still enough to push her back, like a kick to keep her rolling.

Ai pushed herself up from the snowy ground only for Zuko to swing at her. However, she caught his palm with her own, and grabbed Zuko's arms before she jumped up and kneed him in the chin. Being the nimble person she was, Ai quickly flipped in the air, and double-kicked Zuko's chest, sending the prince rolling a few yards out of her way.

Zuko quickly bounced off of the snow to charge at Ai again, who went on the defensive and started blocking the strikes that he sent her way, deflecting the fire that he shot at close range, or simply stepping to the side to avoid it. Ai weaved a few hand signs of her own before she took a breath, not extremely deep like last time, but a strong breath nonetheless. She tilted her head back before breathing a wave of fire towards Zuko, who growled at the large wave heading towards him.

Seeing that he could do nothing to dodge the fire, Zuko turned and ran, but not in a random direction. He ran towards the large ice spikes that were still present from where Ai had tried to repeatedly stab him. Zuko ran up the spikes, jumping from one to another, higher and higher, as the flame wave approached. Once he was high enough, Zuko jumped directly over the flame, which soon dissipated once it missed its target.

Jumping high into the air above Ai, Zuko threw his arms down at the avatar, a blast of fire shooting from his palms and towards the incredible avatar beneath. Ai narrowed her eyes and slammed her hands into the ground as a pillar of ice shot up, protecting her from the blast of fire. Zuko landed on top of the ice pillar and jumped in an arc over Ai, repeatedly sending fireball after fireball towards her. Ai was able to easily deflect the fire, keeping her ground as her back was against the pillar of ice.

Zuko landed on the snow and spun, swinging his leg in an arc to send a wave of fire at Ai, who ducked and jumped out of the way. Zuko chased after Ai, repeatedly sending arcs of fire towards her with each spin of his legs, something that Ai took note of. She took a few deep breaths and wiped her brow before she ducked under one of Zuko's kicks, tripping his leg from under him before she grabbed the other, throwing him over her shoulder.

Ai had enough time to gather her bearings, putting her stomach pain aside for a second, not wanting it to bring her down any longer, not that she could really help that. Ai weaved a few more hand signs before slapping her hands together. Lightning coursed around her palms before she pulled them apart, both of her hands swathed in lightning chakra.

Iroh widened his eyes at this. The Avatar was shown to be proficient, hell advanced in two of the elements already, and the fact that she could immediately use lightning without trying was a feat to be fearful of.

"Zuko!" shouted Iroh as he stood to his feet quickly. "Get out of there! You aren't ready to face the Avatar!"

Iroh sounded much more serious than normal. However, Zuko just wasn't having it. After the embarrassment that he had just experienced, he wasn't walking away without the avatar.

"Zuko! Lightning is a master's form of Fire! You do not stand a chance against it at this time!" said Iroh as he looked on in concern.

Zuko propped himself up out of the snow, wiping some of the cold substance from his armor before he ran at Ai, ignoring his uncle's warnings as he sent waves of fire towards the avatar. Ai stepped repeatedly to the side as she came closer and closer to Zuko. Once they were close enough, Zuko swung his leg towards Ai, who blocked with one of the lightning-cloaked palms, and effectively stopped Zuko from throwing another kick.

"I think we're about done here." said Ai as she suddenly knelt down.

Zuko widened his eyes as Ai brought her foot up to Zuko's chin, strong enough to send the teenager flying into the sky. Ai weaved her hands together again and summoned nine clones of ice, all of which jumped into the air around Zuko, each one jumping higher than the last.

Ai joined her clones by jumping up as well, the first clone caught Ai before tossing her towards Zuko. Ai's hands left a trail of lightning behind her as she struck Zuko, and was caught by her second clone. Said clone did exactly the same thing, tossing Ai towards the prince again, and another trail of lightning following the avatar. With each strike, Zuko was knocked higher and higher, until the last clone threw Ai higher than the rest, so that she was directly above Zuko, both hands pulled back.

" **Lightning Blade: Twin Lightning Shiver!** " shouted Ai as she shot down towards Zuko, slamming her palms into his gut, dashing down towards the snow with Zuko taking the blunt force of hitting the ground. As she did this, the final streak of lightning cut the rest down the middle, effectively making the lightning dissipate, as the clones returned to ice.

Ai smirked as she removed her hands from Zuko's gut, standing triumphantly over him. Thanks to the snow, Zuko's body hadn't exploded upon contact with the ground, but he was stuck pretty deep inside. However, Ai couldn't enjoy her victory for too long. Seconds later, there was another loud growl coming from her stomach.

Ai hunched over as if someone had just punched her in the gut. Zuko groaned and opened his eyes, only to widen them. Before he could even say something, Ai let her acidic floodgates open. In other words, she puked, once again, over Zuko. This time, there was no form of fighting.

Once Ai was finished puking her guts out, she groaned and looked over to the only other useful member of the Fire Nation Battalion.

"Uh…this is yours, right?" asked Ai, pointing down at Zuko.

Iroh sighed and rubbed his temple.

"I'm going to need more roast duck." said Iroh as he stroked his beard.

With a movement of his hand the soldiers ran up, sealed his wound by burning it close, then lifted him away to the ship. Iroh glance over at Ai, who just gave him a blanket stare.

"I warned you" said Ai

Iroh turned away and board the ship, the door closed an sailed away. Cheering soon erupted from the water tribe, getting Ai to look over.

"Hooray, the avatar has returned" cheer Gran-Gran

"But… i am the avatar" said Aang

"Only the avatar can bend more than one element, she was using… Ice and Lightning?" said Katara, rubbing her chin "That old man said Lightning was a master form of fire… so ice, would be water"

"Makes sense" said Sokka

"Ok, yes… i know, but i'm telling you i'm the avatar" said Aang

"Stop it already, she's the avatar" said Katara gesturing to Ai, who was next to Katara

"Uh… question" said Ai, holding up a finger

Katara looked over at Ai, well… more like slightly down as Ai was younger then her… younger then Aang.

"Yes?" asked Katara

"The fucks a Avatar?" asked Ai


	3. The Kunoichi known as Ai

Ai pushed another mouth full of Otter-Penguin meat in her mouth and chew happily, her head rocking back and forth a she did. Ai, Katara, Sokka, Gran-Gran and Aang all sat around the small fireplace, eating their meal. Aang could only cry as he witnessed such a crime.

"How could you eat them… they're so cute, and fluffy" cried Aang

"It's what they're bred for" said Sokka, eating a soft boiled egg "It's the only meat, besides fish we can get around here… well, there is Polar Bear Turtle meat… but if you don't cook it right you'll get food poisoning"

Ai blushed and looked glanced away, letting out a grunt. Katara and Gran-Gran just ate their meal in peace, but nodded there heads.

"Your all monsters" said Aang

Ai swallowed her food, she gently wiped her mouth with her sleeve.

"Look, just because you're a vegan doesn't mean we have to stop eating meats" said Ai, grabbing one of the eggs

"But they're living creatures" said Aang

"Technically so are plants… they grow, they age, they die" said Ai, drinking the yolk of an egg "What say you to that?"

Aang just blinked in confusion, his eyes darted around… his whole world was just rocked.

"So… Hippo-Elephant in the room" said Katara, clapping her hand "Just, who are you?"

Ai looked over, taking another bite of her egg… chewing quietly. She swallowed with a tiny gulp coming from her mouth.

"Where i come… came from, it's rude to ask a name, before giving your own" said Ai

Katara gave a slight bow

"Forgive me, my name is Katara" said Katara, she gestured with an open hand "That's my brother Sokka"

Sokka was currently cramming a large amount of meat in his mouth, he glanced up with a wave as there eyes met.

"Sokka, you're being rude… give her a proper hello" said Gran-Gran

"It's ok, i was able to read him during eye contact" said Ai, looking back "I like meat too, but more of a seafood person"

Sokka blinked, his eyes widened and he swallowed the massive amount of food.

"W-Wha? How did… i mean" rambled Sokka

"You were cramming your mouth full, and savoring every bite" said Ai

Sokka rubbed his head

"Well.. y-yeah" said Sokka, giving a wave again "So, yeah… hi"

Ai smiled, she glanced back at Katara, who moved her open hand to Gran-Gran.

"And this is our Grandma Kanna… but we call her Gran-Gran" said Katara

"Pleasure to meet you young one" said Kanna

"As you Kanna" said Ai

"Please, call me Grandma" said Kanna

"Ok, Ba-Chan" said Ai

Kanna chuckled, eyes scanning over to Katara, who shrugged. Katara's smile soon faded, she balled up her hand and used her thumb to point at Aang.

"That's Aang" said Katara, almost as it it was poisonous to say

"I take it you're not friends" said Ai

"Far from it" said Katara

Aang rubbed his head, glancing away.

"So, now you know our names" started Katara

"My name is Ai, Uzumaki Ai" said Ai

Katara nodded her head.

"Ok, introductions out of the way… so, how is it you're able more than one element if your not a bender?" asked Katara

"My heritage" said Ai "What i want to know is, why is it only one person is able to use more than one"

"What are you talking about, it's always been that way" said Aang

Ai shook her head

"No it hasn't, not in my time" said Ai

"Your time… wait, were you frozen too?" asked Katara

Ai nodded her head, taking another bite of food

"Hmm-mm… very long time, so long i lost track?" said Ai

"Lost track? You mean you were conscious?" asked Sokka

"I drifted in and out, but yes" said Ai

"About how long would you guess?" asked Katara

"Long enough I went insane… but got bored of that, so went sane again" said Ai, rotating her hand "Sooooo… well over a few thousand years"

Everyone was speechless, Ai took a sip of her drink… she set it down. Katara inches closer, thousands of years… this girl was from that far in the past, amazing… much more then Aang's story was.

"You gotta tell us about you home… please" said Katara

Ai looked over, then back… she held her chin.

"Well… i guess, i mean… my village is long gone, so sharing classified info now would be fine" said Ai

Sokka snorted a bit

"Classified… like the kind that if you told us you'd follow up with 'and now I have to kill you.'" said Sokka with a snort and a laugh

"Thats right" said Ai, taking out her kunai and slicing the top off an egg off.

A silence fell over the group as Ai drank the yolk, letting it drip down her mouth.

"But you're just a child" said Kanna

"There were constant battles in my time, so the need for soldiers were high… I enter the academy when i was 4… 4 years below the average age, and i graduated when i was 6, just falling a few days short of the previous record"

"Wait, there was a record being the youngest to graduate?" asked Sokka

Ai nodded her head

"Only children from powerful clans ever got graduated early" said Ai "The record stood with Kakashi… our 6th Hokage"

"Ho… Kage?" said Katara

"Our leader… one of our leaders" said Ai

"Your 6th leader?" asked Aang

"Hmm-mm" said Ai "My father was the 7th… and my Ba-chan was 5th"

"Ba-chan, that's what you called me" said Kanna "What's it mean"

"Oh… it means grandma, you told me i could call you that" said Ai

"Wait… a girl was the leader?" asked Sokka

Ai looked over, nodding her head

"Yes, and one of the strongest… but her specialty was in medical" said Ai

"Knew it" said Sokka, getting Katara to smack him

"Anything else you can tell us?" asked Katara

Ai blinked for a moment, holding her chin

"Well…" started Ai

=== Ai's Past ===

Ai dropped down low, kicking her opponent high into the air, she quickly jumped up higher. Ai spun over her opponent, slamming her foot down onto his head, drilling him into the ground. His face smashed the ground, he was quick to shoot up and hold it.

"Ah, damn it Ai, that hurt" cried her opponent "I thought you said you'd go easy on me"

Ai smiled, she knelt down and helped her half-brother, Boruto to his feet.

"I did" said Ai with a shrug "But i'm a Jonin, and you're a Genin… the gap in power is to vase"

"But how are you so strong, were about the same age" said Boruto

Ai just smiled and shrugged, unable to tell him that she was holding the Kyuubi within her. Shortly after her birth, Naruto had the idea to extract the fox from him, and hid it in her. Trusting the truth with only a few select individuals, Tsunade and Kakashi.

Ai just chuckled and scratched her nose, soon looking over… to see her little half-sister Himawari, hiding her eyes.

"Huh… thought i heard something" said Ai, letting Himawari have her fun

Boruto looked over, he rocked his head back and groaned.

"Oh come on" said Boruto "Why do you humor her?"

"Humor who… no one's there" said Ai

Boruto palmed his face, dragging his hand down… he turned and waved his hand.

"Whatever… see ya later sis" said Boruto

"See ya" said Ai, who was tackled to the ground

"Got you Onee-chan" said Himawari with a cheer

Ai gasped in fake shock.

"Where did you come from?" asked Ai

Himawari just giggled, she didn't answer Ai, but nuzzled her.

"I missed you" said Himawari, then pulled away and swatted at Ai with her fist "Meanie, why don't you visit me more often"

Ai chuckled, then kissed her little sister's forehead.

"I'm sorry… but it's a long trip from the land of demons." said Ai "And it takes its toll on me"

Himawari narrowed her eyes, her cheeks puffed out.

"Don't give me that crap" said Himawari, her byakugan activated "You got loads of chakra"

"Whoa" gasped Ai "When did you learn that?"

Himawari's eyes went normal, she grinned and chuckled.

"Ha ha ha, well" started Himawari

"She got it during my Hokage inaugurated" said Naruto, stepping outside "Boruto accidentally torn apart that toy you got her"

"Not Po" cried Ai

"Sadly yes, Po suffered a broken neck" said Naruto, trying to make a joke out of it "But made a full recovery… with the order to take it easy" Naruto cleared his throat "Anyway, after Po's accident… Himawari lost it, and may have tried to kill Boruto, i went to defend him… and got one-shot… right in my babymaker"

Ai held up her palm, Himawari slapping it in a high-five. Naruto gave both his daughters a dry look, then smiled.

"So, how's Shion doing?" asked Naruto

"Mother is fine, but she does wish you'd visit more often" said Ai

Naruto rubbed his head.

"I know, but with the Neo-Akatsuki and all" started Naruto, hinting at Ai

"Right, can't risk her becoming a target" said Ai

"So" started Naruto, changing the subject "How goes your training"

Ai just grinned, just like her father did in his youth.

"Great… already mastered the Rasengan and getting really close to mastering the Rasenshuriken" said Ai, grinning

Naruto closed his eyes as his teeth grit slightly

'Lucky little brat' thought Naruto, his fist trembled slightly in jealousy

"Oh Ai, i didn't know you were here" came a voice

Naruto turned around to see his wife, Hinata. Hinata know of the deal Naruto had… unwittily made to Shion, but didn't mind, she love him and she love Ai like her own.

"Hi Auntie Hinata" said Ai "I've been here awhile, but Boruto wanted to get his ass handed to him again"

Hinata sighed, she held her head

"When is he going to get it though his head, he's not gonna beat you anytime soon" said Hinata

"Yeah, but it does push him to train harder… he's improved greatly" said Ai, she stood up helping her sister "So, got any good mission dad?"

Naruto nodded his head, he cleared his throat.

"Yes… let's take this to the office" said Naruto, flashing away

Ai gave Himawari a hair tussle, then flashed away, leaving Himawari to pout.

"Ahhh, she always goes on missions" wined Himawari "She never stays and plays with me anymore"

"I know you're disappointed Himawari, But Ai is just like her father… always wanting to get stronger, always wanting to go on a mission" said Hinata with a smile "But she does come back afterwards to spend time with you"

=== Hokage Office ===

"The Snow Village is about to make a move, and plans to attack Koyuki, and destroy the generator to make the Land of Spring, the Land of Snow again" said Naruto

Ai nodded her head, Naruto pushed a scroll forward.

"I help them make a compromise long ago, that a few of the heaters were to be torn down… letting part of the island to be covered in snow once more… but the Kōrikage is no longer satisfied with the deal and wants them all destroyed, or they will attack"

Ai nodded her head, pulling open the scroll… scanning it.

"Koyuki is naturally outrage by this, she spared them on a whim for aiding in her father's death" said Naruto "She wants the village to be destroyed, no survivors"

"But naturally you want me to spare the women and children" said Ai

Naruto nodded his head

"I know I'll catch hell from Koyuki when she finds that out… but yes, spare them… if you can" said Naruto

Ai nodded her head, and took her leave. Naruto looked down at his paperwork, filling it out that Ai is taking the mission.

"Is it wise… sending Ai?" came a voice

Naruto looked up, he turned to greet his old sensei who was leaning in the window.

"She'll be fine" said Naruto "She knows what she's doing"

"I know… but has her chakra control gotten any better?" asked Kakashi

Naruto didn't respond, he turned back to his desk and went to work.

"Naruto, this is serious" said Kakashi "She's gonna get hurt one of these days."

"She'll be fine" repeated Naruto

"Naruto" said Kakashi

Naruto slammed his hand down, getting Kakashi to stop.

"I… I've tried helping her" said Naruto, sighing "I really have… but nothing clicks with her"

"Then why do you still give her dangerous missions" asked Kakashi

"Cause she's my daughter" said Naruto

"That's not a reason" said Kakashi "Why do you given them to her"

"Like i said… she's 'MY' daughter" said Naruto, he turned in his chair "If i gave her the Tora mission, or any other D rank mission"

"She'll bitch, moan, and throw a fit till you give her at least a B or higher" finished Kakashi

"Bingo" said Naruto, his tone quickly shift "Beside… I think the Neo-Akatsuki are getting wise to… Project Fuzz Butt."

Kakashi closed his eyes, he held his face.

"I still can't believe Tsunade and I agreed to that name" said Kakashi, he looked over " But i understand… keeping her on the move, makes it harder to track her"

=== Miles outside Snow Village, Days Later ===

Within the frigid cold of the light snowstorm that surrounded the village, the two women stood about 10 meters away from each other. Ai had her eyes narrowed, and Esdeath simply had a smirk played along her lips.

Neither seemed to have any interest in words at the moment. They just stood there, observing each other. Whether it was to observe their bodies, or look for any weaknesses in their stances, neither could tell. But one thing was for certain, and that was the fact that neither of them were backing down.

After about ten seconds, Esdeath placed a hand on her shoulder, her sapphire hair swaying behind her as the snowstorm seemed to kick up a bit. Despite the frozen water that flowed around them, neither seemed to have their vision obstructed. They were focused solely on each other. It was almost as if there was no snow in their eyes. Just a clear plain with the enemy in sight.

"I'd ask you to join me and help me rebuild my village, but I can see it in your eye. You have no interest in doing such, do you?" asked Esdeath, one hand stroking her hair back, showing just how calm she was, even if a dangerous enemy was right in front of her.

Ai said nothing back to Esdeath, which confirmed that her guess was right. Esdeath's smirk widened just the tiniest bit. She pulled her hand out of her hair, having it return to her side.

"Well then. It's a shame it had to be this way. I didn't expect you to be so narrow minded." said Esdeath

"It didn't, if you had just been happy with the offer Koyuki gave you" said Ai "You brought this village destruction on yourself"

"Is that so?" asked Esdeath asked, a smirk of amusement on her lips as she placed her free, hanging hand onto the rapier that laid against her hip. "If that's the case, then I suppose there's no need to talk anymore, is there?" Esdeath slowly drew her rapier, pointing it at Ai. "Show me that you're not just bark"

Ai narrowed her eyes and growled.

'If my chakra was at full-capacity, I could take this bitch out in seconds…but I'm running at this point… this might not end well for me.' though Ai before she crouched down, placing a hand on the snow-covered ground. 'And she doesn't look like she kids around either…I'll have to give this everything I got…straight from the start. Hopefully I can take her out in a few minutes. If this drags on too long, I could end up in a lot of trouble'

A small smile came across Ai's face before she shook it off, glaring at Esdeath. She made a single hand sign and summoned a small pack of ice wolves, 5 in total. She stood back up and took a deep breath.

"I won't let you kill Koyuki." said Ai as she saw the luscious femme fatale in front of her chuckle.

"Well then. Let's see just how strong your resolve is to your beliefs." commented Esdeath.

Seconds later, the two dashed forward towards each other. The duel had finally started.

Ai's wolves charged forward, frozen fangs ready to devour their target. Once they got close enough, they pounced, but none of them could come close to Esdeath. She seemed to dance around the wolves, as if they weren't even a concern. When the wolves landed, they jumped back at Esdeath, who constantly turned, changed step, or ducked below them.

Enjoying a bit of laughter, Esdeath decided not to let the small fry get to her. She swung her large rapier, and cut down one of the wolves in seconds, doing the same thing to the other four. They had been cut so cleanly that they were reduced to piles of snow. Esdeath charged at Ai, who narrowed her eyes and jumped back a bit. Esdeath stabbed her long blade forward, Ai ducking to the side to narrowly avoid getting stabbed.

'She's fast!' thought Ai as she started jumping from side to side, ducking and turning to continue dodging what came her way.

She could barely escape the onslaught of needle-like thrusts coming her way. Once Ai caught herself, she spun her body, dodging Esdeath before charging in towards her, kunai at the ready. Esdeath smirked and spun her body the other way, extending her leg to kick Ai in her side.

The strike was so impossibly fast that Ai was completely blindsided, sent flying a few yards from the impact. Esdeath gave Ai no time to relax however, as she dashed at the younger girl, rapier at her side. Ai skidded across the snow, using her kunai to block the swings that Esdeath sent towards her.

Esdeath was unlike anyone Ai has ever thought before on an assassination mission, or any wild animal from the Forest of Death. Esdeath calculated every strike in a fraction of a second. Each strike was purposefully meant to send Ai in a different direction. To make her block in a way that would leave another area exposed.

Ai pulled out another kunai from her pouch and used both of them to block the strikes that Esdeath threw at her. The sparks flying from the blades gave more than enough conversation between the two. No words were needed to know the concentration that each of them showed in their eyes. They were determined to kill. Both wanted to be the best, neither wanted to be weaker than the other.

Esdeath raised her blade, and swung down at Ai, her toothy smirk never disappearing. Ai spun her body and jumped out of the way, tossing one of the kunai towards Esdeath, who simply caught it with her free hand. Esdeath smirked a little wider, tossing the kunai aside almost the second she caught it. The kunai exploded seconds later, making Ai growl.

'Not even secretive explosive tags will work, huh? Looks like I'll be longer than expected, sorry Himawari, play dates on hold for next time.' Though Ai, before she reached back into her pouch.

Esdeath dashed at Ai, swinging one hand back. When she swung her hand forward, a storm of sharp chunks of ice made their way towards Ai, who pulled out a scroll from her pouch. She used the kunai she had in her hand to cut her thumb slightly, activating the scroll before a small plume of smoke covered her body. Esdeath waited outside of the plume, sending her ice forward to stab into Ai.

When the smoke cleared, Ai was holding a long katana with a jade handle, a silver pommel and guard, and a light-blue, radiating blade. The ice that had been sent her way had either been deflected, or crushed by the long blade.

"Let's go, Yukianesa!" said Ai, she held the long, slim blade in one hand, the other holding the kunai from before.

=== Interruption ===

"Wait… you named your sword?" blurted Aang

"I was wondering that too, but didn't want to interrupt" said Sokka, holding up a finger

"No, that's what the smith named it" said Ai, brushing her hair "It roughly means 'Elder Snow Sister', but that's not the reason for the name"

"Ok… then why?" asked Sokka

Ai sipped on her tea, setting it down… the shadow darken over her eyes

"Because the smith was Muramasa… maker of the cursed demon blade" said Ai "Once the blade is drawn… it can be sheathed till it taste blood"

=== Back to Story ===

Esdeath gave an amused look as she dashed at Ai again. Ai got ready by twirling the blade a bit.

"A demon blade, my my… dangerous toy you have" said Esdeath as Ai smirked back.

She started stabbing rapidly at Ai, who kept her ground and deflected the stabs by swinging Yukianesa around her. Esdeath's stabs changed to swings, as Ai started to go on the offensive, swinging her blade as well, both of the sylphlike swords striking each other, sparks of snow being the result.

The two came to a stop when their blades clashed together, both pushing into the steel with all of their might.

"You're very good with a blade. Good enough to at least keep me interested." said Esdeath

Ai growled as their blades shook against one another. Both girls jumped back, getting some distance. Ai had to catch her breath, while Esdeath didn't even seem to be tiring out.

"It's a good thing I could give two shits about impressing you then." said Ai, swiping Yukianesa to the side.

Ai swung her sword along the ground, and a small wave of ice rushed through the air towards Esdeath. Said woman slammed her hand into the ground, her never-ending smirk still played along her lips as the wave of ice slammed against the wall.

Esdeath then slammed the pommel of her rapier into the wall, sending it sliding forward towards Ai, who swung Yukianesa a few times, cutting the wall into multiple pieces before it reached her. Once the wall broke however, Esdeath was right in front of Ai, who widened her eyes and blocked Esdeath's boot that had been aimed at her head.

Ai pushed Esdeath's leg away from the proximity of her head, rushing towards her enemy. Esdeath jumped back just as Ai threw the kunai that she had in her hand forward. Ai then turned Yukianesa upside down in her hand, the blade facing her before she jumped into the air, spinning violently before swing the blue blade down towards Esdeath, who used her rapier to block the kunai, then swung hard enough to stop Ai's strike. Esdeath pushed Ai away with her blade, before she fixed the hat that adorned her head, not wanting to lose it in this fight.

Ai landed on the snowy ground before she spun her blade upright again, holding it back as Esdeath charged at her, her blade low, scraping the snow as she dashed at Ai. Esdeath swung her blade up, making Ai jump to the side, her eyes widened. A large pillar of ice had appeared where Ai had been standing a second ago, separating a few strands of her hair. Ai narrowed her eyes and swung Yukianesa a few times in the air, smaller ice versions of the katana appearing at her side, floating in the air around her before she threw the swords of ice forward.

Esdeath got ready to send her own ice barrage forward, but stopped when Ai stabbed Yukianesa into the snow, flipping through a few hand signs before she took a deep breath.

"Fire Style: Grand Wave Burial!" yelled Ai before she took a deep breath, and released a large wave of fire.

The wave was so large that it buried the snow beneath it in a bed of flames. Esdeath had to knock the ice swords that flew towards her away, placing her hand onto the ground to summon another large wall of ice, this time making it taller. The fire passed along its path, but Esdeath remained completely safe behind the wall of ice, which blocked out the fire with no signs of melting.

Ai jumped to the side of the wall, her blade still stuck in the ground from before. Esdeath looked to the side to see that Ai was holding her kunai, and smirked as she swung her blade, effectively cutting Ai across the middle. Seconds later, Ai disappeared in a puff of smoke, making Esdeath widen her eyes as she looked behind herself, noticing the real Ai with a swirling ball of Chakra in one of her hands.

"Rasengan!" yelled Ai as she threw her wrist forward, the ball of Chakra aimed at Esdeath's back.

Said woman quickly jumped directly up to avoid the ball of energy, which crashed into her wall of ice. The Rasengan crushed the ice when it made contact, getting Esdeath to let out a surprised gasp.

Ai pulled her hand back when the energy died off, and ran back to Yukianesa, getting ready for Esdeath, as the latter landed on the snow, smirking at Ai, having her blade placed at her side again. Ai growled as she pulled her blade out of the snow, resting the frigid blue blade against her shoulder.

'This isn't good…I've only got a few of those left. I'm trying to focus on Taijutsu and Kenjutsu here, but she's really pushing me. Even worse, she doesn't even look like she's been trying. What's she hiding?' thought Ai as she crouched down a bit, her free hand resting beside her.

"Thinking of a strategy in the heat of battle will only leave you exposed!" said Esdeath, suddenly appearing behind Ai, getting a gasp from the latter as she quickly turned, swiping her blade down to deflect Esdeath's stabbing sword. Ai widened her eyes as Esdeath thrust her free hand forward. "Now Freeze!"

Esdeath's hand etching its way closer and closer to Ai's face, Ai quickly bent backwards to avoid Esdeath's chilled touch, stabbing Yukianesa into the ground before she used it to kick upwards towards Esdeath's chin. Of course, she was able to easily dodge the kick, spinning her body before she swiped at Ai. Ai pulled Yukianesa out of the ground, using it to block the attack in midair, though she was sent a flying back from the impact.

Before Ai could land, Esdeath used a small horizontal pillar of ice to launch herself forward, slashing at Ai through the air. Ai spun her body rapidly through the snow-filled air to deflect the strikes coming her way, while Esdeath made sure that she kept flying before she grabbed her blade with both hands, and swung hard enough to send Ai straight up into the blizzard.

Ai shot up through the cold air, Yukianesa at her side. She growled as Esdeath shot up after her, pulling her blade back. The two clashed their swords, Esdeath passing Ai as she went higher and higher up into the air. Ai looked back up and landed on the ground, only to see Esdeath snap her fingers, and turn to her side. Seconds later, a giant meteor of ice formed from the blizzard, aimed straight at Ai.

Said girl widened her eyes and stabbed Yukianesa into the ground. She weaved a few hand signs before summoning two shadow clones, then raised both of her hands in the air. The clones raised one of their hands to match hers, as their chakra started to swirl above them.

"Come on come on come on!" growled Ai as the chakra formed into a large ball, then slowly started to grow four sharpened prongs evenly split apart. Ai's eyes retained their vermillion hue, but her pupils became slit. The two clones disappeared after helping her, before Ai took a deep breath.

"Rasenshuriken!" yelled Ai as she tossed her arms, and the extremely large, swirling shuriken of chakra forward.

The wind-based chakra shuriken threw itself forward, and clashed with Esdeath's meteor of ice. Esdeath landed on the other side of her meteor, smirking as she watched the two attacks collide.

'She keeps surprising me with these new little techniques of hers. She's almost giving me a hard time.' thought Esdeath as she placed one of her hands on her hip, her hair being blown back from the omnidirectional wind that shot out.

She looked down to see her meteor starting to crack, and jumped off just in time to see the Rasenshuriken explode into a swirl of explosive chakra, the meteor caught in the blast and breaking apart. When Esdeath landed, the chakra had disappeared, and with it, the meteor.

Ai was panting as she crouched down slightly.

'I've only got two of those left before I run out of chakra…damn this is getting strenuous.' thought Ai as she fixed her stance, getting Yukianesa ready. 'I guess using a blade of ice against an ice user wasn't the best strategy. But still, at least I'm keeping up with her.' Ai stabbed Yukianesa into the ground, weaving more hand signs before she ran forward. 'Can't be helped. I gotta use what little chakra I have left to end this!'

Ai took a deep breath and slammed her hand into the ground. Esdeath raised a brow, only to feel the ground shake. Ai twisted one hand in the ground, before both opponents were both shot up into the air. A large tower of earth had propelled itself up from beneath the two, launching Ai and Esdeath into the snowy sky.

Esdeath suddenly charged at Ai, who grabbed Yukianesa and started to battle the blue vixen of death. The pillar of earth was stable enough to hold both of them with no trouble. Even by their standards, the elevated field was large enough for lots of mobility. It was almost as if they were still fighting on the ground.

Esdeath swiped her rapier through the snow on the elevated ground, before swinging towards Ai's head. The small girl raised Yukianesa, but gasped as she was cut down the middle.

Ai suddenly froze before falling back, off of the edge of the pillar. Esdeath smirked in triumph, one hand on her hip as she walked to the edge. She looked down, watching Ai's body fall, before it suddenly became a plume of smoke.

"What?!" Esdeath shouted before turning to look back. Ai was running up the other side of the pillar, two clones at her side, chakra charging in her hands before they jumped into the air. Esdeath raised her head to watch the three jump higher and higher, before the clones dashed down at Esdeath, kunai in hand.

Both clones threw their kunai forward, Esdeath simply stepping to the side to avoid both before she cut the clones down. She looked up to scoff, watching Ai hold another Rasenshuriken in her hands.

'That's the same technique from earlier.' Esdeath thought to herself. She smirked and swiped her rapier to the side. 'Well then. I'll just have to do my best to defend against it.' It was at that moment that Esdeath heard a soft whistling tune. She widened her eyes and looked down at the kunai, seeing two tags attached to each. She instantly covered her face as two small explosions covered the area.

"Rasenshuriken!" Ai shouted as she threw the swirling shuriken of chakra forward, smashing it directly into the cloud of smoke, and into the pillar itself. Upon impact, the shuriken exploded, and the pillar started to crumble from the overwhelming force.

Ai watched as her chakra broke down the top of the pillar, the rest of the stone falling from the amazing height. Esdeath had managed to escape the blast, and was now jumping from falling stone to falling stone. Ai dashed down after her once the Rasenshuriken had died down, grabbing Yukianesa from the air before charging.

Esdeath and Ai jumped from different stone chunks as sparks flew from their blades. Ai jumped above Esdeath, then crashed her blade down, forcing Esdeath to block with her own, smashing her through the flying stone.

Esdeath hit the snow rather hard, while Ai jumped from one stone to land somewhat safely. Esdeath soon got to her feet, both standing away from each other as the stone pillar fell around them, neither afraid nor shocked at the pillars falling. One pillar fell between the two, which was instantly cut to a million pieces.

When the stone was obliterated, both Ai and Esdeath were facing each other on opposite sides, blades drawn back, before swinging. Ai was knocked back into another stone slab, which she spun around to avoid being stabbed by Esdeath. Once she had pulled her blade out of the stone, Esdeath ran behind the stone, only to see that Ai had vanished.

Esdeath's smirk remained on her lips as she pulled her cap down a bit to cover her eyes. She closed her cerulean orbs before slowly walking through the large field of stone chunks.

Ai was currently hiding behind one of the stones, panting softly, yet trying to keep her voice down. 'One more…I got…one more of those…' Ai thought to herself as she stabbed Yukianesa into the ground. She looked around the area, before looking up into the sky. 'I doubt that's gonna work anymore…if I do this, it'll have to be on the ground…but where?' Ai took a deep breath to calm herself down, peeking around the corner of the stone to see Esdeath walking slowly, her eyes still closed.

Ai started weaving a few hand signs, and summoned three clones, all of which started running through the maze of stone. Ai herself looked down to her hand. 'It's too dangerous to just throw another shuriken after her. I'll have to stick with the Rasengan for now. That way I can at least have chakra left over for if she dodges.' Ai thought to herself as she looked back outside, holding one hand out as chakra started swirling around in her hand.

Esdeath slowly opened her eyes and smirked wider before placing her hand to the snowy ground. Ice trailed through the maze before stabbing two of Ai's clones through their backs, the sharp edges pointing out of their chests, before the clones disappeared. The third clone ran at Esdeath from behind, before she turned and stabbed it through the throat, the clone disappearing in a puff of smoke.

Esdeath was expecting something to come from behind or above, but raised a brow when this didn't happen. Ai suddenly jumped through the plume of smoke that her clone had left behind, Rasengan in hand. Esdeath widened her eyes as Ai pulled her arm back.

"Rasengan!" Ai shouted as she threw her hand forward. She was too close for Esdeath to make another protective sheet of ice, and so she could only raise her Rapier to defend. Ai's ball of chakra hit Esdeath's rapier and instantly pushed her back, Ai charging forward, trying to break the rapier with chakra and brute force. However, Esdeath wouldn't just simply let this be. She suddenly swung her rapier to the side, knocking Ai's aim off before the Rasengan dissipated.

Ai swung her body to slash Yukianesa towards her opponent, who bent back to avoid being slashed. Ai grabbed Yukianesa with both hands before swinging downward, only for Esdeath to jump out of the way, effectively getting some distance between the two. That's just what Ai wanted.

Ai stabbed Yukianesa into the ground before flipping through a few more hand signs. Ai's hands became cloaked in lightning, and she dragged one of her hands on the frozen ground as she rushed at Esdeath.

"Lighting Lance!" yelled Ai as she dragged her hand up through the snow, using the frozen mist to mask what she was doing.

Esdeath raised a brow as she saw the snow obstruct her vision of Ai, who clasped both her hands together. The lightning chakra flowed into one of her hands before she slammed that hand onto the ground. The lightning chakra started to snake its way through the snow, rushing towards Esdeath, who summoned a wall of ice to protect herself. However, the lightning simply climbed the wall before it shot off the ground, streams of lightning rushing at her.

Esdeath smirked and held her hand down.

"All things before me, will freeze!" shouted Esdeath as the world suddenly turned blue around her.

The lightning itself had stopped inches away from her face. Ai was crouched down on the ground, very small molecules of snow brushed around her face. The snow itself had completely stopped, now looking like an obstructed sky instead of a blizzard.

=== Interruption ===

"Ok, wait" said Sokka "Sorry but… she froze time? How?"

Ai just shrugged

=== Back to Story ===

"Using this takes a lot out of me, but I've saved it for such an occasion like this." said Esdeath as she walked towards Ai, a hand on her hip, her rapier swinging to her side in her other hand.

She gave a small laugh before she raised her blade, and stabbed Ai clean through the forehead, her blade appearing on the other side. "Maybe things could have worked differently if you had just agreed to join me."

The lightning crashed into the spot where Esdeath had previously stand, sparking in the area before it dissipated. Ai widened her eyes as she remained frozen in fear, feeling the steel flow through her head. Ai's body went limp, making Esdeath smirk a little wider.

However, Ai suddenly disappeared in a puff of smoke, and in her place was a log.

"What?!" gasped Esdeath, before she looked up, seeing Ai dive down towards her, Yukianesa in her hands before she slashed down Esdeath's back.

Esdeath tilted forward from the slash, getting Ai to smirk, only to widen her eyes when she saw that she had slashed a sword made of ice. Esdeath smirked and turned her body around, thrusting the ice blade at Ai, who slashed the blade away with her own.

Esdeath stabbed the blade of ice into the ground. She then swiped her Rapier, getting the log off of the steel blade before she charged at Ai. Ai held Yukianesa in reverse as she started to block Esdeath's blows, trying to keep her distance, to no avail. Esdeath gave Ai no room to rest, and barely any to breathe. After a few moments, Ai started twisting her body and striking with Yukianesa, gaining some ground as she forced Esdeath back.

Said woman jumped back and stabbed her rapier into the ground next to her ice sword. Ai charged forward, only to widen her eyes as she ended up slipping. She stabbed Yukianesa into the ground to keep from slipping anymore, noticing the sound that it made. Instead of stabbing snow, she stabbed very thin ice.

"I have a few tricks of my own." Esdeath said as she smirked, having created a field of black ice from when she stabbed the ice sword into the ground.

Esdeath slammed her hand into the black ice field. Ai widened her eyes as the entire field became covered in spikes of ice. She jumped high into the air to avoid the ice. Esdeath smirked as she grabbed her rapier, running forward as the ice spikes extended up towards Ai.

Ai stabbed her blade into one of the spikes and landed atop the ice, running down towards Esdeath. Both women started jumping from spike to spike as they clashed blades. Ai jumped into the air and dashed down towards Esdeath, slamming her blade down against Esdeath's hard enough to send her through the ice, back down to the snow-covered earth. Esdeath laughed in amusement as she landed on the ground, jumping back to avoid Ai as the latter slammed her blade into the ground, rushing after Esdeath.

Ai weaved a single hand sign and summoned two shadow clones, who both rushed in after Esdeath, kunai in their hands. Esdeath ducked and dodged the attacks that the clones sent her way, while Ai tried to gather a bit of chakra, coming to a halt in the snow. While Esdeath danced around with the clones, she noticed that the real Ai was sitting back. Esdeath smirked and dashed between the two clones, stabbing them both in their sides with ease before she ran to Ai, the clones disappearing soon after.

Ai growled and became mobile again, jumping back as she blocked a strike from Esdeath. The two started to run with each other through the snow, slashing at each other as much as they could. Ai hissed as multiple cuts started to adorn her body. Being low on chakra lowered her speed, even if by just a little, and it was barely enough to keep Esdeath from skewering her. Esdeath on the other hand seemed to be holding her own almost perfectly fine. A bit of her clothing was cut, and her cheek had been sliced, but it was nothing that bothered the femme fatale.

Once the two jumped away from each other, Ai was panting heavily, stabbing Yukianesa into the ground to keep herself up as she tried her best to catch her breath. Esdeath was taking light breaths, a sign that she was at least tiring, even if it was the slightest bit. She swiped her Rapier through the air, aiming the point at Ai.

Ai was about to get up, but groaned as she held her stomach. She felt pain shoot through the inside of her body.

"Heh heh heh. At this rate, you'll be dead within the next few minutes." Came the sinister voice that she hated to no end. Ai growled and forced herself to stand.

"I seriously don't need this right now…" she said as she stayed focused.

"Let me take control. If you borrow my chakra, you can win for sure." mocked The fox within Ai.

"Not. Interested." retorted Ai before she twisted the seal around her stomach, echoes of pain shooting through her ears as she blocked out the fox.

She grabbed Yukianesa with both hands, and panted a bit before she narrowed her eyes.

'She's fast, strong, and agile. But she's still human. My guess is she can't take that much punishment, which is why she has so many defensive countermeasures.' thought Ai as she narrowed her eyes. 'If I can just get one good hit in, maybe a Rasengan or a lightning jutsu, I can end this. I just need an opening…finding one is gonna be the hard part.'

Ai narrowed her eyes as she took a deep breath, focusing again before she ran at Esdeath, blade drawn back as Esdeath came charging as well.

As the two clashed blades again, Ai started to look for any weak points that Esdeath might have had. Any openings that she may have left open. She growled when she found none. Ai placed her hand on the flat side of Yukianesa and blocked Esdeath's overhead swing, the two blades clashed against each other for the moment.

"We're about done here." said Esdeath with a smirked. "As fun as this has been, I don't plan on staying here forever. I hope you've said your last words already."

With a sudden burst of speed, Esdeath ducked beneath Ai, much too quickly for her to notice since she was suffering from Chakra Fatigue. Ai looked down, only to be hit with the pommel of Esdeath's rapier, sending her back a bit. Esdeath dashed forward and repeatedly stabbed at Ai.

Because of the chakra that she had used, Ai was unable to do much. The snow had finally been doused red from the strikes that Ai took, feeling her body being turned into a pincushion. It took everything she had to simply deflect the strikes that would have been fatal, but in return she was pierced through the arms and legs more than enough time to cause pain. Esdeath swung her rapier and knocked Yukianesa out of Ai's hand, before she ran forward and kneed the kunoichi in her face.

Ai felt blood leave her nose from the sickening crack that followed after the strike. Before she could get gain her bearings, Esdeath grabbed Ai by the back of her head. Esdeath slammed Ai's head down into the snow, face first. Esdeath then started to run, dragging Ai's head through the snow as she kept a firm grip on her hair.

Esdeath gave an amused laugh before she flipped herself, throwing Ai forward in the process. Esdeath then slammed her hand down, summoning an ice wall, which Ai crashed into.

Ai gasped as she hit the wall, and before she could even take a breath, Esdeath charged, jumping before she kicked Ai with such force that she broke through the wall. Ai rolled on the snow for a bit, landing on her stomach, before she suddenly screamed.

"Aaaagh!" cried Ai, feeling a piercing pain flow into her hand.

She looked at her hand to see that Esdeath had stabbed her rapier through her hand. Esdeath then stomped on Ai's head, her boot keeping Ai's head lowered, while the heel barely dug into her head, though not enough to make it bleed.

"This is how the world works." stated Esdeath as she smirked, looking down at Ai. "The strong strive, and the weak perish. If you're not strong enough to fight me, then don't fight me. Seems pretty obvious, right?" digging her rapier deeper into the ground, getting Ai to hiss as the snow around her hand turned more and more crimson. "I believe some call this the Law of Nature. If that's so, then it's not hard to see who's at the top here." She smirked and snapped her fingers. "Now, it's time for you to finally be put to rest." Above Ai, a small hail of ice made itself known.

Ai growled as she saw the large hailstorm rest above her. Before it could come up, however, Ai suddenly jumped up. Esdeath widened her eyes as she saw Ai jump. She pushed her hand up along the Rapier, effectively getting it deeper into her hand. But in her other hand was a fully charged Rasengan. And Esdeath had nothing to defend with, now that her rapier was stuck in the ground and Ai's hand.

"Rasengan!" shouted Ai with all of her strength before she threw her second hand forward.

Esdeath raised her hand at the last second as Ai's Rasengan crashed straight into her gut. The Rasengan grew in size as it hit its target. Ai let out another shout of fury as she threw the Rasengan forward, the sphere of chakra sending Esdeath, and her rapier, away from Ai, back into the snow, the result being Esdeath rolling along the snow after being blown away.

Ai hissed when she felt the rapier suddenly yanked out of her hand, looking at the large hole that stood in the center of her hand. With her low chakra, she couldn't simply heal it immediately. She waved it off for the moment, going back over to Yukianesa, which had been knocked out of her hands earlier. Upon picking up the blade, Ai looked back over to Esdeath, only to widen her eyes.

Esdeath stood up to her legs, a bit shakily, but she stood up nonetheless. She panted a bit, but was still able to smirk even after that attack. Ai was pondering just how she was able to stand after getting hit at point-blank range. Esdeath smirked and extended her hand, showing Ai a sheet of cracked ice.

"I put almost all of my energy into this one piece of ice." said Esdeath as the ice dropped onto the ground. "I must admit that I'm impressed. I didn't expect you to make such a bold and daring move. I was more than surprised, but you gave me just enough time to create a sheet strong enough to at least dull the blast a bit." Esdeath swiped her rapier to the side, Ai's blood flying off of the blade and onto the snow. "No one else has ever come close to giving me a severe injury like that. Congratulations." She focused her attention on Ai, who growled. Ai readied Yukianesa in her one good hand, and got ready for her enemy. Esdeath slammed her rapier into the ground, placing both hands on the hilt of the blade before the air around her started to get even cooler. "But this is where we part ways in this world!"

Esdeath she pushed the hilt of her sword forward, and the snow around her suddenly burst forward. A wave of snow made its way forward, shards of ice mixed in with the plume of snowy mist that came Ai's way.

"Yukikaze!" shouted Esdeath as the snowstorm shot towards Ai, the latter growling as she tried to deflect what she could, though it wasn't much she could do against a storm of mist in her current condition.

Ai started to block as many of the small ice shards that she could, but she could feel her body being cut at all angles. She hissed and tried to avoid the blades, but could do no such thing. Seeing that she couldn't defend, Ai decided to attack.

Ai looked to Esdeath, who was still standing with her blade in the ground. Esdeath raised a brow as she watched Ai move, though her vision of Ai looked blurry thanks to the mist that she sent her way. Esdeath narrowed her eyes before she tilted her head to the side to avoid a kunai that had been tossed her way, watching as Ai's silhouette slowly fell to the snowy ground. Esdeath smirked before she widened her eyes, turning around just as the kunai exploded.

Out of the smoke was Ai, who held a kunai, swiping at Esdeath's back. The older woman yanked her rapier out of the ground, and stabbed Ai straight through the stomach before she could get her kunai to her skin. Ai froze in the air, halted by Esdeath's blade.

"You turned yourself into one of your kunai? I definitely wasn't expecting that." said Esdeath with a smirked and swung her blade to the side, cutting Ai in half, the latter's eyes wide as she dropped the kunai. "But this is where it ends. You shall return to the dust from whence you came."

Ai exploded in a puff of smoke, replaced by a cut log. Esdeath gasped and looked back to the mist, only to turn around too late. Ai was in front of her, Yukianesa drawn back before she thrust her sword forward. Esdeath froze as she felt Ai's cold blade stab through her chest, appearing out the other side of her back.

Before Ai could catch her breath as a reward for landing her hit, Esdeath gritted her teeth and raised her leg, swiping it and kicking Ai away, the young girl rolling on the ground, too tired to move.

Esdeath fell to a knee, grabbing onto Yukianesa's blade, fresh blood falling from the blade's edges onto the snow below. She started to laugh a bit, yanking Yukianesa out with a hefty grunt, before she tossed the blade aside.

"You see?!" shouted Esdeath, who was slowly pushing herself up, covered in the blood from the snowstorm from before. Ai remained on all fours, looking up to see Yukianesa land beside her, the bloody blade a sign that she finally did some good damage. "I will not die!" Esdeath shouted louder. "I will never be weak! Nor will I concern myself with the matters of those who are!"

Esdeath stabbed her rapier into the ground, using one hand to cover the wound on her chest, and the other to cover her mouth as she coughed, some of the vital liquid slipping between her fingers.

Esdeath looked down into her hands to see the blood that snaked its way between her fingertips. She looked up at Ai, slowly stumbling towards her.

"I will…never…be weak!" shouted Esdeath.

However, another cough proved that her body betrayed her words, as she fell to both knees, a splatter of blood suddenly hitting the ground. She panted softly, her vision getting hazy as she looked up at Ai, who slowly got to one knee.

Ai forced herself to stand, using Yukianesa as a cane to help her stand. She looked to the hole in her left hand, then to the wound that she left upon Esdeath. Esdeath stood back up and grabbed her rapier, a soft laugh escaping her lips. Ai growled at Esdeath's determination, but she had to admit it was admirable.

"Why won't you just stay down already?!" hissed Ai, running back at Esdeath.

Esdeath swiped her rapier from the ground, getting ready for Ai. She started to step back as Ai swung Yukianesa rapidly, though not as quickly as she did in the beginning, nor as quickly as she could have if she was at full chakra.

As Esdeath stumbled back, she started to lose her balance. It was enough for Ai to jump in and swing her blade. Esdeath, blocked Yukianesa with her rapier, both of the blades swinging to the side. Esdeath turned her body, ignoring the splitting pain that shot through her chest, and swiped her blade at Ai. Ai raised Yukianesa, but was still cut along her arm. She hissed and swung her blade upward, cutting Esdeath's leg deep enough to get her to trip up.

Ai then dashed forward and kicked Esdeath's feet from under her, having the latter hit the snowy ground. Ai swung her sword down, only for Esdeath to roll out of the way. Ai turned and dashed as Esdeath jumped up, her blade pulled back. Ai swing Yukianesa only for Esdeath to duck, and dash forward. Ai gasped as she felt Esdeath's blade pierce through her stomach, this time actually getting the real Ai.

Esdeath pushed against Ai until her blade hit the ground, pinning Ai to the snowy ground. She laughed and looked down at Ai, stabbing her rapier deeper into her stomach.

"I have no need to stay down! The strong should always stand above the weak!" coughed Esdeath suddenly jumped, showing off her flexibility as she held the hilt of her rapier, effectively 'hand-standing', or in this case sword-standing above Ai. "In this world, the strong shall reign! And the weak shall perish!"

Esdeath twisted her hilt, and kicked her legs, before she started spinning, along with the sword in the ground. After a grunt of pain, Ai started to spin as well, the blade inside of her making sure she followed along the ground. Esdeath let out another laugh before she removed the blade, flipping back in the air as she kicked Ai like a ragdoll.

Ai skidded across the snowy ground, coughing as she curled up on the snowy ground. She could feel blood leaking from her stomach. She could hear laughter inside of her head. She could feel the cold creeping up on her, something that she hadn't felt since the beginning of this fight.

"The cold hand is getting closer." Came the voice of the demon fox inside of her. Ai clenched her fist as she remained on the ground, blood pooling into the snow around her. "If you take my power now, you may yet survive. We both know you won't be able to keep this up for much longer. Just hand over your body, and I'll take care of the rest."

She could feel its demonic aura leaning across her shoulder. Ai gritted her teeth. She didn't want it to end this way. Not like this.

"F-Fuck off…fox…" said Ai with what little energy she had left, trying to push herself off of the icy ground.

Her vision got hazy, and every breath she took felt like a stab of its own. She looked up to see Esdeath slowly stumbling over to her.

Despite being able to stand, Esdeath wasn't doing much better. Her vision was also starting to falter and blur. She continued to cough, one hand covering the hole in her chest. One of her lungs had been pierced it seemed, and the blood-loss was getting to her. Nevertheless, she didn't let that beat her. Esdeath stopped above Ai, raising her rapier in the air.

"I refuse to be weaker than anyone." said Esdeath in a calm voice, streams of blood leaking down her chin, her smirk still there despite the pain that she felt. She lowered the hand that covered her chest. "No matter the enemy, no matter the obstacle, I will always come out on top!"

Esdeath swung her blade down, Ai bared her teeth and her grip onto Yukianesa. She could feel the cold hand of death reaching out to her. But she wouldn't let it catch her today. Ai suddenly jumped up, and pulled Yukianesa back. Esdeath swung down, her blade coming closer and closer to Ai's head.

Ai suddenly spun her body, something that took an amazing amount of strain at the moment. Esdeath widened her eyes and looked to the side just as Ai grabbed Yukianesa with both hands, ignoring the pain.

"I don't care what you think!" shouted Ai. "I WON'T LOSE TO YOU!"

Ai swung her blade with all of her power, just as Esdeath turned around. Ai then stabbed her sword into the ground, sliding a bit as she used Yukianesa to stand again. She looked up to see that Esdeath's left arm had fallen to the ground.

Esdeath's eyes remained wide, her pupils constricted as she stared at her lost limb. She refused to scream, despite the pain. The blood loss was starting to get to her more and more.

Standing was a fight in itself, and staying awake seemed almost close to impossible. She fell to one knee, stabbing her rapier into the ground. Esdeath looked up at Ai, both of the girls getting back to their feet slowly.

Both girls stood away from each other, having an immense stare down. The snow around them turned crimson, Ai's vermillion eyes locked onto Esdeath's cerulean ones. Both were panting, blood leaking from wounds on their bodies. Their grips on their swords tightened, as they tuned everything out. They both decided to focus on one thing other than each other.

Drip. Drip. Drip.

The sound of blood from their wounds seemed to drip almost in sync. The howling wind of the snowstorm was blocked out by the subtle yet powerful meaning of the sound of blood hitting the snow.

Drip. Drip. Drip.

Both girls never took their eyes off of one another. After their battle, this was the end. It was time for their final assault.

Drip.

Ai and Esdeath narrowed their eyes, summoning the last of their energy.

Drip.

Their grips tightened on the handles of their swords. Ai pulled her blade back a bit, and Esdeath aimed hers forward.

Drip.

Both girls widened their eyes. Ai and Esdeath ran towards each other. No dashing, no tricks, no turns. Just complete running. Then, the two attacked. Ai swung her blade, Yukianesa sinking its cold steel into Esdeath's shoulder. Esdeath thrust her rapier forward, stabbing it once again through Ai's body.

Neither of the girls moved after the gut-wrenching sound of ripping flesh tore through their ears. Both of them stared at each other, their steel not moving an inch as they could feel the determination from one another. Eventually, the winner of the small skirmish revealed themselves.

Esdeath tilted her head down as she coughed again, blood adorning her sleeves. Ai pulled Yukianesa out of Esdeath's shoulder, making Esdeath fall to a knee, pulling her rapier out of Ai's body. It took all Ai had after Esdeath pulled her sword out to keep herself standing, but she wouldn't fall right now.

Using her one good hand, Esdeath held herself up, her sword lying flat in the snow. Ai looked down at the elder woman, swiping Yukianesa to get the blood off, it slipping from her hand and falling to the ground

Esdeath started laughing again.

"Do you think you've won?" asked Esdeath, a small trail of ice leaving her hands. "No. You haven't won. Not yet. Not now. Not ever!"

Around Ai, a prison of frigid water built itself. Ai watched as she was trapped in a sphere of water, which froze itself almost instantly. Esdeath continued her weak laugh, looking up at Ai.

"I told you. I will never be weaker than anyone else. No matter what the cost, to myself, to those around me, even to the planet as we know it, I will always win." said Esdeath coughing again, falling to her stomach on the ground.

She continued to laugh as she felt the open wounds in her body working against her.

"No…Not yet…" mumbled Esdeath, slowly raising her head to look at the imprisoned Ai. Esdeath's laughing slowly fell to a simple smirk. "I will win…I refuse…to lose…" she said softly, extending her arm towards Ai. Her hand shook as it was raised toward the helpless kunoichi. "I refuse…to die…not until…I win…"

Ai looked around the prison and widened her eyes. On the inside of the ice prison, spikes of ice started to form. Ai couldn't move as the spikes of ice slowly sharpened themselves, aimed directly at her.

'I-I don't have enough chakra to melt through this ice…' thought Ai as she saw the spikes finish forming. There was no way to avoid something like this if there was no escape route.

Esdeath's smirk was interrupted by a very strained cough. Her eyes widened as she felt her energy leave her body all at once. The ice spikes inside of the prison started to crack, before they turned to diamond dust. The prison itself remained, getting Ai to look at Esdeath through the slightly sapphire prison. Esdeath's arm fell to the ground, followed by her head. Her smirk had left her face, followed by a look of shock.

"I… lost…?" Esdeath asked herself, simply talking taking the remainder of her strength away. She slowly smiled, feeling the frigid shadow crawl over her body like a tight blanket. "I…lost…I was…the weaker one…it seems…" she forced her smile to stay on her face. "But…I won't….go in pain…even now…I will not…die…I refuse…to…" before she could get the last word out, Esdeath's eyes slowly shut. The snow around her started to grow red, spreading further and further.

Ai looked through the prison as she watched Esdeath draw her last breath. She took a deep, shaky breath herself before she fell back onto the ice, sliding down it until she sat along the prison.

While Esdeath's death would surely cause her final jutsu to melt, due to the ice and snow blowing around… it wouldn't matter. Ai closed her eyes, letting out one last sigh… and awaited her death.

=== Story End ===

"But luck was with me… i didn't die" said Ai, putting her hands behind her head "As for the next chapter in my story… well, i don't know really know"

Katara felt a rush of hope, she smiled.

"I think i can think of something" said Katara

X


	4. The Temple

The sun peaked over the wooded area the young group had picked to rest for the night.

The rays of the sun soon stretched far enough the light moved over Katara's expose face. She frowned as the light disrupted her, turning over and rubbing her eyes. Katara pushed herself up, rubbing her eyes a little longer.

She glanced around the campsite… Sokka was sleeping in, Appa was chewing on some grass. Katara put her hand to her mouth and let out a yawn, she looked over to see Aang meditating, not that she cared.

Katara looked over to see Ai sitting near the fire, stirring a pot of food. Katara stood up and walked over, sitting back down once she was next to Ai.

"What you cooking?" asked Katara

"Mountain Stew" said Ai

Aang opened an eye, Ai taking notice pointed to a small pot next to the fire.

"Vegetarian right there" said Ai

Aang put his hands down and flipped around, uncrossing his legs. He landed on his feet and walked up over to the fire, he bent over and opened the pot. The delightful smell of vegetable filled his nose, his mouth water.

He quickly sat down and pulled out a spoon, quickly eating his breakfast. He looked up as Ai and Katara began to eat there's, at a calm pace.

"I can't wait for you all to see the temple, it's really something" said Aang with a smile

Ai set her bowl down for a moment.

"Aang… you should be prepared for the worse, as Granny Kanna said… the airbenders have been missing since the time of the war" said Ai

Aang tilted his head back, finishing off his bowl.

"Just because no one's seen them, doesn't mean they're dead" said Aang

"But it doesn't mean there alive either" said Ai "Be reasonable. 100 years is a long time for an entire… tribe? Is that what you'd call it?"

"Were monks, so monastery is more fitting" said Aang

"Right. For a monastery to be in hiding" said Ai

"Ai has a point Aang" said Katara "The fire nation is cruel… they don't care who they have to hurt" Katara held her arm "or kill… to get what they want"

Aang looked down, his eyes saddened slightly… he closed his eyes and sighed.

"I… ok" said Aang ""You guys might have a point" he looked up "But… i-it doesn't hurt to be hopeful, right?"

"As long as it's realistic hope" said Ai "If you set your hopes too high, it will only hurt more when they don't come true" she held out her hand "I'm not saying to give up hope, i'm just stating the fact giveing… they've been gone for 100 year, there passives, and the fire nation is cruel."

Aang nodded his head again, he looked up once more.

"So… i guess we're just waiting for Sokka to wake up" said Aang

"Yeah… but that might be a while" said Katara "He's a hard sleeper"

"I can get him up" said Ai

Katara let out a laugh

"Yeah right" said Katara

"Wanna bet on it?" asked Ai

"Your on" said Katara "What's your prize"

"I get to sleep with you" said Ai, she noticing both Katara and Aang blushing "Next to you… cuddle. I like to cuddle before i sleep… i use to cuddle with my mommy"

"Oh, oh that's… that's much different from… Hmm, y-yeah. Ok" said Katara

"So… what's your prize?" asked Ai, her cheek a little red

"You teach me how to use jutsus" said Katara

Ai rubbed her chin, Katara narrowed her eyes.

"What don't want to make that bet?" said Katara, slightly angered

"No… it's not that." said Ai, looking up "It's just… i'm not sure if you can learn them. Chakra doesn't seem to be as strong as it use to be back in my day. I can still show you water jutsus… it might help you with your waterbending"

"Deal" said Katara, offering her hand

"Deal" said Ai, shaking it

"So… how many attempts?" asked Aang, reffing for them

"Just one" said Ai, cracking her hands "Sokka, time to eat"

"Hmmm" came Sokka's voice, he sat up rubbing his eyes.

He let out a long wide yawn and smacked his lips.

"What we having" said Sokka, looking around… slightly surprised by his surrounding. "Oh… so that wasn't a dream"

Katara's jaw dropped, she watched as Sokka crawled over to the fire and got a bowl. He sat up and happily started to eat the meat filled stew.

"I can't believe it" said Katara "I bet on a sure thing… and lost"

"Hmmm?" said Sokka, pushing a spoonful into his mouth "What i miss?"

"Not much… Ai and Katara made a bet, Ai won by waking you up" said Aang

"Oh… what she win?" asked Sokka

"She gets to sleep with Katara" said Aang

Sokka choked on soup, spraying it out.

"What?" said Sokka, looking over

"Not like that Sokka" said Katara, rolling her eyes "She's only 9, for spirits sake… she only wants to cuddle"

' _You thought the same thing_ ' thought Ai

=== Fire Nation Ship ===

Zuko trust his fist forward over and over, flames shooting from them at the practice dummy.

Twice he was able to encounter the Avatar, and twice she beat him, but the 2nd time was by far the most humiliating. Zuko launched forward, slamming his fist into the dummy hard, it bending back tapping the floor.

Zuko smirked, it sprang back towards him with a vengeance, only for him to slam it back again. Iroh watched as Zuko continued to assault the dummy, sipping on his tea.

"Zuko, don't push yourself too hard just yet… your wound might reopen" said Iroh

"I don't care" snapped Zuko "If I'm to capture the avatar, i'm going to have to be ready"

"You think just a few workouts will close the gap? She is a master Zuko, she's at least a 100 years on you" said Iroh, be threw his arms out "And you had a handicap, she was clearly sick during the second encounter."

Zuko hit the dummy once more, it leaned back… he turned to his uncle.

"Then what do you" started Zuko

WHAPP

The dummy sprang back and slammed into Zuko's back, getting him to stumbled forward and face plant on the metal flooring of the ship. Zuko just let out a groin, a small pool of blood started to form due to his broken nose.

"For starters, don't turn your back to the opponent" said Iroh

=== The Gang ===

Appa gained more altitude as he flew towards his old home. Aang was happily humming to himself as he held the reins. Sokka looked over the edge, and soon regret it as all he saw was white clouds.

"I can't see the ground" said Sokka weakly, sinking to his back "Ok, i'm officially scare now"

"Oh come on, we're not that high up" said Aang

"2000 meters" said Ai, who was looking over the edge

"Huh?" said Aang "How do you know that?"

"That's the lowest clouds form" said Ai "were at least 2000 meters in the air… or 1.2 miles" She looked over "Also, start slowing your climb… let Katara and Sokka get use to the oxygen levels"

"Huh?" said Aang, looking back

Both Sokka and Katara were laying on their backs, both were breathing in and out rather quickly. Katara grunted, she threw her head over the edge of the saddle and vomited.

"Gruuu" grunted Appa

"Sorry" said Katara "Won't happen"

More vomit came out of her mouth, this time Katara tilted her head slightly to throw it out further. Sokka whipped the sweat from his head, looking over at Ai weakly.

"Why… aint you… sick" asked Sokka

Ai thumbed her chest.

"As i said, I was trained at an early age for war. Once i was out of the academy and in the higher rank i trained my body for most fighting conditions. Low Oxygen was low ter"

"Well, thankfully we don't have to go any higher… the mountain range is right there" said Aang, pointing at the mountain

Ai looked forward, the mountain peak poked from the clouds.

"Not long till we reach my home" said Aang

"Just remember what we talked about" said Ai

"I've been thinking about that" said Aang "The only way to get up here is by flying bison"

"Aang" said Ai in a warning tone

"Nothing happened to them, they're fine" said Aang

Ai held her head, sighed and shrugged.

"I tried" said Ai

=== Zuko's Ship ===

Zuko grit his teeth, glaring down the man who was on his ship, grant it he was docked at his harbor… but he was hoping he wasn't here.

"Prince Zuko, General Iroh" said the man

"Retired" said Iroh clearing his throat "How are you Captain Zhao"

"Its commander now" said Zhao "and quite well. What brings you to my harbor"

"Just needed to pick up some supplies" said Iroh

"I see" said Zhao looking over at Zuko "Would you two care to join me for a drink, we have so much catching up to do"

"Rather die" mutter Zuko

"Zuko, show Commander Zhao respect" said Iroh, he bowed "We'd be honored"

"No i won't, Uncle i hate this man, i will never respect him" said Zuko

Zhao scowled and stepped forward, Iroh held up his hand.

"Zuko, i said respect him… i never said you had to enjoy being around him" said Iroh

Zuko scoffed and turned his head with his arms crossed, glancing back only to huff.

"It would… be an honor" said Zuko thought his teeth

"Smart boy" said Zhao, turning away.

Iroh followed behind Zhao, letting his nethw have a moment to cool off. Zuko grit his teeth, his eye twitched, his blood boiled… how could this day get any worse. Zuko looked to the sky, seeing some clouds part… then got a face full of vomit.

"MOTHER FUCKER" screamed Zuko

=== The Gang ===

"And that's where we'd play airball" said Aang, he pointed to the right "and that's where the bisons would sleep"

Aang's head lower, his eyes narrowed

"This place use to be full of monks, bison and lemurs. Now there just a bunch of weeds" said Aang "It's so… different"

The trio behind Aang looked at each other, Ai tilted her head back and let out a silent groin. She put on a fake smile and walked forward, putting her hand on Aang's shoulder.

"So… Airball?" said Ai "Sounds fun"

 **A FEW MOMENTS LATER**

Katara and Sokka sat in the small stands to watch the game between Ai and Aang. Surrounding them was an army of Ai clones, many of which had shaven head to support Aang.

"GO WHITE BISONS" yelled the Ai's for Aang

"GO BLACK ANGELS" yelled the Ai's for herself

"Folks, today is a great day for Airball" came Ai's voice, acting as the announcer "For those unfamiliar with the game it's simple… it's usually played with a team, but can be played one on one. The players are to kick the ball through the maze of post using airbending, while staying on the single post in front of the goal. The object of the game is to get the ball thought the goal behind the opponent to score a point, the first to 10 points win." Ai turned to Appa "Tell me, are you ready for a game of Airball"

"GRUUUUUUUOOOOOOOO" howled Appa

Ai readied herself as Aang held the ball, being the home team he got to serve the ball first. Aang suspends the hollow ball in the air with airbending. He lets the ball roll over his shoulders, tosses it from side to side and lazily tosses it up in the air.

A glim shined in his eye, Aang jumps up and kicks the ball away with a powerful air swipe. It rapidly shoots across the poles, changing direction as it crashes into several poles, but steadily moving closer toward Ai.

Ai studied how the ball pinballed between the pole, it flew up towards her. With a quick hike of her foot the ball shot to the air, Ai jumped up to follow it, twisting to gather wind. Her hands blurred through hand signs, she thrust her fist forward.

" **Wind Style: Great Down Current** " said Ai

The blast of air sent the ball down towards the field of pole where it started to bounce between them over and over again till it reached Aang. Aang quickly swung his leg, but missed. The ball hit the rotating door of the goal, it spinning wildly.

"GROOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAA" hollowed Appa, marching in place

"Who's team are you on" said Aang

Appa just blinked, he looked over at Ai and let out another cheer

"Traitor" said Aang

=== Zuko's Ship ===

Iroh sipped his tea, he glanced over at his nephew who had just finished cleaning his face. Zhao was hiding a smirk behind his hand, the only thing that could have been better would have been if he had seen it happen.

"So, how goes the hunt?" asked Zhao

"What hunt?" growled Zuko

"Why, for the Avatar" asked Zhao

Zuko flinched slightly, he looked over

"We haven't found her yet" said Zuko

"Did you think you would, the avatar was wiped out with the airbenders 100 years ago, your grandfather saw to that" said Zhao "Unless, you truly have found something… have you?"

"Not a thing" said Zuko

Zhao placed his hand on the table, leaning forward.

"Zuko, if you have any loyalty to the fire nation, you will tell me everything… this is your last chance" said Zhao "The avatar is the only thing standing in the way of the war"

"There nothing to tell you" said Zuko "Like you said, she was most likely kill long ago"

"I see" said Zhao, his eyes glanced up as his guard came in

"Sir, we did as you order and interrogated Zuko's soldiers… he in fact encounter the Avatar twice, and failed to apprehend her" said the guard

Zuko just slammed his head on the table, Zhao grinned, and Iroh sipped his tea again.

"So… would this be a bad time to asked for a refill?" asked Iroh, gesturing with his cup

Zuko shot up and grabbed the tea cup from his uncle, he hurled it to the side and hits a weapon rack, shattering the cup and bringing the weapon rack down. Weapons hit the ground with a very loud crash, many of the weapon bent or broken from the crash.

"I'll take that as a maybe" said Iroh

=== Airbender Temple ===

"GROOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAA" hollowed Appa, marching in place

"Welcome back folk, or if you're just tuning in welcome… the score is Black Angel's 22, White Bison's 2. This is looking like a real one sided match" said Ai

Sokka leaned over to his sister.

"Seriously, who is she talking too… were the only ones here" said Sokka

Katara leaned back

"Just let her have her fun, she's happy, Aang is happy, and it's an entertaining game" said Katara, then smile "Besides, I think its cute"

"I think that's game" said Ai, "I win… deal with it"

Aang, dripping with sweet, using his staff to help hold him up nodded.

"Y-Yeah, sorry… got caught up in the moment" said Aang with a grin "Now there someone i want you to met"

Ai turned and jumped off the post, Aang noticed the goal was open and free. Aang throw the ball as hard as he could at the goal, only for Ai to flash in front of it and kick the ball… off the mountain.

"Nice try cheater" said Ai

 **A Moment Later**

"Uh, Aang… this is a statue. Not a person" said Sokka

Katara palmed her head, Ai just groaned.

"Sokka… you're an imbecile" said Ai

"And you're a festizio" said Sokka

Ai glanced over at Sokka with a dull look

"See, i can make up words too" said Sokka

Katara palmed her head again, Ai took in a breath and sighed.

"Festizio, adjective, definition, someone lower than a degenerate" said Ai

Sokka just blinked

"Sorry" said Sokka

"It's ok" said Ai

Katara looked to the side, to see Aang walking away.

"Were you going?" asked Katara

"To the inner sanctum" said Aang "Before i… well, ran away… i was told someone would help me"

"That was over a hundred years ago, whomever was in there then, would be dead" said Ai

"It's not impossible, I survived 100 years in ice… and you even longer than that" said Aang

"Yeah, in ice. It frozen us in place, it preserved us." said Ai "I highly doubt anyone could survive"

Aang lower his head, she might be right, monk were known for their long life span… but 100 years was pushing it. Ai walked up to the door, placing her hand on it… she moved it across slowly.

"How do you open it?" asked Ai, looking back, shaking the dust off her hand

Aang looked back up, a smile once more on his face… something the Ai was starting to enjoy about him.

' _Just like my dad'_ thought Ai

"Airbending" said Aang

=== Zuko's Ship ===

"Let me get this straight… you and your men were bested not once, but twice… by a 9 year old girl" said Zhao

"She was 10" said Zuko

Zhao slammed his hands on the table as he stood.

"That doesn't make it any less embarrassing" said Zhao

"Do you think you could do better?" asked Iroh "This girl is the avatar, and from what i saw she has already master water and fire."

"She's a little girl" said Zhao

"Who is the avatar, as you lectured my nephew earlier, she is the only one that can stop the war" said Iroh "Yet you have the gall to lecture Zuko for not being able to apprehend her"

"I am fully aware of how i've said thing… yes she is the avatar, and yes she is 10" said Zhao "But the thing that made it embarrassing… was the fact that she was sick upon your 2nd attempt to get her"

Zuko held his face

"Just because she was ill doesn't mean she was any less weaker" said Iroh, he place his hand on the table "Besides… this avatar, is different from any other i've read about"

"And just how is that?" asked Zhao

"The way she used her ice and lightning… she created some type of beast out of ice." said Iroh, recalling the events of the fight "She held the lightning in her hands, much longer than any other bender would." Iroh rubbed his chin "And then… there was that trick she used"

"Trick?" asked Zhao

"She was able to create… well, other hers out of the ice as well" said Iroh "Never have i heard of any such form, or teaching"

Zhao closed his eyes

"Yes Zuko failed to capture her… but he was up against an unknown" said Iroh, he put his hands together "And… she showed that she isn't above killing a threat, much like our last avatar"

Zhao hid a grin, he opened his eyes

"Nothing you're telling me is changing the fact that Zuko failed" said Zhao

Iroh let out a sigh, he looked at his nephew.

"Seeing how our commander refuse to understand… i think an example of her power is needed" said Iroh

Zuko growled slightly at remembering, but stood. He opened up his robes, revealing the massive scar from Ai's lightning, and the puncher hole that was burned close. Zhao's eyes widened, he even arched back a bit.

"That was the wound the Avatar delt my nephew… after kicking him into the air, striking him multiple times with her lightning cloaked hands creating a trail of it, and then slamming her hand through his stomach, cutting the trail she created" said Iroh, he looked at his nephew "But if you think the front is bad"

Zuko turned around, Zhao's eyes widened more if they could… most, if not all of Zuko's back was burnt, this time mostly from Ai's lightning.

"If you still think, you have the right to belittle Zuko for not being able to stop a 10 year old, after seeing what she was able to do. Then i have to say, when 'you' capture her, do send us a message of your triumph"

Zhao snapped out of his stupor

"Are you mocking me?" asked Zhao

"I would never do that" said Iroh, taking a sip of his tea "Now, if you'll excuse us… we have to go."

Iroh stood up, giving a bow, Zuko followed after closing up his robe.

"Thank you for the tea" said Iroh

=== Sanctuary ===

"Statues? That's it?" said Sokka

"Who are these people?" asked Ai

"I'm… not sure, but… at the same time, i do" said Aang

"That doesn't make since, you either do or don't" said Sokka

"I know, but that's how it is" said Aang, walking up to the statues "That one's an airbender, she's wearing the same type for robes as me"

"Wow" said Katara, looking it up and down

"Hey, it's that guys from the water tribe" said Sokka, pointing to the statue next to the airbender

"You're right" said Katara, moving down the line "There in a pattern, Air, Water, Earth, and Fire"

"Does that have any meaning?" asked Ai

"It's the avatar cycle, it's all of Aang's past lives" said Katara

"Oh" said Ai

"Past lives, please. You honestly believe that" said Sokka

"It's true Sokka" said Katara

Ai looked over to see Aang, staring intensely at a statue. She walked up beside him and looked at it, seeing a rather old man. She looks back over to him, his eyes glued to the statue. Ai waved her hand in front of his face, no reaction.

"Aang" said Ai

Aang flinched hard, he looked over at Ai.

"H-Huh?" said Aang

"You kinda spaced out there, you ok?" asked Ai

"Y-Yeah… just looking at Avatar Roku" said Aang

Ai blinked

"How do you know know his name" said Ai, looking down "There's no writing"

"I just do" said Aang

"Brrrurgera" came a sound

The group jolted at the sudden noise, they looked over to see a shadow looming in the other room. The shadow moves closer to the doorway, making many weird noises as it approached. Everyone hid behind a statue, Ai and Sokka taking lead peeked out.

Ai reached into her weapon pouch, tossing a kunai up in a twirl. She grabbed it with a quick snap of her wrist, she leaned out a bit more.

"Brrr raa, graa" came a sound

Ai closed her eyes, taking in what she heard.

"Chrraaa, brrraa" came the sound

"It's an animal" said Ai "judging from the sound of it, a small one"

"How can you be sure, what if its a firebender" said Sokka

True as Ai's words were, the small animal came from the opening. The small lemur tilted its head, then started to lick itself. The group relaxed a bit, Sokka felt his stomach growl, he looked over at the creature, drooling slightly.

"Braa, Braa" cried the Lemur

"Hey there little buddy, where did you come from" said Aang, approaching the lemur

"FOOD" yelled Sokka, charging

The lemur arched back and took off the way it came, Aang and Sokka giving chase.

"Hey, i'm not gonna hurt you" yelled Aang

"Hey, come back Lunch" said Sokka

Ai and Katara just blinked, Katara held her head as Ai pinched her nose.

"Men" groaned both Girl

Ai and Katara looked at each other, then giggled. Ai looked up at the large circle of statues, she scanned around.

"There's so many of them" said Ai

"Yeah" said Katara

"Makes me wonder… when did 'this' start" said Ai "Then did bending come to be, these creatures, everything. It's… just so different."

Katara looked back at Ai. Katara walked up to Ai, and wrapped her arms around her, hugging her softly.

"If you need to cry, let it out" said Katara

"I'm fine" said Ai "I've already accepted, and mourned the loss of my friends and family"

Katara's breath hitched, she just stared at Ai.

' _I don't know if that's good... or sad_ ' thought Katara, her eyes saddened, she closed them ' _She's just a little girl'_

' _How long is she planning to hug me?_ ' thought Ai

Ai turned her head slightly, facing Katara… right when Katara decided to pull her in closer. Being about a good foot taller than her, Ai's face was pushed right into her chest, getting the young girl to blush. While Ai didn't mean to, she inhaled slightly… taking note of sweet scent.

Ai's head started to swim, not knowing what to do. Ai hesitated, but she moved her hands up, gently gripped Katara's cloths. Ai pushed into Katara slightly, getting the older girl to jump, apparently taking notice of where Ai's head was.

Katara looked down, it was her turn to blush. Katara couldn't push her away, she's the one that pulled Ai in. Ai turned her head slightly, resting the side on Katara.

"Thank you" said Ai

"Your welcome" said Katara

The eyes of the statue started to glow, the energy alerted Ai. She pulled away quickly, her kunai drawn… she started to look around.

"The hell's going on?" said Ai, looking around

"The statues, there eyes… there glowing" said Katara

Sokka came whipping around the corner, sweet dripping from his head. His cloths were ripped, and a few cuts adorning his face.

"Sokka, what's happening?" asked Katara

"Aang, he huh… He found his old mentor" said Sokka, a grim look on his face "I… don't think it ended to well for the guy"

"What do you" started Katara

Ai rushed away from Katara, she whipped around Sokka and flew down the hall. The sudden gust blasted Katara back slightly, and knocked Sokka over. Sokka shot back up with a welt on his head, he looked around, then looked at Katara.

"Seriously, this is why i hate your magic… jutsu… bending stuff" yelled Sokka

=== Ai ===

Ai tracked Aang's energy with easy, she pushed through the wind and reached the hut. Aang was floating in the air, his tattoo's were glowing brightly as an orb of wind surrounded him. Things were flung around from the wind, being ripped to pieces as it grew more violent.

Ai pulled her hand back, she flew forward and gave a quick chop to Aang's neck. Aang's body went limp, the wind stopped and his eyes went blank. Aang dropped to the ground, but Ai was quick to catch him.

Ai heaved him over her shoulder and made her way back to Katara and Sokka. As she walked down the hall, the lemur from earlier landed on her head, letting out its chatter sounds, then bit into a peach.

Ai glanced up at the lemur, it paying her little mind as it snacked away.

"You just had to lead him there, didn't you" said Ai

The lemur tilted its head, it moved to Ai's free shoulder and chattered, offering her the slightly eaten peach. Ai reached up and took it, taking a bite.

"I think… i'll name you, Momo" said Ai

x


	5. The Kyoshi Island

Zuko sat in his cabin sitting peacefully, four candles in front of him, all lit with flames flickering as he breathed. It's been several days since the encounter with the avatar at the south pole, to which anger him.

But with the few men he had, and the small influence of power of being a prince, banished or not, he would be able to get some info he needed. The creaking of his door alerted him, he looked up to see his uncle.

"The only reason you're in here, is you have info on the avatar" said Zuko

"Yeah, but… you're not gonna like it" said Iroh

"You told me that a good leader is level headed" said Zuko "Whatever it is, i can hear it"

"If you say so" said Iroh, clearing his throat "He can't find her"

The candles flames grew, melting the candle quickly.

"WHAT" yelled Zuko "Where's the map, what have my men been doing"

Iroh reached into his robes and pulled out the scroll containing the map, handing it over.

"The men have done what they can" said Iroh

Zuko opened the map, scanning it. Lines indicating where she was sited, island to island to island, not in any real order, going all over the lower part of the map. Zuko held his head, letting out a groin.

"How am i to find her, she a master at evasive maneuvering" said Zuko

=== The Gang ===

Sokka looked over the edge of the saddle, watching the water rush by. He looked over back to see Ai leaning back, resting… soft snores coming from her mouth. Momo on her shoulder, grooming her long hair, searching for tick or lice.

Katara was humming to herself, patching a hole in his pants. She pulled on the string, then bringing it to her mouth and cut it with her teeth. She held it up and inspected it, looking for the other holes.

Aang piloted Appa, sitting atop his head… he glanced over at Katara, pulling an object from his pants.

"Hey, Katara… watch this" said Aang, holding a marble in his hand

Aang used his airbending to make it twirl in a circle rapidly. He grinned to himself and looked over, to see Katara still sewing.

"Uh huh" said Katara, not looking "Thats nice"

Aang's face fell, he stopped and held the marble.

"You didn't even look" said Aang

Katara closed her eyes, she lower her hands and looked over.

"That's great Aang" said Katara, then went back to work

"I'm not doing anything now" said Aang

"Leave her alone Aang" said Sokka "Katara is fixing the pants i ripped yesterday"

"And i hope you learned something" said Katara

"How was I to know that Ai was preparing a broth, besides… like the villagers said Snapping Goat Turtle's eat fabric." said Sokka

"So your saying your butt smelling like cabbage and pork had nothing to do with it" said Katara with a smirk

"Again, i didn't know it was broth… it literally looked like soapy water, and it wasn't that hot" said Sokka, then he grinned "And you have to admit, it gave the soup a little tang to it"

Katara shivered slightly.

"As good as it was, it was still sickening knowing it was your sweaty ass that was the tang" said Katara

"Yet you still ate two bowls after knowing it" said Aang

Katara shot a glare at Aang, getting him to flinch and turn back. Sokka looked over the edge again, still nothing but ocean.

"Aang, do you know where are we going?" asked Sokka

"I told you, it's an island" said Aang

"But where is it?" asked Sokka

"Near water" said Aang "Duh"

"Smart ass" said Sokka

Aang looked off to the side, he pulled on the reins. Appa let out a loud grunt, going where Aang wanted him and off to the island.

Once on the island Sokka, Katara and Aang unpacked. Sokka looked over at Aang, who had a big grin.

"Why are we stopping here again, it's still early… shouldn't we get some more fly time in?" asked Sokka

"Sokka has a point, at this rate we'll reach the north pole by spring" said Katara

"But Appa's tired, ain't ya boy" said Aang

Appa let out a small grunt, licking his nose. Aang chuckled nervously, he looked over the siblings, Sokka raising an eyebrow, Katara frowning with her arms crossed.

"I SAID, ain't ya boy" said Aang, nudging him

Appa looked at his master, getting out a big fake yawn, flopping over to his side suddenly. Momo flew over Appa, landing near Katara, it shaking its body to rid itself of the sand.

"I don't recall asking for a damn wake up call" came a growl from behind Appa.

"Ai's up" said Sokka

"Uh ha ha" said Aang, rubbing his head "Kinda forgot she was up there"

Ai walked around Appa, a scowl on her face. Ai moved her hand across Appa, giving him a small pat on his head. Once she reached Aang, she slugged his shoulder hard, getting him to yelp.

"What was that for?" cried Aang

"For what just happen, it's your fault… and i know it" said Ai, she looked around "So, why are we here?"

"Appa's tired" said Katara

Ai blinked, she looked over at Appa… who was up straight again. Appa moved over to a large bush and ripping it from the ground, presuming to eat it.

"Tiger Bullshit" said Ai, she pointed her finger "This is just another pointless pit stop. Stop fucking around Aang, we need to get to the north pole, you need a waterbending teacher"

"But why can't you teach me" said Aang

Ai narrowed her eyes, her arms moved up to chest as she crossed them.

"You've insulted my nindo and my upbringing... And you want me to teach you?" asked Ai

Aang grinned and shrugged

"Would it help if i said sorry?" asked Aang

"No" said Ai, narrowing her eyes "You literally insulted everything i am. Unless you give me a genuine apology, you can go fuck yourself"

Aang furrowed his brow, he shook his head.

"No, I can't do that" said Aang "What you did to that man was gruesome"

"I call it, poetic justice" said Ai

"Ai… you rammed one of your kunai into his ass" said Katara "That was just a little… overkill"

"He was attempting to rape a young girl" said Ai, she smirked "Besides, he should be counting his blessings… i 'missed' my intended target"

Sokka and Aang's faces went white.

"So… you were trying to" started Sokka

"Castrate him? Yes" said Ai, she put her hands behind her head "So, again… 'why' are we here?"

"I thought a day at the beach would be fun" said Aang

"Wasn't that why we stopped yesterday?" asked Sokka

"And the day before that?" asked Katara

"And the day before that?" asked Ai

Aang just grinned, in a flash he was in nothing but his shorts. He rushed past the group and jumped into the water, to which he quickly burst out.

"Cold, cold cold cold" said Aang, quickly laughing and swimming out further

"He's an idiot" said Sokka

"Just now figure that out?" asked Ai, noticing an elephant koi bursting from the water "I know what i'm doing"

Ai rushed over to her bag and rummaged thought it.

"Don't have to worry about lunch" said Katara

"Yeah… she's always on top of it" said Sokka, he looked over at the forest "Guess i'll gather firewood"

"Glad we grabbed rice, i'm making sushi tonight" said Ai, running past Sokka with enough speed to make him spin

=== Tree Tops ===

A group of girls, clad in green kimono armor watched with interest. Adorning there face was white face paint with red above there eyes. At their sides were metal fans, hard and sharp enough to cut through flesh and bone with ease, a shield sturdy enough to withstand a blast from a firebender, and a long sleek katana.

"What you think there here for?" asked one of the girls

"Don't know, they don't seem to be fire nation" said another, she narrowed her eyes "But they could just be disguised"

"Yeah… but, why only four? Seems insulting to only send four soldiers to Kyoshi's island" said yet Another

"I think there just travelers, they seem way to young to be in the army" said Suki, scanning the siblings on the beach "Besides, those two are clearly water tribe"

"Yeah hahaha" came Aang's laugh

The warriors looked at the source of the laughing, and were amazed to see Aang riding an elephant koi.

"Kids brave" said 1rst "Riding one of those things, takes guts"

"He's gonna die" said Suki "Unagi hunts about this time of day" Suki smirked "Saves us the trouble if they truly are spies"

"S-Suki" said one of the warriors

"Hmm" said Suki, looking over

"T-That girl… is she, am… am i seeing things" said the warrior, pointing out

Suki looked out to the water's, were Ai was… her eyes slowly widened.

"I-Impossible" said Suki "I never heard of anyone, not even Kyoshi doing something such as this"

=== Beach ===

Sokka placed the wood he gathered on the beach, Momo topping it off with a small twig. Momo looked up at Sokka, as if looking for praise or asking if it did good. Sokka just smiled at him, he knelt down and pat him.

"Thanks buddy, never could have done it without you" said Sokka, he noticed he didn't get smaller stick to help start the fire "Think you can get more, it'd be a great help"

Momo chattered a bit, then ran towards the tree's again, grabbing many small sticks. Sokka looked up at Aang, shaking his head as he rode one of the fish.

"Know why we're really here now" came Katara voice "HE wanted to have fun"

"Yeah" said Sokka, looking from Aang to Ai. "Katara"

"Hm" said Katara, looking at her brother "What?"

"Is Ai doing what i think she is?" asked Sokka "Or am i seeing things"

Katara raised an eyebrow, she looked out to the ocean at Ai, watching the water under her feet. Katara looked back at Sokka, not understanding.

"She's fishing… what's wrong with that?" asked Katara

"Look again" said Sokka "Look close"

Katara looked at Ai again, watched as she squatted and looked into the deep ocean water. The fish Aang was riding swam behind Ai in the distance… then rocketed in front, blocking Katara's view.

Katara's eyes widened, she snapped her head towards Sokka, mouth agap.

"Is… is she… standing on water!?" said Katara

"Ok, you see it too. Good to know i'm not crazy" said Sokka

=== Ai ===

Ai stuck her hand in the water, using it as bait. Aang rode by again, creating a large wave moving Ai up and down. Ai narrowed her eyes, she looked over Aang, unaware of the shadow now growing under her.

"Do you mind?" said Ai "I'm trying to fish"

The water exploded behind Ai, she turned just in time to see the Unagi's open mouth. And just as fast as it came up, it was done… along with Ai.

=== Ai ===

Ai stuck her hand in the water, using it as bait. Aang rode by again, creating a large wave moving Ai up and down. Ai narrowed her eyes, she looked over Aang, unaware of the shadow now growing under her.

Ai went to say something to Aang for bothering her… but froze, her eyes shined a bright purple. She closed her eyes, gasping for a moment to catch her breath. She pushed off the water just as it exploded, the Unagi's mouth snapped closed on the water were Ai was was.

Ai touched down on the water, with one big push she return to the beach, sliding across the sand. Ai took another moment to take a breath, she held her head gasping.

' _What the hell was that… how did i know that… that that thing was there?'_ thought Ai

" **You gotta be shitting me… i was, i was free… but now, dammit all** " growled Kyuubi

' _What was that…_ _tell me now_ ' threatened Ai, placing her hand on the seal, gripping it ' _Or i triple the chains'_

" **Yeah yeah"** grumbled Kyuubi " **Fucking bitch"**

' _You know i can hear you_ ' thought Ai

" **Good for fucking you, you're just like any other Jinchuuriki"** snapped Kyuubi, he grunted " **What happened, was you died… well, not you… but a future you did, then she sent her memories back to her past self, you so you could escape death via learning from your 'literal' lost"**

' _Huh?'_ thought Ai

Kyuubi groined

" **It's like your Chara, and whoever kills you is Sans"** said Kyuubi

' _Like in my Undertale game. I get it now'_ thought Ai

" **Do you have idea how painful it is that I had to explain it to you like that"** said Kyuubi

"Ai, are you ok" came a voice

Ai went to look at Katara, but saw darkness. She went to remove whatever was covering her eyes, but found her hands bound.

' _Kyuubi you bastard, you slowed down my perception of time, DIDN'T YOU_ ' thought Ai

" **Haha, Guilty"** said Kyuubi

' _TEN. TEN TIMES THE CHAINS'_ thought Ai with all her rage

"You four have explaining to do" came a old man

"Or be we'll feed you to the Unagi" said a female voice

"How about you stop being cowards and remove our blindfold" said Ai

"Yeah" said Sokka

There was a moment of silents, the warriors stepped up and removed the blindfolds.

"Alright, where's the men that ambushed us" said Sokka

"No men, just us" said Suki, gesturing to her warriors "Now why are you here"

"Wait, girls… no, there is no way a girl could be stronger then a boy" said Sokka

Ai cleared her throat.

"Statement withdrawn, and i apologize" said Sokka

Suki blinked, she glanced over at Ai… who had a bored look on her face.

"Who is she to you?" asked Suki

"Hm?" asked Sokka

"Who is she to you?" asked Suki "I could hear it in your voice that you honestly believe what you said about girls being weak. Yet she clears her throat and you quickly take it back"

"Someone strong" said Sokka, he gave a shrug "I'm water tribe, and our culture usually have the men doing all the fighting and hunting, so strong women are still a new thing to me"

"That didn't answer my question, who is she?" asked Suki

Katara glanced at Aang for a moment, she looked back at Suki with an idea.

"The Avatar… she's the Avatar" said Katara

"W-Wait, but i'm the" started Aang, stopping when Katara glared at him

Suki scoffed, she pointed her finger at Ai.

"I'll admit the girl is skilled, but the Avatar, don't make me laugh" said Suki

"But she is, i've see it… she can use all elements, and their master forms" said Katara

"The avatar died 100 years ago, this girl is but a child" said the old man

"I was frozen in ice… i was… dealing with a water bender who was planning on attacking the earth kingdom. She wanted to create an ever lasting snowstorm to make her own kingdom, with her dying breath she froze me in ice" said Ai "only to be freed by some banished fire princess or some shit, i don't know i wasn't listening"

"Wasn't it a prince?" asked Sokka

"Men complain and women bitch" said Ai "And the guy was bitching"

"Throw them to the Unagi, i've heard enough" said the old man

Once the warriors moved in Ai took in a deep breath

" **Wind Style: Air Bullet** " said Ai, then unleashed her wind

The warriors were pushed back from the blast, they were in awe.

"Airbending!?" came a voice

Many villagers started to make there way over, whispering amongst each other.

"That girl just used airbending" said a man

"But aren't they all gone?" came another man

"If she's an airbender, then she must be the Avatar" said a women

"HOORA, THE AVATAR HAS RETURNED" yelled the old man, he turned to Suki "Suki, please untie the Avatar and her friends"

"As you command Chief Oyaji" said Suki

=== Next Day ===

"GROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAH" howled Appa in pain as he lay on his side

"So, how is he?" asked Aang

"He'll survive…thankfully due to his size the toxins aren't be strong enough to kill him." said the Vet, she brushed her pink hair "But i strongly suggest he stay not fly for a while, and let me care for him"

"Understood" said Aang, bowing to the vet "Thank you Fluttershy, it means a lot to me"

Fluttershy bowed back

"How could i not care for this creature. This is the Avatar's Bison is it not. Its an honor to assist" said Fluttershy

Aang twitched a bit, but said nothing. Katara had explained to Aang once they were unbound and in there cabin why she lied. Aang was always told growing up that lying is wrong, and would only snowball from there.

=== Last Night ===

"Katara, how could you lie like that" said Aang

"I didn't see you doing anything to get us out of that situation" said Katara

"Well i didn't see Ai doing anything either" said Aang

"Attacking them would have only made things worse. I was formulating a plan as things were playing out… then jumped on Katara's idea" said Ai

"But it's a lie" said Aang "She's not the avatar, i am"

"True, but damage done" said Sokka

"Besides, the Zuko person came after Ai at the south pole under the impression she's the Avatar" said Katara "She's got the power and skill to back up the lie, besides it a way to hide the real Avatar in plain sight."

"How is it hiding just by saying she's the Avatar" asked Aang

"Because the fire nation will target me… not you" said Ai "I can handle myself in a fight, you can't."

"I… I still don't like it, i don't like lying" said Aang

"Didn't have a problem lying to me" said Katara

"I didn't, i just didn't tell you who i was" said Aang

Katara narrowed her eyes

"Touche" said Katara, she closed her eyes "But whatever, you don't have to lie… we'll do the lying. You just keep your mouth shut about it, and let Ai play her part"

Aang nodded his head

=== Present ===

"Would you please pass on the message for me" said Fluttershy

"Y-Yeah" said Aang, leaving the hut

"Thank you" said Fluttershy

"Grrrroooaaa BLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEEEECK" cried Appa

"Oh great spirits it's everywhere" screamed Fluttershy

Aang looked back at the hut, wondering if he should return and help

"Grrroaaaaaah" cried Appa again

 **Prtrtrtrgurtrufnasutututut**

"G-good boy, j-just let it all out" gagged Fluttershy

=== Restaurant ===

Thankfully the best place to get food, was on the other side of the village. The rest of the gang sat at the table, waiting for Aang to return with new. Momo sat on the table eating away and the complimentary bread.

Ai was happily slurping down the favorite meal of Avatar Kyoshi… Ramen. Ai was so happy to learn the her favorite meal was still a thing. Ai finished her bowl and stacked it in the growing tower of bowls, she looked up at clapped her chopsticks together.

"Another bowl please… extra fish cake this time" said Ai, licking her lips

"Ok" called out the cook

Katara and Sokka were also enjoying the sweet taste of ramen, both had already eaten a few bowls of there own. Sokka drank the broth from his bowl, he pat his stomach humming in delight.

"Man that stuff is good" said Sokka "I don't even care that it was vegetarian or not, it was good"

"Told you" said Ai, grinning when her 87th bowl arrived "Ramen is good, no matter what kind"

Katara nodded, slurping in noodles of her own. Aang came up to the table taking a few glanced.

"Thanks for waiting" said Aang

"Sorry, not our fault" said Sokka, pointing a thumb a Ai "Once she learned her favorite food, from her time was here… she nearly lost it"

"Another bowl, meat this time" said Ai

"Ok" said the cook

"Apparently it was a lost delicacy the Kyoshi rediscovered… and it was her absolute favorite once she got the recipe down" said Sokka "From what was said, it was about the only thing she ate"

"Its delicious Aang… and before you ask, yes there is a vegetarian" said Katara

Aang nodded

"The vet said we're here for a few days, Appa is in no condition to fly" said Aang

"Let's hope he gets better soon" said Ai, waiting for her bowl "The longer we stay here, the more danger we put these people in"

Ai's bowl arrived and she quickly inhaled it, letting out a loud burp. She stood up and got up from the table, pulling out a few pieces of gold from her pocket.

"Finish up Sokka, were heading out" said Ai

Sokka looked over, noodles hanging from his mouth. He quickly swallowed, and wiped his mouth.

"Where?" asked Sokka

"I arranged a play date with the Kyoshi Warrior's leader, Suki" said Ai

"What? When?" asked Sokka

"With a clone, when it pops i get the info… now let's go" said Ai, grabbing his arm

"Fine fine" said Sokka "But what is it your getting me into?"

"Training" said Ai

"Oh, so you train Sokka, but not me" said Aang

"I haven't hear a 'I'm Sorry' yet" said Ai

"What about me?" asked Katara

"I want to be near saver waters" said Ai, tugging on Sokka "Let's go, we're burnin daylight"

"Yeah yeah" said Sokka

Ai reached up and took his machete.

"You won't be needing this" said Ai

"Ok" said Sokka "You're the boss"

=== Forest ===

Suki was crouched next to a tree, throwing a small blade down to the ground, over and over again. She looked up, she put her hand over her eyes to look to the sky, checking where the sun was. The sound of footsteps got her attention, she looked back down to see Ai, pulling Sokka with her.

"Damn it Ai, stop pulling so hard… you're gonna rip my arm off" said Sokka

Ai let go and came to a stop, Sokka rotated his arm to get some feeling back in it. Suki sent to stand up, pulling her blade out of the ground and slipping it back into its holder. She approached Ai and Sokka, she crossed her arms.

"So, one of my warriors said to meet you here, but she never said anything about him being here" said Suki

"Ok, ouch… what's your problem" said Sokka

"My problem is men like you, thinking women are weak just because we're girls" said Suki

"Hey, i apologized for what i said earlier today" said Sokka, he pointed "You can't hold it against me"

"The hell i can't" growled Suki, she pointed back "If you think a simple 'sorry' makes up for it, you're wrong."

"What do you want from me, i made a mistake… jeesh" said Sokka

"Not a damn thing, there is nothing you can say to make amends" said Suki

"You know, you're being a real bitch" said Sokka

"YOU ASSHOLE" yelled Suki, charging at Sokka

Suki pulled her fist back, and drilled him in the cheek, a smile came to her face. Sokka scowled, he grit his teeth and balled up his fist, throwing a one of his own. Sokka's fist connected with Suki's head, throwing her for a small loop.

With her being dazed Sokka took action, he tackled her to the ground, slamming her on her shoulder blade. The sudden impact snapped her back to her scenes, she quickly used the momentum and leverage to flipped back.

Sokka was flung forward and slammed on his back, Suki swung her head forward and headbutted him. Both heads meet and a loud crack echoed in the woods, Sokka's eyes rolled back as a painful moan came from his mouth.

Suki also let out a pain filled moan, she held her head and fell to the side, wondering why she did that. Ai stood on and watched as the two slowly started to get up, Suki glanced up and scowled… tackling Sokka and continuing the fight.

=== Fire Nation Ship ===

"Say what?" said Zuko, standing up

"Rumor is the Avatar is on Kyoshi sir" said a soldier

"Finally, a lead" said Zuko "Make course for Kyoshi island immediately"

"As you command" said the soldier, quickly leaving the quarters

"Zuko, a rumor is just a rumor, even if it's true, she might not be there anymore" said Iroh

"If she is, then we attack… if she isn't, we interrogate" said Zuko, his eyes hardened "either way, i'll be a step closer to capturing the Avatar, and restoring my honor"

=== Ai, Later that Night ===

Sokka and Suki lay on their backs, both panting hard and dripping with sweat.

"Ha… Ha… Ha, You're pretty strong" panted Sokka

"Yeah, you're pretty good too" panted Suki

"Sorry for… ya know, thinking different, just because your a girl" said Sokka

Suki nodded her head

"It's… ok. I'm sorry for… being so mean, you apologized but i wasn't listening" said Suki

Ai clapped her hand as she approached the two teens, she loomed over them.

"Lessons learned" said Ai "You two will only grow stronger from here"

Both tilted their heads up to see Ai, Sokka closed his eye.

"God dammit, god dammit" said Sokka, he looked up at Ai "Did you plan this?"

"Yes" said Ai "I knew that a fight would break out if i had you two meet. It went as planned, you two fought, and understood what wrong you did as a person, and a warrior"

"Can i ask… what lessons you taught us?" asked Sokka

"For you it was your bias… you judged Suki weak simple because she was a girl. As such, had this been a REAL fight, she'd have had you beat easily. Underestimating the opponent is dangerous and could lead to failure. Suki is a warrior, and she is a girl… treat her as a girl, but also as a warrior." said Ai "And i expect you to treat any other female we come across as such too, treat them as they are and for their occupation with respect"

"Got it" said Sokka

Ai turned to Suki

"You are proud, brave, and strong. You are a good person, with a good heart, and you are beautiful on the inside. You know this to be. So, why should you care when something negative from the enemy is said to you. Your anger gets the best of you, and clouds your judgement. You try so hard to prove your worth to whom you're fighting, you completely overlooked you could have won the battle in an instant" said Ai

"And how is that" said Suki "Weren't you watching the fight, he's no pushover"

"I was, and you're right… he isn't" said Ai, smiled "You have a weapon on you, a small blade if i'm correct"

Suki's eyes widened, her mouth slowly dropped.

"You were so enraged with Sokka, you only used your fist… because you wanted to feel every blow you landed on him." said Ai

"Wait, she had a weapon.. What if she pulled it on me" said Sokka

"There was a slim chance she would have, but if she did, i'd have stepped in and stopped the fight" said Ai "I wanted you two to brawl to learn a lesson, not kill each other"

Ai knelt down and put her hands on there heads, letting them glow with a green glow. Both Suki and Sokka closed their eyes from the brightness, then opened them in shock. Ai pulled her hands away and stood, both soon followed.

"OK… so you can bend all the elements, walk on water, can eat an ungodly amount of food, and is a healer" said Sokka, he looked over "Any other surprises?"

"I can float in the air, walk up the side of tree's and walls, walk on my fingers" started Ai, listing other abilities "Oh, and this" Ai slammed her hands together "Transform"

Smoke filled the small area, the two teens backed up… a tall figure stood in Ai's place, the smoke cleared revealing to Sokka and Suki, Ai… all sexed up and older, her long hair flowing down her body, covering her C-Cup breast.

"This is my Sexy Jutsu" said Ai, shaking her curvy hips

Sokka's hand shot to his nose, to stop the explosion of blood. Suki blushed so deep is shined thought her white make-up. Ai popped the jutsu, pointing at the two as she laughed.

"YOU PERVERT" screamed Suki, pulling her fist back

Ai looked up, and swore she saw her Auntie Sakura. Suki swung her fist down, braining Ai hard. The attack came so sudden Ai had no time to prepare herself.

Ai smashed face first into the ground, Sokka bent down and poked her. After not getting a response from her, he rolled her over… revealing she was knocked out. Sokka looked over at Suki.

"Damn, did you have to hit her so hard" said Sokka

Suki turned away and blushed.

"It was her fault for… such a shameful technique" said Suki

Sokka rubbed his head, he lifted Ai's limp body up and put her over his shoulder. He glanced back at Suki, giving a wave.

"See ya tomorrow, or… whatever" said Sokka

"Yeah" said Suki

=== The Gangs Hut ===

Sokka pushed open the door, getting Aang to look over, he turned to the other room.

"They're back" said Aang

"S'uuuup" said Sokka

"It's about time, do you two have any idea how" started Katara, when she saw Ai, her eyes widened "OH MY GOD, WHAT HAPPENED TO HER"

"After she showed me and Suki… a… atem, very mature technique of hers, Suki got offended… and brained her, hard" said Sokka

Katara rushed up and rubbed Ai's bruised head, a small grunt came from Ai.

"How could it have been offencive, what could she have done?" asked Katara

Sokka cleared his throat, his eyes moved to the side.

She turned into… i guess an older version of herself" started Sokka

"That's not" started Katara

"Butt naked" said Sokka

Katara stopped her sentence, Aang's mouth slowly dropped.

"She… did what?" asked Katara

"Turned into an older, naked version of herself" said Sokka

Katara just blinked and blushed, she looked at Ai for a moment… wondering what an older version of her would look like, what the jutsu looked like. Katara shook her head, she smacked her cheek.

 _Katara what's wrong with you, she's 10._ ' thought Katara

Katara shook her head again, she moved her hands up, pulling her off Sokka and cradled her. Katara gave Sokka, and Aang a small nod.

"Good night" said Katara, heading to the other room

"Night" said Sokka before the door closed

Katara placed Ai on the bed, she went over to get her a change of clean sleeping cloths. Katara proceeded to take Ai's gear off, save for her panties… then noticed a large tattoo on her stomach. Katara marveled at it, wondering if it stood for something… she gently ran her finger over it.

Chakra coursed from Ai's seal into Katara, her eyes flashed red for a moment, a massive fox appeared before her, it roared at her. Its teeth gnashed before her, just inches from ripping her apart. Katara jerked her hand away from the seal, she put her hand to her chest.

' _What was that'_ thought Katara ' _It… it felt so angry, so hateful'_

She ran her hand over seal again, this time nothing happened… Katara put her hand to her chest.

' _Must have been my imagination or something'_ thought Katara

Katara slipped Ai into clean rodes, she tucked Ai in, then crawled into bed with her. She moved up close to her, Ai slightly coming to felt the presence of Katara, she was quick to snuggled up to her.

Katara smiled slightly, she kissed Ai's forehead. The young girl stirred slightly, her hand moved up to Katara's, gently squeezing it. Once more Katara smiled, she gave Ai another kiss, this time on the cheek.

"Good night Ai" said Katara, closing her eyes

=== Next Day ===

Ai stirred slightly, she opened her eyes… and was quick to close them. She sprang up and held her eyes, then started to cough. She rushed over to the window to see what was happening.

She looked on at the flames of the once peaceful village on the island of Kyoshi, the once clean air was filled with black smoke of death, the sounds of children and peaceful islanders of the home of an avatar were now filled with screams of scared people and overly patriotic soldiers of the Fire Nation destroying this once wonderful place. Ai's blood boiled more as she witness this, now was the time for action.

"Bastards!" said Ai angrily, she saw the closest soldiers as they tried to overtake some Kiyoshi fighters, they used the fire behind the females to try and bottleneck them. "Motherfuckers are gonna pay!"

She quickly goes through the hand sighs and aims for the soldiers and the fire around them.

 **"Water Style: Water Bullet jutsu!** " uttered Ai, she them fired water at the Soldiers knocking them out and away and simultaneously putting out the fire that threatened to girls.

"Thank you!" yelled one of the warrior.

Ai went over to them, as she approached more fire nation soldiers came up from behind, in attempt to attack Ai. Ai moved her hand up, lightning danced on her fingertips… she swung around and attacked.

The lightning flew from her tips, hitting the ground in front of them. It arched up and hit them all, shocking and bring great harm. The lightning faded, but Ai was charging another blast… she pointed her fingers at them.

The soldiers turned tail and ran, getting Ai to scoff… and fire her attack at their backsides. She turned her head slightly.

"Where are the others warriors?" asked Ai.

"One part is trying to deal with the soldiers, others are getting everyone to safety and the rest are trying to deal with the fucking fire, were spread thin!" yelled a Kyoshi warrior.

"What of Katara, Sokka and Aang?" asked Ai

"Your friends… i think the waterbender is doing what she can to stop the fire, as is the airbender." said another warrior "The water tribe soldier is fighting alongside our leader Suki"

Ai nodded her head, she looked forward… to lock eyes with Zuko.

"Avatar, give yourself up!" ordered Zuko.

"No, I won't betray the world by handing myself over to a foolish prince." Said Ai.

Zuko fired a massive fireball at Ai.

"Then burn woman!" yelled Zuko.

Ai blurred thought her hand signs, she slammed the last one… water bubbled under her feet.

" **Water Style: Water Wall Jutsu** " said Ai, summoning water from the ground and blocking the flame

Zuko's eyes widened, water from nowhere… how was such a thing possible. If Zuko were smart, which he clearly is not for he is attempting to fight Ai, he'd have know there is a pocket of water under the ground.

Zuko growled to himself for being made a fool, he swung his leg into a low kick sending an arc of flame to burn her legs, but Ai merely stepped sending a small wave to counter the attack, the two attacks collided creating nothing but steam in the end.

Zuko charged at Ai and threw a fist at her but she quickly redirected the attack and the fire spewed from his knuckles, Zuko aimed for her chest, Ai sidestepped the attack and used her hand to force it upward causing his attack to miss entirely. Zuko tried to strike Ai in the head as fast as possible but she merely knocks away the blows.

It's like she's better then Zuko, at a higher level of power then him. Strange isn't it, that Zuko, the banished prince can't fight Ai, the young kunoichi from thousands of years ago, but for some reason has been mistake as the Avatar.

"Shut up!" yelled Zuko,

He swung his leg to kick Ai but she catches his leg and swings him around several times until she throws him back 10 feet only for him to land on his feet.

"You're crazy." Said Ai.

"Silence!" yelled Zuko.

Ai was within the ballpark, most of Zuko's family was crazy… like his father, his sister, his father's father.

"GOD WILL YOU SHUT UP!" yelled Zuko

"Who the hell are you talking to?" asked Ai

"NO ONE" said Zuko

Zuko charged at Ai and tried to strike her but it only lead to a confrontation between the two exchanging Kiyoshi warriors marveled at Ai's skill. They were completely dumbfounded at someone so young being so skilled and more importantly going toe to toe with a fire nation royal family member when they are all regarded for being strong. Ai kicks Zuko back making him flip and land on his feet but trip back a little.

"W-Whoa." Uttered a Kyoshi warrior

"She's amazing." Said the other Kiyoshi warrior.

Ai looked back at them both.

"Are you two still here? Get out of here, this fight's too advanced for you!" yelled Ai.

"R-Right, oh here!" one of the warriors hands Ai a par of fans to use as weapons.

Ai opened them both and smiled.

"I'll use them well." said Ai.

The girls agreed and ran off to help others. Zuko took in a large amount of air and exhaled fired like a dragon. The charring building started to crumble near Ai, she looked over at them… then at Zuko.

"In your selfish goal to capture me, you've ruined the lives of these innocent people." said Ai, she swung her arm out "How do you plead"

"I don't have to explain myself to the likes of you" Said Zuko getting into an offensive stance. "And they're far from innocent, they were harboring you, hiding you from me, and the fire nation"

Ai shook her head and opened her fans.

"Your a fool" Said Ai getting in a fighting stance, she began to wave her fans a little and summoned wind chakra around them.

Zuko had his chance to get out of this in a… somewhat peaceful manner. But now, with his words it was the nail in the coffin. It's about time for Ai to beat the ever living hell out of Zuko.

"Shut up" yelled Zuko

"Weirdo" said Ai.

Zuko punched launching a fireball at Ai's chest, but she spun the fan around creating a small but harsh wind that destroyed it, Zuko jabs several times at Ai firing quick and powerful flames but Ai swings her fans around in fluid motions and knocks away the fire and takes the air out of it causing it to fizzle out.

Zuko charged at her, he jabbed several times but only for Ai to use the fans to redirect his punches and the flame that they spewed, it was obvious to her at this point the this fight was one sided and Zuko was standing on the opposite end. Zuko tries to kick Ai with as much speed and force possible but Ai flips over him and jumps away.

"Is that all you can do is defend?!" yelled Zuko as he got back in his stance.

If Zuko had any since, he'd see that Ai is doing him a favor. The thing is… she isn't even trying, hell has Zuko not noticed that Ai is in her sleeping rodes. This isn't even a warm up for Ai, hell her little half-sister could fight better then Zuko… and she hadn't even enter the academy yet.

"Fight me seriously!" yelled Zuko. "I'm not your little sister"

Ai got in her stance and shook her head.

"What in the fuck are you blathering about " Said Ai, she shook her head… doesn't matter

Ai dashed at Zuko and trips him, she spins around making the wind roll him in mid air like a wheel, she spun around the opposite way making the wind blow and send in flying into a nearby house. Zuko guts up, but as soon as he does Ai swings her fan making nearby debris fly at Zuko knocking him away.

"That all you got?" asked Ai

Zuko realized that he could not beat Ai at the moment and now was the best time to retreat and try again later.

"I refuse to be humiliated any longer!" yelled Zuko, taking a step forward

Ai let out a small groan, she wasn't in the mood for this. Ai put her hands together, the air distorted around her for a moment.

Now would be the time to run a like a bitch, but Zuko will have to learn the hard way.

Zuko started to charge, Ai opened her eyes, activating her genjutsu… unknown to her, Katara it. Zuko slowly came to a stop… as he saw a giant beast, with nine tails grow from behind her. The fox loomed hundreds of feet over Ai, steam bellowed from its mouth as it growled.

Katara flinched when she heard the large growl, she turned from the home she had just saved. She looked up to see a massive beast, the fox she saw last night.

' _That thing… it's real'_ thought Katara, then realized… she saw it through Ai ' _AI'_

The foxes eye looked down at Zuko, getting him to go white as a sheet. The fox tucked its head down, slowly curling back as it's slowly inhaled. It throw open its mouth.

" **GRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAHHHHHAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH** " roared the Fox

"NOPE" yelled Zuko, throwing his hands up "NOPE NOPE NOPE, RETREAT"

Many of the fire soldiers looked at each other with shrugs.

"I WILL NOT REPEAT MYSELF" yelled Zuko at his soldiers, his eyes scanned up to the foxes again

" **BOO** " said the Fox, but really Ai

"RUUUUUUUUUUUN" screamed Zuko, rushing to the boat, his soldiers following

Without the fire nation soldiers adding more flames to the fire, the village fire was soon put out. Katara rushed past many villagers, coming up to Ai and the fox… Ai slammed her hands together getting it to fade.

Katara rushed towards Ai, hugging her tight… not knowing it was she the ride the fox.

"Ai, thank goodness you're ok" said Katara, she looked around "W-Where did that beast go?"

Ai's eyes widened, she turned slightly.

"What beast?" asked Ai

"That big orange beast with nine tails" said Katara

Ai flinched slightly

"I don't know what your talking about" lied Ai

"Ai, it was towering over you… how could you not see it" said Katara

"There was nothing there" said Ai, wondering how Katara saw it

"Ai, please… i know what i saw, it was the same beast i saw last night when i touched your tattoo" said Katara

Ai froze… then in an instant, she was facing Katara.

"What?" said Ai

Katara flinched from the quick turn around.

"After Sokka brought you home last night, i change your cloths for you… i saw your tattoo… and touched it, then i saw a beast, the same one that was above you" said Katara

Ai looked down a bit, she was furious, but not at Katara… and Kyuubi. Ai hid her anger well, she looked as though she was just mulling something over.

' _What did you do, what did you fucking do?_ ' thought Ai

" **I used her energy to help weaken the seal, tis but a crack in it… but it's all i need to start breaking away at it.** " said Kyuubi

Ai growled to herself, so that's why she saw Kyuubi… when the seal cracked, his chakra leaked out and she must have absorbed some.

"Ai?" said Katara

Ai looked back up, worry in her eyes… should she tell her, would Katara treat her how her fellow Jinchuuriki were in the past. Ai's eyes saddened… what was she too do, she didn't have her father for advice, she didn't have her mother to embrace when she was saddened.

Ai bit her lip, she looked at Katara… who seemed more worried than before.

"Ai, is something wrong?" asked Katara

Ai sighed… her choice was made.

"Katara…" stated Ai

x


	6. The Quest

=== Gang's Room ===

It's been hours since the fight, and while Katara wanted an answer, there was more important issues at hand. After all of the flames were put out, and a celebration for their victory, Ai and Katara pulled away.

"Katara… what i'm about to tell you, i want to stay between us" said Ai "Ok?"

Katara nodded her head, a small tingle trickled through her at the thought of keeping Ai's secret.

"O-Ok" swallowed Katara

Ai took in a breath, slowly letting it out.

"What you saw… was the Kyuubi no Kitsune that is sealed within me" said Ai

Katara blinked.

"The… Cupie no what?" asked Katara

"Kyuubi no Kitsune" repeated Ai "The Nine Tailed Fox, Yin Half"

"Yin!?" gasped Katara, she shook her head "Wait, did you say sealed within you, as in… IN YOU"

"Yes and Yes" said Ai

Katara's eyes widened.

"How? Why?" asked Katara

"How was by my father, the spirit of my grandfather, and Kurama... the The Nine Tailed Fox, Yang Half" said Ai "They used the same seal my grandfather did when sealing Yang half in father"

"WHAT?" yelled Katara

Ai closed her eyes, and slightly cover her ears… she slowly opened them.

"Sorry" said Katara, with a blush "C-Continue"

"They sealed it in me… to save my life" said Ai "Mother told me i was very sick and weak, while my mother and father both had high statues, they weren't able to get the help i needed. Kurama, whom had grown to respect my father offer his life as a tribute to the Shinigami King to extract the Yin from my grandfather spirit, then seal it back into me"

Katara held her head slightly.

"This, is hurting my brain… how is any of this possible, or sane" said Katara

"Its possible cause it just is, as for sane… is anything really?" asked Ai "Had they not have done what they did… i'd probably not be here, and on the chance i would, i'd be unbelievably weaker"

Katara nodded her head again

"Can i ask… i mean, You have the Yin half… is it, dangerous?" asked Katara

"Yes" said Ai "If Kyuubi were to get out… he'd destroy everything" said Ai "and with the world being as it is, there'd be little to oppose him"

"Him?" asked Katara

"Yeah, the fox is a boy" said Ai

"Ok" asked Katara "Why did i see him?"

Ai slowly looked down, she let out a wary sigh.

"When you touched my seal… the fox, he used you to crack it. He used you as a channel for his chakra, your body rejected it and sent it back, with what small amount your body has made. Due to your chakra being foreign to my body, and the point of entry being on my seal… thus causing it to crack" said Ai

Katara looked down this time, terror on her face… she looked up.

"I… I didn't, I'm sorry" said Katara

"It's fine" said Ai "Seal was bound to weaken at one point"

"But aren't you in danger?" asked Katara "If it breaks, he's free… right?"

Ai cracked a smile

"That 'little' to oppose him… is me" said Ai "As an Uzumaki, i will be able to survive if the fox escapes"

" **Barely** " said Yin Kurama

"But won't you be injured?" asked Katara

"Physically exhausted will be the biggest problem, my condition beyond that just depends on what causes the seal to break. Battle, distress, trauma… the seal can be weaken by all those" said Ai

Katara nodded, she swallowed a lump.

"How long do you think it will hold?" asked Katara

"I can't be sure, but i know my father's seal was weaken when he was young… and it held strong for about three years" said Ai "And i am far stronger then my father was at his age, so i should be good"

Katara could help but smile at how proud Ai seemed by her statement.

"Is there a way we can fix it?" asked Katara

"I'm not good with Fūinjutsu" said Ai, noticing the confused look on Katara's face "Sealing Jutsu"

Katara nodded again.

"Thank you for sharing, this must have been hard" said Katara

Ai nodded, she glanced outside.

"It… feels good, to share this info" said Ai "Normally this info stays in the family… or very close friends"

Katara put her hand to her chest, feeling honored to get to know this.

"Let's get back to helping the village" said Ai, walking to the door

"Hey" said Katara, then a thought hit her "Ai?"

Ai turned around

"Yeah?" asked Ai

"What is… the sexy jutsu?" asked Katara

Ai titled her head, a small smile as she rubbed her head.

"Heh… it's a technique my father taught me… it's a distraction jutsu" said Ai "Works on everybody"

"Sokka said it offended Suki, which is why she knocked you out" said Katara

"Yeah" said Ai, rubbing her head "I noticed"

Katara put her hands behind her back, swinging slightly.

"You think… i can see it?" said Katara

Ai titled her head, that had to be the first time someone wanted to see it.

"Sure" said Ai, quickly slamming her hand together " **TRANSFORM** "

Smoke filled the room, getting Katara to cough slightly. The smoke cleared, getting Katara to blush… there before her, was Ai, mid twenties… large C-Cup breast, maybe small D's, her long hair barely covering her nipples.

"Heh heh" giggled Ai, pointing at Katara

Katara felt something dripping from her nose, she moved her hand up to discover it was blood. Ai dropped her transformation, smile still on her face… Katara was pinching her nose closed.

' _I think i understand why Suki was so upset, that… it was so lewd… so vulgar… so damn hot'_ though Katara, she recoiled at her own thought ' _Hot!? What the hell is wrong with you Katara, doesn't matter if she changed how she looked, she's still ten'_

"So" said Katara "Your… father created it?"

"Yeah, it was the first jutsu he master" said Ai "It's just a transformation jutsu, but… well, sexy"

"I… noticed" said Katara "Has it worked, i mean… in battle?"

"My father used it on a demon god once… after tweaking it" said Ai "Who'd knew Mōryō was gay"

Katara raised an eyebrow

"What?" said Katara

=== Days Later ===

Ai slammed her hands into the ground for the umthtenth time, wood burst from the ground in the shape of houses… after 3 were formed, Ai collapsed. Katara rushed over to Ai, putting her hands on her.

"T-There" panted Ai "That should be enough… furnishing is up to you"

"It's… just astounding." said Suki "Wood, you can grow wood"

Ai nodded her head, she moved her hand up and gave it a little rotation.

"Yup, Tree's and any wooden structure." said Ai "Or just random post and stuff for fighting. Bind them with branches, let it grow, host them into the air as a tree grows and wraps around them"

"Imprisoning them?" asked Aang

"No, i set the tree on fire… because i make the wood super flammable" said Ai, she hit her hands together, then parted them "SHOOOOOSH"

Aang paled a bit.

"Why must you always kill" said Aang

Ai looked back over her shoulder.

"I spare those who are worth sparing" said Ai, her eyes narrowed

"But how do you know or not… what if they had a family" said Aang

"And what if the person was a murder… would you still spare him, just because he had a family" snapped Ai "I judge people for their crimes, i don't give a fuck if they have a family… or are a god damn king. If there is evil in their heart, well… i'll make sure the world can see it splatter all over the wall behind them"

"You can't just" started Aang

"I think the Avatar as spoken, give it up… Airbender" said Suki "This world isnt all sunshine, i think you'd know that… being one of last airbenders. Killing is a must in this world"

Aang lowered his head, the sound of heavy foot steps came up to him. He turned around to see Fluttershy, and Appa.

"Appa" cheered Aang

"Your bison is all better Avatar Ai" said Fluttershy with a bow "Thank you for the honor to help such a magnificent beast"

"Thank you" said Ai, playing her role, she snapped her finger "Airbender, pay her"

Aang glared at Ai, but gave Fluttershy her payment for treating Appa, she handed him a bag.

"He's still got a bit of a gut ache, but this should help him" said Fluttershy

"Thanks" said Aang

Ai stood up, with a smile… she turned to the villagers.

"Well, this is goodbye… we need to get moving" said Ai

"Yes, we understand" said the village leader "Thank you for helping us rebuild"

"Anytime" said Ai, she turned to the warriors "Farewell to you all as well, I'm sure with what I taught Suki you all should improve"

"They will, because i told my 2nd in command" said Suki, she gave Ai a bow "I'd be honored, if i may accompany you in your journey"

Ai scanned Suki for a moment

=== Zuko's Ship ===

"What do you mean they didn't see it" said Zuko "How the hell could you miss it"

"Zuko, there was nothing there" said Iroh

"I KNOW WHAT I SAW" said Zuko

"Yes, i believe you… but we didn't see it" said Iroh

Zuko put his hands to his head, it didn't make since… how could they not see it. Zuko thought hard about what happened, what led up to the breast appearing… her hands, they were together, just like before she does any attack.

"She… trick me" said Zuko, looking at his hands "I… I don't know how, but i saw what i did… but you didn't. She cast… some type of illusion on me alone."

"The Avatar… has many tricks. Learn from them, learn from your failures… and success will only follow" said Iroh

"That makes no since, your saying i have to fail… to succeed" said Zuko

"I know how it sounds, but it is true… Its how i nearly conjured Ba Sing Se" said Iroh "After facing failure so many time, i learned how fast they react, how they spread their forces, their tactics, there formations... To fail is to learn, to learn is to grow, to grow is to succeed"

Zuko scowled slightly

"3 times you've faced the Avatar… what have you learned from your failures?" asked Iroh

Zuko thought for a moment

"She pretends to be defeated so i will lower my guard, then strikes with speed and precision. She can which from element to element, and from element to formal fighting. She is able to make… copies of herself, and cast illusions. And…" said Zuko, trailing at the end

"Yes?" asked Zuko

"Before she bends, make copies or even that… beast" said Zuko

"Go on" said Iroh

"She put her hands together" said Zuko, he snapped his finger "If i can stop her hands, i should be able to hinder her"

"Yes, but in order to do that… you have to get close to her" said Iroh "So for the time, we will be focusing on your speed… and endurance."

Zuko nodded his head, the avatar would be his.

=== Gang ===

"Hell to the no" yelled Ai, pointing at Aang "We aren't stopping yet… we just started, we need to get to the north pole"

Suki, whom had been let in on the lie was just amazed by how… childish the avatar was. He had informed them that a friend from before he was frozen lived in the City of Omashu… and the reason he want to go there.

"But come on… it's fun" said Aang "The delivery system is like the world's fastest slide, its"

"AANG" yelled Ai

Aang flinched hard

"Y-Yes" said Aang

"There is a fucking war going on, one that's been going on for a 100 years" said Ai, she put her hand to her chest "I'm one from having fun, i really am… but you're taking things too far. We need to get some distance, we need to get to the north pole and get you a waterbending teacher"

"You know, if you just" started Aang

"ASK ME AGAIN, AND I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU" yelled Ai

Aang ducked his head, he nodded.

"Ok" said Aang

"Good… now, we keep north til night fall, or til Appa need to rest" said Ai, noticing Aang perk up "Really rest"

"Ok" said Aang, with a sigh

"Groooooah" groined Appa, dropping a special… brown package below

"I hope that doesn't hit anyone" said Suki, covering her nose from the smell

"MY CABBAGES" came a cry

=== Later that Night ===

Appa groaned again, slowly starting to descend to the ground, Aang looked around for a spot to land… then pulled the reigns.

"Come on buddy, over there" said Aang

Appa flew were Aang directed him, flying over the large kingdom below. Ai looked over the side, looking down at the desert village… Sokka looked over well.

"How can people live here, aren't desserts hotter than hell" said Sokka

"Says the boy from the south pole, where it's colder than hell" said Ai

"First off… Touche. Second, isn't hell fire… so how is it cold?" said Sokka, with a smirk

Ai blinked

"Touche yourself" said Ai

Appa finally touched down, shifting in the sand a bit.

"Grooooo" grunted Appa, slamming his ass into it, and started dragging it

"Got an itch buddy?" asked Aang

"Graaaaaag" grunted Appa, resting on the ground

Everybody helped with unpacking, to speed things along. Camp was quickly set, a fire and dinner was made… and Ai couldn't be happier with what it was.

"You… you know how to make ramen?" drooled Ai

Suki smiled.

"Of course… every Kyoshi warrior knows how to cook it. But only my family knows how to cook it the way Kyoshi loved it" said Suki

"Really? Why's that?" asked Katara

"Kyoshi is my ancestor" said Suki with a smile "So, naturally she past the recipe down to her daughter, and so on.

"Wow… i mean, that's… cool" said Katara, she looked at Sokka, then back "I don't know if granny Kanna was just telling a tale, but were descendants of Avatar Kuruk"

"Really?" asked Suki

"It's what granny said, but who knows" said Sokka "She once said she killed a Bull Tiger Seal… with her thumb."

Katara laughed a little

"I remember that, she said she stared it down for hours… it finally made its move and she just, pop… rammed her thumb into its skull"

"And with the flick of her wrist" said Sokka, snickering, mimicking the motion

"Broke its neck" said Katara and Sokka, both laughing

"Sounds like she quite the fighter in her youth" said Ai

"Youth? That claim was only from a few years ago" said Sokka

"Hmm" chucked Suki "My grandmother made a claim like that… claims she could make a volcano erupt with her bending, just by stomping her foot"

"Let me guess… she not a bender" said Ai

Suki nodded her head as she snickered, she readied the bowls for everyone… and poured the ramen in. She past the bowls around, everyone began to eat their meal. Suki slurped in a some noodles, looking at Aang.

"What about you, your grandparent ever tell you a farfetch'd tale?" asked Suki

"Due to being in a monastery, i didn't know who birthed me, so i didn't know my birth family" said Aang

"Thats fucked up" said Ai "Family is important, the monastery keeping you from them, and them from you is twisted"

Aang whipped his head over at Ai, a scowl on his face.

"Your family taught you killing was ok, well its not… its immoral and wrong, and i don't care what anyone says" said Aang

"And that's from your upbringing, to which i don't care for." said Ai "Besides, Airbender… i wasn't saying anything about that subject, i was talking about how family is important"

"The monks had their reasons for what they did" said Aang "The ties of family are a distraction, and can hold one's potential back"

"You're wrong" said Ai "Family is what brings it out" Ai turned to Aang "Only those who have someone worth protecting can they bring out their full power"

"And that's from your upbringing, to which i don't care for" said Aang

"Oh, how clever. You've repeated what i said moments ago." said Ai

As Ai and Aang bickered at each other like brother and sister, Suki leaned over to Sokka.

"So, what's up with those to exactly?" asked Suki

"Well, you've heard what they've been saying… Ai was raised that killing was ok, Aang was raised that it was wrong. Ai was raise with her family say they'd make her stronger, Aang was raised without his family, say they'd hold him back." said Sokka, slurping some ramen "Two different upbringing, both are strong and voice their opinions on matters… and when they clash, 'they' clash"

"You know, i find it funny" said Ai with a smirk "You saying to your monks teaching, that family will hinder you"

"So what, how's that funny" said Aang "Weren't you just lecturing me about that"

"I'm not saying 'it's' funny, but it's funny… that you're trying so hard, to seduce Katara" said Ai "Doesn't that go against your teaching… what, she just gonna be a one night stand with you, then you ditch her with your child, is that your monasteries teaching. Child Abandonment, great way to spread the word of peace and love"

Aang mouth slowly fell, Ai slurped on her bowl in triumphs. Katara just gave Aang look, then turned her head disgust.

"Goddamn Ai, that was brutal" said Suki

Ai looked over

"I'm stating the fact given, and what i've observed" said Ai

"Yeah, but… still" said Sokka, looking over at Aang, who had yet to recover from that burn

"You telling me you'd be ok with him doing that to Katara?" asked Ai

Katara's head snapped over to Sokka, wanting to hear what he'd say.

"No, i mean… well, no." said Sokka "But still, you just… you"

"You insulted his ways and upbringing" said Suki

Ai grinned, she looked over at Aang… who slowly looked back at her.

"Hurts, dont it bitch" said Ai, finishing her bowl, then chucked it at Aang.

Ai stood up and let out a small yawn, she gave everyone, except Aang a bow… then went to the sleeping bag she shares with Katara. Suki looked back from Aang, who was still shock… she looked at Sokka.

"What was that?" asked Suki

"A grudge" said Sokka "That was a grudge… to which i hope Ai never has one towards me"

Katara finished her bowl quick, she set her bowl down and giving Suki and Sokka a bow as well. She went to her sleeping bag, Suki's eyes slowly widened as she saw her squeeze in with Ai, wrap her arms around her and kiss her head.

Suki looked over at Sokka, who held up his hand.

"No, it's not what you think… it's cuddling" said Sokka "She cuddled with her mother… and, i guess she imprinted on Katara"

Suki looked back over, watching as Ai nuzzled Katara, a smile on her face as she snuggled against Katara's breast.

"And Katara is sweet on Ai I take it" said Suki

"Katara actually looks up to Ai, as she promised to help in her waterbending training" said Sokka, scratching his head "So there relationship is… weird."

=== Katara & Ai ===

Ai nuzzled into Katara's breast, taking in the sweet scent she had. Ai didn't know what it was, but it made her feel at ease. Ai gripped Katara's cloths gently, making sure she'd not slip away from the pleasant scent as she slipped into her slumbers.

While it was definitely unintentional, Ai's mouth opened slightly, and ended up biting Katara's left nipple. Katara gasped, she clapped her hand over her mouth, her body shook slightly, trembling in a mix of pain… and pleasure.

She bite her lip, glancing down at Ai. Her breath became uneven… she trembled again when Ai bite again. Ai stirred, she let go of Katara and turned away, much to Katara dismay… then she blushed.

' _What is wrong with me, why was i enjoying that_ ' thought Katara ' _She's a little girl, she a little girl Katara. Stop thinking dirty about her'_

Sadly, trying not to… ultimately lead her to do just that. Ai and Katara, sharing a kiss, Ai going lower and taking a nipple into her mouth.

' _BAD KATARA'_ thought Katara

"Ma… ma" mutter Ai, turning again, facing Katara.

Katara's heart melted, she hugged Ai again. She closed her eyes, and let herself drift to sleep.

=== Next Day, Market ===

The gang had split up to go gather and buy supplies for the journey ahead, The girls went one way and the men went the other way. With the whole bazar wrapped around the walls of the palace, they'd meet up again shortly.

As Suki was checking out a stand that had some steel fans, Katara and Ai were looking at another. Katara glanced down at Ai for a moment, she scanned around at everyone else. She took notice of their robes and attire, and at Ai's.

"Ai" said Katara

"Hm?" said Ai, glancing up

"I think we need to get you some new robes" said Katara

Ai looked back down at her cloths, then at Katara again.

"You don't like my shinobi outfit?" asked Ai

"I do, i do" said Katara "But… you stick out. Your era was in the past, no one wears clothes like that anymore"

Ai looked at her cloths.

"Ok, but only if i can still wear my armor under it" said Ai

Katara blinked

"What armor?" said Katara

"The armor under my cloths" said Ai

"Yeah but… i changed you into your pajamas, there wasn't anything under there" said Katara

"There's a lightweight, synthetic fiber with extremely high tensile strength cloths weaved into these cloths." said Ai "I'll have to have them removed, then rewoven into my new gear"

"That's… incredible" said Katara "You're telling me, your clothes are like steel… but, not"

"Something like that" said Ai

"But, how is it so soft?" asked Katara

"That's just how it was made." said Ai

"Just then i think your world can't amazing me anymore, it does" said Katara, stopped when she bumped into someone "Oh, I'm sorry… i wasn't"

CLACK

Katara looked down to see shackles around her wrist, she looked up to see it was a soldier. Ai quickly pulled out her kunai, scowling at the guard.

"What the hell, she said sorry" said Ai

"That's not why were arresting her, arresting you" said the Guard

"What the hell did we do" said Ai

"Villagers say they spotted you and your friends entering the village, leaving a large bison behind… is that true?" said the soldier

"Yes" said Ai "Is that a crime?"

"No. But your bison defecated while flying over the Lord palace." said the Guard

Ai slowly palmed her face, Katara held hers as well.

"And i take it, an 'I'm Sorry' won't appease your Lord" said Ai, holding up her hands

CLACK

Ai stared deadpan at the shackles

"So… is that a maybe" said Ai

KLANK, BLAM

Ai held the bars in front of her, Suki, Katara, Aang and Sokka behind her.

"So thats a no?" said Ai

"Ai, please stop talking" said Suki, laying on the bed "You're just going to get us in more trouble"

Ai turned back, with a single movement she busted her shackles.

"No, if i wanted to get in trouble, i'd bust us out of here, pants all the guards, wedgie them, hang the lord by his underwear from a flagpole after slapping a ball gag in his mouth, defil any and all statues and paintings of his, shave all his pets, shit in his bed, piss on his pillow… and drink straight from the milk container"

Sokka looked up, about to say something about Ai's methods of getting into trouble… his eyes widened.

"Uh… Ai" said Sokka

Ai turned around, to see the Lord, in his yellow robes, arms crossed staring furiously at Ai, his eyebrow twitching violently.

"Fuck" said Ai

"I was going to be nice and let you all free, seeing how you're all just kids." said the Lord "But now, i'm not so sure i want to"

Ai blinked, she pointed at him

"I can still do all that" said Ai

Katara launched over, slapping her hands over Ai's mouth.

"I'm sorry, she doesn't know what she talking about… i mean, how could she… she's only 9" said Katara

Ai opened her mouth, and licked up Katara's arm… getting her to scream and let go.

"10" said Ai, correcting Katara "And Avatar, remeber"

Sokka palmed his head, Suki jaw dropped, Aang just sat there.

' _Damn it Ai, Katara was trying to make us look small and unthreatening'_ thought Sokka

' _Something tells me Ai never learned to play dumb_ ' thought Suki

' _If we had stopped in Omashu, this wouldn't have happened… but NOOOOOOO, we don't have time for fun, we have to get going to save time… well now look where we are, prison_ ' thought Aang

"The Avatar you say" said The Lord

"Yeah, so you have to let me go" said Ai, boosting her fake title

"Oh of course" said the Lord

The lord went to open the door, his hand stopped on the lock 'n' key

"However i'll only be releasing you" said the Lord "The other will have to serve their sentence"

"What!?" said Ai "Why not my friends"

"I'm making an exception releasing you, being the Avatar" said the Lord "Be grateful i am overlooking what YOUR bison did to MY PALACE"

Ai flinched slightly, she looked back at her friends… she looked down, then back.

"I ask you free them all, in exchange for me staying" said Ai

"Ai" said Katara softly

The lord seemed to smile, a spark in his eye.

"You're willing to give up freedom, for them?" asked the Lord, looking at them "The Avatar… for two water peasants, a Kyoshi warrior, and a monk"

"Hey, i'm a warrior too" said Sokka

"I cant except your exchange" said the Lord

"WHY" yelled Ai

"I won't be the one known for locking up the Avatar" said the Lord "But, i will offer you a way… to have your friends released"

"Go on" said Ai

"Something was stolen from me sometime ago, and the man i think who stole it has been seen in town" said the Lord

"Then why not arrest him?" asked Ai

"I don't have any proof, but it vanished last time he was in the market." said the Lord

"So you want me to find him, and interrogate, and get it back" said Ai

"Yes… it was my sisters, whom i miss dearly. It was a beloved trinket of hers" said the Lord "So what do you say?"

Ai bite her lip, the task is simple… would only be a B rank mission, but that's not where the problem relies. Ai, isn't the kunoichi she was back then… her world is gone, and it truly does scare her… things are much different.

Ai has developed a crutch… one that she doesn't think she couldn't cope without it… not even for a night. Ai… needs Katara with her when she sleeps, Ai was trained to scene her surroundings while sleeping, and when she is alone, she restless.

It's only when Katara's embrace, does she settle… this mission could take days, for all she knows the thief stacked the heirloom halfway across the continent.

"Well?" asked the Lord

"I… accept, but… i ask you release Katara with me" said Ai

Katara felt a slight blush come to her face

"And why should I" said the Lord

"She… helps me, sleep at night" said Ai

The lord blush slightly, a grin slowly came to his face

"My my, you don't say" said the Lord

Said grin, and what it was impaling went over Ai's head… she countiuend, sadly to make Katara embarrassed.

"Yes, her boobs are very soft… like pillows. And she smell of sugar and fl-Hmmpth" said Ai, stopping when Katara clapped her mouth shut

"AIIIIII" yelled Katara

"Very well, i'll release her as well… until you return, your other friend will remain in prison" said the Lord

=== Market ===

Ai walked along the street, Katara behind her. Ai glanced around looking down the alleys closely.

"Where do we even start?" asked Katara

"The black market" said Ai

"What's that?" asked Katara

"A place for thieves to gather" said Ai, stopping to study an alley. "This way"

Katara watched as Ai walked down the alley. Katara quickly caught up with Ai, slowing her pace once right behind her again.

"What make you think it's this way?" asked Katara

"The condition" said Ai, gesturing "Look, filth everywhere. The walls are damaged, windows are barred shut… this place is abandoned by the city"

"Oh" said Katara

Ai stopped for a moment, getting Katara to stop.

"Ai?" said Katara

A kunai dropped from Ai's sleeve, she whirled around Katara, throwing the kunai. The knife embedded into the shoulder of a man. The man howled in pain, getting Katara to scream in fear. Ai slammed her arm into his neck, slamming him into to the wall… she pushed hard.

"You just made a big mistake" said Ai

"I didn't do anything, bitch" growled the man

"You didn't?" asked Ai, she reached down showing a water tribe necklace "Then what the fuck is this?"

Katara blinked, she reached up to her neck… she looked down.

"M-MY NECKLACE" said Katara

The man struggled against Ai's arm, but failed to escape. Ai added pressure, his throat started to close as it was collapsing.

"I could kill you with ease" said Ai, she ripped the kunai from his shoulder "But, if you're willing to help… then my arm might just leave your throat"

"I'm no snitch" said the man

"I don't even know who i'm looking for" said Ai "All i need to know is the code for the blackmarket"

"I… I don't know what your" started the man

Ai slammed the kunai in his shoulder again, twisting it.

"code, or die" said Ai, a smirk to her face "Your choice"

"Fine, Fine… knock on the door at the end of the alley and say 'Knock Knock', a man or women will answer 'Is this a joke' and you respond 'No, This is Patrick" said the man

Ai's eye twitched

' _Seriously… a freakin Spongebob joke survived this long_ ' thought Ai

Ai let off his neck, pulling the kunai out… she pointed.

"Get lost" said Ai

The man shot out of the alley with blazing speed, Ai turned to Katara, tossing her the necklace. Katara held it close to her chest, she smiled at Ai.

"Thank you Ai… this, this is very dear to me" said Katara

"Your welcome" said Ai, she walked by Katara… pulling on Katara's dress as she past "Come on, let's go"

"Ok" said Katara

With in a moment, they reached the door… Ai's eye twitched again, she knocked on the door.

"Knock Knock" said Ai

"Is this a joke?" came a response

Ai sighed, grumbling to herself for a moment

"No, This is Patrick" said Ai

There was a moment silents, the door opened and a large man with scar stepped aside. Ai pulled Katara with her. Ai glanced around in the booths, or the ground were many merchants sold their stolen good.

Everything from exotic food to jewelry to slaves. Ai past many without a second glance.

"Ai, i thought" started Katara, then leaned closer "You know"

"I know, but these people don't have it anything of such value" said Ai

"How do you know?" asked Katara

"Look at them, look at the quality of their goods. Damaged, but due to what it is… who cares" said Ai, she looked up "Were looking for someone who's taking care of their treasure, as it belonged to a lord… such a item is worth a fortune"

Ai looked over to see on stale, the shininess of the goods… and say a man smiling brightly.

"Him" said Ai, pointing "He stands out like an apple among grapes"

Ai moved to the stale, looking at the goods… the merchant looked over and smiled.

"Well well, what brings you here to Murasame? Looking for some… treasure i… 'found" asked Murasame with a grin

Ai nodded her head, inspecting everything.

"I'm… looking for something a little more... special" said Ai

"Special?" said Murasame "How special we talking?"

"Like… something a king would own" said Ai

"Or a lord's sist-OUCH" said Katara, from Ai elbowing her

"I have just the thing" said Murasame "Follow me into the back"

Murasame pulled away from the stand, and headed toward the building behind him. He opened the door and went in, Ai and Katara followed… only to not see him once inside. The door slammed behind them, getting them to turn and see Murasame with a smile.

"So, Lord Ieyasu knows I stole from his palace" said Murasame, with a snicker "I cant let you two leave here alive"

Murasame puts his hands behind his back and pulls out a kusagari scythe with chains and a lead weight. Katara immediately prepared her water canteen but Ai seemed not impressed seeing more deadly weapons.

He swung both the scythe and weight around seemingly wildly but stayed in control, Ai grabbed Katara and whisked her out of the way just as the kusagari was about to hit her. Ai lands a few feet away and puts Katara down on her feet.

"Be careful." Said Ai.

Katara's face was warming up but she shook it off and nodded.

"R-Right!" said Katara.

The chains continued to swing around getting shorter as they wrapped around Murasame's arms, they stopped taking away much of the chains length but still giving enough slack for the iron weight to hang and for the scythe of the kusagari to have a meter or two of chain.

"You seem skilled for kids" said Murasame.

Murasame began twirling around the chain with the iron weight with much ease. Ai folded her arms unimpressed by the spectacle but one thing that she did see what that he was willing to kill them with no trouble and little remorse whatsoever.

He quickly swung his arms and grabbed chains swinging both ends at the two from random directions but in a flash they could see that the lead weight was heading toward Ai and the scythe was going after Katara.

"Watch out!' yelled Ai.

She side steps the lead weight and swings her arm, the chain then wraps around her arm stopping it effectively Murasame tried to pull her in but Ai resisted the trap.

Katara quickly brought out a whip of water to try and knock the scythe away but she misjudged the distance and the scythe ended up slicing the water, Murasame kept swinging the chain to try and slice up Katara, and all Katara could do was used the water to try and she backed away in panic and the scythe ended of cutting her sleeve merely grazing her skin causing her to trip back and fall on her butt.

Murasame saw an opportunity seeing Katara's fall, he then gives the chain side with the iron weight a large amount of slack and swings it around till it surrounds Ai on all sides.

"Capture!" yelled Murasame as he pulled on the chain causing it the tie Ai up in place.

"Oh, this old trick, I've seen it done before." Said Ai.

Believing Ai to be all tied up he jerked the chain attached to the scythe and grabbed it, Katara tried to get up but Murasame pulled on the chain and Katara's ankles were tied in chains

Murasame charged at Katara, he grabs his scythe and swings down on Katara to try and cut her in two, Katara closed her eyes in fear of this being her end.

Clang

Katara opens her eyes and sees Ai's back as well as her surrounded by chains, she had jumped infront of her and blocked the attack meant to kill her with the chains that bounded Ai to begin with.

Clang

Another sound was made, Murasame and Katara saw that the scythe portion of his weapon had broken, Murasame didn't know the trick by Ai had seen through his treachery and used chakra to harden the chains that covered her body in order to protect Katara.

Murasame saw that his trap didn't keep Ai in her place, coupled with his weapons being broken and was frustrated but tried to keep his composure.

"Both of you should be scared like cowardly fowl in my presence, why don't you just cut your own throats and save me the trouble?" asked Murasame.

Ai sighed, she then looked back at Katara.

"Hey, get back a little or you might get hurt." said Ai, as she turned back to Murasame.

Katara blushed at the sight of her savior.

"O-Okay." said Katara

She managed to loosen the chains around her ankles and get on her feet, she stepped back several feet like Ai instructed.

Sense Katara was at a safe distance she focused her chakra throughout her body ,she then convert it into wind chakra in a blink of an eye, a mighty wind expelled from her body, Katara and Murasame felt the wind, one felt excitement while the other one felt confusion, one didn't need to figure out who. In a matter of seconds that chains fell off of Ai's body and were cut into hundreds of pieces.

"What the fuc"

Murasame didn't get to finish his sentence when Ai quickly punched him in the stomach harder than he had ever felt before knocking him out. Ai sets Murasame body down and goes to check on Katara, she begins putting her hands on Katara's body gently causing her to blush and her body heat to rise.

"Any wounds?" asked Ai.

Katara snapped out of her daze and answered.

"N-No" she put up her arm "just my sleeve was cut." Said Katara.

"Good" said Ai, taking Katara's hand and helps her up "let's get him to wake up and tell us what he knows."

She went over to Murasame's body, when she did Katara panted feeling hot and bothered again.

' _WHAT IS HAPPENING TO ME!_ ' thought Katara.

Ai stood over Murasame, then drilled her fist into his crotch… Anko's sure fire way to walk up a prisoner.

"AHHHHHHHH" screamed Murasame

Ai slammed him down, looking him in the eye.

"You're going to give me what you stole… or else" said Ai

"Or else what?" mocked Murasame "Your gonna kill me?'

"Nope… worse" said Ai

"Are you stupid kid? What could be worse?" asked Murasame

"Well…" started Ai, she moved up close

Katara couldn't hear what Ai was saying, she leaned forward, hoping to hear it. No use, Ai was a very quiet whisperer, she saw Ai smile as she told him what she'd do… a look of horror spread across his face.

Ai pulled away, a satisfied grin on her face.

"That for starter" said Ai "If you still won't talk after that, i could always cut off your"

"I'LL TALK, I'LL TALK" screamed Murasame, taking a moment to calm down "I got it stashed away… near some old village"

"WHERE" growled Ai

"Due west… till you reach the canyon, then you travel north" said Murasame "It's about a week, round trip"

"And what is it?" asked Ai

"Its some metal fan… a large one" said Murasame

Ai narrowed her eyes, then nodded… in an instant she pulled out a rope, and tied Murasame down, insuring he would try to get there before them. Ai turned to Katara, then stood up.

"Come on, let's get moving" said Ai, heading to the door

"Right" said Katara, following Ai out

Katara close the door behind her… after a few moments, it re-opened. Murasame was no longer in there, and a very large… very muscular man with short white spiky hair stepped out.

"Round 1… complete" said the man.

=== 2 Days Later ===

A soft snore came from Ai as she slept, Katara held her close like a mother would a child. Ai's eyes shot open as she felt a tingling up her spine, her senses spike up and she feels nothing but danger heading their way, the feeling she sense was a crushing force filled with nothing but burning hot rage heading straight their way. She quickly blasted wind at Katara, scaring her awake and pushing her away, as she also pushed away.

A large man slammed on the sleeping bag, crushing the ground under him. He stood tall, showing himself fully to Ai. The size of his chest definitely implied he was a fighter… there wouldn't be a robe large enough for this man, his pants were ripped to nearly nothing, but hid everything perfectly as this ain't no hetero fic. He had short spiky white hair and his eyes were white as if she was blind with rage.

"Katara get back!" yelled Ai.

The man swung his arms down, Ai rushed over to grab Katara as quick as she could, then jumps out of the way leading them to safety. The man's arms crashed into the ground is created a great quake that shook and broke apart, the ground rose in spikes knocking over the trees.

Ai and Katara land several feet away from the enemy. Ai takes Katara and pushes her up against a tree, Katara's mind goes south with what she knew Ai could do to her, she nearly puckered her own lips in preparation for a kiss as Ai leans in, put her finger to her lips.

"Shh" uttered Ai.

"HEY, I KNOW YOU TWO ARE HERE, YOU'RE NOT GETTING THAT TREASURE!" yelled the attacker

Ai looks from behind the tree and sees that the man is gone. Ai's eyes widen, she quickly gets herself and Katara away from the tree, but the man comes from above and crashes into the ground again sending the ground rising up like spikes… separating the two. Katara lands on her feet, sliding back and landing on her butt, Ai lands in a tree, using her chakra to stick to it.

Before Katara knew it, she was covered by a massive shadow, she looked up and saw the assailant towering over her with his arms folded, she had never seen such a face of pure rage, it was almost like he wanted to bite her to death.

"Wh-Who the hell are you attacking us like that?"asked Katara with a hint of fear.

"Asura the treasure hunter, now here's what I do to thi-"

Asura is interrupted by Ai kicking him in the left right part of his face sending him flying into a tree, upon landing she quickly goes to check on Katara. She gets up and stands with Ai.

"You okay?" asked Ai.

"Yes, sorry you had to save me." said Katara. "Again"

Ai shrugged.

"Your new at this, besides... I've really enjoyed the time spent with you." said Ai.

Katara blushed hearing that, but a sudden shaking in the ground cause them to look over. Asura, slowly walking toward them with the ground quaking in each step.

"HE's an earthbender, watchout." Said Ai.

"That treasure is mine!" yelled Asura,

He stomps on the ground and raises his fists making 4 large piece stone float from the ground, he then hits each one sending them flying at Katara and Ai.

"Dodge!" said Ai

Katara jumped away as far as she could dodging the attacks and Ai merely jumps and dodges out of the way and as she does she weaves hand signs. Asura kicks the ground and creates stalacmites that come out of the ground and chase Ai, Ai immediately weaves one more hand sign and jumps on top of one of the spikes landing gently on it,

" **Wind style: blistering quills**." Yelled Ai.

Ai swiped her hands vertically launching several stone shards at Asura, they were cloaked in wind chakra and were headed straight at Asura's head, in a matter of moments they close in on his head but Asura opens his mouth and bites down on them catching them.

"THAHG AHH YUGGH GOTH!" said Asura as he held the stone shards in his mouth.

He bit down destroying the shards, crushing them in his teeth, swallowing the gavle with a grin. Ai sighed and decided that jutsu on its own wouldn't be enough, She takes a breath and breathes out.

"No it's not all I got." said Ai.

She weaves hand signs, she decided against fire-style so not to burn the forest.

 **"Lightning Style: Rajin Demon Cloak**." said Ai

Her body was covered in lightning chakra, she pulled out a small knife and it became encased in chakra turning into a sword, The lightning pressed around her… the moment that Asura saw her he grew into a rage.

"Lightning manipulation, your fire nation!" yelled Asura.

"Huh?" uttered Ai in confusion.

Asura spread his arms out and made his hands into fists, he clapped his knuckles together and began to move his arms and hands around, the ground gathers in pieces onto his body, first encasing his arms and hands in stone and then gathering to his back and creating 4 more stone arms totaling in six arms. Aura stomped on the ground and created a huge quake.

"I HATE THE FIRE NATION!" yelled Asura.

Asura charges at Ai and tries to punch her with his 3 of 6 arms, she blocks with her spear, but to her surprise she gets sent back several feet having her spear broken and her jutsu dispelled.

"THIS IS MY EARTHBENDING GOD OF WAR ATTACK!" yelled Asura.

He charged at Ai as she was getting up, he tried punching her in the face to crush her skull, Ai dodgeding it at the last moment.. Asura slammed his 6 fists into the ground to try and crush Ai but she flips back and avoids the attack, but shards of earth began to shoot from the ground.

Ai pulled out two kunai, batting and swatting at the shards as they got close. Once they ended, she clapped her hands together and weaved her jutsu

" **Wind style: Air Bullets!** " yelled Ai, she fired multiple air bullets at Asura

Only for him to dodged out of the way and pointed his fist at her.

"FIRE!" yelled Asura

He launched one of his stone fists at Ai like a cannon, she dodged out of the way and she looked back for a moment and saw that the fist had created a huge crater. She looked around in a panic.

' _Where's Katara, I have to go to a place where she's not hiding and lead him there._ ' thought Ai.

Asura created a stone fist to replace the one that was missing and pointed all 6 of his arms at her.

"TRY AND JUMP AGAIN I DARE YOU!" yelled Asura.

Ai prepared for battle but suddenly she heard a familiar sound.

"Huh, what's that?" asked Ai aloud.

Asura shook his head.

"STUPID GIRL, YOU THINK A TRICK LIKE THAT WILL WORK ON ME?!" asked Arusa angrily,

Without warning a thick stream of water rushed from behind Ai, missing her and hitting Asura and sending him flying back. Ai looks back and sees Katara bending the water as best she could.

"I found a river!" yelled Katara happily

Ai smiled seeing this, she looks back and sees Asura getting back up and rushing the both of them. Ai goes through several hand signs and smiles.

" **Water Style, Water Dragon Jutsu!"** said Ai

Katara felt the water she was bending slip out of her control and it turned into a Giant Serpent like creature, it goes after Asura before he could reach the two girls, the massive water dragon snaps around him, it rounds back to the river… and with that, he vanished.

"And don't come back" said Ai

Ai turned back to Katara and smiled.

"Come on… let's get out stuff and get out of here before he comes back" said Ai

Katara nodded her head, she begins walking with Ai following behind her. As they do Katara gets a tingle up her spine, her clothes were hugging against her body because she had gotten wet bringing the water and one thought crossed her mind.

' _I-Is she looking at my butt, I-I can't turn around or I might look strange_!' thought Katara, she sidestepped as she walked and looked over and saw that Ai was looking at her ass, this was when she started blushing more than she ever has. ' _OH my_!'

She decided to say nothing out of nervousness. Unbeknownst to her Ai was looking at a small fish that was stuck in Katara's clothes, she quickly swiped it and through it as close to the river as she could.

The fish flopped into the air, bouncing close to the water… fresh water within its grasp. A massive hand burst from the water, landing on the fish… it shrank in size as a man with 3 scars over his left eye came from the water.

He pulled himself from the water and stood tall, he looked down at the fish… then helped it into the water. He looked back up and towards the direction Ai and Katara went.

"Round 2… complete" said the man, vanishing via swirl of dirt and fire

=== 2 days Later ===

As luck would have it, the metal fan… was found by the village, and was the prize for their yearly tournament. Ai enter to win it fair and square… and she easily made it to the finals.

Ai now stood several feet from the well-known and feared champion, King. IN all honesty Ai didn't know what to expect from him, she hadn't seen him fight before and he had maintained his spot in the tournament for several years running according to what she's heard.

"Bring it on." said Ai.

King only looked on with a straight face, Ai wondered if the guy could crack a smile or even frown. She took a fighting stance but the moment she did the entire arena began to shake and tremble and she even felt her own body tremble despite her state of mind. She looked and saw that King hadn't moved or even blinked, yet the entire arena was shaking at his demand and there was a fast thumping noise from nowhere.

' _He's an earthbender, no, he has to be moving for that the work and no part of him is_.' Thought Ai.

She kept her stance and even clenched her fists, but when she did the rumbling was louder and far more aggressive than before.

' _Can he sense offensive intent, is this his killing intent, no I don't feel any emotion pressure from him, but it's just threatening._ ' thought Ai.

Ai listen to the people cheer on for King to win, when they did Ai noticed something different about King, a bead of sweat when down his cheek.

' _I-Is he… is he's sweating, wait is he's nervous, but about what the fight, he's the champion?_ ' thought Ai in her head.

That's when it hit her, what she was seeing wasn't earthbending, it was trembling, extreme trembling, the thumping she was hearing was some sort of technique it was a familiar sound, it was King's heart beat out of terror, he was scared of her. She realized that this whole thing was a pressure bar of fear on him, he didn't seem interested in fighting or want to when this was revealed to her.

Ai smiled, this would be easy… she'd beat him with just one punch. She took a step forward, the thumping grew louder. His eyes started to leak, he body tensed, and snot started to run from his nose, but he head a strong face

"GO KING" yelled a spectator

"WE LOVE YOU" yelled another

Ai froze for a moment, she lower her head… would she really humiliate this guy in front of his own village.

' _I can't… i can't do it. He means the world to this village… I know how to settle this_.' thought Ai.

Ai knew what she had to do, throw the fight so that King could win, that was the deal and she knew how to do it, along with fighting skills deceptions was one of the many abilities that she'd mastered.

King stood there with his stoic look that everyone aside from Ai thought to be complete and total confidence due to a mass of destructive power and skill but since Ai knew the truth that he was a scared, nervous man who was being pressured by the audience without their knowledge and was silently screaming.

' _HELP ME!'_

' _Okay lets fake a fight_ ' thought Ai

She took a fighting stance so that she would look believable, King nervously put up a fighting stance of his own and his heart or King's engine rumbled loud enough for everyone in the stadium to hear, it was at that point all the stadium's audience began to cheer as loud as they possibly could for their Champion King.

' _This better be worth it, if it's not I'm beat him where the people can't see._ ' through Ai. She then looked straight at King and mouthed as discreetly as she could.

"Punch me."

King nodded and before he knew it Ai was running toward him preparing to fake this entire affair. King prepared for what would happen and Ai prepared to make King look as strong as everyone thought he was. When Ai closed in on King she mouthed.

"Punch now!"

King did as instructed and thrusts his fist forward hitting Ai's chest, now to everyone who they this they thought that King had put a large amount of godly power into the strike, but to Ai it was the weakest punch she had ever felt in her life, it was like someone throwing a pebble, made of wood, that was brittle and hollow at her clothes rather than at her face.

' _I can't believe he's gotten his far by just intimidation, he's so weak to be the champion, oh well better make this look convincing_.' Thought AI.

Ai flew back far and fast to simulate to the crowd that King had punched her extremely hard, she rolls on the ground several times until she's at least 20 meters away from King, she hits the ground one last time and with the force of her body creates a crater when she crashes into the ground.

The dust clears and Ai is revealed to be bruised a large amount, simulating King having hit her a numerous times faster than the eye could see. King was surprised to see what had happened, if it wasn't for the fact that he knew that Ai was faking all of this then he would have believed as much as the people in the stadium that he had done all this.

Ai faked struggling to get up and feigned difficulty to stand to make the effects of battle more convincing. She bit the inside of her cheek to bleed, letting some drip out from her mouth as she pant.

"T-That was a lucky hit" coughed Ai, she swung her hand out and stumbled to one side "Dont think it will happen again"

King prepared for what she would do next, but he sees Ai look down subtly and he does the same, he then sees the words written in the dirt.

"Behind you"

King saw that Ai had disappeared, he figured that this was the signal that she was behind him, he looks down and sees her shadow about to strike him and he quickly turns around and punches her in the stomach. Ai couldn't believe how slowly she had to move in order not to shock him or scare him, this punch was as weak as the other one but she knew how to fake it.

She let out a fake gasp, then by using her wind chakra to hit the ground and propel her way up into the air and extremely fast like she was being thrown in the air. The entire crowd goes wild seeing this and as Ai falls down she braces for the impact.

' _Looks like they're falling for it, just need to stay down after this and we'll both in the clear and I'lll get what I came for._ ' Thought Ai.

She finally hits the ground, with a fake hard thud... she stirred slightly, but was defeated. As the counting started she stir a few time, faking trying to get up… only to fall down.

"NO, AI GET UP" screamed Katara in a panic

"9… 10" yelled the village chief, holding up his hands "KING HAS WON ONCE MORE, OUR REIGNING CHAMPION"

The crowd was going nuts for King's ''victory' as they continued to cheer. King could not believe what had just happened, the title of champion would be the highest and most revered thing in the arena, you would be given everything you could possibly want, money, men or women or both, housing, popularity and more, yet this girl, this kid who beat opponents that he never stood a chance against with skills he could never fathom exist and she knew that he wasn't strong and that she could crush him like a bug but she let him go.

' _S-She's a saint._ ' thought King, he wanted to cry, he wanted to thank this girl who saved him.

He walks over to Ai, she look up and him sees him extend his hand down to her, she feels droplets falling on her face, she looks up and see that King is crying, tears of happiness, she sighs wondering how he made it this far.

"I'm such a softy." mutter Ai.

She takes King's hand and he pulls her up, he bows to her and on a whim she bows to him.

"Thank you for the fight" said King, bowing again

"Thank you as well" said Ai, bowing again

"Outside the village, due south, under the tree with no leave… i'll leave the prize there" whispered King

Ai nodded and rose, with a twirl she walked away and out of the stadium… she stopped for a moment, she turned and pointed.

"You win this time, but i'll be back next year" said Ai, with a smirk, leaving with that

The crowd cheer loudly, Katara following Ai out… neither saw King smiling.

"Round 3… complete" said King

=== Ai and Katara ===

"So, you let him win?" asked Katara

"Yup" said Ai, lepping of the small ledge.

"That's sweet of you" said Katara "And… the fan?"

"Said he'd drop it off…" started Ai, looking behind the tree "H-Here"

"Ai" said Katara

Ai whipped her head around, looking all around.

"But, we left… he stayed… we didn't stopped or detour" said Ai

"Ai… what's wrong?" asked Katara, rounding the tree, seeing the fan "Oh, wow"

"But… he was so weak, so how… when" said Ai

"Maybe… he played you" said Katara

Ai held her head, her eyes darted.

' _But… how, no one would be able to pull one on me_ ' thought Ai

"Truth be told, does it matter Ai… i mean, we got the fan… right?" said Katara "So… mission accomplished, right? Got the info, protected it, and got what we were after… after a tournament"

Ai looked back over at Katara, she looked forward and closed her eyes, they opened.

"Yeah" said Ai, nodding her head "Yeah"

=== 4 days later ===

Ai handed the massive fan over to a guard… who sluggishly heaved it away.

"Thank you, Thank you" said Lord Ieyasu "You have reclaimed my sister beloved battle fan"

"Yeah cut the act… i know it was staged" said Ai

"Huh?" said Katara

"Hmm, whatever do you mean?" asked Ieyasu

"Katara pointed out the 3 stages of out mission… and i realized they were a match to something i did a long time ago." said Ai, crossed her arms and closed her eyes "My chuunin exam. I didn't realize it at first, but now that i'm really thinking about it… other things fall into line as well. Who would want to rule over a dessert, and your sister battle fan."

Ai smiled, she opened her eyes as tears streamed out.

"Uncle Gaara" cried Ai, rushing forward

Katara snapped her head forward, and was shocked to see a tall slender man, with red hair and black rings around his eyes. He draped his arms over Ai, holding her close, a smile came to his face.

"It is good to see you again, and know that you are safe" said Gaara, gently pulling away "You must tell the story as how it is you are here"

"Only if you tell me how you're here" said Ai

"I intended to" said Gaara, a throne of sand came from the ground for all them to set "Now, do enlighten me"

x


	7. The Training I

Gaara sipped on his tea, setting the cup down on the table.

"I see, that would explain why we couldn't find you" said Gaara "The water prison has been know to suppress chakra, and in your weaken condition, it was but invisible"

Ai nodded, one question came to mind

"H-How long did you look" asked Ai

Katara took a sip of her tea, interested in the knowledge as well

"We search the winter part of the Land of Spring for months, but as you know… we did not find your water prison. After that, we assumed you were captured by the Neo-Akatsuki… after a year of hunting, we found them… and unleashed a full out attack." said Gaara "After that, we realized you were not there either… sadly after many more months of failed searches, we eventual assumed the worse… and had your funeral"

"I see" said Ai, looking down "and mommy?"

Gaara closed his eyes, he shook his head

"She… she died of a broken heart" said Gaara, his eyes opened, showing tears and sorrow "I am truly sorry"

Ai's head slowly dropped, she cover her eyes and fought her hardest to hold back her tears. Gaara turned his head to Katara, who was patting Ai… a smile came to his face.

"Ai, i know you're sad… but know that your Mother love is still with you" said Gaara, nodding "In the form of your new friends"

Ai looked up slightly, then back at Katara. Katara smiled at Ai, getting her to smile back… she let out a small laugh, a few tears ran down her cheek.

"As good as it is to see you, i'm sure you've got places to be" said Gaara, his form shifted back to the Lord Ieyasu "Guards, take them back to the cells so that they my get there friends, they are free"

Two guards came into the throne room, and escorted them out. From the shadows, a man stepped out with red hair, moustache and beard, with a black piece armour running across his cheeks and bridge of his nose.

"You didn't tell her" said the man, putting his hand on his side

"You saw how the news of her mother got to her… if i told her the war that took place after, it would destroy her." said Gaara, via Ieyasu, then turned "So, how was she in the test Roshi?"

"From what you and Bee told me, she just that and more… strong, determined, and has a heart of gold" said Roshi

Gaara nodded his head, looking forward again.

"Its is good to see that she is still at her best… with how the world is" started Gaara

=== Time Skip ===

' _She's gonna need it'_

Ai put her finger to her lips as they boarded Appa, Katara nodded her head… knowing just what parts Ai was referring too. Katara lifted Ai up into the saddle, then was herself help by Ai. Aang cracked the reign and Appa took to the sky, leaving the village behind.

They all sat in silence for the most part, wanting to get out of this part of the earth kingdom. The ocean came to view, Appa letting out a happy grunt as his tail swung down to give them lift, sailing higher into the air.

"So… what was it he want you to get?" asked Suki

"A battle fan" said Ai

"That's it?" asked Sokka

Katara held her hand out.

"The thing was this wide, and as tall as Ai" said Katara "Its was freaky huge"

"Holy crap… his sister must have been a fricken beast to swing that thing" said Sokka

"I don't know, i mean… i lifted it" said Ai "and i'm just a kid"

"You're not just a kid" said Sokka "You've proven that many times over"

Ai grinned and chuckled, she looked onward and out to the ocean… the breeze feeling so.

"GROOOOOOOOOOAH" howled Appa, suddenly thrashing

"Appa, what's wrong buddy" cried Aang, trying to get Appa under control

Suki looked over the saddle from behind, her eyes widened to see dozens of sharpened barbs jutting out of Appa's tail. Appa slowly started to get pulled down, as whoever harpoon him had them tethered.

"Guys… we got a problem" said Suki, she turned back "Fire nation"

Ai looked over the edge, grinning slightly as Appa's wound… a second wave of harpoons to the tail and legs got Appa to howl again. Ai looked back, she swung out her hand.

"Aang, direct Appa to land, preferred as far away as you can from here" said Ai "I'll take care of the fire nation"

"What about his wounds" cried Aang

"He'll survive, it's just his tail and back legs… once i return all cauterise the wounds" said Ai, she prepared to jump, but stopped. "Leave the harpoons in till i return, we don't want Appa loosing to much blood… ok"

"Y-Yeah" said Aang

Ai stood up on the saddle side, she pulled out a scroll and unsealed a weapon two chakra blades connected to a chain. She turned and gave a salute. She jumped off and sailed down towards the boat below, twirled as she fell… creating a small destructive cyclone, cutting Appa free.

"Fire" came a yell

Ai watched as the harpoon guns fired, she took in her breath and exhaled a massive gust of wind, blowing them away. Ai landed on the boat bow of the boat, she straightened up slowly, twirling her chains and letting the blades scrape the boat.

CLAP CLAP CLAP

Ai started forward as Commander Zhao

"Well well… the Avatar" said Zhao, he stopped and held his chin "And just as they've said, your only 9"

"I'm 10" said Ai, she jerked the chain and caught the handles of her blades "This is your only warning… leave me be, or else"

"You see, i can't let that happen" said Zhao, snapping his fingers

All of Zhao's soldiers readied themself

"You're a threat to the goals of the fire nation" said Zhao

"Your funeral" said Ai

"ATTACK" yelled Zhao

Ai lept out of the way of oncoming fire, Ai landed on the cabin twirling the blades. She swung them forward, the chains snapped towards the enemy. A soldier swung his arm out, deflecting them to the with his armor.

Ai just smiled, she quickly pulled herself forward, towards the unlucky… trapped soldier. A solid kick to the chest sent him flying back, into the bow and off the boat. Ai rolled and was quick to swing the chain out again, cutting down all the fire towards her.

She jerked the chain back, letting it wrap around her hand, grabbing the handle of her blade, twirling the other. Two soldier rushed forward, Ai swung the blade out… it past them, then it reached it limit it came back around, and around, and around, tieing them up.

Ai pulled chain, pulling the soldiers, turning them into a human wrecking ball, twirling them to the side. Ai batted away incoming fireballs with her blade, she swung the chain solider towards the other, throwing them down on them.

Zhao closed in on Ai, who ripped her blade from the lackeys… towards Zhao. Zhao ducked out of the way, throwing a punch with a fire dagger at Ai. Ai swung her body to the side, catching the blade in her other hand, flipping over Zhao and kicking him in the back of the head.

Ai landed on the cabin, once more twirling her blades, she flipped back to dodge a hail of fire, landing in the small arena. Ai was soon surrounded as many more soldiers pour from the large boat. Zhao came forward once more, clapping once again.

"You're surrounded, just make this easy… give up" said Zhao

Ai just cocked her head back and smirked.

"Thing to know about me" said Ai, snatching the blades

"Hmm" said Zhao

Ai cross her arms holding the blades close.

"I never give up" said Ai

Ai spun the chains around, twirling them around her… Zhao just scowled.

"KILL HER" yelled Zhao

The soldier charged in, Ai just stood and waited. She jumped into the air, she swung the chain out slashing through a soldier's armour. She came back down on another solider, ramming the blade into his shoulder.

Fire closed in on her, she jumped back, the blade being violent ripped from the man's back. Ai slid across the ground, behind the man… who became her shield for the fire. With another twirl of the blades, she sent them into the water.

Many soldiers slowed their approach as water slowly snaked up the chains, up her arms. Zhao was stunned… Ai looked up and grinned.

" **Water Style: Twin Water Dragon Piercing Blade** " said Ai, ripping the blades, with water dragons out of the ocean, the blades hanging from the mouths of the dragons

"What the hell" said a soldier

Ai swung an arm towards the soldiers. The water dragon let out a deafening roar, it rushed down at the soldiers… slamming into them as the blade spun. Soldiers armors was ripped to hell, some died as there dragon's twin came down for a 2nd assault.

Ai ripped the now water free blades back towards her, letting go of them. She dropped down and spun on her hands, letting the chains wrap around her legs… she spun faster and faster. A spiral of wind came up and off the blades.

Ai flipped around again, grabbing the chains with her hands, as they still tied to her legs, resuming her spin. Ai spun towards the soldiers and Zhao, whom was stepping back in fear.

' _This… this is unrea_ l' thought Zhao, another thought came to his mind, he scowl 'I _roh… you bastard'_

Ai lifted herself into the air, unraveling her chains from her and sealing them away. Then with another blast of air from her feet, she shot off toward the direction her friends… and Aang went. Leaving Zhao's crew with a raging tornado.

FOOOOOUSH

"WHAT THE FUCK" yelled Zhao

A tornado that is now on fire, thanks to Zhao.

=== Random Island ===

Sokka perked his head up from sharpening his machete, he blinked a few times.

"Guys, i just thought of something" said Sokka

"Hmm" said Suki, looking over from the pot of food

"Hows Ai gonna find us?" asked Sokka, gesturing to the tree "I mean, we did as she said and went far away… a few islands over, we're in dense foliage, we cover our tracks… so, how is she going to find us?"

Suki blinked a few times, she straightened up as well, holding her chin.

"Thats… a good question" said Suki, she turned to Katara "You have any idea?"

"I'm not sure, i know she's good at finding her way… but Sokka did point out many obstacles" said Katara "I'd suggest we try to signal her… but"

"That would just make us a target again?" finished Sokka

Katara nodded her head, she rubbed her chin.

"Well… it's not much to go on, but i remember Ai quickly saving me from an enemy whom came out of nowhere" said Katara, she moved her hand away, taping her fist in her palm "She told me… that she could sense his Murderous Intent"

"How does that help her find us?" asked Suki

"I don't know… if she could since that, maybe she could… sense Aang's passiveness" said Katara with a shrug

"Or i could just since your guy's energy" said Ai, landing beside Katara

Katara flipped backward from the sudden appearance.

"Holy fuck Ai" said Katara "You scared the hell out of me"

"Ai, your back" said Aang "So can you"

"Yup, on it" said Ai, walking over to Appa.

Ai touched his good legs as she walked towards Appa, getting him to grunt in acknowledgement.

"Don't work buddy, i'll get those out of you in just a moment" said Ai

Ai put her hands together, then slammed them on the ground. The ground shook and split under Appa, bushes lifted him up slightly, letting his wounded legs hang off slightly, Ai put her hands together again and grew some medicinal herbs for Appa to eat.

"Eat them up boy" said Ai

Appa lend down at the bush of the strange 7 pointed leaf, he sniffed it a few times… then took a big bite. Appa ate and ate the bushes Ai grew for him, he head started rocking as he snacked on the leaf, his eyes slowly lidded as a doopy opened mouth smile came to his face.

"Grrooooaahh" howled Appa

"Good, you're all doped up" said Ai, moving back to his legs

"Wait… he's what?" asked Aang

"Doped… Drugged" said Ai, shifting her head towards him "So he won't feel the pain… or, to say… he won't really care"

Ai pulled out her kunai, she put her hand on harpoon, and started to cut into his flesh to remove it.

"Grooa grooa grooa" grunted Appa, swinging his head

"Stop it, you're hurting him" cried Aang

"If i was hurting him, he'd have bucked or jumped" said Ai, making another cut "Besides… cutting his leg is the only way I can get this out, if the harpoon in his tail are the same as these, then they have hooks. Meaning if I try to just pull it out, it will rip a very large chunk out"

Ai slightly pulled on the harpoon, it sliding slightly… she put the blade in her mouth and spread the muscles apart. The first of many harpoons came out with little to no trouble, Ai moved her hand up, letting it shined green as she closed the wound, and mended the muscles.

"Gruh gruh gruh" grunted Appa, tilting his head back, inhaling through his nose rapidly

"Yup, your blazed good ain't yea" said Ai, working on the next harpoon

A shadow soon loomed over Ai, blocking her light… she moved her hand out and shooed Aang away.

"Go, get… your blocking my light" said Ai "I'll take care of Appa, he's in good hands"

"Shouldn't we take him to a vet?" said Aang, doubting Ai

"I'm trained for this kind of thing" said Ai

"Wait… i thought you were trained to be a kunoichi, a soldier" said Suki

"Soldiers get wounded… and need a healer" said Ai, popping out another harpoon "My Ba-chan was a healer, and trained me"

"Huh?" started Suki

"Her grandma" said Katara

"Oh" said Suki "But isn't Appa an animal… isn't that, different?"

"If it were something more life threatening, yes." said Ai, closing the wound "Removing arrows, blades, shrapnel, ect… that's different" Ai started to work on the next on "But, if it were serious, I could help… I use to, hmm… gotta cut a little deeper" Ai presumed to do so, she used her chakra to constrict the blood vessels to slow the blood flow "I use to help at the Inuzuka's vet… I help the ninja hounds"

"Ninja… hounds?" asked Sokka, he shook his head "Wait wait wait, you telling me, your village also trained animal?"

"Yeah" said Ai

"What is a hound, you said our animals are different so…" asked Sokka

Ai sealed the wound, she looked over with the blood blade in her mouth, blood on her face. She removed the blade, then spit to the side, blood splattering the ground.

"Your Polar Bear Dogs are actually like the hounds" said Ai "The bigger they are, the better… so, yeah"

"Oh… wow" said Sokka "So, could they do what you do"

Ai had already started again, digging deep into Appa's leg… whom still could careless as he was currently licking the inside of his nose.

"If you mean use jutsu… they could learn only a handful… the hound are used for special missions. But the Inuzuka's did teach them all the Tunneling Fang" said Ai, pulling out another harpoon "They spin rapidly at a target and just rip it apart… its powerful alone, but if two use it together… it's becomes even more deadly"

"Ok… if the north pole has a Polar Bear Dog… we gotta get one, and you gotta, wait do you know it?" asked Sokka, getting a nod from Ai "You gotta teach it that"

"Sokka, I know you've always wanted one… but how would we bring it with us" asked Katara "I'm sure Appa would be able to carry it ease… but the thing would freak out once we start flying"

"Crapbaskets" said Sokka

"Oh, you say that too?" said Ai, removing another harpoon "I could put the Polar Bear Dog to sleep, then wake it when we land"

"Ok… how" said Aang

Ai sealed the wound, she gestured Aang to come back over… once he did she tapped his forehead. Aang's eyes rolled back into his head, and he crashed to the ground… a snore soon followed.

"Like that" said Ai

"Is there anything you can't do?" asked Sokka

"When i find something i'll tell you" said Ai

For the rest of the day, Ai fixed Appa up in peace… minus Appa's random grunts of amusement or Aang's snoring, it was quiet as can be.

=== Next Day ===

Ai sat in the tree, smiling at her work… she took a bite of her apple, enjoying the flavor. Ai cracked her neck to the left, then the right… she stood up.

"WAKE UP MAGGOTS" screamed Ai

The group flinched, and struggled to move as Ai had a surprise for them… massive 300 lbs turtle shells, already strapped to their backs.

"W-What, what the fuck is this" said Sokka

"I can't move" said Aang

"No one can" said Suki

"Training starts now, for all of you" said Ai with a smile "Seeing that Appa is on temporary leave due to wounds… we're gonna train."

"Ahhh, but i wanted to explore the island" cried Aang

Ai narrowed her eyes, but still smiled

"Oh we will… but only as a part of training" said Ai, holding up a finger "Rule #1. Taking off the shell is forbidden"

"What" yelled Aang "But, it's so heavy"

"That's the point pussy" said Ai, leaping down from the tree, she pointed behind her with her thumb "I'm going to the next clearing, when you can move, meet me there"

And with that, Ai turned and left the group to struggle with their weights. After many tries and fails, Sokka sighed... Then like it was second nature, sucked his arms, legs and head into his shell.

"Roomy" said Sokka "I think i'm gonna go back to sleep"

"Sokka, this is serious… Ai's graciously decided to train us, and your gonna sleep" said Katara

"I can barely move, and i didn't get much sleep last night" said Sokka "I'm gonna nap, then try again in a bit"

"SOKKA" yelled Katara

"Let him be" said Suki "He is in his way right, if he doesn't have the strength, so he'll wait and try again when able to"

Katara went to say more, but couldn't argue… she struggle to move, but just couldn't lift the heavy shell.

=== Hours Later ===

Ai rocked her head to the side, letting her arm swing like a pendulum as she lay back on the branch. She crooked her neck and looked down at the forest floor, seeing that her students to be had final managed to crawl into the clearing.

Ai jumped down towards the center, smiling at them… clapping her hands.

"Bravo… you've all done it" said Ai, she snapped her finger "As a reward, i'm removing my seal… making the shells lighter"

"Seal?" said Sokka, trying to stand… and was able "W-What, no way"

One by one the other stood, there shells now only 50lbs, still heavy to Katara and Aang, but manageable. Ai smiled and held up a finger.

"You passed the first step of a true shinobi… pushing forward thought overwhelming adversity." said Ai, she smashed her fist into her hand "But don't think training will be any easier"

"Ok, but still… the weight?" said Sokka "How did it, i mean… how did it just, vanish"

"Because i caused it with my seal, I increased the gravity on it… thus making it weigh more" said Ai "And when one of you get use to that weight throughout my training, i'll increase it, and we resume… and repeat till i see fit"

"What's the point of the weights exactly?" asked Aang

Ai looked over

"To add resistance to your movement" said Ai "Doing so will help your physical strength grow… and once allowed to take off the shell" Ai grinned "Well… i'll let you all find out"

Ai slammed her hands down and grew a training course with all the norms. Monkey bars, rock (wood) walls, vine swings… the works.

"For the rest of the day, i want you all to work out the equipment i gave you" said Ai, a grin came to her face "That way you can get use to everything i'm gonna have you do for the next few days"

The group look at equipment, slowly making there way over to them.

Katara came up the the wooden version of a rock wall, she took a few moments to ready herself… but soon attempted to climb it. Katara managed to get high fast, but made the mistake of going too fast. She lost her grip and fell from the wall, before she could ever scream Ai reached out a grabbed her hand, slowly moving it back to the wall.

Sokka came up to a wooden warrior, tilting his head at the design of it. He smacked one of the dummy's setting off the spring loaded dummy, causing it to swinging around. Sokka smiled, rubbing his chin with a slight nod, understanding what it represents.

Once it stopped, he moved in close… and struck the arm, starting this training.

Suki was climbing up a vine, to the jumping platform… 4 feet of the ground. Suki moved to the edge slowly, sweat dripping from her head… she lept forward, landing hard on her stomach. Suki grunted a lay there for a few moments, groaning in pain.

As for Aang…

"Uh… Help" cried Aang, dangling in the vine net

"No" said Ai, sitting on the wall, Katara just pulling herself up, huffing as she sat next to Ai

"But you helped Katara" cried Aang

"From falling, you're just stuck" said Ai

"Ah come on, help a brother out" cried Aang

Ai narrowed her eyes, then smiled… she snapped her finger and increased Aang's weight, by 100 lbs

SNAP SNAP SNAP

"AHHHHHH" screamed Aang, hitting the ground hard

Katara put her hand to her mouth, snickering in enjoyment. A blush came to her face as Ai leaned neck to her, snuggling a bit. Katara put her arm around Ai, pulling her in and giving her the love she wants.

=== Next Day, Early Morning ===

Appa rubbed Appa's head, getting him to grunt with joy, he put his head down and enjoyed another helping of the feel good herb Ai was feeding him. Ai tapped his head a few times, getting his eyes to trail up to her.

"Ok buddy, i need you wake the other… loudly" said Ai

Appa inhaled slightly, then let out a bellow.

"GROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAH" roared Appa

Everyone flinched hard Appa roar, they groaned and looked over at Ai, and how dark it was.

"Are you joking?" grunted Sokka

"Nope" said Ai "Training starts now"

"Ok… ok" said Sokka with a yawn

Suki and Katara slowly moved to their shell as well, Ai looked over at Aang to see him rolling back over, trying to sleep. Ai slowly made her way over, walking past Sokka who saw the look on her face… he quickly crawled away.

Ai stopped just short of Aang, she nudged him with her foot. Aang looked over, then turned back to resume his rest.

"I said, Training starts now" said Ai

"Yeah… thing is, i'm not really wanting to be a shoe-no-bu or whatever it is you are, so i just gonna sleep, Kay?" said Aang

Aang cover himself up with his blanket, Ai swung her leg back and drilled it into his back… sending him into a tree. Aang gasped in pain… then once more when flashed forward drilling her knee to is gut, breaking the tree.

"Fine, didn't want to train your puny ass anyway" said Ai, pointing at him "This was your one chance for me to train you… and you blew it"

Ai turned sharply, her coat tail flaring in the wind… she looked back at him with a sneer. Aang froze as he saw her eyes turn red for a moment with a slit iris. Katara felt a shiver go up her spine as she felt the malicious chakra

"I never want to hear you ask for training from me again" growled Ai "Cause this time, i promise you… i will kill you… you ungrateful bastard"

Ai turned back to her 3 students to be, walking towards them. As she passed them they slowly followed behind, not sure what kind of hell Ai would put them through.

=== Clearing ===

Ai cracked her neck, her back, her ribs… then her arms and fingers. She looked back at her students and smiled, she held up a finger.

"Ok my young Genin, lets us start with a hike" said Ai

Sokka held up his hand, Ai blinked slightly, turning.

"You don't have to raise your hand Sokka, if you have a question just ask" said Ai

Sokka nodded, putting his hand down

"Whats a Genin?" asked Sokka

"A rookie ninja" said Ai "Now we hike… til morning" She pumped her fist up "This

Sokka, Katara, and Suki had a grim look on there faces, Ai started to hike and they followed. The first two miles was more or less easy… just down a path Ai had pre-selected, with many hills.

As the group came to new clearing Ai held up her hand, stopping… as did the other. Ai slammed her hand down, growing massive post all down it… Ai turned to her Genin and pointed.

"Ok, we are now gonna rush and circle around these post 10 tens each" said Ai, she started to can-can "But like this"

"You gotta be shitting me" said Sokka

"Does this look like the face of someone shitting you" said Ai

Sokka sighed, he slowly, painfully, and poorly mimicked the movement, as he moved to the post. Katara and Suki followed behind… each following Ai's instructions. After going all 2000 post, 10 times… equaling to at least a 4 mile hike, they moved on.

After that they climb a few cliffs, trekked through some rivers and walking on log bridge over a canyon... 50 times.

Ai had a smile on her face as the sun started to peek out, the group was doing a damn good job at keeping up with her. They were currently resting at a small farm house, a place Ai had previously settled an agreement with.

A kind old lady came out with some food, letting the starving teens enjoy a bite. As Ai had asked, they were given two large helping of meat, some eggs, plenty of milk, mochi with fruit fillings, and some assorted nuts with berries.

As they crammed their faces full Ai calmly ate hers… smirking in silent at the antic of the teens. As the food ran out, there meal sadly came to an end, thus did there 30 minute break… Ai stood up, thanked the lady for the meal, the teens followed.

"Ok… show them to the field" said Ai

The old lady nodded and turned, she waved her hand.

"Come come, follow me" said the old lady

The group looked at each other, then back at Ai… pointing outwards.

"You three are paying for the meal by plowing this lady's field" said Ai

"That doesn't sound to hard" said Katara

"You're not allowed to use tools" said Ai

"W-What, but then… how?" asked Suki

Ai held up her hands, waving them a bit with a smile.

"Hands only" said Ai, clapping her hand "Now, chop chop"

With a heavy sigh, the teens slank over and followed the lady… they were happy to repay her for the meal, just… didn't like how they were going to go about it. The moment Suki saw the field they were to plow, she wanted to cry.

"Boulder Dirt" said Suki, closing her eyes

"Boulder Dirt?" said Sokka "Why do i have a feeling that this is gonna hurt a lot"

"Cause it is… Boulder Dirt is very hard, and this doesnt look likes its been plow"

"We've had a few bad rain storms recently, so all my hard work was washed away before i could even plant anything" said the old lady

Suki sigh, she looked down at her hands… tighten her fist.

"Lets… lets get to it" said Suki, she bent down and started to tear at the ground with her hands

Katara and Suki soon followed, both flinch as they broke the soil with there hands. Sokka looked at his hand, blood already starting to drip from his hand. Katara flinched and her breath hitched from time to time.

"It… burns" hissed Katara

"Boulder Dirt absorbs salt like a sponge… and salt in a wound is aganizily painful" said Suki

"So that's where the phrase comes from" said Sokka, toiling away

"It's actually good that it's like that" said Ai "Salt kills bacteria, so the salt will heal your wounds as they occur. You're less likely to get an infection plowing this field by hand then a plain old dirt field"

With nothing more to talk about, the teens went back to their field work… which took a painful 2 hours. Spending another half hour helping the elderly lady plant her seeds, and water them.

"Thank you all so much" said the lady

"You're welcome, we'll be back to tomorrow to help you maintain it, and help with your animal" said Ai

"Ok" said old lady

Ai turned back to her Genin, there hands and facing cover in mud and dry-ish blood… each looking like they're about to die. Ai clapped her hand and pointed onward, back the way they came.

"Back to the clearing" said Ai

The group didn't say anything, none had the strength to sigh, grunt or even cry… they followed along behind Ai, fearing what she had for them.

=== 1 hour later ===

Ai shuffled the card stylishly, enjoying the familiar sound of them clapping together. They all sat in a circle, a large stump being used as a table. In front of the teens were many wooden chips with numbers on them representing their value.

The added sum of the value for each individual was 33,000

"Ok… they game is Ninja Hold'em" said Ai, then followed to go over all the rules and answer every question they had about the game, one being.

"How is this training?" asked Suki

"Easy" said Ai "I'm teaching you about bluffing,and reading your opponents. As i said, the point of the game is to have the better hand, and win all the chip… but you can also lie by betting big, making the other coware out thus forfeiting the bets they made to be taken as all bets are final"

"Got it… but, seeing how you know how to do this, won't you win?"

"I'm not playing, i'm just the dealer" said Ai, dealing the cards "My the best ma… wome… Genin win"

And thus the game began

=== 3 hours later ===

"All in" said Suki, pushing the last of her chips forward

Katara pushed the same amount of chips forward, but with her winning she still had plenty to spare if she lost.

"And the reveal" said Ai

Suki grinned, she looked down at the cards again… 5, Ace, Ace, 8, 6. She flips hers over, revealing two 5's.

"Full house" said Suki, with pride

Katara stared at the hand, she looked up.

"It is a good hand… but you're not the only one that had a pocket pair" said Katara, flipping hers "4 of a Kind"

"Fuck" said Suki

As it turns out, Katara is a fucking shark, most of her wins were bluffs… very few were from actually winning a hand. Katara smirked as she twiddled the chip in her fingers, she flipped it in the air and caught it.

"Oh go fuck yourself" said Suki

Ai clapped her hands, getting her Genin to look up into the tree's… three wooden bowl flew down at them. Suki attempted to catch hers, juggling it as she smacked it in the air, Sokka was slow to react as was hit in the head, while Katara lunge backward and hit the back of her head on the table.

"Its lunch time… as i throw nuts and berries down at you, you are going run around and catch it. You can only eat what you catch in your bowl… don't catch anything, you go without lunch" said Ai "Also, should you spill your bowl, you forfeit it"

Ai flashed away and soon nuts start to fall, causing the trio scrambled about. They soon found out that then the bowl is empty, and something falls in it tends to bounce out. After failing to catch the first few dozen nuts/berries, did the trio get the rhythm of how to catch there food.

After a few minutes there bowls were decently full… and the hail of berries and nuts stopped, Ai flashed down to the trio, then sat.

"Eat up, cause afternoon training starts soon" said Ai

Sokka tossed a few nuts into the air, catching them in his mouth.

"Can't be much harder than what we have been doing" said Sokka

=== A Few Hours Later ===

Sokka placed down a board, grabbed a few nails and hammered it into place. Sweet dripping down forehead, he wiped his brow, panting. He looked over the edge to see Katara struggling to hold the water at bay, as Suki and some other earth nation builder put some post in.

Once they closed the earth around the post, they got out of the river.

"Ok missy, you can stop… were done for the day" said the builder

Katara dropped her arms, the water once more rushed forward and flowed down the river bed. She walked back up the bank, plopping down on the dirt… her arms ached, and her chi network… chakra as Ai called it, burned.

"Here's your pay" said the Boss

Katara opened her hands weakly, accepting the 50 piece of gold for there few hours of work. The builder smiled and rubbed his head, turning to Ai.

"Any chance you kids are going to be here tomorrow, could still use the extra hands" said the Boss

"Of course" said Ai, a smirk came to her face "So long as you pay"

"Ha ha ha" laughed the boss "But of course"

The work crew left for their own homes, Suki and Sokka moved over… smiling slightly at their pay.

"That wasn't so bad" said Sokka "And bonus, we got paid"

"That was part of the training" said Ai "This was less about a work-out, and work experience"

Ai clapped her hand and jumped up to her feet… waving her hand.

"Come let's go" said Ai

The trio followed behind, wondering what was next for them.

=== A Lake ===

The trio stripped down to nothing by their undies, swimming 10 laps… that was easy, it would also be refreshing… even better they got to remove their shells.

The group jumped into the water, they shot out and smiled. While the water was very chilly, making Katara and Suki's nipples erect, it was still very refreshing.

The trio started to swim out, not noticing the figures lurking behind them.

"Oh, by the way… I've heard there's Man Eating Piranha Shark's in this lake" said Ai

Sokka looked back, to see a massive 4 foot beast, followed by many smaller ones.

"OH FUCK" screamed Sokka, swimming faster

Katara and Suki soon followed behind, once at the shore they tried to get out, only for Ai to flashover and push them back in.

"That's only 9.5 laps, keep swimming" said AI

"Are you frickin kidding me" said Sokka

"Nope" said Ai "Keep swimming"

The trio split up as they swam from the shore back to the middle of the lake, and to the other shore… only to see Ai on the other side again. With their plans of escape failing, they continued to swim their laps… until they finally, miraculously escaped without any harm.

The trio lay on the shore, panting heavily from their near death… Sokka reached down to inspect, and found a massive hole in his underwear.

"It almost had me" said Sokka "I was this frickin close to becoming a meal"

"Yes, almost… but it didn't get you" said Ai

Sokka pointed a finger

"That wasn't cool Ai, refusing to let us back up… we could have been seriously hurt" said Sokka

"And i'd have treated your wound if you were" said Ai "I'm training you for possible things to come"

"How is that connected to anything" asked Suki

"Being in enemy territory, where they have the advantage" said Ai "There is going to be times such as this where you'll be in a situation they limits your movement in a way… and by overcoming it can you even the playing field."

"That… makes since in a way" said Suki

"Which brings us to our last leg of training" said Ai "Dry off, put your cloths and weights back on, and we'll begin"

"Why do i have a feeling this last part… is going to be hell" said Sokka

=== A moment later ===

The trio pulled at the ropes, fearing what was to come… wondering while Ai tied them to a tree. Ai moved behind a boulder, tossing a rock up and down in her hand… she then threw it at a Bee Hornets Nest, pissing them off to no extent.

And thus the hell began… and went on, for four hours.

=== Camp ===

Ai and the sung all to hell trio came into the camp, Ai clapped her hands, letting the trio remove their weights. Thankfully, Aang had done something right for once… and that was he cooked some ramen, poorly… but still.

As her Genin rested, Ai cooked up some meat for them… Fish for Katara, some Chicken for Suki, and Beef Pork for Sokka.

She'd need to feed them good, as tomorrow… and the days that followed, would only be harder.

X


	8. The Chaos Admiral: Tanya

Ai sat atop boulder, meditating and gathering her chakra for the day ahead of them. The sound of Katara and Suki's makeshift bokken clashing got her to open an eye.

Its has been about a week since there training has started, and they were improving at a damn good rate. The bokkens cracked again as they hit each other, both Katara and Suki slide across the ground as they circled each other.

Suki jumped back, holding up a hand sigh… she pressed down on the ground, getting it to shake. Katara stumbled a bit from the quake focusing on her, she swung her bokken out to block an incoming strike.

Katara pushed back, landing in the nearby stream… she calmed her breathing, letting the water slowly move up her body, raising her into the air. She swung her sword out, unleashing a wave of chakra and water. Suki put her arms up, taking the full attack, and getting blasted into the mud.

Katara smiled, pleased with her victory, and how far her water bending has grown… however. Suki stood up, just finishing her jutsu.

"Earth Style: Unagi's Bullets" said Suki, swing her arm out and pointing.

The massive mud puddle Suki was in shifted form, taking the shape of the Unagi's head… it let out a roar, then launched dozens of mudballs. Katara gasped in surprise, she put up her arms to shield herself… but was overcome by the massive number of mudballs.

The mud forced Katara out of her water armor, letting it fall to back into the stream. Katara stood up, shaking her head, slinging the mud from her head… she pushed chakra into her feet, and blasted across the stream.

Suki brought up her arm, blocking the strike… thus the two started to fight hand to hand. Ai smiled at the progress of both of them, her eyes glanced over, then flicked to the group and back, then back again.

Suki and Katara pushed away, getting ready to strike… suddenly Sokka slammed between them, throwing out his fist and drilling them both. Getting both get to gasp in pain at the sudden attack.

"Here comes a new challenger" said Sokka, with a smile

Suki and Katara scowled slightly, and charged at the intruder. Sokka blocked both strikes, holding them back with relative ease… then pushed back slightly. The girls jumped back as well, and steadied their breaths.

"So, what you find to eat?" asked Ai, coming up from behind

"Some nuts" said Sokka, digging in his bag "And not that many… this, might be a rock"

Sokka tossed the rock to the side, Momo quickly reacting and checking it out.

"That's it? Seriously?" asked Katara

"There's literally no wild game in the area" said Sokka "And not a single damn fish in the river"

The ground suddenly shook, getting the group to stumble, and Momo to shriek. Ai looked over at Momo, watching as he pawed at the rock.

"No frickin way" said Ai in awe, the other could only wonder too.

Momo picked up the rock again, and let it fall to the ground. Upon impact the ground shook again, much harder. Momo jumped back and flew to Appa, shrieking the whole way, this time Ai was looked in the other direction.

"It came from that direction" said Ai, pointing westwards, taking lead "Diamond Formation"

The group moved through the forest, quickly, but steadily. Ai, being the Jonin stayed at point… and gave the signals when it was clear to go. They followed the sounds and shaking of the earth, eye peeked out from behind a tree.

There, in a small ravine, stood a young boy… earthbending. Ai held up her hand, and signaled it was safe. They gathered around and on looked the young earthbender, Suki paying the closest.

"An Earthbender" said Suki, quickly taking note of everything he did

The young earthbender, moved his foot across the ground, lifting the boulder into the air. He swung his arm to the side, throwing the boulder into the side of the wall… he exhaled slowly, then repeated the motions.

The group watched in silence for a few moments, Suki especially excited to see a earthbender in action, she lend forward slightly over the edge. The boulder slamming into the ravine wall shook hard, almost sending Suki over the edge.

Suki let out a small yelp as Ai grabbed her robes and jerked her back, the noise caused the young boy to look up, flinch, and flea. Ai scanned up as he flead, to see a small village.

"Well, guess we don't have to eat nuts" said Ai, jumping off the edge.

"Hey, i worked hard finding those" said Sokka with a grunt, as Katara and Suki followed.

Momo landed on his shoulder, nibbling away on a nut, breaking its shell and eating it. Only for his surge of unpleasantness, and throw it away.

"Ah what do you know" said Sokka

=== Village ===

While they did lose track of the boy, they did find something interesting… something that made Ai's mouth water. An old japanese style restaurant, Ai could tell from the kanji outside. Ai clapped her hands in exitment, some of her favorite dishes (other than ramen) might have survived all these years.

Ai rushed in leaving her Genin alone, nothing else to do they entering the restaurant. There noses were hit with a plethora of delightful smells. Mouth began to water, they glanced looked around and spotted Ai… already cramming her mouth full of rice, Soba, Tempura and all those other dishes from her past.

"Hmm" hummed Ai, wiggling in place "So crunchy, and flavorful"

The teens soon joined Ai, each looking at the foods questionably. After gathering some courage, Katara took a bite out of some Tempura Squid-Tuna with a hint a soy sauce and slightly cover in rice. She shiver in delight, this stuff… was incredible, unspeakable.

"This… this is amazing" said Katara, sipping on some tea. "Oh wow… i've never had tea this good"

Sokka, once learning it was meat was pigging out on Yakitori. Sokka stabbed a large vary of meats and enjoyed the flavorful taste. Suki was looking over the list of ingredients for a dish called Okonomiyaki, as Ai and Katara partially destroyed the first one.

As the teens feasted and complemented the food, the cook could only smile as she has yet again, satisfied her customers… all those years of cooking for her late husband has payed off.

"God rest his soul" said the cook

"But mom, Dad's still alive" said a young boy, helping his mother Chi-Chi wait table

"I know what i said Goten" said Chi-Chi

"More sweets please" said Ai, with a full mouth

"Ai" scowled Katara "Don't talk with your mouth full"

"It's alright" laughed Chi-Chi, waving with a smile "I don't mind… warms my heart to see someone with such a voracious appetite… reminds me of my late husband"

Goten rolled his eyes as he prepped the sweets, once mom said something… she meant it, only way she'd let dad back in is if he came in crawling on his hand and feet.

After hours of eating, Ai went to pay… before Chi-Chi could even figure a price, Ai placed a large lump of gold on the counter.

"That should cover it" said Ai

Chi-Chi's eyes could only widened at the large nugget on her counter… thing had to at least be 7lbs. With there server now jumping for joy with the payment, Ai and the gang left. From there they went shopping for much needed supplies.

As per Ai's suggestion, they weren't going to buy any fresh meats, as it would spoil before they could use it… and they didn't have a good place to store it. With that being brought up, they also didn't buy many foods that would require cold storage.

Bread, fruits and vegetable were there main foods, with promises that Ai could make many delightful treats from it later. One buy, getting Sokka to let out a small laugh, was a large jar of assorted nuts and berries.

Aside from other important tools, and supplies for camping, shopping was done. Ai smiling at her personal purchase, a red rubber ball. Ai happily tosses it up and down, getting the teens to smile and laugh.

"Once again, I'm reminded of your 'true' age" said Suki, scratching her nose

"I know right" said Sokka "I mean, on offence to you, or Katara… but she's the seems the most mature of all of us. On top of that, she the most level headed"

"No offence taken" said Katara

Ai tossed the ball up again, her eye caught movement… she caught the ball again.

"There's that boy we saw" said Ai, pointing

"What?" said Suki, looking over to see him enter a building

"Should we pursue?" asked Sokka

"Suki would benefit from practicing with another earthbender" said Ai "We should seize this opportunity"

The group moved towards the building, entering the small shop. The young boy in question was getting a chewing from his mother.

"Haru, you're late… go do your chores" said the mother

"Yes mother" said Haru, turning away to do as she said… by chance glancing over and seeing the group

"Hey, why did you run earlier?" asked Suki

"You, you must have me confused for someone else" said Haru

"No… we saw you earthbending" said Katara

In an instant both the boy and his mother started to run around the shop, closing all the windows and the door as tight they could. Haru's mother turned towards his, pointing the parental finger of disappointment.

"They saw you doing WHAT?" growled the mother.

"Mom, they're crazy… are you seriously going to take their word over mine" said Haru

"I don't care, what if you were caught by the fire nation" said his mother "Do you want to end up in prison like your father"

Suddenly there was a large knocking at the door.

"Open up" came a voice

Sokka moved up to the window near the door, peeking out the blinds without alerting the soldiers he saw, he looked over.

"Its fire nation" said Sokka quietly

"Let them in please" said Haru's Mother, going to her counter

Sokka opened the door, letting the soldier in. The soldier glanced around with a scow. Suki was holding herself up proud, Katara was over in a corner acting like she was buying something… while Ai was playing with her ball. The soldier walked up to the counter.

"What do you want?" said Haru's Mother "I've paid my taxes"

"Yeah… but you see, they just doubled" said the soldier

"Thats Tiger-Bull shit" yelled Haru

The soldier smiled, he held up his hand… letting a flame blaze in it.

"You're free to do as you want… but it would be a shame for a fire to happen, and you didn't pay your taxes" said the Soldier "Anything could happen with fire, it's very dangerous"

He glanced over to see Ai, happily tossing her ball up in the air, balancing it on her head or nose. She tossed it up in the air again… and a fireball hit it, causing it to explode. Ai looked down at her dead ball… watching the flame on the smothering rubber slowly die.

"You see… what if that had been your shop" said the soldier

Haru's mother bite her lip, she went to pay him the taxes so he'd leave. Counting the peice he picked a few out and placed them back on the table.

"You can keep the copper" said the soldier, turning to walk away.

He bumped into Ai, whom bore an angry look, in her hands was the smoldering remains of her toy.

"This was the reddest, most bounciest ball i had ever played with" said Ai

"Out of the way brat" said the soldier

Ai held out her hand, still boring a angry look. She held up open hand.

"5 gold pieces" said Ai, her eyes narrowed "Or else"

The soldier grinned a twisted grin, placing his hand on a sword.

"You threatening me brat? That's a punishable offence around here" grinned the soldier

"Ai" cried out Katara, rushing over and kneeling at her

The soldier looked over at Katara, getting her blood to run cold. The look in his eye… it terrified her.

"You know this girl?" asked the soldier

Katara trembled… she swallowed a lump, and nodded.

"Y-Yes… she's my sister" said Katara, grunting quietly at her own lie

"Your sister?" said the soldier "You… a water tribe girl is this… hmm"

The fire nation soldier bent… getting a better look at Ai.

"Is… this girl, fire nation?" asked the soldier aloud

'You could say that' thought Ai

The soldier straightened back up, and waved the whole thing off.

"Doesn't matter" said the soldier, pointing "I'll overlook it this time, but next time i won't be so nice"

With that the soldier nudge Ai out of the way, and left. With him gone Katara let out a breath.

"Ai, i get that you're upset that he burnt your new toy… but holy shit, you almost got us busted over that" said Sokka

Ai didn't say anything, she sighed and nodded.

"Ahhhh, did you slip up and lose your composer" snicker Yin Kurama "And to think, just moments ago they were say how mature you where… but take away your mask and your just a child"

Ai grit her teeth… so that's why she got so upset, damn fox.

'Bastard' growled Ai

"MOMMY" came a scream

Ai jolted slightly, she rushed out the door and into the streets. The restaurant was ablaze, spectators watched as the local cook Chi-Chi was fighting the soldier in anger. Blood trickled down her face from a wound inflicted on her. Behind her was her son trembling in fear.

"Bastard" panted Chi-Chi "He's just a child"

"Who assaulted me" sneered the soldier

"It was an accident" growled Chi-Chi "He tripped"

"And spilt that icy cream stuff you serve all over me" said the soldier "I've already be more than lenient today with children… your kid just lucked out" his sneer grew "and with you assaulting me as well… you both get to die"

The soldier thrusted his fist forward, unleashing the massive fireball. Chi-Chi spun around quickly, grab Goten, using her own body as a shield for what was to come. Everything happened so fast no one knew what had happened, they just saw an fire explode outward after making contact.

The soldier threw back his head and laughed, he turned to the crowd, many flinching in fear.

"Let this remind you all… your living on borrowed time. If you behave and pay us, your time increases. Step out of line… and well" said the soldier, gesturing back… to see a stone wall "What?"

Chi-Chi opened her eyes, glancing around… was she dead? Was she in heaven. She didn't feel anything… was it instantaneous, was Goten ok?

"Mom… you're crushing me" gasped Goten

Chi-Chi looked down at her son, loosing the grip on her hug… she turned around to see Ai, hands together in a hand-sigh. The earth wall rumbled and sank back into the ground. The had a bewildered look on his face as Ai straightened up.

"Wait? You're an earthbender?" said the soldier

"Yeah, so what?" said Ai

"But your sister is from the water tribe" said the soldier

"She is, so am i, as are we both waterbenders" said Ai

"How is that possible" said the soldier, not grasping what Ai was saying

"It just is… i can also bend fire, and air" said Ai

People from the village started to whisper with excitement and joy, Chi-Chi could only smile and cry silently at her savor.

"The avatar" choked Chi-Chi

The moment the soldier heard that, he panicked and went into a defence position as Ai launched herself towards him.

Mile out in the ocean, away from any land for the earthbender to use lay the prison ship. For years the ship stay staion in its location, ensuring escape was impossible. Guards patrolled the ship, its large open metal courtyard filled with hundreds of earth nation prisoners from all over.

With cruelty the captain did nothing to protect the prisoners from the scorching sun, unless of course they earn it, by working for her. With sick enjoyment and twisted irony she had them help in crafting their armor and weapons… and even then, that only let stay in the shade for a few hours, forcing them to work for her indefinitely.

Despite her young age, and petite body… this girl was a force to be reckoned with. Graduation from the military academy to foot soldier at age nine, then to Admiral shortly after her 10th birthday.

A title she wears proud, and as this day as lived up to with a perfect record… every order from the fire lord with completed, no matter what it was. Within the year, if it hasn't happened yet… she plans to take Ba Sing Se… and retire early in fame.

"Sir… we have a problem" yelled the soldier, approaching

The admiral turned her head, a defining glare in her eye.

"Problem? You must be mistaken… my battalion doesn't know the meaning" said the admiral

The soldier gulped, he knelt.

"My apologize, Admiral Tanya" said the soldier "But sadly… an issue has accord"

Tanya's eyes flared, in her rage she threw him of the scaffolding… killing him on impact with a broken neck. Tanya moved from her stand, to the lower deck… seeing a crowd of soldiers.

"Get back to work" snapped Tanya

The soldiers turned to Tanya, breaking up for her to see what what had their attention. One of there boats, drifting towards them… with a crucified soldier. Above him, flapping in the wind… a sigh.

'Release your prisoners, or face the wrath of the Avatar'

Tanya felt a tingle in her chest, her nostril flare with excitement. Screw taking Ba Sing Se, if she could bring the avatar's head on a platter… she would be reward beyond her wildest dreams.

"Prepare the crew" said Tanya "We leave at tomorrow, at first light"

"SIR" yelled the soldier, saluting

=== Next Day, early morning ===

Ai watched as the boats came to shore, the village had long since been evacuated. Admiral Tanya looked around, no one to watch her kill the Avatar… shame, she'd have loved to see their dreams crushed.

Ai could tell this girl meant business, due to level of her murderous intent that she was the kind of demon... that could devour the devil himself. Ai and the others, stood in place as the soldiers came up, soon stopping about 100 feet away. Tanya was dressed strangely and for some reason she was standing on the backs of one of her men like a stool.

"Wait… you mean there's more" asked Sokka.

Katara looks over at Ai.

"She looks like she's about your age" said Katara.

Ai didn't respond as she merely put her hand out in front of Katara to shield her, this surprised her as well as Suki and Sokka. Katara noticed that Ai's hand started to generate lightning. At this point, Katara was able to tell what Ai felt towards people… and she didn't like this Admiral, not one bite.

"A-Ai is she bad news?" asked Katara.

"Leave her to me." said Ai "None of you are a match for her"

The little girl then points at the group which caused the hairs on all their bodies to stand on end, execpt for Ai… whom was use to this level of action

"W-What the hell." uttered Sokka. "All she did was point at me… yet"

"It's like she threatened to kill you" finished Suki

Katara gulped.

"Sh-She's scaring me?" uttered Katara.

Ai nodded.

"It's ok to be afraid, just don't let it consume you" said Ai.

"You four, where is the avatar?" asked Tanya

Ai composed every bone in her body and prepared for what might come next.

"Who are you?" asked Ai.

The little girl then spread her arms out,

"I am Admiral Tanya" said Tanya, she steps off of her soldier causing her to stand up straight revealing she was no bigger then Ai "of the Fire Nation, here to capture the Avatar, an airbender if i'm correct."

"Tanya, what a weird name." said Sokka.

Ai shook her head.

"It might be foreign, but that's not important said Ai.

The others nodded in agreement.

"Please be aware, that we now have you outnumbered" said Tanya, she grinned "And now surrounded"

The group looked around, soldiers behind them… holding their position.

"if you surrender the avatar to us then I promise that you will be taken as prisoners of war with all the rights as such." said Tanya with an evil grin

"Prisoners of war, hell no." uttered Sokka.

Katara prepared to bend water out of her pouch, Ai put her hand out causing her to calm down a little.

"I am the avatar" said Ai.

Tanya snapped her fingers and her soldiers got into a fighting stance, in the blink of an eye the fighters that were behind them fired streams of flame from their fists aiming at Sokka and Suki. Both jump back to try and avoid, quickly Katara acts and bends all of the water out of her pouch and creates an arc of water behind them protecting them and knocking back the soldiers, Ai however didn't look away from Tanya.

Katara, seeing that Tanya was the leader decided to try and take her out herself, she bent the water into a torrent heading straight for Tanya, Ai eye's widend, she tried to stop her but to know avail.

"Katara no!" yelled Ai

"Take this!" yelled Katara as she launched her water at Tanya.

The moment that it reached her Tanya thrusts her fist forward, firing a snow white flame with animosity tearing through Katara's attack like paper aiming straight for her. Katara could only stand in fear, it wasn't just the fire that scared her or its color... it was the immense killing intent that came with it like a heat wave in the summer, all Katara had to do was look at Tanya's devilish smile as she launched her flame and she was a statute.

Ai forms hand signs jumps out in front of Katara and places her hands on the ground and an earth wall rose up blocking the attack, but Tanya's attack seemed to powerful that it will carve through her shield in a matter of moment. Katara at the moment was still stunned by Tanya's demonic aura and power. Ai put her hand on her's and she snapped out of it.

"Katara fight!" yelled Ai.

Katara turned back to Suki and Sokka who were already fighting the soldiers.

"O-Okay!" yelled Katara.

Katara was just about to join them when a stream of white flame rained down from the stone wall causing Ai and Katara to jump back, avoiding it, they looked up and say Tanya looking down at them.

Katara was about to try and attack Tanya but Ai stopped her.

"No, you years away from fighting her, go and help Sokka and Suki" advised Ai.

Katara nodded.

"Please be careful!" said Katara.

She ran over to Suki and Sokka, she formed hand signs and pointed her finger at some of the soldiers like guns.

"Water Style: Water Pistols!" she yelled

She fired water pressure shots from her finger and hit two soldiers that Suki and Sokka were fighting and run past them.

"Let's go, leave the little girl for Ai!" said Katara.

Suki and Sokka then follow her.

"Right!" yelled Suki.

"Show off." said Sokka.

Tanya pointed at the retreating group.

"Chase them down, kill them" ordered Tanya, she looks at her female foot stool, her most loyal soldier "Viktoriya, lead the chase"

"Yes ma'am!" yelled Viktoriya.

She and the other soldiers chase after the others but not before Ai swiftly knocks 6 of them out, decreasing their number, though the others did not stop and continued the chase. As Ai would have preferred to go after the ones that she had missed she knew that Tanya was too dangerous of an enemy to allow her unchecked. Ai looked back to see Tanya frowning slightly, letting out an annoyed 'tsk'.

"To think some of my soldiers were knocked so easily." said Tanya "You didn't even bend… once this is all done, i'm demoting them back to the fucking acedemy"

"You don't seem to worried about the lost of numbers" asked Ai.

Tanya wore a straight face.

"Numbers mean nothing is half of them are canon fodder" said Tanya. "A unit is only as powerful has its weakest link… and i'll be damned if any in my troop" 

Tanya held her hand out and formed a white flame in her palm, the heat reached over to Ai who immediately had her guard up.

"I think we've talked enough… it's time for you to die" said Tanya, she then closed her palm causing her flame to dissipate.

Ai didn't say another word, she merely got into a fighting stance and prepared. Tanya launches a stream of flame more powerful that what she tried to hit Katara with. Ai dodges out of the way and tries to form hand signs but notices that Tanya had disappeared the moment that she did.

'She's gone!?' through Ai

She looked up and saw Tanya right above her with flames shooting out of her boots like rockets, Tanya shot flames from her fists and tried to hit Ai. Ai evades the attack and fires a water jutsu at Tanya… but her flames evaporates it quickly.

'White flames, the 2nd hottest on earth' thought Ai. 'I've dealt with Uncle Sasuke's Amaterasu before… but i never figured out how to snuff it out'

Tanya dashes at Ai using her firebending through her feet like an android with rocket boots. Ai took some shuriken and threw them at Tanya, they were dodged but Ai made another mud wall. Tanya seeing the wall quickly goes around it but the moment that she did Ai fired a water bullet at Tanya, it hits her and knocks her away but she moves both of her arms and creates fire to disperse the attack.

Ai takes the opportunity and escapes out of her wall and tries to think up a strategy to counterattack, defeat Tanya, make it back to the others as fast as she could, and escape the Fire Nation's troops. Tanya chases after Ai and flies past the trees and catching up to her at a terrifying pace.

"She's keeping up with me, her flying, is that her boots her flame on its own!?" asked Ai to herself.

Ai jumped to onto a tree and began running up it, her first step was to analyze Tanya and see what she should do, normally this would be a quick, but Tanya didn't seem like any of the Fire Nation soldiers that she had faces so far, she was far more dangerous.

"Okay here we go, will she go up the Tree to get me or destroy it?" thought Ai.

Tanya watched as Ai was walking up the tree and was surprised to see what she was doing.

"S-She's walking up the tree, h-how… where did she learn that?" asked Tanya.

She scowled having her own realization at what she was doing.

"It doesn't matter, she's more than likely trying to bait me!" said Tanya.

She flew at the tree and spun around and cut the tree down using her flames and causing it to catch fire as well. Ai noticed this and before she could escape Tanya rushed to where she was as the tree fell and tried to attack her. Ai jumped at her and stops her fists before she could firebend.

"What now!" said Ai.

Tanya, just smiled, she breathed through her nose and breathed out a fire ball hitting Ai in the stomach, burning her, but in a few seconds she poofs into smoke revealing her to be a copy.

"What?" uttered Tanya

Realizing she was tricked, and most likly about to be flanked she jets out of her position evading multiple Kunai encased in water nature chakra.

When the tree falls to the ground the white flame begins spreading into a forest fire. As this occurred Ai jumped from tree to tree heading away from Tanya. Tanya sees this and chases after Ai as fast as possible. Ai tried thinking up a strategy that would work to defeat her.

"She makes up for her small reach with her fire with extra power, and she seems to own intuition of battle, she may have fought and killed as much as I have." thought Ai

"Stop in the name of the Fire Nation, and your death will be swift" yelled Tanya

"Who the hell would stop for that!" yelled Ai.

"You won't escape, my white flame is better than any fire bender by anyone you've face until now, its more powerful and destructive!" yelled Tanya, she shots her flame at several trees in Ai's path and burn them into cinders causing Ai to change directions.

"She'll box me at this rate." said Ai,

She jumped down on the ground and prepares for Tanya to attack her.

"I may have to take her on in a straight up fight, trapping her won't work, but since she's after me I can lead her further away from the other." thought Ai

===

Katara, Suki and Sokka were currently fighting off Tanya's elite soldiers, they had gotten as far away from Ai and Tanya, but the best course of action at this point was to fight off the soldiers. This was as good a time as any to put their training to good use and see if they were enough to keep them alive in this situation and win.

One of the soldiers tries to attack Sokka but he quickly dodges it which surprises him.

"W-Wow, guess that training is working." said Sokka.

He grabs the soldier's arm and threw him back at the other soldiers as they were about to firebend, knocking them down.

"Alright!" yelled Sokka.

He took out his boomerang and swung it hard at one of the soldiers who ducked the attack and shot flames at Sokka. Sokka moved out of the way though when he did he knocked into one of the soldiers who grabbed him.

"H-Hey let me go!" yelled Sokka

Soldiers started gathered and prepared to hit Sokka with their firebending prepared to hit even their comrade. However before they could hit him Sokka's boomerang flies back and hit one in the head, causing him to turn and accidentally attack… barbecuing most of comrades.

"Wow." said the remain soldier.

Sokka nodded.

"I know right." said Sokka just as shocked.

Sokka then quickly maneuvers his wrists and escapes from his captors grip and knocks him out. He is quickly attacked by more soldiers only to defend himself as the others did.

As multiple Soldiers approached Suki, she quickly opened her fans, when one of the Soldiers tried to attack her she gracefully moved around dodging his attack and sweep his legs causing him to fall. She dashed at one of the oncoming soldiers and tried to kick her only for her attack to be blocked but Suki uses her momentum to flip over him and strike him in the back of the head, she then feels oncoming heat and dodges out of the way of an oncoming attack.

"That training has helped increase my reaction time." said Suki.

As the soldiers attacked Suki, she continued to dodge their attacks and strike them from behind with her fans. One of them tried to use a sweeping attack with flame but Suki jumps over it and throws her fans hitting him in the face, she rushes over and strikes him in the neck and takes her weapons back.

"How many are there, I wonder if Ai is okay." said Suki as more soldiers ran her way

Just then 3 Fire Nation's Soldiers flew in Suki's direction causing her to duck the soldiers as if they were flying debris knocking back and out the men that were trying to attack her.

"Whoa." uttered Suki.

Suki looked over and saw that Katara was using her waterbending to take out the soldiers left and right without any rest or prisoner, however Suki decided not to get distracted by this and got back to fighting.

Katara's only focus at the moment was to find to defeat the soldiers, and get back to Ai as soon as possible. As each soldier tried to put Katara down she knocked them back as much as humanly possible. A soldier tries to kick her but she bends backwards like an acrobat and bends some leftover water from her pouch whipping it at his eyes blinding him, she sweeps his leg.

Someone tries to attack her from behind but she bends the water to catch the fist, she then flips her opponent sending him flying. Several of them tried to launch their flames like mortars that nearly hit Sokka and Suki, but Katara bends her water so that it would be a large shield that blocks the attacks but splatters the water leaving Katara without much to bend.

"Damn it, I-I have to get it back!" said Katara.

Just then Tanya's second in command, Viktoriya tries to strike Katara up close with firebending and nearly singeing her face off. Katara dodges the attack before it could it her, she jumps backs and away. Viktoriya chases after her and tries to strike her with her firebending.

"You will not escape me waterbender." said Viktoriya.

Viktoriya kicks Katara whose first thought was to dodge out of the way but the moment that she did the flame caught some of her clothes and nearly burned her. Katara dashes back at her opponent who tries to kick flames at her again, seeing this Katara tries to evade the attack this time but it was a feint leading to Viktoriya striking her across the face and sending her back several feet.

"Surrender, your no match for me" said Viktoriya

"The hell i will" said Katara

Katara bends waters as best as she could and gathers it to strike Viktoriya but the attack is dodged. Seeing his sister in peril Sokka tries to save her but is unable to due to the number of Soldiers.

"Katara!" yelled Sokka as he tried to fight through the myriad of soldiers that surrounded them, though their numbers were dwindling each one proved difficult to defeat.

Suki kicks a Soldier in the face but her attack is caught, she quickly swung her leg spinning her own body and making the ones who grabbed her fall over, she then threw her fans tripping the remaining soldiers so to get some breathing room.

"I hope that Ai is almost done with that little girl, we need to get finished her and fast before more of them show up to end us." said Suki.

Katara dodges an attack from Viktoriya and strikes her in the stomach but is counterattacked with a kick to her leg, Katara lost her footing and rolled out of the way of an oncoming attack.

'I can't focus on Ai, i need to focus on my fight' thought Katara as she prepared to fight Viktoriya.

===

The Battle between Ai and Tanya raged on, Tanya, the firebender who lacked anything but pure evil and madness to slaughter anyone that stood before her and Ai who was a bit unbalanced facing an opponent who had a new power, the best thing the thought to do was to create a strategy to defeat her.

She decided against fire style because that would be useless, taijutsu wouldn't be as effective since Tanya's flying ability would allow her to slip away, wind and water were not good due to the effects that her fire. Her best chances at the moment where using Earth or Lightning style and to increase her water style's power.

"Earth Style: Mud Dragon!" yelled Ai as she touched the ground,

A dragon formed from ground with yellow eyes and chased Tanya like a serpent, Tanya flew around to escape it and the attack followed with gaining speed, Tanya took in some air and burst faster. Ai follows her and cloaks her body in Lightning Release chakra and tries to flank Tanya.

"I have the advantage, I've trained in forests but she doesn't seem to be off put by that, I need to stop her power." said Ai to herself

Ai jumped through the trees at lightning speed and tried to hit Tanya with her lightning imbued shuriken but Ai notices something, before striking again she notices something subtle with Tanya; her breathing changed before she attacked. Just then Tanya fired a large attack that acted like a bomb destroying anything in her range, thankfully Ai's Lightning Cloak protected her and gave her the speed to move away but her earth dragon was destroyed.

"So that's it, Firebenders need to control their breathing." thought Ai.

Ai dropped down to the forest floor and saw that Tanya was chasing after her again. Ai then began to dash away as fast as she could.

"DIE!" yelled Tanya as Ai ran.

"So that's it, I never noticed, Zuko and her must be trained to do it subtly, they don't need much air for basic attack but they need large amounts of air for big ones, either way I have to find a way to stop her breathing for me to win." thought AI.

Tanya fires another large attack prompting Ai to dodge out of the way leading to another large fire.

'How do I stop her breathing, she's not dumb enough for me lead her anywhere close to water' thought Ai, she then thought back to how Katara saved her from Asura 'That's it, but how close are we to the ocean?'

*Sqreee-rrrreoow*

Ai looked up to see a seagull-cat, then realized they were closer than she had expected, she was able to formulate a plan. Forming quick hand signs she dashes at the ground and slams her hand on it and creates multiple Earth clones to assist her in the fight.

"My my, what an ability… Creating an army of rock and dirt to help you. A base way to try and overwhelm me, shame that they'll will burn to ASH!" yelled Tanya.

She breathed in and sent streams of flames at the copies who evaded the attack.

Ai made some hand signs fired water at Tanya and the other clones followed suit, Tanya quickly breathed in a large amount of air through her nose and fired a large attack that evaporates the water and burned to clones and Ai.

When the flame subsides the clones are all but destroyed and Ai is laying on the ground with some of her body burned. Tanya flew down to Ai but only close enough so that a blow could be fired at her head, killing her.

"I wonder what the fire lord would prefer, delivering you in one piece, just your head or maybe with that blown off." uttered Tanya with a sickening smile.

As Ai laid there Tanya was the victor and Ai could only say one thing.

"Thirsty." uttered Ai.

Tanya turned her ear to Ai to better hear what she had said.

"What did you say?" asked Tanya.

"I said I'm thirsty." said Ai.

Her body poofed into smoke revealing the Ai that Tanya defeated to be a fake.

"What" yelled Tanya looked around in a desperate fashion "When… How? I HAVE SO MANY QUESTIONS"

Just the ground began to crack and move a little, then it began to rumble much to Tanya's surprise and before she could do a thing about it water shot from the ground like a geyser and took the form of a dragon that ate Tanya drowning her water.

'W-Where did this come from, is she doing this?!' thought Tanya.

Ai appeared from the hole and put her hand on the water that was drowning Tanya and performed the water prison jutsu. Converting the water into a sphere that held Tanya in place and prevented firebending.

"Try and breath now." said Ai.

Ai saw how Tanya was glaring at her, enraged. Ai looked of the where the ocean was.

"I was able to route some of the water from the ocean to the forest, it was closer than I thought it was." thought Ai.

She watched as Tanya continued to struggled for breath in her prison but would not let her out.

"I"m not letting you go, you can drown for all I care." said Ai.

Tanya continued to move and shake in panic... then she smiled, much to Ai's confusion, Tanya began to do some strange movements causing the water around her to act strangely. Ai didn't know what this meant until black electrical sparks occurred.

"NO!" said Ai

The sparks the grew into electricity, no lighting even and it was colored black as the night, Ai could not do a thing to counted Tanya's trump card. Then in the final movement Tanya points her finger at Ai shooting from her prison at Ai's chest and electrocuting her and damaging her body.

This causing Ai to fall to the ground, breaking her water prison jutsu, freeing Tanya, who was also damaged by her attack, however unlike Ai she could still stand.

"You didn't know firebenders could create lighting, did you?" asked Tanya as her body was bleeding from her own injuries.

She looked down at Ai like a lioness would her prey.

"Now" started Tanya, she raised her hand "die!"

Ai sprang forward, just as Tanya brought down her hand to attack… her own palm shrouded in lighting.

"CHIDORI" yelled Ai

Tanya's stopped mid attack, lightning coursed over her. She looked down at her chest… to see Ai's hand imbedded in it. Blood pooled from her mouth, she looked up at Ai… her eyes flustered. She looked up at Ai, and gave her a bloody grin.

At that moment, the access lightning burst from her back. It ripped through the forest, taking out many tree's in the process. Ai ripped out her arm with easy… letting Tanya drop to the ground. She was still breathing… but barely, it'd be a miracle if she could walk after this… after what Ai did.

"Admiral" came a voice

Ai looked over to see Viktoriya, battle and bruised… much less than her captain, but she still took a beating. Ai put her foot under Tanya, then with a strong swing of her leg… kicked her towards Viktoriya.

In a panic, Viktoriya acted and caught her… she glanced down at her young captain, she looked back up, Ai was there.

"You have until tonight to release the prisoners" said Ai, walking past her "Don't comply… i'll track you down and kill you"

Victoriya gulped in fear… she nodded her head.

"Y-You have my word" said Victoriya

"Your word means nothing to me and the people of this nation" said Ai

Once Ai meet up with her friend, they returned to camp, and prepared for their departure. As they packed away their tents, and sleeping bags, Katara looked up suddenly.

"Where the hell is Aang?" said Katara

Ai looked over at her, then around the camp, Sokka and Suki just shrugged.

Hanging upside down from a tangle mess of vine, hang Aang… he's been there since yesterday afternoon.

"Guys… somebody, anybody?" cried Aang "This stopped being funny about… 14 hours ago"

X

I am soooo sorry for the wait, i just can't seem to get into the spirit of writing. Any help from anyone with be greatly appreciated, same for Wolf Style.


	9. The Risky Pirates

The gang flow high above the clouds, to keep out of sight of the fire nation. Appa's tongue hang out, enjoying the blast of wind from the windy day… and windy Wednesday. Momo was curled up on Suki's lap, purring softly as she pet him.

Katara was sewing up any rips in the clothing, as usually no, one else knows how to sew. Sokka was stirring Appa… trying to tune out the argument, for the past 7 hours.

"Seriously" said Aang "How didn't you notice i was gone?"

"Cause your a whiny little bitch that everyone sees as a liability" said Ai "Besides, you'd have gotten in the way of the fight… that Tanya bitch was ruthless"

"So you killed her" said Aang

"Crippled" said Ai, thrusting her hand forward "There's little to no chance she'll walk again"

"Monster" said Aang

"Pussy" said Ai

"Murderer" said Aang

"Pansy" said Ai

"Blood Thirsty" started Aang

"I swear to god, i will reach back there and smack you both if you don't stop" said Sokka

Aang's mouth buttoned up, sulking… Ai turned her head, she glanced back at Aang, flipping him off.

"Sokka" started Aang

Sokka turned around, eyes bulged, vein throbbing in his forehead, and a look up unholy rage on his face.

"Try me Aang, fricking try me" said Sokka, taking one hand of the rein and pointed "With my weights on i can easily handle your airbending"

"Grooaaahhh ahhh ahhh ahhh" grunted Appa, as if laughing

Aang turned around, grumbling to himself… and that his best buddy wasn't backing him up. Ai stood up and stretched, Sokka also turned back to his flying.

"Careful Ai, wouldn't want you falling off" said Sokka

"I dove from higher heights" said Ai

Sokka snorted, turning slightly

"Yea? When did you… oh, right. You did" said Sokka "Never mind"

Suki and Katara chuckled, even Sokka did.

"Keep forgetting how much a badass you are" said Sokka

Ai walked over to the edge of the saddle, looking over. The clouds parted slowly… Ai's eyes widened, she turned to Sokka.

"We need to land and hid, fire nation ships are below" said Ai

"God damnit, seriously" said Sokka

"Yes" said Ai, going through hand-signs "Everyone, put a little bit of chakra into Appa"

Doing as they were told, even Aang barely willingly… they put their limited chakra into him.

"Transform" said Ai, shrouding Appa's whole body in smoke

Zuko let out a growl, he hasn't see hide nor tail of the avatar since their last encounter. Iroh came out with scroll, he played with his beard.

"Zuko, we need to talk… about you, and capturing the avatar" said Iroh

In an instant Zuko turned around, glaring at his uncle.

"Uncle Iroh, you know i can't do that… I need the avatar if i'm ever to return home" said Zuko

"I know, but… things have... change" said Iroh, reading the scroll. "Seems the avatar had a run in with Admiral Tanya"

Zuko's blood ran cold, Admiral Tanya… as in the Admiral Tanya von Degurechaff, the same Tanya whom oversaw Azula's training before she was shipped out to sea.

"And… what happened?" asked Zuko

"Admiral Tanya barely made it out with her life… she is currently on route back to the fire nation capital for proper treatment." said Iroh

Zuko swallowed a lump, he turned around and shook… Tanya von Degurechaff, defeated by the avatar. Zuko was actually contemplating asking for her help, should things have gotten that bad. Of course that would mean having to degrade himself in front of her, so that he could take the credit for it… but now.

"I don't have a choice" said Zuko

"Everyone has a choice my boy" said Iroh

"Not this time, the avatar will change the tides of battle… we have to find her" said Zuko

Iroh sighed, but relented.

"If that's what you wish… just make sure you stay up on your training" said Iroh

* **Shreeeeeeeeeeeeech** *

Both Zuko and Iroh glanced into the air, high above them… soaring like the majestic beast it was, was the Golden Vulture-Eagle, a massive bird about the size of Zuko's boat.

"That's odd see one of them this time of year" said Iroh

Zuko narrowed his eyes

"Follow it" said Zuko, he turned to the captain "You hear me… follow that bird"

"Yes… sir" said the captain

"Zuko, this isn't another one of your wild Goose-Turkey chases is it?" said Iroh

"The avatar was able to summon beasts that were out of place before, wasn't she?" said Zuko

Iroh stroked his beard, glancing up at the flying beast again.

"You have a point" said Iroh, turning to the captain "Onward"

After landing deep within the forest, Ai undid the jutsu… then hopped off of Appa. Sokka quickly slide off as the other slowly climbed down, and unpacked.

"What the hell was that… did we, become a Vulture-Eagle?" asked Sokka "How?"

"Transformation Jutsu" said Ai, looking over "Its to trick enemies. Become an ally of theirs to, gather info… or in this case, become something common in the world… and hide in plain site"

"So… it's like that Sexy Jutsu you used, but… more useful" said Suki

"My Sexy Jutsu is useful." said Ai "I got You, Sokka and Katara to blush… so i did something right with it."

Katara turned her head in embarrassment as Suki looked over at her with an arched eyebrow. She dismissed it as she was getting hungry, and she was planning on cooking up some ramen.

Aang glanced over to see a pond, grinning from ear to ear he quickly striped to his short and flew towards the water.

Ai shook her head at Aang's antics… she turned towards the forests. In an instant she had out her kunai, she turned to Suki.

"What kind of meat do you want?" asked Ai

"Whatever you can find, i'm not picky" said Suki, glancing at Aang "Unlike some people"

Ai nodded, turning to Sokka… who must have known what she wanted as he readied his machete, and boomerang.

"Can i join?" asked Katara

"If you want" said Ai, tossing a extra kunai

Katara caught it with ease, and the trio went off to hunt whatever they could find deep within the forest. As they moved through the forest, it was rather quiet… not uncommon at times, but not even a bird was chirping.

*SNAP*

Ai swung up her hand, then tightened it, Katara and Sokka stopped… they followed Ai's lead as she crouched slightly and moved throughout the brush. Peaking over the bush Ai spotted a massive beast, she ducked.

"What did you see?" asked Sokka

"A predator… a Saber Tooth Moose-Lion… and her Calf-Cub" said Ai, slipping away "Not a prime target"

"Why not?" asked Katara

Sokka turned, being a hunter he knows a lot about hunting.

"Well, for starters it's a female, and those tend to have season when they're breeding or not, so it's a no go… trust me, it is morally devastating to gut a pregnant animal. And then there's the Calf-Cub, if we did kill its mother, we'd have to kill it to, or it would die." said Sokka

"Yup, that's pretty much it… but that does only go for creatures that can only produce one or two at a time." said Ai, turning "Anything that gives birth to litters is free game. So we need to find a Pig creature, or a Boar"

"I will admit, i have grown very fond of Pork dishes" said Sokka "Expectantly bacon, taste so much better than Seal rubber"

"I agree" said Katara

"Ok, now we know what we're after" said Ai, she peaked over the bush again "Clear"

The group stood up and brushed himself off, then moved out of the brush and into the clearing. Ai inspected what the mother Moose-Lion was interested in earlier… tracks and feathers. From the looks of the tracks, it did look like hoofs… but the spacing of the tracks suggested the animal in question, was bipedal.

"Interesting" said Ai, quietly to herself

From the looks of it, it seems there are many of them, each going in different paths.

"We go east, opposite direction of those two" said Ai, pointing at the tracks "Judging from how deep these tracks are, i'd guess that whatever made them is very fat and meaty"

"You're the boss" said Sokka, following

Back at camp Suki was preparing the broth for there food, she wanted to wait for the other to bring the filler. She cracked a few Chicken-Hawk eggs in… even just dropping a few into boil. Then with a few splashes of other seasonings she let her brew cook.

""Brrr-grah?" chirped Momo, dropping some vegetables near Suki

Suki looked down and smiled as Momo offered them to her. She reached down and rubbed his head.

"Thank you Momo" said Suki, pulling out her knife

Momo watched as Suki gave them a small wash, then cut them up for the ramen. Momo ran off looking for something… probably more veggies, getting Suki to laugh.

"Crazy little lemur" said Suki

"Gobble-obble-obble oink" cried the creature

Said creature stood on its two pig legs, covered in brown feathers. It had the body of a turkey with the head of a pig, with two pig tusks. Judging by its size, it was a juvenile… 75lbs

"A Boar-Turkey" said Ai, licking her lips "That's our dinner"

Ai turned to Sokka and Katara, signaling for them to follow her, yet spread out once in the clearing. Ai watched at the scrapped its hoof on the ground, digging it out… it bend down to start eating.

Ai burst from the bushes, hurling her kunai at soon to be meal. It sunk into its side, hitting mostly fat… but the beast still let out a squeal. The Boar-Turkey jumped high into the air, gliding upwards and towards a tree.

Sokka, being next to it, quickly started to climbing up it… Ai making a mental note to start tree climbing exercises. Sokka pulled out his machete, hacking at the limb a few times, getting the fat beast to drop.

Katara rushed up, water streaming from her pouch… it whipped around, and as Ai watch… something different. The water, freezing as Katara made her slashing motion… ripped into the Boar-Turkey's flash.

Yet another squeal burst from the creature, he scrapped its hoofs on the ground and charged at Katara. The beast flapped its wings as its feather ruffled as its anger came to a boil… Katara jumped out of the way, but the beast turned on a dime.

Once more Katara swung her arm, her water whipped around and down on the beast neck… severing it. Of course, its body thrashed around for about a few minutes before finally dropping dead.

"That hell was that, i thought Katara killed it" said Sokka

"She did… but it's nerve were still alive" said Ai "Now let's pluck and gut this bastard"

Zuko growled in irritation, everywhere he went… everyone he ask, just looked at him like he was stupid. Zuko let out another irritated sigh… he turned to his uncle, only to see no uncle. Zuko looked around the market, trying to spot his uncle… then noticed a boat dock.

The boat in question bore a Jolly Roger, the uniqueness to this pirates flag, was the skull was stout and slightly elongated, with three fat teeth. So after the drock, tiny black creatures pulled out sighs and the dropped the walk way.

A tan girl with purple hair soon stepped out, and started to dance.

"Earth Nation! Fire Nation! Water Nation! So long as bargains are your inclination, you're welcome here! Don't be shy, come one by!" sang out the tan beauty

Zuko slowly raised an eyebrow… some pirates, they're just salespeople.

"We have everything from weapons, to foods, to spices, to medicines and even artifacts" said the tan beauty

Zuko rolled his eyes, what does he have to lose. Zuko moved through the crowed and went to board the ship… the pirate girl in question turned with a smile, but soon flinched.

"Whoa… uh, i think we got something that" said the pirate

Zuko's eye twitched, he walked past her and boarded the ship. It was fairly large on the inside, as she said there were many items from all over. A sound caught his attention, he looked over to see, whom he supposed was the captain enter the room.

The captain, was none other than Risky Boots… self-appointed Queen of the Pirates. Instead of her usually attire, Risky was wearing something simple… yet still in the theme of the pirate. Zuko couldnt help but notice that her bra and pants looked like a skull as well.

Risky looked up from her scroll she was reading and flinched slightly at seeing him.

"Let me guess" said Zuko, pointing to his burn "Got something for it?"

"No… i was just surprise Shantae was able to ring a customer so fast." said Risky Boots, going to her counter

Zuko turned back at browsed, glancing at some weapons and armor.

"This is fire nation… where did you get it" said Zuko

"I appropriated it from its previous owner" said Risky

"So you stole it?" said Zuko

"Your words, not mine" said Risky

"Brrak… your words, your words" squeaked the Iguana-Cockatoo

"Now, if you ain't gonna buy anything… get the fuck of my ship" said Risky

"I do plan i buying something" said Zuko, approaching the counter "Information"

Risky cocked an eyebrow, then tapped the counter… demanding pay up front. Zuko obliged and put many gold coins on the table. Risky grinned and scooped them up, dropping them in her pets cage.

"Be a good boy Iago and count these" said Risky

"Brrak, better get payed for it" squawked Iago

Risky rolled her eyes to her pet, then looked back over.

"Ok… ask" said Risky

"Have you seen a Golden Vulture-Eagle lately" asked Zuko

"It's almost winter… those big bastard are migrating" said Risky

"I know… but i've heard those things are loyal, and will follow anyone, anywhere if there trust is gained" said Zuko

"So you're not looking to poach it? You're looking for whom ever's its master" said Risky

"Yes… now, did you see it?" asked Zuko "I saw it head this way"

Risky smiled, tapping the counter again… Zuko scowled for a second, refusing to pay more. Risky smirked and crossed her arms, her smirk grew into a full blown grin. Zuko slammed more gold on the table… knocking over Iago's coin stack.

"Son of a mother fucker" screamed Iago

"Did you see it" growled Zuko

"I did… from where i was, it looked like it flew inland… deep inland" said Risky

"Did you see anyone on it?" asked Zuko

"Who in the hell would be riding it?" asked Risky

"The avatar" said Zuko

Risky's eyes popped, then she started to chuckled and held her head as she went into a full blown laugh. She calmed down after a few moments, staring down a very anger Zuko… while she wore a untelling grin.

"Ok… now, i have literally seen everything" said Sokka

Momo, was standing on his hind legs, with small pieces of cloth on his front paws… cutting veggies. His tongue hand from his mouth as he diced them as small as his sharpened rock could.

"He reeeeally likes helping me" said Suki, she turned to see their prize "Hmmm, tasty"

"CANNONBALL" screamed Aang

The group looked over to see Aang, and Appa come slamming down into the water. The water exploded upward and outward… and swept over the camp, taking it out. The group stood there, soaked and enraged.

Aang grinned and rubbed the back of his head.

"Oops" said Aang

"Oops my ass" said Ai "You just washed all our gear down the river"

"And our kill" said Katara

"And our Ramen" said Suki

"I said i was sorry" said Aang

"No you didn't, all you said was oops" said Katara "Now we have to go to the market, because we literally have nothing now"

Ai sighed and shook her… wondering if this is what Uncle Kakashi went through training her father. No, her father was different… sure he got into trouble with his playful antics, but he never deliberately sabotage his team.

"Let's go to the market" said Ai, glaring at Aang "Again"

The scene has located since the two started talking, Zuko's uncle Iroh had joined them sometime ago, at a small restaurant… he was sipping his tea, listening in and reminding Zuko to mind his manners. Standing outside dinning area was Shantae, staying close to her captain… listening in on everything.

"I see" said Risky, tapping her hands in an arc

"Are you up to it or not" said Zuko hotly

"Zuko, manners" said Iroh

Risky held up her hand, calming Iroh. She smiled at Zuko with assurance.

"I play in Hurricanes and Tsunamis… like they're a little rainstorm" said Risky

Zuko grunted, unamused by her boasting. Risky closed her eyes, her fingers moved up and fell on the table a numerous times.

"To take on the avatar… would be a feat" said Risky, grinning "Of course… i do except pay"

Zuko head his head and rocked back, groaning.

"But i just... fine, fine, fine, fine" growled Zuko, pulling out a large bag of gold "Here, i feel i've given you more than enough"

"You want a mercenary, you pay big kid" said Risky "So, what's this Avatar look like"

"She is a young 10 year old girl" said Zuko, putting his hands on the table "But do not let her look fool you… she is more than capable of handling herself."

"I see" said Risky, sipping her own tea "And just how many elements can she bend at this point"

"All 4, and she has master them to unbelievable levels" said Iroh "and she is very skill in the art of deception"

"So, the target is a fully realized avatar? Hmm" said Risky, shaking the bag again "Seems light"

"Oh you bitch" said Zuko

"Zuko" said Iroh, pulling out his own bag of gold "You want the avatar caught or not"

Zuko's face twisted into a rage, this Pirate was bleeding him dry… Risky went for the bag, but Zuko place his hand on it.

"I want to be the one to finish her, got it" said Zuko

"I can't making any promises" said Risky "This is the avatar were talking about"

Risky stood to leave.

"You better get her" said Zuko

"I won't stop until i do" said Risky, turning with a deadly grin "Mercenary work pays good, so i give it my all, and never quit until the job is done… now, i think i'll need more info on the avatar"

Katara and Suki walking through the Market to find them some food and supplies, Ai and Sokka were punishing Aang for what he did. They had little to no doubt that he was gonna get ran into the ground… much like her intense training. Katara was think about Ai for a moment, Suki was looking at her and she saw little drool appeared on the side of her mouth.

Katara was thinking about dirty stuff because the way that Ai was training. The image of her sweating made Katara want to lick her clean. Then Suki started to giggle for a moment which made Katara lose her train of thought.

"What were you thinking just now?" asked Suki, still giggling.

"I-I-I wasn't thinking about anything!" said Katara, blushing.

Suki just giggle as they both continue walking to the market which Katara wipe away the drool from her mouth. She was still blushing because Suki must have put two and two together. They both manage to buy fruit and meat until suddenly... a water whip was heading towards Suki, but Katara blocked with her own bending.

"Who are you?" asked Katara.

"Names Shantae and I am your worst nightmare. Tell me where the Avatar is, and i might spare you, little girl." said Shantae, walking among the fleeing crowd

"Little?! You no bigger than me!" said Katara.

"Whatever, shorty." said Shantae,

Katara had a ticked sign on her head because she was called short again and her eyebrow started to twitch. Suki was about to say something but in her head tells her not to intervene. Shantae was laughing at her and hold her ribs because she was laughing hard.

"I AM NOT SHORTY! YOU FLAT CHEST!" yelled Katara.

Then Shantae looked down at her chest which she gasped and was shocked to see that someone knew that she had flat chest. She glared at Katara for a moment. They both were face to face which their heads was pushing each other back and forth to assume dominance and their eyes was shooting lightning.

"Shorty!" said Shantae.

"Flatty." said Katara.

"Shorty" said Shantae.

"Flatty." said Katara.

"SHORTY!" yelled Shantae.

"FLATTY!" yelled Katara.

Suki just had a sweatdropped and she just grin at the both of them. She was going to wait until they was done as they just continue with their name calling. Then Shantae just had enough with Katara and she started to waterbend which she attack Katara with a tsunami wave.

Katara bend some of the water and she counter with her own attack. Shantae block her attack and she freezes the water to stopped Katara in her tracks. Suki jumping in the fight and she took out her fans and she took her earthbender stance. She was trying to read Shantae's movement because she was trying to think two steps before Shantae.

Shantae bend the water towards Suki which turned the water into sharp ice shards which Suki had to use her steel fans to block the ice shards. She looked from for a moment and she saw that Shantae was gone. Suki was looking around to find her but she felt water hit her and she was looking up to see a giant bobble and Shantae was inside of it. She bend the water and she bust the bobble as the water and it came down hard.

Suki was trying to protect herself, but Katara manage to break free from her frozen prison and she bend a small dome for two people around both her and Suki. Shantae landed on the water as she bend towards the ground and she was looking at the two of them. She was greeted by a club, but she dodge it.

"Sokka!" yelled Katara "What are you doing here?"

"My gut told me something bad was gonna happen, so we came to help" said Sokka

Sokka was looking at her and he continue his attack, Shantae dodge with ease… almost making a dance out of it.

"Wait? Did you say we?" asked Suki

As Shantae dodged another strike, she was also greeted by a whirlwind of air and Aang was on top of the roof. He jumped down, but when he landed on an frozen ice water which he slipped and landed face first.

Katara was looking from the dome and she was shook her head. Shantae was laughing at him, but she let her guard down for a moment to be greeted by a kick from Suki. She was sent flying a few feet away from Katara and the others. She rise back up on her feet and she saw that the dome was open for Suki to strike her.

"Very good, but you guys didn't know that I didn't come here a alone." mentioned Shantae.

She whistle for her boss's crew and they swarmed from the building like Ant-Cockroaches with their weapons ready. They started to surround them which Shantae started laughing evilly. The band of pirates started to charge at them and they were waving their weapons around.

Sokka use his club and Machete to take some of them down and he was relief that the training with Ai would paid off. Suki use her fans to knocked one of the female's out cold. Katara was waterbending couple of pirates and she went after Shantae, They were having a waterbender fight and they were trade water attack after water attack. Shantae twirl her hands to get the water to shape like a snakes and she move her arms to get the water to attack Katara, but Katara blew a cold air to freeze the water snakes.

She waterbend a stream a water at Shantae but she knew that Katara was going to need more practice to match with her. She use her water attack to knock Katara a few feet from her while Suki helped her up. Sokka was backing away from the group of pirates and he had his weapons ready for another round. More pirates started to appeared out of nowhere which Sokka look like he just wet himself for a more pirates.

Sokka use some of his Taijutsu on some of them and he saw a huge pirate. He grabbed Sokka, but Sokka just smile for a moment and he grabbed the giant pirate's wrist and he flipped him which he landed hard on the ground. Sokka ran as fast as he could, but he was running circles around a group of pirates which they was getting dizzy and they all started to collapse to the ground.

Aang, finally coming to his scenes got up and he grabbed his staff. He summon a tornado of air to blew the crew and Shantae away. Quickly summoning a tornado under his friend lead them to the forest.

"Get up you idiots and get after them." Shantae ordered.

They all got up for a moment and he they chased after them. Aang was leading to back to the forest while the pirates and Shantae was hot on their trail. Aang airbender at tree down to get them a sip. The tree fell on some of them while the some of the pirates went back for them.

Shantae was looking around for a moment and she spotted Aang, Suki, Sokka, and Katara heading towards the water. She whistle for the remaining of her crew started to follow. Sokka stopped for a moment and he thought about the their training that they had done in the forest.

"Sokka, what the hell are you doing?" said Katara.

"Remember Ai's training in survivable?" asked Sokka.

"Yeah." said Suki.

"Let's use them to our advantage because these guys probably don't know the forest like we do." said Sokka.

"Probably? Sokka, thats a bit of a risk… don't you think" asked Aang

"The path we have chosen will be full of risk" said Sokka "We're enemies of the fire nation so long as we travel with Ai"

Katara, and Suki looked at each other for a moment and they smile at the idea. They started to separate while the Shantae and the remaining of large group of pirate started to split up. Some of them went after Suki, other went after Aang and Sokka. Shantae took three female pirates to chase after Katara.

Katara was looking running to the traps that Ai had set up for their training… presumable for later this day. She jumped over a pile of leaves. One of the females pirate jumped, but she was greeted by a homemade net, she was quickly flung to the river. Shantae was shocked to see the trap was sprung. Katara was further away from Shantae and two remaining female pirates.

They started to charge at her, but Shantae stopped for a moment while two pirates fell into the water and Katara use her freezing bending to freezes the water. Katara had a evil grin on her face and she was looking at Shantae. She turned her back to Shantae and she bend over and patted her butt. Then she stick her tongue out.

"Yar, I am Shantae, the flattest pirate of the sea." said Katara.

Shantae face boiled, and she started to water bend a Tsunami wave at Katara. Katara was running for her life as she had hit the Shantae's pride as a pirate. Shantae was hot on her trail because she wouldn't let Katara insults would not go unpunished. She waterbend a slash which it cut down a couple of trees and she manage to hit Katara which send her flying into a tree branch. Katara fell to the ground hard and she was holding her ribs for a moment because of the pain. Shantae was walking up to the injured Katara and she had a huge amount of water ready to strike Katara.

"Any last words, shorty?" Shantae asked.

"Yeah, How does it feel to get mistaken for a femboy." said Katara, grinning with a spot of blood dribbling down her mouth "Flatty"

That was the last straw and Shantae raise her hands the huge amount water started to come down on Katara, but a fireball destroyed the water. Shantae was looking around to see if there was a firebender and she was greeted by sucker punch by Ai. She landed on her back and she was looking up to see Ai was standing on a tree branch. She noticed that Shantae was sitting in water and she performed hand signs and her hands started to spark up.

" **Lightning Style: Chidori stream**!" Ai called out.

Then she shot the jutsu at the water which it shock the water and send a 100 bolt of lightning through Shantae's body. Shantae collapse for a moment and Ai jumped from the tree branch. She landed next to Katara and help her up to her feet. Sokka, Aang, and Suki came from the other parts of the forest and they was happy to see Katara was safe and Ai had come to help. Shantae woke up for a moment and she was looking Ai. Ai just show Shantae her hand and lightening formed around it which she had an evil grin. Shantae looked at Ai with fear in her eyes.

"Boo." Ai said.

Shantae scream and ran for her life. Her scream echo through the forest which Ai, Sokka, Katara, Suki, and Aang was laughing at her. Shantae was not the only one that was running out of the forest because all of the pirates was running. Some of them had burn hair while others had bear traps on their butts. They all ran back to their ships at the docks. Ai turned to Suki and Katara for a moment because she was hungry from using up her chakra.

"So, did you two get dinner?" asked Ai.

They both show her some fruits and meat and they all started to head back to camp to cook the food.

=== Risky's ship ===

Risky was looking at her crew because she was little disturbed at the sight of them. She was tapping her foot against the floorboard waiting for them to explain how why her crew look beating up. Shantae was shaking in fear of her captain.

"Care to explain why you all look like trash on the street?" asked Shanate

"Well, as you can see, Captain Risky. I lead the crew on an attack of a target of interest-" said Shantae.

Risky waterbend a whip to scare Shantae and her entire crew.

"So you started a fight… in the market, IN THE TOWN" said Risky

Shantae swallowed a lump, and nodded. Risky was looking at Shantae and her crew. She started laughing which Shantae and the crew started laughing awkwardly, but Risky grabbed Shantae which she bend her over her knee. She pulled down her pants and she waterbend a whip across Shantae's butt.

WHACK WHACK WHACK

"WAHHHHH... I'm sorry... WAAHHHHHHH... I'm sorry..." cried Shantae.

"What the hell were you thinking, i had to pay a hefty fine" scolded Risky.

WHACK WHACK WHACK WHACK

"Who pretell did you attack… whom could be worth the risk?" growled Risky, deeply upset over the 5000 Gold fine

"WAHHHHH... it was… was...the... WAAHHHHHHHH... The Avatar" cried Shanate.

Risky stopped the punishment… she put her hand on Shantae's sore ass, giving it a little rub.

"The avatar?" said Risky "Where is she?"

"Are you serious?" said Sokka

"Yes" said Ai, finishing her tea "They'll be back… but, this time there captain will be with them"

"Wait, wasn't that flat breasted girl the captain?" asked Katara

"No, she was the first mate" said Ai "The captain will come, and she will be vicious… They want me alive, you four would be collateral" Ai turned to them "Flee deeper into the forest, none of you are ready for an opponent of this caliber"

"Ai" started Katara, worried

"I'll be fine… now go" said Ai

The gang looked at each other for a moment, slowly they got up, packed their stuff on Appa's back… and had him flee into the forest. Katara looked back at Ai, to see her calmly stand up and cross her arms.

Moment past, and nothing happened… Ai quickly jumped into the sky as a massive wave washed into the shore, flooding the camp area and forest behind. Ai landed on the deck of the incoming boat, that pulled out just as quickly as he came in.

Ai opened her eyes, to see she was already surrounded by Risky's crew members, each one had either a pistol, sword or any kind of weapon. They either had a blood thirsty look to show how hungry for murder they were, look of rage mixed with smiles for the amount of gold on Ai's head and even cautious looks due to what the Fire Nation is willing to do to capture her.

Ai, however had seen these kinds of guys before, they were nothing but uncouth thugs unknown to what she's fought long before she met Aang and the others. However the one she noticed out of all of them was their captain, Risky, she seemed to have an air of power and authority around her, a little similar to Tanya from before but it held more of a greedy powerful air than a air of sadism like Tanya's.

"A mighty fine bounty on you, 50,000 gold pieces, 20,000 silver… and dozens of fire nation shiny gems." said Risky with a glimmer in her eyes.

Ai tilted her head hearing that from Risky.

"Shiny, what are you a crow or a sea cow?" asked Ai.

Risky smirked a little, she then gave a hearty laugh

"Ha Ha Ha, you're as funny as you are small" laughed Risky, getting Ai to growl a little at the joke "but I won't underestimate your abilities." said Risky.

She drew her sword, she then twirled in the air. Ai noticed that some of the water moved around a little when she did this.

' _Is she a waterbender too, I'll have to wait to see and keep my guard up_.' thought Ai as she got ready for a fight.

"Capture her boys, no killing, that's the order!" yelled Risky.

The pirates all charged at Ai with intent on beating her until she passed out, but Ai didn't care, as stated before she had seen millions of guys like this even before she met Katara and the others so this was nothing.

"Sending drones after me, I'll take these guys out first and then take out the captain." said Ai.

As each Pirate approached her she decided not to waste any chakra, energy or any actual effort on Risky's crew and opted out for simple Taijutsu to dispatch them.

One of the approaching pirates tried to stab her with a knife she stepped out of the way and grabbed his wrist, noticing one with a large hammer about to strike. She quickly tripped a pirate, then caught and threw him behind her hitting the tinkbat with the hammer making him fall over.

5 more tried to hit her, one tried to kick her head, another tried to attack her legs, two of them her sides and one tried to hit her with a long chain with an overhead swing, but Ai responded by dodging each attack as if they were moving in slow motion, and effortlessly knocks them out, she then takes the chain that was used to try and hit her.

"This could be handy." said Ai

Soon several pirates swung their swords at Ai but she uses the chain and whips them in the faces causing them to fall down in pain. Ai swung around then chain wildly, completely uncaring about her so called opponents, hitting them and rarely missing a beat. One of the pirates got brave and thrusts an iron staff in the chain's trajectory causing it to wrap around the staff.

"Got you, you miserable bitch!" said the tinkbat.

Several pirates took this chance to try and capture Ai, but all that came out of her was a simple sigh as she let go of the chain.

' _These kinds of guys never change._ ' though Ai

She charged at the pirates and grabs one of their swords by the blade and takes her other hand and strikes him in the neck, she sweeps another's leg making him fall and hitting the ground, she kicks him in the side causing him to fly into other pirates.

The pirates then stop attacking fearing Ai's power, despite the fact that they knew she was the Avatar, even with the Fire Nation wanting her and Zuko paying them to bring her in with a large sum of money they had all underestimated the job that they were to do.

When they saw Ai they saw a little girl not capable of much but the bruises and broken bones of their comrades proved this to be otherwise. Soon the air was filled with doubt about this entire affair.

"W-We don't stand a chance." cried a tinkbat

"She's a monster, a Beelzebub!" cried another

"S-She really is the Avatar!" screamed the 3rd

Ai looked around and saw the fear that was plaster on the crew's faces, it didn't take long for her to psychologically bring them to their knees, she watched as they all began backing away and even tripping over themselves as they did.

However Ai was not about to let her guard down, despite the smell of cowardice being put off by the crew that had chosen to fight her, she still felt an air of power, of superiority that was trying to suffocate her until she drown.

"What's the captain doing?" asked Ai to herself as she looked at Risky,

She expected to see a look of discontent but Risky was just smiling, as if she knew something that Ai did.

"Well your more interesting that Prince Zuko let on" said Risky, lifting her sword in the air "I can see a born killer in your eyes, a bored one at that."

Ai noticed that the water was moving around again and even caused the ship to rock a little.

' _So she is bending the water!_ ' thought Ai.

Then within a matter of moments the water began swirling around simulating a whirlpool that rocked the ship more and more until it felt violent. Ai was surprised by Risky's amount of control and watched as her crew members were getting more and more scared as this was happening.

Then Risky stopped, causing the water to slowly go back to it's still motionless state after a while.

"She did that with just one hand, she's more powerful than I had imagined." said Ai.

The crew then began to run, Ai prepared for her to get charged at but in reality they were running for boats, water or land to get away from the ship, they scramble like cockroaches with the lights on

"Captains' going to fight run!" yelled one of them.

"What hell, they're afraid of her power?" questioned Ai.

Then in no time flat there was no one around them except for Ai and Risky, not knowing what to expect Ai had her guard extremely high.

"Now it's just you and me little shrimp, now with my crew gone I can even wreck my own ship to kick your scrawny ass." said Risky.

"What did yo-" started Ai

Before Ai could finish she saw water being sent toward her from her side view, she jumps out of the way of a stream of water that cut through some of the ship like a blade of water. Ai looked over and saw that Risky had already made the movements to bend the water even as she was taunting her.

' _Slippery, she might be stronger than what I'm used too.'_ thought Ai.,

Ai decided to form hand signs, but as she touched the deck of the ship water pressure was shot at her like a cannon, as water and wood from the ship flew and scratched Ai's body she continued to form hand signs but Risky merely bends the water to try and hit her again causing her to jump out of the way.

' _She doesn't want to give me room to attack, but she doesn't know about handsigns so that may do me good._ ' thought Ai.

"Dance you little bitch dance!" yelled Risky as she waterbeds, as if she's dancing

The water continues to fire at Ai who jumped out of the way like a mosquito dodging the swing of a human. Ai continued on this until she formed the hand signs for a jutsu.

" **Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!** " yelled AI.

Water came up from the side of the ship in the form of a giant water dragon, Risky looked at the attack and was impressed.

"Well well, that actually looks cool." said Risky with a smile.

"Keep talking pirate bitch!" said Ai.

The Dragon then tried to attack Risky but before it got close enough she moved in quickly and fluently like a raging river and created her own dragon from the water behind her causing it to clash with Ai's.

"Got her!" said Ai as she dashed at Risky to attack her as she was bending.

Ai's eyes flashed purple, showing her her death once more, so that she may avoid it. Ai grit her teeth and formed her handsigns as Risky's dragon had overpowered Ai's in an instant causing the dragon to dash towards her. The dragon overtook Ai's form, and was smashed, revealing a wooden barrel.

Realizing that Risky was more powerful than she appeared Ai decided to change her strategy up. Risky makes a hearty laugh and points at Ai.

"I think it's cute how you keep trying to fight knowing I'm much stronger." said Risky as she quickly raised her hands in the air causing a wall of water to rise around the ship.

Ai responded by increasing her numbers.

" **Shadow Clones**!" yelled Ai as she summoned several clones

However Risky did nothing but lowered her hands, Ai prepared to dodged any of the water but all that happened was that it crashed down on the ship getting them all wet. Ai wondered if this was a distraction but decided to take initiative before Risky had a chance to initiate her trap.

First Ai and her clones engulfed themselves in fire nature chakra to dry themselves off and then turned it off.

"So that's how you bend fire, I didn't see you take in any air though." said Risky.

' _So she's been evaluating my movements too, she's not fucking around._ ' thought Ai, her eyes narrowed ' _She's much more dangerous than i thought'_

All of the Ai's took out a kunai and some focused wind chakra and others molded lighting release into blades and they all charged at Risky, but Risky quickly bent the water with strange movements, when she did Ai widened her eyes by what she had seen, water had risen behind her clones and presumably her as thorns and stabbed them in their backs, while the original Ai had ducked evading the attack and charged at Risky.

"No dice!" said Risky,

She waterbends a large wave from behind her, it spins into a typhoon that fires past Risky without even touching her and sends Ai flying back like a rag doll in a hurricane until she hit the railing of the ship causing it to break to pieces. Ai's body slumped a little over the edge of the boat but she saw that the water was rising up and she moved out of the way at the last moment to avoid the attack, rolling to the deck of the ship. As the water fell Ai felt like she was slipping during this fight.

"Close one." uttered Ai

She noticed strands of her hair were on the deck of the ship.

"Too close." patented Ai

Ai focused lighting release into her hands and launched it at Risky before she could make another move. Risky then quickly bends the water into large floating streams that split off and go into the water the block the attack, the crackle of the lighting and its light flickers as true heaven's judgement but doesn't not hit Risky.

"That was close." said Risky nonchalantly.

' _She used her water to deflect my attack!'_ thought Ai.

"Did you honestly think you're the first lighting user I've come across." said Risky.

She quickly bends the water that was on Ai's body, turning them into blades that cut her all across her body, blood and flesh from each cut, the surprise attack that Ai was not prepared for.

' _So this is a bending master_!' thought Ai.

Ai didn't fall to the ground, though she had lost a lot of blood and was still bleeding. Kurama's chakra going over time into healing, but Ai was losing a lot of chakra.

"I have to counter attack." said Ai.

Just as Ai was about to attack, water collected around Ai's head and began to trap it in a sphere of water, drowning her.

She tried to fight it but Risky bends a large amount of water and causes it to assault Ai as if she's in the middle of the hurricane, fast, powerful and unforgiving the waves crash against Ai's body as if they were aiming to break her, combined with the fact that Ai was drowning, nothing could be done except for passing out.

Ai opened her eyes, she glanced around to no avail as she was blindfolded. The passage of time was lost to her. She went to move, but to no avail… she was hogtied and shackled down good.

She heard footsteps, she turned her head to the sounds… the steps were full of confidence, and pride. The captain.

"So… what now?" asked Ai

"Now? Now i hand you over to the fire nation" said Risky, lifting Ai up

"Don't you know what will happen if you turn me over" asked Ai

"I don't really care… i've got my pay" said Risky

"Then why even come after me, why not take the gold and run" asked Ai

"I gave my word as a mercenary, and unlike other pirate mercenaries I keep my word" said Risky "If i didn't… i'd be no better than a barnacle"

"What if i were to hire you?" asked Ai, seeing a ray of hope

"Sorry kid, no conflicting jobs" said Risky "It's bad for business… if you managed to survive the fire nation, and we meet again… you're free to hire me, so long as i'm not contracted to come for you again"

Ai remained quiet, after a few minutes she was soon plopped on the ground, like a sack of cabbages.

"Yea, just throw me on the ground" said Ai

"You actually captured her" came Zuko's voice

"I told you i'd do it" said Risky, a grin came to her face "Now… i believe we negotiated more pay, should i bring her alive"

Zuko frowned, begrudgingly he tossed her a sack of gold, silver and gems.

"The avatar… she's mine at last" said Zuko

"So, you couldn't capture me, so you hire someone else huh?" asked Ai

"So what if i did… your a threat to the fire nation" said Zuko "As my uncle would say, all's fair in love and war"

"Indeed, that is true" said Ai, clearing her throat "So, you pay your mercenary yet? Her job done?"

Zuko looked up at Risky, still deeply upset with the cost… but happy with the outcome.

"Yes" said Zuko

"Good" said Ai "Risky, i hire you to get me out of here… your reward will be mountains of gold"

Before Zuko could even respond Risky swung her hand up, bending water at Zuko. Zuko flew backwards and onto his boat, frozen to the floor. Then the boat was flung into the air, and into a tree.

"Nothin personnel kid, just business" said Risky, with a hearty laugh as she grabbed Ai, and jumped back to her boat.

As Risky sailed away with Ai, Zuko's uncle came out of the boat… groaning as he rubbed his back.

"Zuko, you really need to be more careful with your steering, i think you might have thrown out my… why are you we in a tree?" asked Iroh, then looked down "and why are you frozen to the floor?"

"I don't wanna talk about it" said Zuko with a sigh

"Hmm" said Iroh with a nodded, playing with his beard "So… has the pirate returned with the Avatar"

Zuko's eyes filled with rage, and he let out a scream.

"So is that a no?" asked Iroh

X

 **AN: Sorry about the delay**


	10. Jet

After Ai escaped Zuko with Risky's help, and of course payed her using a forbidden jutsu, she was able to track the group down. They cover a lot of ground fast in the 5 hours Ai was gone, and even set a new camp. Appa was sprawled out on his back resting soundly after his marathon run, signifying that they'd camp here for the night.

Once Ai got some food in her belly, she informed them how she escaped, getting them to laugh.

"I can only imagine the look on his face when Risky agreed to my contract" said Ai "Because he payed her a lot of money to capture me"

"Then she turns around and helps you" said Sokka "Yeah, If that happened to me… i would be livid"

The grouped nodded in agreement, unaware of the figure high in the tree's watching them.

"So… anything happen while i was gone?" asked Ai

"Like what? You were only going for a few hours" said Sokka

"You'd be surprise what can happen in only a few hours" said Ai

Sokka wanted to ask Ai what she meant by that… but decided not to, as he may regret what gruesome story may follow.

"BRRRRRRRRAAAAAAHHHHHH" cried Momo of in the distance

Ai looked around, slowly standing up in search of her pet… the figure jumped away from its branch. Ai looked up into the tree, but dismissed it. After hearing Momo's cry again she ran in the direction in search of him. The gang followed close behind Ai, they ran into a clearing not far from there camp.

"It came from here" said Ai

"Brrrraaaah, brrraahhh" called Momo

Ai looked up and saw Momo, and a two Hog-Monkey's in metal snares. Her eyes followed the rope which held them above the forest floor, finding it at the base of three different trees. Quickly Ai threw shuriken at the ropes, freeing her pet… and the Hog-Monkeys.

The cages slammed in the ground, breaking open and truly letting the creatures free. As the Hog-Monkey flead back into the forest from which they came… Momo started to collect nuts, stuffing his mouthful. Upon finding a ripe juice apple, his eyes widened and rushed over, taking it without hesitation tripping another trap, and trapping himself again.

"BRAAAAAAAH" cried Momo

"You greedy little bastard" said Ai, cutting Momo down again

Once more Momo was free, apple in hand he was content with himself and flew over to Ai, landing on her shoulder… then handing the apple to her.

"Oh… for me?" said Ai, taking it and biting, she scratched his chin "You wanted to thank me… you're such a good boy"

"Brah?" chirped Momo, then began grooming Ai's hair

"ARRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOO" ripped a howl thought out the forest

The gang froze for a moment, neither of them have ever hear such a loud or deep howl before.

"What the hell was that?" asked Katara

"I don't know, and i sure as hell don't want to find out" said Suki

"Let's get back to the camp… Appa should be able to deter anything in these woods" said Sokka

"But Appa's a pacifist" said Aang

"Never said he'd have to fight anything" said Sokka "His size, his loud bellow… nothing will think twice about messing with him"

The gang made their way back to the camp… and froze at the three beast they saw raiding it. The beast was massive in size, while not bigger than Appa it was still the biggest animal they've seen.

It was the Silver Back Gorilla-Wolf.

It had the arms, legs and body of a gorilla, with the head of a wolf. Its paws were bulky with elongated fingers, hiding its massive claws. The Gorilla-Wolf was hunched over and moved like a typical Gorilla, but was capable of walking on its hind legs.

Being the first time Ai had ever one of these beast, her mind went to the first thing she could think of, and that was it looked like a mother fucking werewolf.

A larger, fatter Gorilla-Wolf had dumped the contents of their nap sacks… inspecting them, not seeming to care about the scattered food, unlike his smaller, obviously younger pack member who was cramming his mouth full.

The middle sized one of the group had gotten his claws on Aang staff, using it to bust open nuts… getting Aang to flinch with every loud CRACK. Then again as it killed a Rabbit-Squirrel with it, eating it.

One thing that stood out from among the pack of wild beast… was a young human, sporting only some cloth to cover her. She was down on all fours just like Gorilla-Wolfs, inspecting Suki's panties… as if questioning their purpose.

Moments passed, and the Gorilla-Wolfs, and the girl have yet to tire of their little raid… that is until Appa woke up.

The moment Appa woke up and saw the intruders he let out a loud growl. The Gorilla-Wolfs and girl, scattered in fear… running towards the trees and scaling them quickly, then jumped from branch to branch.

"Ok… uh, Ai… i know it takes a lot out of you, but" started Sokka

"Yeah… oh yeah" said Ai, slamming her hands down

The ground shook slightly as a small hut grew from the ground. Ai wiped the sweat from her forehead, still a little weak from her fight with Risky. After picking up all their belongings, the ground went into there home for the night.

"So, i have a question" said Sokka, thinking out loud "How is it that girl was among them, and everything just seem ok"

"Well… she could have been raised by those creatures" said Ai

"Is that… possible?" asked Suki

"If the circumstances are right." said Ai "She'd have to have been found when she was still a baby… and the one that found her was mothering its own"

"So… she was adopted?" asked Katara

Ai nodded, turning to her.

"Thats correct, and being raised by them… she'll most likely act like them, and understand them. While most likely losing her ability to communicate with us humans" said Ai

Ai then let out a yawn, getting Katara to smile and pull her into a hug. She kissed her softly on the forehead, getting Ai to turn away abit.

"Hmmm" grunted Ai, rubbing her eyes

"Come on, let's get you in bed" said Katara "Don't what you being grumpy tomorrow"

Ai yawned again as Katara lead her to one of the beds, she crawled in with Ai… snuggling her close. Katara showered Ai with kisses, getting her smile and snuggle closer.

The other where slower about getting to bed… as they were still a little frighten by the Gorilla-Wolfs. Sokka peeked out the small windows, the remaining amount of light in the sky still lite the area.

Off in the distance he could see more of them very slowly coming back towards the clearing. One sniffed the ground close, it stood on its hind legs and let out a howl at it beat its chest.

"AROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" howled the Gorilla-Wolf

That started off a chain reaction, getting other off in the distance to start howling. Followed by the human figure with them, mimic it.

"AHHHHHHHHH, AROOOOOOOO OOO OOO OOO" howled the human

There howling went on for hours, it was somewhat soothing. The gang had little to no trouble falling asleep as the Gorilla-Wolf's howled and played near there cottage… while keeping a safe distance from Appa.

The forest was as quiet as could be, barely a sound to be heard… Smellerbee creeped up on the cottage, and after fumbling with the complex mechanics of the door for the better part of 2 hours, entered.

Smellerbee sniffed the floor as she enter… glancing around. She saw the sack from before on the floor… it being nothing new, she payed in no mind.

Smellerbee journeyed to the left of the cabin, entering the boys rooms… still sniffing. She peeked up over the bed to see Sokka sleeping. A massive puddle of drool came from his mouth, as did an ungodly sound.

PFFFT

Smellerbee looked down at the source of the sound, it being under Sokka's sheets… soon a small mount moved around frantically, darting all around, Momo poking his head out gasping.

"Gah… bastard did it again" cried Momo, holding his nose with both paws

Momo glanced over at Smellerbee during his rant, his tail straightened up in fear.

"W-W-Who are you?" yelled Momo, quickly scrambling to Sokka, jumping on his face "Hey, hey wake up"

Sokka rolled over, swatting at Momo

"Momo, knock it off" said Sokka

"BUT THERES AN INTURDER" yelled Momo

"I'll play with you tomorrow" said Sokka

Momo let out a sigh as he ears and tail drooped.

"Why do i keep forgetting you can't understand me" said Momo, sulking

"Wait… he can't?" asked Smellerbee "Does that mean the other cant understand you"

"Yeah… they can't, every once in awhile they do… but it might just be coincidence" said Momo, sighing again… then looked over "Wait… you understand me? How?"

Smellerbee shrugged

"What do you mean you don't know… that doesn't make any, oh who cares… I'm too tired for this" said Momo, jumping over to Aang bed "Seeing that you're not trying to kill us, you're free to do what you want, within reason"

Smellerbee moved between the beds, sniffing them close… she moved up to Sokka and sniffed him, shaking her head at the overpowering smell of meat… too much meat, way too much meat.

Smellerbee moved over to Aang and got a sniff… and smelled the weakness of an udder failure at life. Not a single bone in his body was that of a leader… how this pitiful thing could sleep so peacefully and with such content was a mystery.

"Beta male?" asked Smellerbee

"Beta male" said Momo

Smellerbee glanced around for a bit… looking back at Momo.

"There are one with the enlarged things?" asked Smellerbee

"Enlarge what's?" asked Momo, looking over, getting annoyed from the lack of sleep

"The one with… the things?" asked Smellerbee, gesturing

Momo just started at Smellerbee, not sure what to even make of her… of this… of her wearing the panties on her head.

"The 'Girls' are in the other room" said Momo

"Why?" asked Smellerbee

Momo groaned

"I don't know… something about, morals and… some other human junk" said Momo, turning his back "Now go away, i'm trying to sleep"

Smellerbee turned and left the tiered lemur alone to his sleep, she slipped into the girl's room. She moved over and stood on her legs, the stance rarely used by her. She studied Katara and Ai, watching as they snuggled each other close.

Smellerbee tilted her head slightly, she looked over at Suki… then back, wonder to herself why don't they all pile together like that, much warmer that way. Smellerbee sniffed the air near Katara and Ai… getting the feel that Katara wasn't a Beta like the truly hairless one… but she wasn't an Alpha.

Now the like one… she, she was an Alpha, no doubt. She'd probably be able to scare her father with just a glance… and he was a mean ass Gorilla-Wolf. Like… rip a Saber Tooth Moose-Lion in half mean.

Smellerbee slipped away and went over to Suki, after getting a sniff from her… she realized that the 'thing' she took, was hers… now if she just knew what it was. Smellerbee yawned softly, rubbing her own eye… she looked out the window, see it being pitch dark out, too dark to travel alone.

She looked back down at Suki, over to Ai and Katara… then back again.

The sun was peeking out over the horizon on yet another beautiful day, everyone was still sleeping peacefully.

Suki stirred slightly in bed, turning over to her other side… coming nose to nose with an individual in her bed. Suki remained asleep for a few moments… then remembered she slept in bed alone. Did Ai accidentally crawl into bed with her?

The sheets on Katara and Ai's bed where halfway on the floor, as Ai had sprawled herself out, on her stomach on the bed… on Katara. Drool fell from Ai's mouth onto the floor… a small puddle signify she had been drooling for awhile. Ai let out a small yawn, soon following Katara yawned.

Hearing both Ai, and Katara yawn, Suki realized that Ai wasn't the one in bed with her. Suki's eyes opened to see which one of the boys she be hanging by his own interests… only to see, curled up beside her, a young… girl?

Said girl had a messy brown hair, and what seemed to be two large, rectangular scars on her cheeks. Barely any cloth on her to protect her from the elements… dawned on her head… like a headband, were a pair of Suki's panties.

' _Is that… wasnt she the girl we saw?_ ' thought Suki, with awe and wonder at the girl ' _How did she get in my bed without alerting me… and why are my panties on her head?'_

Smellerbee's stirred, she opened her eyes to see Suki awake, panicked she jumped out and away. Suki moved and sat on the edge of the bed… Smellerbee stared at her, then moved closer.

"Hi" said Suki, getting Smellerbee to jump back again "Sorry"

Smellerbee waited a few moments, then moved forward again.

"Sowry" said Smellerbee, mimicking Suki's tone

"No no, i'm the one whose… did you talk?" asked Suki "Ai said you'd probably have lost all communication skills with human. But you just spoke"

Smellerbee tilted her head, she moved forward once more

"Smellerbee" said Smellerbee, touching her chest

"Hmm?" said Suki

Smellerbee let out a grunt

"Smellerbee" said Smellerbee, touching her chest

"Smellerbee?" said Suki

Smellerbee grunted and leaned forward, smiling.

Suki nodded in understanding, she touched her chest

"Suki" said Suki

"Sue kai" said Smellerbee

"No.. Suuuuu Kiiii" said Suki

"Sushi" said Smellerbee

"Close enough" said Suki

"Waaaaaaaah, Damn it Momo you little shit, I'm tired of your butthole being the first thing i see when i wake up" came a scream from the other room.

"Sokka" groaned Suki, palming her face

"Waaaaaaaah" mimicked Smellerbee

Suki looked at Smellerbee thought her fingers, letting out a smile.

"Seems like you've made a friend" came a voice

Suki looked up to see Ai sitting over the edge of the bed… Katara still sleeping.

"Good morning Ai" said Suki

Smellerbee turned around, slowly she moved up and started to sniff. Ai, having been friends with Inuzuka's wasn't fazed by it. Once Smellerbee got closer, and sniffed again, she flinched and backed up.

She kept her posture low, trying to look as small and weak as possible.

"Huh, hmmm huh" grunted Smellerbee

"W-What is she doing" asked Suki

"Acknowledging me as her Alpha" said Ai "She knows i'm much stronger than her, and might attack if she does the wrong thing"

Ai moved off the bed and towards Smellerbee, who stayed low… Ai got down low, moving her head behind Smellerbee's, then pinched her neck. The pinch wasn't hard, it was just enough to let her know what happened… or what she think happened.

To Smellerbee, Ai had given her a small nip… a warning if you will. The nip said 'I am the Alpha here, and you are a Beta'. Smellerbee, being the adopted daughter of Kerchak, knows full well what an Alpha could do to a beta.

Ai pulled back, getting Smellerbee to back up a bit too… towards Suki.

"What did you do to her?" asked Suki

"I 'Nipped' her neck" said Ai "Showing her that she is the beta, the nip was gentle… but it did show that i'm not above hurting her if i need to protect my pack."

"Your… pack?" asked Suki

"You guys… were like a pack, a tribe" said Ai "So… she knows how to talk?"

"I don't think so… i think she's learning word from us, and just repeating them… like a child would" said Suki

"Child would" said Smellerbee

Ai blinked a few times… staring a Smellerbee, a young girl raise by fucking werewolf creatures, and is just now learning english.

"Son of man reach to the stars" mutter Ai

"What?" asked Suki

"Nothing" said Ai

The sun raise beamed down on the hut.

"Soooo, let me see if i understand this." said Sokka "This girl… who was raised but Wolf-Gorilla's, whom i want to remind you raided our camp and look mean as hell. She breaks into the hut, and crawls into bed with Suki… and who knows what she did in between… and were all cool with her hanging around."

"Yeah" said Katara

"Not like she did anything" said Suki

"Ok, fine… fine" said Sokka "One thing i wanna really know" Sokka turns to Momo "Where the hell were you when she broke in?"

Momo threw his paws in the air

"But i… and you, i mean i" said Momo, chipping away to them

"I don't want your excuses" said Sokka, pointing at him

Momo growled at Sokka, flew forward and bit Sokka.

"Waaaaaaah" cried Sokka, shaking Momo off his arm

"Sokka" said Smellerbee

Sokka looked over at Smellerbee, blinking.

"Huh… wha?" said Sokka "How does she know my name"

"Sokka" repeated Smellerbee

"She thinks it means your scream" said Suki

"Oh great" said Sokka

"Great" repeated Smellerbee

Sokka shook her head in slightly frustration, getting the group to laugh.

"Anyway, i think we've rested enough" said Sokka "We need to cover some ground"

"Ok" started Aang

"No flying today" said Sokka

"What. why?" asked Katara

"He too noticeable, are you forgetting why we had to land yesterday?" asked Sokka

Katara wanted to have a comeback to him, but couldn't think of one.

"But Appa's not noticable" said Aang

"He's a giant, white, six legged beast that can fly" said Ai "And also his kind hasn't been seen since the start of the war… yeah, totally unnoticeable"

"Totally" repeated Smellerbee

"But… if we can't fly, how are we to travel" asked Aang

Everyone, except Smellerbee looked at him questionably.

"Huh… it's a magical thing, its call walking" said Sokka, pointing to his legs "You know… what we use these for"

"But that sounds boring" said Aang smiling "Flying is much more fun"

"I don't think anyone would disagree… but it's too dangerous" said Sokka "We walk"

"But i don't wanna" cried Aang

"Grah… then ride on Appa's back" said Sokka

"Yeah" cheered Aang

Aang hopped onto Appa's back, dancing in place as he sat on him. Everyone, except Smellerbee was annoyed by him.

"Swear to god… Himawari would be a better avatar than him" said Ai, dragging her hand down her face "And she wasn't even in the academy yet"

"Himawari?" asked Suki

"Half-Sister… father's side" answer Ai

"Oh" said Suki

"Let's move… we're burning daylight" said Ai

Everyone besides Aang, and Momo were walking through the forest quietly… Smellerbee being as quiet as she would be. Smellerbee would run head every so often and sniff a tree, when the other got near she… in her own way, pushed them to go a different direction.

Ai, being the only one with cease as sharp as her knew why… predators or fellow, non friendly members of her family.

"Come on, can we fly yet… i'm getting bored" cried Aang

"Aang… it's only been 10 minutes" said Sokka "We don't need to fly all the time"

"But what about over the" started Aang

"AANG" started Sokka

"Uung" copied Smellerbee… stopping short and sniffing

"I getting sick of your belly aching and tom foolery" ranted Sokka

Smellerbee's eyes widened… she knew that smell, she went to warn the group, but they were enthralled with the argument.

"Seriously Aang, walking through the forest is much saver than fly, trust me" said Sokka, walking through a bush… aaaaaand into a fire nation camp.

"You were saying?" asked Aang

"Aaaaah crap baskets" said Sokka, Katara, and Ai

"Crap baskets" said Smellerbee, actually using the word in the right context

Many of the soldiers looked over, dismissing them as kids… all but one. A soldier with one eye happened to have a bounty scroll… and Ai just happened to be the highest bounty, 250,000 gold pieces… courtesy of Admiral Tanya

"RUN!" screamed Ai

The group quickly split up to avoid getting hit, soldier's leap up from the logs, with swords drawn. The one-eyed soldier takes a bender's stance and launches a fist-full of fire at Ai. Ai swings her arm out, a slab of earth shot up, stopping the flame.

Katara uncorked her skin container and begins to bend the contents. The ribbon splashes against the oncoming fire attacks, putting it out. Katara whips the water around, fending of any attack she can.

Suki slammed her hands together, spikes burst from the ground, getting the soldiers to fall back. Smellerbee rushed up on of the spike, leaping high into the air and coming down on soldiers. With a quick movement she got him in a Full-Nelson, much like she did to her family members when they wrestled.

"The hell is up with this chick" cried the soldier, flailing his arms "She got the strength of an Elephant-Rhino"

"Elephant-Rhino" copied Smellerbee

Sokka pulled out his machete and watched carefully as soldiers circled him. One charged forward, Sokka quickly blocked the strike, then counter with his left hook, completely shattering the guy's jaw.

Aang jumped off Appa, twirling his staff around… pointing it at the soldiers.

"Stop now… we don't want to hurt anyone" said Aang

KRRRRRRRRCK

"Stop be such a pussy Aang… this is war" said Ai, letting the dead soldier fall to the ground. "They want us dead… so fight back"

KRRRRRRRRCK

"Pussy Uung" said Smellerbee, breaking the neck of the 2nd in command

"The captain and lieutenant have been killed" yelled a soldier "GET THEM"

Ai straightened herself up… all the soldier were now coming after her. Ai swiftly dodge one, spinning around and kicking him to the ground. He quickly pushed himself up and turned to Ai… only for Smellerbee to grab him and suplex him.

With backs turned to them, Team Ai took action. Katara swung her water out again… once more making ice. Three head flew into the air, and plopped on the ground… alerting others. Once more soldiers were on Katara… only for Sokka to come flying in and kicking them away.

" **LEAF HURRICANE** " yelled Sokka, drilling three soldiers in the stomach.

Sokka landed on his feet, but flinched and knelt, holding his leg.

"Sokka" cried Katara

Another soldier came in quickly, bring his sword down. Sokka shot his hands up, and clapped them on the blade… stopping it in place. With what little chakra Sokka could muster, and a slight twist… he snapped the blade at the hilt.

Needless to say, that scared the soldier… getting him to back away in fear. Only for a slab of earth slam him into the ground. Suki landed next to the brother-sister duo, helping Sokka to his feet.

"Can you stand" aske Suki

"Y-Yeah… doesn't hurt as much as it did" said Sokka

The few remaining three soldiers started to regroup… suffering heavy losses, they began to panic.

"What do we do?" asked a soldier

"Why are you asking me" barked another

"How about… you run away, and forget you saw us" said Ai

"Damn little bitch, you think your" started one

Ai slammed her fist into his gut hard, and fast… getting him to vomit blood. He stepped back, looking in her eyes… and saw a stone cold killer

"Before i change my mind" said Ai, holding up her hand, it blazing with lightning.

The trio firebender screamed in fear, turning around and running for their lives. Ai just smirked, she looked over at all the stuff they left… she clapped her hands.

"Lets see what loot we earned" said Ai, walking over

"So now you're stealing" said Aang

"Shut up Aang" said Ai

A figure came down from the tree, via a zip line… a young man, with bushy hair, with a katana at his side.

"Hey" said the stranger, acting all cool "saw what you did… pretty awesome making them fire nation soldiers run away"

"Yeah, we did it all" said Ai, turning to him with a stare "Even without your help"

The boy flinched, he rubbed his head

"Y-You knew I was up there" asked the boy

""We' plural… you have friends" said Ai

"Hmmm" said the boy, letting out a whistle "Ok guys… you can come down"

As his four friends descended from the tree's Ai watched him, she saw his katana… and noticed some writing, she narrowed her eyes to read it… it was Kanji… it read.

" **Katakiuchi Muramasa"**

It was one of the fabled demon blades, the blade of Revenge. This cursed blade was unique than most… usually they grant the wielder the ability to perform feat they couldn't without it, or summon an element, or some third thing.

Katakiuchi Muramasa: whosoever wields this blade, even while in its sheath, will be infused with a deep desire to exact vengeance on those whomever wrong them, no matter the cost.

Ai flicked her eyes back to Jet, to study.

"Why call them down now?" asked Ai

"Well… you could use the supplies" said the boy

"No" said Ai, pointing to herself "Me and my friends fought them off, their supplies our ours"

A flash of anger came to the boy.

"I think we got off to a bad start… I'm Jet, and these are my freedom fighters. Sneers, Longshot, The Duke and Pipsqueak" said Jet, as his men were waiting for his ok to grab the stuff

"Ai" said Ai introducing herself "Katara, Sokka, Suki, Smellerbee… and pussy"

"Heeeeeey" said Aang

"Want me you call you by name, actually contribute something" said Ai, looking over, then back to Jet "Anyway… back to what were were discussing. Supplies… there ours"

"But we need them" said Jet "We could use them for our cause"

Ai resume stared at Jet, into his eyes… she looked away.

"Fine" said Ai, leaving "We actually didn't have the room for them anyway"

Jet looked over at Sokka as he approached.

"Can you explain what the hell that was about?" asked Jet

Sokka stopped, frowning at Jet.

"Hey, you wanna tone it down" said Sokka "Ai did have a point, we fought the fire nation soldier, not you. Besides, she's 9"

"10" yelled Ai

"10… don't take it personally" said Sokka, keeping the fact that Ai is much smarter than she looks.

Jet's demeanor seemed to change after hearing that, Sokka was quick to notice. Jet turned to his boys, signaling to loot the camp. Sokka looked over at his team, watching as investigated the barrels they found. The Duke dipped his finger into the open barrel… pulling it out and sniffing it, then after a lick, and a look of disgust knew what it was.

"Got some blasting jelly here" said the Duke

"Score" said Jet, pumping his fist

Pipsqueak lifted a crate over his head, already have checking the contents.

"Jelly candy here" said Pipsqueak

"Lets not get those fixed up" said Jet, looking over to see a wagon "Let's load it up and taking to the hideout"

"Hideout" chimed Aang

"You wanna see it?" asked Jet

Aang beamed bright, he looked over at Ai, whom looked over at him, eyeing him… then smiled.

"Aang" started Katara

"Sounds fun" said Ai

Everyone walking along the forest floor. Pipsqueak pulls the laden wagon next to Appa. The trunks are massive enough to make even Appa small. In front, Jet has stopped.

"We're here." said Jet

"Where...there's nothing here!" said Sokka

Ai cleared her throat, getting him to look over… she pointed up. She knelt down, then jumped into the tree. Jet and his group just stood there, shocked. Aang quickly followed the same way, Smellerbee scaled the tree following them, followed by Suki, Katara, and Sokka.

Jet slowly looked over at his friends, blinking… then looking back up.

"The hell kind of people did we find?" asked Jet, then smiled "No matter, i'm sure we can confense them to help"

"Jet, are you sure we should do this?" asked Pip Squeak

"I don't want to hear it, we've been over this… its for the good of the forest" said Jet, pulling a rope, then quickly disappeared into the canopy.

Smellerbee moved around the tree house, slowly looking around… amazed by what she was seeing. Her ear twitch, as did Ai's… far off in the distance came a howl. Smellerbee winched at it, but soon ran to the edge of the walkway… jumping off.

Suki, Sokka and Katara rushed over to check on her safety, relief washed over them when they spotted her swing from branch to branch.

"Guess she's going home" said Sokka

"Who's going home?" asked Jet, walking over

Suki looked over

"Smellerbee's family was calling her" said Suki "She's returning to her pack"

"Pack?" asked Jet

"She was raised by Gorilla-Wolfs" said Ai, looking over

"Hmmm" nodded Jet "So… if i recall, i saw you" he pointed at Ai "Use firebending… and earthbending. So… you're the avatar

"So what if i am?" said Ai

"Ai, stop being rude" said Katara, she looked up at Jet "I'm sorry, she's not usually like this"

"It's alright… i think i understand, she has problems with trusting new people" said Jet

"WRONG" yelled Ai, getting Jet to grit his teeth, she pointed at him "I have problems with cowards. You sat and watched as we fought off the fire nation soldiers. Cowards don't belong in the field… they just fuck everything up with their dumb ideas"

Before Jet could even give his reply Ai turned around, leaving and wandering off to explore. Jet was very upset, but played it cool.

"Anyway… seeing that you all have issues with the fire nation" said Jet "I was wondering if you could help me"

"Help how?" asked Sokka

"There's a village not far from here, the fire nation took it over" said Jet "They've been in control for years… using it as a base. They've been cutting down the trees… there planning to expand"

"Expand the village… i mean, that's good right?" asked Aang

"If it weren't in control of the fire nation, maybe" said Jet, getting Sokka to glance over "The bigger the village, the more soldiers it can hold, and the more it can hold… the more danger to befall this forest."

"I see" said Sokka

Katara looked around again… taking in the beauty of the canopy, she looked over

"So you all live here?" asked Katara

Jet couldn't help but smirk a 'Got'em' smirk… something Katara picked up on quick.

"That's right. Longshot over there?" Jet points to Longshot and the Duke walking silently. Longshot's head is slightly bowed "His town got burned down by the fire Nation. And we found the Duke trying to steal our food. I don't think he ever really had a home." said Jet

"What about you?" asked Katara

"Fire nation killed my parents when i was 8… that day, my world changed" said Jet

"I'm so sorry." said Katara, putting her hand to her chest "I… me and Sokka… lost our mother"

"I'm sorry too hear that" said Jet "What about your friends?"

"Suki's parents died of natural cause, but the fire nation does attack her village periodically. Aang is an airbender, his family was able to survive… sadly they were killed." said Katara

Aang was about to say something… but in actually, couldn't argue with what Katara said… it was true, just not the whole truth.

"And Ai?" asked Jet, wanting to know more about the little firecracker

"A highly trained individual with a particular set of skill that would make her a goddamn nightmare for anyone to piss her off" said Katara

Jet took a step back for a second, the look in Katara's eyes is what sold it.

"I'll… keep that in mind" said Jet

Smellerbee landed on the ground, near some of her pack members… she moved up and along side them to their destination. In an instant, she was nearly knocked over as he family came up to her… nudging her, licking her and nipping at her.

A large figure slammed down in front of Smellerbee and the group, the average size of the Wolf-Gorilla being about 400lbs and 6 feet, on its hind legs. This Wolf-Gorilla was a massive 800lbs, and a staggering 8'6.

The beast loomed over Smellerbee, on its hind legs… dwarfing the little girl. It slammed down, and pinned her… and shower her with licks.

Ropes with Glowing lanterns hang between branches. Sentries keep watch on several upper platforms while the group sits at a banquet table on a huge platform. While the group eating and drinking. Jet stands and climbs onto the table.

"Today, the Fire Nation has taken another blow" said Jet, waving his hand over "Thanks to our friends"

Ai and her friends were shower with cheers, Ai seemed annoyed by it all. The other had mixed feelings, but accepted it.

"I hope you'll all be staying, we could use your help saving this forest" said Jet

"Don't you mean the village?" asked Suki suspiciously

"Oh yeah, that too" said Jet, waving it off "Anyways… Sokka, Suki… i heard you two were warriors, i was wondering if you could help me with a mission tomorrow?"

The duo looked over at Ai, who eyes them… they flicked to Jet, nodding.

"Of course" said Sokka

"Happy too" said Suki

The sun shined through the leaves of the canopy, Suki and Sokka gotten up early, for their morning exercises, and were currently waiting on Jet's group high in the branches.

"We need to keep an eye on that Jet" said Suki "Something is… off"

"Yeah, i know… and something tells me Ai is already two steps ahead" said Sokka, then sighed "and she wont tell us"

"You two ready" said Jet

"Ready as we're gonna be, so what we doing?" asked Sokka

"Going on rounds… making sure no fire nation soldiers come in" said Jet

Sokka nodded, pulling knife and slamming it into the tree, cupping his hands over it and put it next to his ear.

"What are you doing?" asked Jet

Suki shhhh'd him, and spoke soft

"It's a way of detecting life from a distance, it amplifies vibrations" said Suki

"Oh… cool." said Jet, rubbing his head "Might have to remember that one"

Sokka waited for a few moments… listening carefully, they waited in quiet for a few minutes, Sokka stood.

"Someone is coming" said Sokka

Jet stood tall, getting ready… he let out a whistle, signalling his boys. Jet descends from the tree quickly, Pipsqueak and The Duke coming from the brush. Sokka readied his own blade… then saw the figure come out… a scrawny old man with a cane

"Whoa whoa, wait… false alarm, it's just an old man" yelled Sokka

Jet didn't seem to hear anything, he lands in front of the old lady… and draws his sword, destroying her cane in one swing.

"Oh hell no" said Suki

Sokka was already descending the tree, Suki quickly behind him.

"Eh wha… what I ever do to you" said the old man

"You know damn well what you did, Fire Nation" spat Jet

"But, i'm just a traveling though" pleaded the man

"A likely story" said Jet, kicking him to the ground "Fire nation only knows how to destroy and kill"

The old man pushes himself, Jet's sword raised high… it glowing brightly, along with his eyes. He brought the sword down, blood flew into the air.

"Gah… that was a bad idea" grunted Sokka, blood dripping down his blood hand, which was tightly gripping it

"Sokka?" said Jet "The hell are you"

In a instant, Jet was knocked off his feet with a left hook. Sokka turned to see Pipsqueak and the Duke in shock and awe. Suki landed beside Sokka, she quickly helped the slightly bruised lady up.

"Come on Granny, lets get you back home" said Suki

"oh thank you deary" said the old man

Suki quickly vanished with her new speed. Jet pushed himself up spitting out blood, glaring at Sokka.

"What the hell" yelled Jet "Why are you helping a fire nation"

"He was an old man" said Sokka

"He was fire nation" snapped Jet "Are you forgetting what happened to you mother"

Sokka eyes flashed with rage, once more he struck Jet… laying him out on the ground.

"Don't you dare try to use that against me" said Sokka, pointing his finger at Jet

Jet managed to push himself up again, wiping his jaw of blood… he glared at Sokka, then to his gang.

"You waiting for an invite?" growled Jet

Pipsqueak and The Duke looked at each other, than charge at Sokka. Sokka dropped down low, and sprung up fast… knocking Pipsqueak a few feet into the air, getting The Duke to stop cold. When Pipsqueak hit the forest floor, the ground shook hard… Sokka popped his shoulders.

Sokka quickly ducked Jets blade, it only cutting a few hairs… he spun around with a roundhouse kick, only for Jet to block it. Sokka reached up and clapped his hand over Jet's wrist.

"TRAITOR" yelled Jet

"I haven't betrayed anyone" said Sokka, swip kicking Jet "If anything… you've betrayed yourself"

Jet kicked away from Sokka, only to bump into Suki's feet. Jet scrambled away, quickly getting to his feet. Jet panted hard… he sheathed his bloody blade.

"Please forgive my actions" said Jet "I… I got caught up in the moment"

Sokka and Suki turned to each other slightly.

"His poker face is shit" whispered Sokka

"Yeah, but something tells me this goes deeper… let me think he let him off" whispered Suki

Sokka turned back to him

"Fine… just don't let it happen again" said Sokka

Jet smiled, bowing to them.

"Thank you" said Jet, hiding a sneer "It won't happen again"

Upon looking back up, they were gone… his sneer grew into a scowl. He straightened himself up, massaging his cheek again, spitting out a tooth.

"Fucking bastards" growled Jet "Protecting the fire nation… and here i thought they could help"

Jet turned to The Duke, pointing his finger quickly.

"We need to act fast, if they figure out that we plan to do, they won't hesitate to stop us" started Jet

"On it" said The Duke

"Y-Yes sir" grunted Pipsqueak, whom managed to stand.

When he turned around Jet and The Duke flinched hard… at the site of his broken jaw. Jet swallowed slightly at seeing that… but steeled his will.

"Get going… i'll go back to the treehouse, and smooth things over with them" said Jet "Can't let them find out i plan to blow the dam"

The trio left the area, unaware of that Smellerbee had over head them from the tree top. Smellerbee tilted her head, and smile, testing the new words she learned… really like it them

"Blow dam, blow dam" repeated Smellerbee, jumping away

"He did what?" said Katara, bandaging Sokka's hand

"You heard me… he freakin lost it" said Suki

"It's the demon blade" said Ai, looking over "Its poisoning his mind"

"How can a blade do that, it's just a blade" said Aang

"What part of 'DEMON' blade" said Ai "Every blade crafted by Muramasa was curse… and Jet so happens to have Katakiuchi Muramasa"

Blank stares all around… Ai groaned and rolled her eyes.

"The blade of Vengence" said Ai, she turned to Sokka "You're lucky he didn't kill you"

"What was i supposed to do, let him kill the old lady" asked Sokka

"How about grab her and run… or just slug Jet" said Ai

Sokka blinked, then turned his head

"Why didn't i think of that" said Sokka

Ai palmed her head.

"Wait… don't you have a demon blade?" asked Katara "Why ain't you going crazy like him"

"Its sealed away in my scroll for safety" said Ai "and Yukianesa doesn't work that way"

Yukianesa Muramasa: Infused with the spirit of an angry Yuki-onna, this blade is permanently at a temperature of absolute zero. Anything this blade cuts will slowly start to freeze and die.

"Huh hey" came a voice

Ai snapped her head to the door, seeing Jet standing there… her eyes narrowed.

"What?" asked Ai

"I wanted to apologize again, to all off you about how i… over reacted" said Jet

"Forget about it" said Ai "But do know… we can't stay here much longer, tomorrow we leave"

"Oh… you don't say" said Jet, slipping out. Only to poke his head back in one last time "Thank you for your company… all of you"

A few moments past, Ai folding her arms.

"Yeah… he is hiding something, and it's BIG" said Ai "Only thing is… what"

"Blow dam, blow dam" came a voice

Ai looked out the window, and over to see Smellerbee wondering around, still repeating her new favourite words.

"Blow dam, blow dam" chanted Smellerbee

"Thank you Deus Machina" said Ai

She turned to the group.

"Sokka, go warn the village. Suki go find Jet friends and stop their involvement" said Ai "Katara, you're with me."

"What about me" said Aang

"Stay out of our way" said Ai, pushing him aside

"What are you planning on doing to him" asked Aang

"What I have to" said Ai, unsealing her demon blade

Suki walked through the forest, towards the upper half of the dam… perhaps things aren't quite ready yet and there doing what they can to fill it. How would they do such a thing… with a man made trench, Pipsqueak was a big strong fella, he'd be able to do it.

Suki came to the reservoir, and sure enough there was Pipsqueak, using a boulder to carve out a path. Suki swung her hand up, ripping it from the ground, making him fall over, and threw it to the side.

"Pipsqueak, we got a problem" yelled The Duke

Suki cracked her knuckles, then popped her neck.

"Make this easy on yourselfs, give up" said Suki

Pipsqueak and the Duke readied themselves, as did Suki… she slowly moved her foot forwards, getting the two boy to swallow hard.

Jet awaited the signal for the reservoir being full… he looked over towards the damn, getting impatient.

"What's taking those fools so long" growled Jet "It wasn't the much further from the opposite river"

"JET" yelled Ai

Jet nearly jumped out of his own skin, he spun around to see Ai right behind him… with arms crossed and a glare.

"This is your only chance… stop now, or else" said A, hand on her blade

"Ai… I don't know what your talking about" said Jet

"Drop it Jet… we know you're planning blowing up the dam" said Katara

Jet hitched his breath… his eyes narrowed.

"Do you get it, i'm trying to save this forest from the fire nation" said Jet

Ai readied herself

"Jet… you're about to cross a line that can never be uncrossed" said Ai

"My path is pure, and my conscious is clear" said Jet, drawing his blade and pointing it at Ai

"So are mine" said Ai, pulling her sword out

The two blade struck each other hard, then a hail of flashes came as there swords struck each other… Ai calmly standing in place, countering each of Jet's wild strikes. Blood, mostly from Jet slowly started to paint the ground red.

Ai swung her sword hard, knocking Jet off balance… she moved the butt of the handle to his chest, and with a slight tap, threw him backwards. Jet hit the ground and slide… quickly stabbing his sword in to slow himself down.

Jet quickly looked up, only to see Katara… then felt a stabbing pain in his shoulder. Jet swung his sword back, and towards Ai, only for her to step out of the way. Jet pushed himself up, holding his blood shoulder, ripping out the kunai.

"You bastards… i'm trying to save this forest, why don't you understand that?" yelled Jet

"Save it for who?" asked Ai, twirling her blade in front of her, snapping her other hand on the handle as she shifted her weight "Everyone would be dead"

"A kid like you could never understand the demands of war" said Jet

"I know a lot more than you, Fool" said Ai, pointing the blade towards him "A king for pawn sacrifice is foolish"

"What are you talking about, what queen?" demand Jet

Ai closed her eyes and sighed.

"The people of the earth kingdom, they are who we are fighting for… we want to avoid killing them." said Ai "If we kill them just to kill the enemy… then why bother fighting in the first place"

"As expected, you just don't get it" said Jet, standing up… only for a blade to push against his neck, it's icy steel burning

"You don't seem to get it" said Ai "I am sparing you on a whim… one that is quickly weakening"

Jet panted, he looked down… he closed his eyes… and dropped his sword. Ai looked at him… she closed her eyes as well, then opened them and took his sheath.

"I'll be taking this… you won't be needing it after today" said Ai, turning her back

Jet looked up… she fell for it. Jet pushed him lips together, ready to signal Longshot to blow the dam… it was now or.

" **CHIDORI: ONE THOUSAND BIRDS** " yelled Ai, slamming her arm into his chest

Jet stood there, in shock… both from the attack, and the pain. He looked into Ai's eyes, too see that of a killer.

"May god have mercy on you" said Ai, ripping her arm out

Jet fell to his knees... He tried to whistle, but just couldn't.

"Even in death, you still try to carry out your mission" said Ai, a small laugh escape her lips "Had you not been so delusional… you'd have made a great ally"

Ai turned her back, and walked away… sheath both blades as they have gotten there taste of blood. Katara looked over at Jet one last time… to see him pull out something… a flare gun.

"AI" yelled Katara

Ai looked back, but it was too late… Jet fire the flare high into the air, a back-up plan. Ai looked towards the canyon… she eyed everything carefully, there might be time.

Longshot watched the flare fly into the air, he readied his bow, lighting the arrow on fire. He pulled back on the string… taken aim.

"Grrrrrr" came a sound

Longshot looked over slightly… to see Smellerbee, and a few Wolf-Gorillas. Either seeming too happy with what he was doing… in there territory.

"Blow dam" said Smellerbee, this time with anger… as if she knows its meaning now

Longshot closed his eyes… and made his peace, he fired. The moment he did, Ai snapped into few… she reached out to grab it, but missed it.

"Fuck" yelled Ai

"Fuck" yelled Smellerbee

The arrow hit the barrel, exploding and taking out the dam, in that instant Longshot was tackle to the ground by a Wolf-Gorilla.

Slabs of earth shot up along the path of the water, trying to slow it down… but to no avail. The water rushed head on into the village. Ai looked over at it… past it, high on a hill where many townspeople.

Ai smiled… proud of her student for what part they played.

X

 **AN: Once more, sorry for the wait… things are just, difficult. I just have a hell of a time wanting to write.**


	11. The Fever

The sun set in the distance as the group was atop a mountain, the sky was mostly cloudy. Katara had just finished gathering firewood for Suki to make their dinner for the night. The moments the sticks hit the ground, Smellerbee burst forward, grabbing one with her mouth.

It had come off as a surprise to the group that Smellerbee was with them, apparently as they were taking off, she rushed under Appa and grabbed onto his stomach or perhaps she was under him and panicked when he took off. So, the party of 5, is now a party of 6.

Smellerbee shook her head hard, the stick flew from her mouth and she chased after it. Sokka finished pitching the tent… going over with an inspection. Katara looked over at Sokka, then down at the tarp.

"Aren't you forgetting something" said Katara

Sokka looked over, then down at her feet.

"Right" said Sokka, with a salute

Sokka grabbed the rolled up tarp, and threw it in the tent.

"There" said Sokka

"The tarp goes on top the tent Sokka" said Katara

"I know, but it's the dry season, chance for rain is low" said Sokka "Beside, it makes a nice blanket"

"But what if it does rain?" said Katara

"And what if it doesn't?" said Sokka

Before the fight could escalate any longer, three massive slabs burst up the ground, forming a tent over the tent. Sokka and Katara looked over at Ai, who waved her hand up with a quick peace sign.

"Your welcome" said Ai, sitting down by the soon to be made fire

Suki couldn't help but snort in amusement, Smellerbee blops beside her panting hard after her play. Suki reached down and pat her and she set up the crock pot, then with some fire rocks, started the fire.

The site of fire got Smellerbee somewhat uneasy, she moved closer to it to inspect getting ready to touch it.

"No" said Suki, reaching down a tipping her hand

Smellerbee jumped at the sudden contact, then again at the sound of Appa's below. Ai looked over to see Momo biting at his paw, Appa was holding down a melon that he found and Momo, being the greedy little bastard he was, was trying to steal it.

"Momo, leave Appa be" said Ai "Our food will be ready soon"

Momo looked over, chattering loudly at Ai as he flew over to Smellerbee, and started to groom her. Aang came diving down from the sky, basket in hand as he twirled his staff.

"I got some veggies for the ramen" said Aang, mushrooms being the most of them

Ai looked over

"You were suppose to go fishing" said Ai

"I know, but t's just" started Aang

"I got bored" said Ai, Sokka, Katara, Suki, and Aang

Everyone laughed at Aang as his face turned red, he turned his head in a huff. The rest of the night was quiet as they all ate in peace with Smellerbee being the exception as she buried her face in the bowl. Ai had also refused to eat claiming that the foul demon known as mushroom, had ruined it.

And let this day be marked in history an Uzumaki, has refused to eat ramen.

=x=

"The Yu Yan archers stay here. Your request is denied Commander Zhao" said the higher soldier

"Colonel Shinu, please reconsider. Their precision is legendary. The can shoot a fly from hundred yards away, without killing it. There talents are wasted here." said Zhao

"Their my archers, and they have protected this fortress from many invasion attempts." said Shinu

"But my search for the avatar is priority." started Zhao

"You mean you're failure, your vanity is getting to you. We are in a war here, and I can't waist men on a man hunt for a nine year old girl" said Shinu

"She actually ten" said Zhao

"Whatever, the answer is NO" said Shinu

Suddenly a red bird flies by landing on Shinu's shoulder with a message. After untying the message, and letting the bird return home he read the message with horror.

Zhao peeked over his shoulder… also shocked at the news. With Admiral Tanya on her way to the fire nation to recover, another is needed to retain order. As of now, Zhao was an admiral.

"My request, is now an order Colonel Shinu" said Zhao with a smug grin

=x=

The sun peeked over the mountains, bathe all in its warm glow. Ai had been the first to wake, nothing unusual about that, but she had been up for quite awhile. She waited… and waited, eventually she checked on them.

"Guys we're burning daylight, get up" said Ai

"Uhhh can't move" grunted Suki "Hurts so much"

"My stomach" cried Katara

Ai looked around to see her friends practical in the same position, fetal and holding their guts. Ai moved forward and knelt, placing her hand on Katara's head and she had a fever, odds are the others did to.

Ai went back outside for a moment making a stone staircase to board Appa, then one by one helped them all up. She packed up the camp all on her own, sat atop Appa's head and snapped the reign.

"Yip Yip" said Ai, getting Appa to take off

=x=

"So good of you to visit Zuko, Iroh" said Zhao with a smirk "Especially in my soon to be grandest hour"

"Visit? Your men escorted us here after we docked" said Zuko "And what are you talking about?"

"Why today I plan to capture the Avatar" said Zhao

Zuko scowled at this, while Iroh simply stroked his beard.

"Really, how so?" said Iroh

"Why, with the Yu Yan Archers, there's not a shadow of a doubt they'd be able to do it" said Zhao

"The Yu Yan Archers, how have you come into their command?" asked Iroh

"After my promotion" said Zhao, with another smirk "With Tanya being defeated, The Fire Lord needed someone to take her place. And being a Admiral, i simply ordered Shinu to lead them to me"

"It'll take more then some archer to assist you" said Iroh "Need i remind you Tanya was an Admiral as well. And her soldier were some of the best under her order."

"Tanya was an impatient fool… she rushed into things without thinking. She may have been strong, but she was anything but a master bender" said Zhao

Iroh sighed as he resumed playing with his beard.

"Yet she was still an Admiral before you" said Iroh, getting Zhao to scowl at him "My Brother, Your Fire Lord saw what she could do… what she could become. Her tactics weren't what brought her defeat it was the power of the Avatar. Don't let the aid of some of the best Archer cloud your judgment"

=x=

"Food poisoning" said a elderly lady "Your friend merely ate something that didn't settle right with them"

Ai nodded her head, being as smart as she was knew it had to have been what they had for dinner last night… with the foul mushrooms being the deliver.

"Thank you" said Ai "Would it be ok to leave them here til they get better?"

"Of course, anything for the avatar" said the lady, then pulled out a wanted poster "Do you think I could get an autograph"

Ai smiled and gave her what she wanted, assuming that was her pay, but was willing to pay if needed. After telling her everyone's preference in food, she explained she was gonna go have fun a walk, just in case her friends would ask.

Ai left the building, as she did she had a feeling that someone was creeping up on her someone was watching her. Ai closed her eyes, feeling ill intent from her attackers. Ai stood still in the street, many people passing her.

Far away, outside of the town the Yu Yan Archers watching closely as Ai stood there, then she turned her head… and looked towards them. The two Yu Yan Archer's looked at each other for a moment, wondering if she knew they were there, but she couldn't have known, could she?

They looked back into the telescope only to see that she had vanished. Then suddenly her eyes were the only thing to be seen. Both jumped back, readying their bows only to see nothing there.

Both looked at each other, hearts both racing and beating like drums

"How did she do that?" gasped the 1rst

"This is the Avatar we're hunting." said the 2nd

Both looked back into their scopes and saw Ai back in the town walking the opposite direction. Both readied to relocate, they grabbed what few things they had and started to move neither knowing of the fire bombs on there back, until they started to hiss.

=x=

Ai stopped at a stand, ordering a tasty fried treat to start her journey. She took a bite out of the fried Tuna-Squid and deeply enjoying the chicken like taste. Ai looked back towards the duo as she heard screams, smiling as she went her way in the other direction.

' _2 down unknown amount to go_ ' thought Ai, venturing into the woods

It wasn't long until Ai felt herself being followed and once more a smile crept to her face. Ai wander around aimlessly, acting like she was lost until she went into a large cave. The Yu Yan archers wait for her to come out and they waited and waited.

The Yu Yan archers looked at each other, both coming to the conclusion that the cave was empty so they rushed to corner her. As they rushed in, Ai came around the side setting up a rope to trip them.

Ai suck her head in slightly.

"Olly olly oxen bitch!" yelled Ai

A roar was heard immediately after, followed by two screams. One of the archers, whom was faster than his friend tripped on the rope, his friend seeing this jumped over him and never look back.

The first stumbled to his feet, but was too slow the beast slammed its hooves down onto his back, breaking it with ease. Now broken, he had no way to escape and was ultimately dragged to his fate. Ai walked out of the cave, but the moment she stepped out she quickly threw her head to the side, dodging the arrow that was fired at her from only 100 feet away.

"HOW CAN SHE DODGE AT THIS RANGE!" screamed the archer in fear

Ai rushed towards him, vanishing from his sight and appearing behind him with her back to his, her momentum still carrying her.

"Cause I'm awesome." said Ai, holding up her bloodied blade

=x=

Viktoriya bowed to the Fire Lord and Fire Princess, her admiral Tanya salted as well and then flinched in pain.

"I see so the Avatar has returned, and has even matched you" said Fire Lord Ozai

"Yes however she made a mistake and that was letting me live" said Tanya "Once i recover, and master that damn technique she used… i'll crush her"

Azula leaned in slightly, interested in her teacher discovery.

"Go on?" said Azula

Tanya turned to her Princess slightly, nodding and regaling what had happened and what she saw.

=x=

Ai stood outside the fortress from a distance, she scanned the area closely taking note of all the soldiers, and very few archers. Ai could only smirk at their reduced numbers, but soon her eyes fell on Zhao, barking orders as he usually would.

Off to the side was Zuko, scowling and brooding, while Iroh was sipping on some tea. Ai sat on the branch, rubbing her chin, thinking of her plan of attack. Past experience with these men told her one thing, they're idiots, so fuck plans and just go in.

Ai slammed her hands together, then flew high into the air. Seemingly upbeat music played throughout the fortress, getting everyone on high alert. Thought they didn't know what it was, the music started with a keyboard, followed by drums and electric guitars

A deep fog rolled in, at the snap of Zhao's fingers his soldiers readied themselves for an attack.

' _This is your time to pay  
This is your judgment day  
We made a sacrifice,  
And now we get to take your life_'

Ai pulled out her kunai, holding them to the side grinning.

The soldier glance around, holding their swords and spears at the ready, with the archers glancing around the blind spots. The firebender under command readyed a flame at the end of there fist… waiting for any sign of an enemy

' _We shoot without a gun  
We'll take on anyone,  
It's really nothing new  
It's just a thing we like to do'_

Ai practically flew off the branch towards the fortress, hitting the side of the wall and scaling it quickly. The archer closes to Ai looked over the edge, and were quickly taken out as she flew up and above the wall towards the courtyard.

' _You better get ready to die  
You better get ready to kill  
You better get ready to run  
'Cause here we come'_

Ai landed in the center of the yard, with a demonic grin… the party was about to start.

Zuko fires several fireballs at Ai, Ai however found the attack underwhelming and merely sidestepped the attacks to avoid them, not even hair of hers was burned. Zuko then did several spinning kicks on the at Ai's legs and head to try and confuse her, Ai ducks and jumps over each attack as if it was a child's game of jump rope. Zuko then fires a large stream of fire, to avoid it Ai jumps to the right and out of the attacks path, but when she did Iroh was in front of her with a friendly smile of his face.

"What the hell." uttered Ai.

Iroh merely put his hand up as to waive to her.

"Hello young-"

Ai interrupted Iroh by punching him in the face but instead of him flying back he merely slide back a few feet. Ai was a bit shocked to see how Iroh had handled her attack so well. Ai was about to try and use a jutsu but Iroh put his hand out.

"Can you please surrender?" asked Iroh.

"No." said Ai plainly

Zuko jumped over Iroh and performed an axel kick down on Ai, she caught it but when Iroh jumped back and away, Zuko hen used firebending as he kicked down at Ai with his other foot, but Ai countered the attack by creating water nature chakra dowsing the flames. Ai breaks her guard, disengaging, and kicks Zuko in the stomach and sends him back several feet with Iroh catching him.

"Prince Zuko!" said Iroh in concern. Zuko then got out of his uncle's grasp.

"I'm fine uncle let me capture her myself!" yelled Zuko.

Ai saw this and tilted her head.

' _Someone likes this guy and he cares about them, guess there has to be one._ ' thought Ai

Zuko then takes in air and breaths a large stream of fire at Ai, there was far more effort put into this attack than normal and the abnormal heat was enough to make that apparent . Ai quickly forms hand signs and performs a jutsu, her mouth fills up with water and she fires a torrent at Zuko's attack

" _ **Water style: Water Torrent jutsu**_!" thought Ai.

The wave of water collided with Zuko's attack and the attacks canceled each other out creating a cloud of steam that consumed Ai, Zuko, Iroh, Zhao and everything in the courtyard.

The steam made it impossible to see anything and anyone, Zhao decided to use this to is advantage and shoots a small fireball into the air. The archers see the signal and look for Ai in the steam. Zuko and Iroh stood there ground a mist the chaos rather than stumbling in the dark.

"Uncle be careful, she might escape!" said Zuko.

"Do not worry about me, use your training to find her Prince Zuko, keep your senses heightened." said Iroh in a warning tone.

Meanwhile Ai had already been able to sense where everyone was in all of this, however she was wondering if she should escape now or stay and disable Zuko and Zhao to keep them of her and everyone else's trail, now would be the best time to do so.

"Everyone is sick, anything could happen to them right now, so if I find a way to keep these guys from following me I better do it now." thought Ai.

Ai then heard a whistle in the air, that of an arrow cutting through the wind, on instinct she tilted her head dodging an arrow that was fired at her head. The arrow hits the ground and immediately a fire attack is launched at Ai, she quickly dodges out of the way of the attack.

Back where Iroh and Zuko where standing the attack that was meant for Ai heads in Iroh's direction, it was about to hit his back but Iroh spins around and disperses the attack. Seeing this Zuko looks back at his uncle.

"Are you okay, where did that attack come from?!" asked Zuko.

"I'm fine, the attack felt as if though it was bent." said Iroh. He then pointed in the direction that it fired from.

Back where Ai stood she could hear footsteps approaching her, she then ducked an on coming attack, she then sees a silhouette of Zhao trying to attack her.

"There you are!" yelled Zhao as he jabbed at Ai's head.

Ai ducks the attack ,but as she was about to counter hears another arrow coming her way and catches it with her bare hand. Zhao then kicks down at Ai's leg but she evades the attack causing him to stomp on the ground with a burst of flame rising from the ground. Ai flips back to avoid it but to her surprise several arrows were already fired at her and inches away as she was flipping.

' _Slippy bastards_ ' thought Ai

She then spun around on her hands to stop her flipping and evaded the arrows only to have them cut her clothes near her knew, sides and her legs. As she was about to get back on her feet, in a literal sense, Zuko arrives and tries to strike Ai while she's vulnerable but she blocks the attack with her foot and focuses lighting chakra release in her legs and strikes Zuko in the shoulder and breaks his armor.

Zuko jabs at Ai as Zhao does the same and blocks both attacks, Zuko then tries to strike Ai's chest and Zhao aims for her legs with firebending but she misdirects each attacks away from her and hits both opponents in their sides with hard and fast taijutsu and breaks pieces of their armor off. She then charges at Zhao and steps on his foot to mess with his footing and quickly punches him in the stomach with a blow so painful it makes him keel over.

"Now for the crazy prince." said Ai

With blinding speed she kicks Zuko in the face, he blocks it but he his sent rolling back and landing on his feet.

"You won't beat me again!" yelled Zuko

"We all have are delusions." said Ai.

A couple of arrows fly toward and but she catches them without even looking.

Hearing Zuko's outburst, his loving uncle Iroh tried to warn him.

"Prince Zuko calm down!" yelled Iroh.

Zhao sees this as an opportunity and fires 3 shots in the air and a myriad of arrows fly at Zuko and Ai, more than what was fired before, enough to take out a platoon. Ai uses fire nature release to burn them to ash as they flew toward her and Zuko did the same with his firebending. The ashes and remains of the arrows fall to the ground as they burn to a crisp.

"What's was that for, your archers nearly killed me!" yelled Zuko as he stared down Zhao

"Silence you bastard exile prince. Leave the Avatar to me and go cry in a corner in shame!" yelled Zhao back.

Zuko finally having enough of Zhao firebent a fireball at him and Zhao responded in kind.

Zhao and Zuko then began to fight each other, while this happened the steam began to clear and Ai began to lose her patience, she realized now that the archers were skilled enough to try and take her down from a distance if she ran away. She made some hand signs and she sunk into the ground while Zuko and Zhao fought. Iroh noticed this and soon Zhao and Zuko noticed Ai's absence.

Where did she go!" yelled Zuko looking around.

"I've no clue." said Iroh.

Zhao then looked back at his archers with a furious face.

"LOOK FOR HER!' yelled Zhao.

The archers did as they were told and climbed down the tower at quick pace, they dash past Zuko, Iroh and Zhao toward their target.

"Bring her to me alive, nothing less, the fire lord will want to kill her!" yelled Zhao.

Zuko then tried to give chase but he remembered his past experience with Ai's abilities and he stops, he knew that wherever she was it was long gone.

Just as Zhao seemed confident the tower began to catch fire from top to bottom, as it burned and the soldiers tried to escape Zhao cursed Ai's existence.

As the archers were trying to locate Ai they were quickly struck down from behind by one of their own. The remaining archer exploded in a puff of smoke and was revealed to be Ai she then used fire style to burn the bodies to a crips.

"That will keep them off our trail." said Ai

=x=

Back at the medics home the others were still sick with high fevers, they were not dead but they were in no way good condition. It had gotten to the point where they were able to sleep, though it wasn't helping their sickness and to make matters stranger they all began to experience fever dreams due to their high fever.

Aang was sleeping under a set of blankets, he was tossing and turning with a strange smile on his face and even stranger was that he was giggling.

"Pretty." giggled Aang.

===Aang's dream===

Aang was lying on a cloud as if it was a fully solid object and lounging in it like it was a hammock. There was nothing but clouds in all different shapes: animals, people, talking mushrooms and more. The sky was even stranger, instead of being blue the sky looked like a tie dye t-shirt swirling with a rainbow assortment of colors and somehow the sun had a smile on its face and was smiling for no reason. Nothing about the dream fazed Aang, he didn't say a word and only chuckled.

===Real life===

Aang merely laughed while he slept. As he was laughing Sokka was in the same position with his fever dream. Instead of laughing he was swinging his arm around like he was throwing his boomerang, he was grunting as if he was in a fight.

===Sokka's Dream===

Sokka was dressed in water tribe armor meant for commanders, he had a large boomerang in his hands and fallen fire nation soldiers as far as the eye could see courtesy of his handy work. Before him was Fire Lord Ozai preparing to attack. Sokka then charged at him ready to swing his weapon with a battle cry.

"YAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

===Real Life===

Sokka was groaning loudly and swinging his arms around lazily due to his sickness. Suki was snuggled in her sheets and shivering, her face was flushed as her temperature rose.

===Suki's dream===

Suki was a grown woman now, she was standing in front of a crowd of over a thousand people who came to see her, behind her was a statue of her with her warrior fans in her hands and seemingly earthbending.

"Horay for Lady Kyoshi!" yelled on of the people

"HORAAAAAY!" yelled the crowd.

Suki smiled, but that smile grew larger with a group of women ran up to her with hearts in their eyes to love and worship her. Suki smiled and opened her arms to accept them.

===Real Life===

Suki is smirking to herself as she dreamt. As Suki was enjoying her fever dream Smellerbee was lying on the ground with a fever, she scratching herself as her fever rose. She rolled all over the ground feeling sick to her stomach, trapped in her sleep induced sickness.

===Smellerbee's Dream===

Smellerbee was surrounded by a plethora a fluffy animals trying to smother her, contrary to how it looked she wa very uncomfortable and she kept trying to escape but she couldn't escaped, she tried to bite them but her fangs had no effect due to their fur.

===Real Life===

Smellerbee continued to struggle with her nightmare whimpering like the family dog.

Katara seemed to be dealing with her fever though it was causing her to sweat a lot soaking her clothes, she like the others were delirious and she was suffering from a particular fever dream.

===Katara's Dream===

Katara was standing next to Ai, before them was a giant tidal wave that was about to crash down on them. Then Katara and Ai waterbent the tidal wave with pure mastery and made it into a torrent making it circle them and finally make it path into the ocean. Ai then tackles Katara and begins kissing Katara's body making her go crazy and nearly makes her roll into the ocean

===Real Life===

Katara was smiling to herself and drooling with hearts in her eyes. Unbeknownst to the sick party Ai was standing and watching them with a worried look on her face.

"Don't worry dearie… just dreams induced from the fever. I've given them medicine… they'll be better by tomorrow" said the old lady

Ai nodded as the old lady left to tend to other business. With a yawn, and a quick neck pop, Ai readyed herself for bed… and crawled in with Katara, unaware of the dream she was having.

X

AN: Writes block, SUUUUUUCK.

Extra thanks to Squalo King for helping with this chapter


	12. The Fortuneteller

The gang was sitting around a camp on the lakeshore. A large blue tent occupies, with a rock tent over that was to there left. A large green and white fish… creature jumps out and falls back into the lake. Katara gets up and points at it.

"Did you see the size of that fish" said Katara

Sokka was quick to gets up, practically drooling for some meat. The massive fish jumped again as Ai looked up and over… tilting her head at what she saw. Said creature had the body of a fish, and the head of a cow. Its scales resembled the normal pattern you'd see on a cow, and it seem to have 4 little legs with hoofs.

"I don't know if thats Beef… or Tuna, but i want it" said Ai

Once more the Cow-Tuna jumped from the water, glancing over to the group… and smirked at them before diving back in.

"Did… did that thing just! Its taunting us." said Sokka, then grinned "Ooooooh, i'm so gonna enjoy roasting you"

"Roast? Fuck that… were grilling it" said Ai

Sokka runs back to the tent and grabs his fishing pole which standing up outside of it, runs back to the lake edge and casts the pole a few times without effect.

"Hey! Where's the fishing line?" said Sokka

"Oh, I didn't think you would need it, Sokka" said Aang, holding up a necklace he wove

"You little bastard. it's all tangled!" said Sokka "How am i gonna fish"

"Not tangled – woven. I made you a necklace, Katara." said Aang with a smile

"Yeah yeah, thats cute and all… but seriously, how is Sokka gonna catch us dinner" said Katara

Aang's smile fell, he thought she'd like it more… he put a lot of work into this. But nooooo, all she cared about was not getting to eat… eat… whatever that thing was.

"You know, you guys dont have to eat meat" said Aang

"Your right… we don't have to" said Ai, looking over "We WANT to"

Ai tossed Sokka a stick, she herself was weidling her own with a kunai. Sokka watched Ai for a moment, watching as she shaved the stick away, making a spear. Sokka was quick to cut away at his stick.

After a few minutes Ai and Sokka had spear for everyone, except Aang… and went to hunt. Poor Aang watched in horror as the they stabbed at the water in attempt to kill the beast… for the first few minutes it seem to be in vain.

Despite the luck of the Cow-Tuna, it pressed it, as it burst out of the water giving Sokka, Ai, Katara and Suki a smug 'You missed me' grin, it got impaled from behind by Smellerbee. Once back on land, Ai ended its life as quick as possible with one stab to the brain.

"This thing should last us a good while if we preserve it" said Ai, she clapped her hands a rubbed them. "Let's get to cutting"

===xxx===

Suki lay out long strips of meat in the hot pot, watching as it sizzled. Suki was cooking enough for tonight's meal. She reached over and stirred the ramen, eyeing both carefully to not ruin the meal… and made damn sure there weren't any mushroom it this time.

Off to the side, Sokka and Katara were also cooking some of the food, making some South Pole Style Jerky. Thankfully Sokka had kept some of the spice needed for just that, while Katara was using the rest of the fire flakes Sokka bought a while back… to give the rest a bite.

While Ai preserve the rest for another day, then sealed it up in a scroll. With her work done, and nothing else to do, she decided to play with Smellerbee. She looked over and noticed Smellerbee staring off to the side. Ai moved up towards her, much like how she saw the Gorilla-Wolfs move… then pushed Smellerbee down.

With a growl Smellerbee turned towards her and tackled her. The two rolled across the beach and into some mud. The two scrambled to there feet and started to repeatedly tackle, pin and throw each other around and into the mud.

Ai grinned to herself as Smellerbee swung wilding in her full nelson. Smellerbee slammed her feet down, and lifted Ai off her feet, taking her by surprise… then fell back and body slammed her into the mud, effectively freeing herself.

Smellerbee jumped away from Ai as she herself got up. Smellerbee keep her body hunch and low, reminding Ai of the Inuzuka's evenmore than before. Smellerbee started to charge again, but Ai held up her hands and waved getting her to stop.

"Smellerbee… like this" said Ai

Smellerbee tilted her head as Ai mimic an Inuzuka, putting her palms in the mud as she hunched over. Ai charged forwards, and lept into the air… and spun. The spin at which she spun blurred her body, her black cloths become the main color of the now torpedoing form.

"TUNNELING FANG" yelled Ai, spinning towards a tree

Smellerbee watched as Ai flew through the air in awe, and when Ai hit the tree, she destroyed the trunk at its base, dropping it with ease. Ai landed the the downed tree as she slowed her spinning with a smile.

Smellerbee jumped up and down with joy, beating her chest.

"Oh oh oh, teach Smellerbee, teach Smellerbee" said Smellerbee

"I wouldn't have shown you it, if i wasn't gonna teach you it" said Ai

Smellerbee blinked a few times, Ai sighed slightly.

'Right, still learning' thought Ai

"Yes, Ai teach Smellerbee" said Ai

"AROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" howled Smellerbee, getting Ai to smile again, wondering if she'd "Tsūga"

Eh, close enough

"Dinner is ready" said Suki, placing the Tuna-Beef in the ramen bowl, save for Aangs.

Ai and Smellerbee rushed to the fire, not seeming to care how dirty they were. Katara looked over with a slight frown.

"Ai, your filthy" said Katara

"And?" said Ai, slurping up her ramen

"And nothing, after dinner your taking a bath" said Katara

"Make me" said Ai, blowing a raspberry

"Ai, i'm not sharing a sleeping bag with you if your cover in filth" said Katara

Ai flinched for a moment, then lower her head with a nod, peeling off her mud jacket, leaving her in a simple tank top. Katara smiled, she leaned in a gave Ai a hug, and a quick nuzzle.

"Good girl" said Katara

With Smellerbee sneaking into Suki's sleeping bag lately, she try to tell her the same thing… but didn't bother. The rest of the day they ate in peace, enjoying there ramen and jerky… all but Aang that is.

"Gyururururururuoooooooooaaaaaaaaaaaaaaar" came a sound from the forest

Momo flinched i fear, flying to his master for safety, diving into her discard jacket… then poking his head back out. Ai stood up, kunai already in her hand, and listening close. Smellerbee sniffed the air, and despite the overwhelming smell of food, growled towards the direction of the sound.

Ai rushed towards the sound, ready to fight whatever it was and scare it away. The other quickly followed, Suki quickly rushing back to put out the fire. Ai flew through the forest with easy, jumping from branch to branch, only Smellerbee able to keep pace with her.

Both came into a clearing, to see the beast that made the noise… a very large, green furred, Platypus Bear… attacking a very slim man, bearing a smile.

The beast bares its teeth and rears itself up on its hind legs. The beast slams down and advances, swinging at the man, who dodges the blows by causally stepping backwards, hands behind his back. The beast swings a few more time while Ai, kunai at the ready, jumps down onto a rock behind the beast.

"Oh, hello miss" came the grinny man's voice "Lovely day for adventuring isn't it?"

"Huh!? Y-Yeah… Sure" said Ai, glancing at the beast "Do you… need help"

As the other catch up they watched as the beast continuously swung at the man, only for him to step out of the way… this time laughing.

"You sure are mad huh?" said the man

"Don't provoke it" yelled Sokka "Run down hill"

"Punch it in the bill" said Suki

"Go for the eyes" yelled Katara

"Zig zag, run in Zig Zags" yelled Aang

The man sidestepped the charging beast, its claws just whiffing past him. The beast spins around and slams its paws on the ground. Just then Smellerbee dove from the tree and tacked the beast, wrapping her arm around its neck.

Smellerbee spun around it and slammed the beast into the ground like it was nothing. Anger even more the beast gets to its feet, completely blinded by rage, roars at Smellerbee.

"Gyururururururuoooooooooaaaaaaaaaaaaaar" howled the beast

"BRRRRURURURURURAAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR" bellowed Appa, not appreciating being roared at

The now small in comparison Platypus-Bear, despite it being male, laid an egg… then ran away in fear, like a bitch. Sokka grinned and licked his picking up the egg, giving it a good shake.

"Hmmm… got us some dinner" said Sokka, then looked over "Lucky you we came along"

The thin man smiles and rubbed his hands.

"Thanks, but everything was already under control. Not to worry, Pinkamena predicted I'd have a safe journey" said the man "For the beast of man is greater then the beast you'll meet"

"That doesn't make any scene" said Sokka

"Actually it does" said Ai, looking over "Smellerbee is technically beast of man, but this prediction was indicating a tamed beast" giving Appa a pat on the leg "Appa might be tamed, but he is still a beast"

"Who is this Pinkamena?" asked Suki

"She's the fortune teller from my village. Awful nice knowing your future." said the man

"Wow, it must be. That explains why you were so calm." said Katara

"But the fortune teller was wrong! You didn't have a safe journey, you were almost killed!" said Sokka

"But I wasn't. All right, have a good one!" said the man "Oh, and Pinkamena said if I met any travelers to give them this"

He hands Aang a long, thin wrapped object and walks away.

"Maybe we should go see Aunt Wu and learn our fortunes. It could be fun." said Katara

"Oh come on, fortune telling is nonsense" said Sokka

Ai cleared her throat, getting Sokka to look over.

"Oh you have GOT to be shitting me" said Sokka

"My mother... and I can see the future" said Ai

"REALLY!?" yelled Sokka "If that's true then why have we had so much trouble"

"Its doesnt work that why… our future site, its… something special" said Ai

Aang shreds the objects wrapping to reveal an umbrella which opens in his hand.

"What do ya know, an umbrella!" said Aang

The sky darkens instantly and thunder is heard as it begins to pour rain. Katara smiles and waterbends the rain in a sparkling arc away from her head.

"I think that proves it." said Suki, nudging under the umbrella

Sokka holds the egg above his head to try and deflect the rain

"No it doesn't – you can't really tell the future." said Sokka

"Again, my mother and i could" said Ai

"Then why haven't we had a smooth trip?" asked Sokka

"I told you, it doesn't work that way" said Ai

"Then how? How do you see the future, but is unable to help" said Sokka

===xxx===

Lightning arcs in Tanya's hand, spewing wildly as she tries to wield it in her palm. With her free hand she grabs her wrist to steady her hand, and lightning flow. The lightning seemingly calming down… after a few moments she turns to target practice dummy.

Tanya swings her hand out to the side, the lightning staying in her palm as she rushes forward. Tanya pulls her arm back to strike, she thrust it forwards… as she does the lightning dies in her hand. Tanya's bare hand slams into the wooden post, getting her to scream in pain and frustration.

"God dammit, fucking this stupid move… its worthless" growled Tanya, slashing out in anger, flames spewing from her mouth

Off to the side her lieutenant was also trying to master the move, having just studied her commanders attempt, saw what was missing.

"Speed" said Viktoriya

"What!?" said Tanya

"Speed" said Viktoriya "Were not fast enough… the lightning dies in our hand before we reach the target. Preparing the move closer isn't an option at the moment as we just figured it out… we need to be faster to reach our target"

Tanya listen to her, taking it in… then smiled as her rage settled.

"Yes… of course, it all makes since." said Tanya, grinning "Exelet work as always Viktoriya"

Viktoriya saluted and bowed to her commander.

"Your too kind" said Viktoriya

===xxx===

Sokka's eyes were full on wide, like everyone else as they made there way to the village. Ai had told them how her mother future vision worked, and how her worked. Which lead to them asking more about her mother… and she told them how her mother meet her father.

"So… your father." started Sokka "He was the only one"

"To break mother's prediction… grant it she help him break it" said A "But again, before that her record was 100% accuracy."

"Why is your different than your mother's?" asked Suki "She predicted others deaths to protect her… but you said yours was a image of your own death, to warn you"

"I don't know why… personally i like it that way" said Ai, she turned back "I don't have to deal with the knowledge that someone i get close to will have to die, and can't escape it"

"But isn't knowing your own death… disturbing" asked Katara

"I don't see my own death… I die, then warn my past self to prevent my death" said Ai

"Isn't that what i said?" said Katara

"No... maybe" said Ai, shrugging "I don't know"

In front of the circular door of one of the buildings, some grey skinned women dressed in blueish-grey kimono greets them. She scanned them over, her eyes landing on Ai, bowing

"Pinkamena has been expecting you" said the women, very monotony

She ushered them inside, to which they found pillows on the floor surrounding a small fireplace. A pot of tea sitting and waiting for anyone that wanted a drink… and a large pot of water.

"What's that for?" asked Sokka, holding the egg under his arm

"That" said the women, pointing at the egg "If you put it in now, it'll be done cooking by the time you all leave"

She made her leave to the entrance, stopping one last time and turned.

"My sister will be with you in a bit… she assisting another patron right now" said the women, leaving

"O-Ok" said Sokka, with a bit of a sweat drip, looking back at the group "Could light up the night sky with that one huh?"

Suki and Katara snicker slightly, Ai rolled her eyes at the joke as Smellerbee scratched head with her foot. Aang blinked a few times, then looked over.

"I don't get it" said Aang

Sokka palmed his face, groining.

"I was making fun of her personality" said Sokka, placing the egg in the pot

"Oh… but she didn't seem that bright and happy" said Aang

"Sarcasm eludes you, doesn't it Aang" said Ai

The group, minus Aang laughed, getting him blush red in embarrassment. Just then a young girl and a older girl, about the same age as the women who showed them in, entered the room. Both dressed in a kimono, a pale grey for the youngest, a darker grey for the eldest.

Both had greyish skin like the women from before, possibly making them all sisters. The youngest have a pale grey, but slightly darker than her kimono, with two different shades of grey hair.

While the eldest had a grey skin that was darker then the womens from before, and her hair was almost the shade as her younger sisters skin.

"Oh… Maudileena told us Pinkamena had a prediction that we'd get a group" said the youngest, poking her fingers together "Your early… the curd puffs aren't ready yet" she then flinches, blushes and bowing nemours times rapidly "I'm so sorry"

"Calm down Marbella" said the eldest "If anyone is to blame it's them for not waiting out the rain"

"B-But… Limestonya" said Marbella "This is the avatar isn't it, the one who will save us"

"Oh please" snapped Limestonya "Someone who intentionally sabotaged his friends tools for hunting and there hard earned meals, just because he is a vegetarian is anything but our savior"

Aang flinched hard

"How did you?" started Aang

"While i might not share the same gift as my little sister Pinkamena, I am able to tell what someone has done" said Limestonya, narrowing her eyes "For fuck sake, your the Avatar, yet you act like a brat" She pointed over to Ai "She might act like a child, but she not so shallow to do what you've done and possibly will in the future"

Aang blushed and rubbed his head, averting his eyes. Katara not caring about Aang's humiliation was intrigued by the sisters.

"So, do you all have some sort of… fortune telling ability?" asked Katara

Limestonya turned to Katara, her gaze barely changed

"Yes, but do know we won't take too kindly to your addictiveness to things you find fascinating" said Limestonya

Katara just gasped a few times at the level of attitude that women had.

"She is sassy as fuck, holy shit, I like her" said Ai

Limestonya turned to Ai, her face quickly went pale and flinched slightly at what she saw… she turned to her sister.

"Let's go prepare the curd puffs" said Limestonya, taking her hands

"O-Ok" said Marbella, getting pulled out of the room

Sokka blinked a few times, then looked at the other

"Huh, The hell was that about?" said Sokka

"I think Ai scared her… she looked right at Ai before she left" said Suki "She said she could see the past… and we know what Ai's profession was"

"Must have scared her" said Sokka

Ai rubbed the back of her head, blushing. Things calmed down as the group sat and waited… soon after Marbella returned with the treat, placing the plate for all to reach.

"So what's your ability" asked Katara

Marbella flinched slightly, she shuffled as she straightened up, mumbling to herself. She looked around… then pointed at Sokka, who poked at the egg.

"Never had Platypus-Bear egg… i wonder how it taste" said Marbella

Sokka head jerked up, blinking in confusion, then shrugged.

"Must have been my imagination, could have sworn" started Marbella, getting Sokka to look over at her "Is she… reading my mind, she is… what, how… i have so many questions"

"Mind reader" said Ai, with a nod

The sound of a foot steps caught the group's attention, letting Marbella slip out. A figure, with a hood over covering his head came out, only his purple eyes shined thought. Said figure wore clothing the others have never seen before, all but Ai that is.

The figure was very lean, yet his arms were very muscular. Hugging that body tight was a black tank top and very short shorts. On his thigh was a red tattoo of a hexagram with a dragon circled around it and biting its own tail.

The figure turned back to the fortune teller, who just stepped out, and shook her hand. The fortune teller… sister to all the other girls, whose skin, kimono and even hair were greyish… was Pink… pink and pink.

"What the fuck?" said Sokka

"Thank you Pinkamena… just, thank you" said figure, with a ambiguous voice

"Why thank me? I'm not the one who's gonna put things in motion" said Pinkamena "I merely told you… when however you prediction comes true… that's unclear"

The hooded figure nodded, then took leave… passing our heroes. Disappearing out the door, and into the village. Pinkamena looked over at the group, smiling brightly… so bright it makes up for her sisters lack of it.

"So… Katara, you ready?" said Pinkamena, pointing at Katara

"How did, never mind… yeah" said Katara following Pinkamena into the room

Soon there steps vanished how far back they went.

"Not bad. Not bad. Mmmm!" said Sokka, eating the curd puff

"So...what do you think they're gonna talk about back there?" asked Aang

"Hell if i know… i'm still unsure about all this" said Sokka, cracking his neck "But if i had to guess… probably some women stuff. Love. Who is she gonna marry, how many kids… and other stuff"

Suki gave Sokka a dry look, he was slipping back to his sexist ways, but its not as bad.

"Yeah... women stuff like that... well, I've gotta find a bathroom!" said Aang, rushing out the door

"Didn't need to know that" yelled Ai

===xxx===

"Wow. Your palms are so smooth. gotta try me that seaweed lotion" said Pinkamena

"I could get you some if you want" said Katara, then cut to the point "So, do you see anything interesting in my love line?

"I feel great romance for you. You will marry a very powerful bender and a noble warrior" said Pinkamena, then tilted her head "Huh… well now"

"What?" said Katara

Pinkamena looked up with a surly grin, she wiggled her eyebrows up and down at her.

"Your a naughty little thing aren't you?" asked Pinkamena

Katara blushed not understanding

"Being sexual attrated to a 10 year old" said Pinkamena "and a girl at that"

Katara's face turned bright red, she mumbled and looked down and away.

"There's no need for blushing, i'm not one to judge… hmmm, She's such a remarkable bender and fighter" said Pinkamena

"So?" leaned Katara

"I see it happening… but not for some time. She is completely oblivious to such things… she doesn't understand the difference between loving her favorite food, her toy, or someone… more special." said Pinkamena "To her it's all the same"

Katara hung her head slightly, she nodded her head.

"Thank you" said Katara

Pinkamena softened her expression, giving the younger girl a pat.

"Like i said, it will happen… just be patient" said Pinkamena "and when it does… be gentle with her first time around"

"First time around?" said Katara

Pinkamena smiled, her eyebrows dance as she gave Katara a look, telling her what she meant and why. Katara blushed, but smiled slightly… letting out a small laugh.

"There it is" said Pinkamena, standing up "Come on"

Pinkamena stood up and led Katara out of the room.

===xxx===

Sokka twiddling his fingers around, getting Momo to paw at them. Suki had a scroll open and was reading to Smellerbee, whom was nearly in her lap, looking at the writing. Aang walks back into the reception room looking like the cat who ate the canary

"The hell you smiling about" said Sokka

Aang rubbed the back of his head, truth be told he didn't go to the bathroom… but outside, to a window to eavesdrop on Katara… last thing he heard from her prediction was she'd marry a very powerful bender.

"Well... when I was in there" started Aang

Ai put her hands to her ears, growling at Aang.

"What the hell! What the hell! i dont wanna listen to that crap" said Ai

"Ha, crap" laughed Sokka "cause he went to the bathroom"

Ai palmed her face as Katara returned, Pinkamena looked around… then pointed at Sokka.

"Your next" said Pinkamena

"Ok" said Sokka, going to stand… snagging some curd puffs to go.

===xxx===

Once they were seated, Pinkamena took a sip of tea… offer some to Sokka. Sokka sipped his own, quiet quickly too to wash down the curd puffs. Before he could even ask for more, Pinkamena took the cup and swirled it, peaking in.

"Hmm… Two Swords striking." said Pinkamena, offering him another cup of tea

"Is that… good?" asked Sokka

"For you… yes, for your foes… no" said Pinkamena "You'll be coming into some power you can call your own. While you'll still have difficulty fighting benders… you will become a beast with hand to hand combat, and even later the sword"

Sokka seemed interested, as Ai was teaching him some Taijutsu. He was even more satisfied by the fact he'd be learning how to use a different weapon.

"What can you tell me about the sword?" asked Sokka

Pinkamena smiled and sipped her tea, setting it down.

"It won't be for some time, but you'll learn from, quite possibly the strongest sword masters in all of the nations" said Pinkamena

"The Strongest? Masters?" said Sokka

Pinkamena nodded

"Yes… i would tell you more, but something about them… it's strange. It's like they're cutting my future sight, and anything connected to them." said Pinkamena, remembering what she saw.

A women with short black hair, with a swift of red going to the left in a single bang. A deep blue kimono with a red obi and black trims. In her hands was two odd looking curved blades, with circular like handles and no guard.

The other master was also a women. She had long black hair, with a swift of blue going to the right in a single bang. A blinding white kimono with blue obi and golden trims. In her hands were a long black blade and a small black tanto.

"I wish i could tell you more, but like i said… something is stopping me, everytime i look, all i see a bright flash, then nothing." said Pinkamena, standing up

Sokka stood too, knowing that his fortune has been read. Sounded promising… only time would tell. Pinkamena showed Sokka the way out.

Pinkamena then brought Suki and Smellerbee with her, explaining to Suki that someone would need to calm Smellerbee, and also know of her fortune, seeing that she probably would know what the hell was going on.

Pinkamena sat on her pillow and looked Smellerbee in the eye, calmly as to not provoke her. Smellerbee looked back, blinking as Pinkamena repeated the action to show equality and friendship.

Pinkamena's eyes widened slightly, Smellerbee then felt an itch and turned her head and scratched.

"My my… she's gonna have a bright future" said Pinkamena

"She is?" asked Suki

"Yeah… she gonna be a scholar" said Pinkamena

"A Scholar!?" said Suki

"Yes… and one of the smartest this century" said Pinkamena, putting out tiles "Now… lets see what your future holds. Pick three"

Suki looked down to see blank tiles… she knew they were upside down as to not have her pick on bias. Suki reached out and carefully picked three, to which Pinkamena picked laid them out in the order she did.

"The Crest of Love… Power… and Courage" said Pinkamena, revealing a odd looking heart with what looks like a teardrop with a hooked tail, three triangles stacked on top of each other, and then a sun emanating 8 triangles "I see love in your future… from our friend the scholar"

"W-What?" sputtered Suki

"I also see you obtaining great power, power that would make any earthbender jealous" said Pinkamena

"Yeah, ok… can we go back to the love thing" said Suki

"And i see you leading an army into the heart of the fire nation's capital in a daring attempt to end the war" said Pinkamena

"Yeah, great.. Now the love?" said Suki

"What? Wasn't i clear… you and little miss lick-her-own-cunt are gonna be a thing someday" said Pinkamena

"Lick her own cunt?" said Suki, looking back "Smellerbee, stop that… that's disgusting"

Smellerbee, leg high in the air stopped mid lick from her cleaning… eyes stuck on Suki, wondering why she was in trouble… what did she do wrong. Smellerbee lower her leg and sat still, Suki holding her face with embarrassment.

Pinkamena stood and showed them out… she pointed at Ai, who held up her hand.

"No thanks, i do not like spoilers" said Ai

"Okie-Doki-Loki" said Pinkamena, she turned to Aang, her bright smile went away, knowing what he did, shall and will do… even if some of this actions are good, his very near future actions… are questionable "You'll be involved in something great, blah blah blah, GOODBYE!"

And with that, Pinkamena went back into her room with a slam, getting them all to flinch.

"Ok… that happened" said Sokka, turning to Aang "Was is just me, or did she seem upset at you"

Aang shrugged his shoulder… wondering what he did, will do… whatever.

The group left the hut, thanking Marbella and Limestonya, who bowed in return. Leaving they noticed Maudileena wasn't standing beside the door, but out in the village square looking at the sky with a unfurled scroll in hand.

They approach as a crowd started to gather. Most of the people standing around are looking up in silence. The Calm Man from before is one of these onlookers.

"Ok… i'll bite. What's with the sky?" asked Sokka

"We are waiting for Maudileena to read the clouds to predict the fate of the whole village.

"That cloud looks like a fluffy bunny" said Aang happily

"Sweet Spirits above, that makes you happy? The hell is wrong with you" snapped the Suddenly Angry Man

"Huh?" said Aang

"Rabbit means death is approaching fast, and nothing will escape it" said the Man

Ai looked in sky, scanning around… her eyes landed on a cloud, a small frown came to her face

"Ok… what about that" said Ai, pointing at a cloud "I see… a fox… with nine tails"

Katara looked up and held back a gasp, the cloud in question did indeed look like what Ai had said.

"You do!? That's fantastic… that means peace and prosperity for the island for nine years" said the man "Hooray for the fox, Hooray"

"You are so lucky I'm sealed in this brat old man" growled Kurama

"So… Maudileena reads the clouds for fortunes" asked Suki

"Heh, yes and no" said the man

"The cloud reading will tell us if Mount Makapu will remain dormant for another year or if it will erupt." said Maudileena, monotoned as ever

Maudileena look at the scroll, then back up to the sky.

"Bending arrow cloud... good crops this year, nice big harvest" said Maudileena

"Good news!" cheer an old man, hugging his wife

"Wavy moon shape cloud... let's see... gonna be a great year for twins" said Maudileena

Out of the corner of Ai's eye she saw too young boys, whom were twins clap their hands together

"Yes!" cheered the twins

"a cumulus cloud with a twisted knob coming off the end of it... the village will not be destroyed by the volcano this year!" said Maudileena

Katara's eyes shined like gems at hearing all this fortune telling, it was amazing. So amazing she didn't notice Aang slipping in close to her… remembering what he had heard when eavesdropping… i mean, passing by the window while heading to the bathroom.

'You will marry a very powerful bender'

"Since I got you here, uh, there's something I want to tell you. I like you… alot" said Aang, rubbing the back of his head

"Uh… what? Said Katara, looking over at him "You say something?"

"N-No.. it's nothing, never mind" said Aang

Katara rolled her eyes, then walked closer to Maudileena, wanting to learn more about cloud reading… so that she could learn this on her own, and not bother the sister for stuff later.

Maudileena blinked a few times, her face unreadable… then a smile came to her face.

"Come… follow" said Maudileena

Katara eagerly followed, ready to learn.

=== Days Later ===

"Ok… now, read the clouds" said Maudileena, having taught Katara everything there is… and that's basically just distinguish clouds apart.

"I see… a flower… that means, an increase in bug populations" said Katara, looking at the scroll

"I have a Ladybug-Bee farm, so that's actually good for all of us" said the Ladybug-Bee Keeper

Maudileena looked up to ensure that's what it was, and it was.

"Good" said Maudileena

"I see… a flame… meaning, that there's gonna be a tsunami soon" said Katara with some worry

Maudileena looked up and confused by what she saw.

"A Tsunami? This time of the year?" said Maudileena "Well… the clouds have never been wrong before, we must prepare ourselfs for the storm"

The villagers nodded their heads, after hearing there were no more clouds to read they slowly left. Katara was talking to Maudileena, worried about the cloud reading… Sokka, Suki and Smellerbee were at a restaurant, eating some tasty meat.

Ai meandered around the market, she watched as Aang had his dumbass grin on his face as he quickly left the village. Ai rolled her eyes at him… then her eyes landed on a flower. Ai looked over at it, giving it her full intention.

Ai watched as a girl gave it to another girl, the receiving girl seemed extremely happy about getting it. Ai tilted her head to the side. She remember how much her Aunt, platonically speaking, Ino loved flower. Ai had help Ino many times during her stays at Konoha, and everyone always seemed to come in a buy her flowers… and they spoke about who they are buying it for, someone they cared about.

Ai smiled and approached the couple, who were embarrassing… she cleared her throat and politely asked where she could find such a thing.

===xxx===

Ai scaled to the top of mount Makapu, Aang was just in front of her… gawking at the volcanoes caldera. Ai reached the top, looking in to see it getting close to spilling over. As the light illuminates on her, a blast of heat blows her hair back.

"She was wrong" said Aang

Aang flew off the mountain quickly, leaving Ai to stare at it… wondering what she should do. Ai looked down to see the flowers she had can for, bending down and picking some of them up.

She stared at the lava as it slowly inched closer to overflowing, then left towards the village.

===xxx===

Tanya and Viktoriya bowed to their princess, as the fire lord was currently busy. Tanya regained herself, holding a devilish smile.

"I take it you two have good news?" asked Azula

"I''d say wouldn't say good, but its not bad" said Victoriya, explaining what she discovered about the move

"I see" said Azula "How long will it take you to reach those speeds?"

"I don't think we can reach the speeds she did… i wouldn't know how" said Victoriya "All we can do is master the move, so we can pull it off and point blank range"

Azula closed her eyes and nodded, they opened with a gleam in her eye smiled.

"Show me" said Azula

Both admiral and lieutenant nodded, they extended their arms and with the their free hand held their wrist to help contain the massive amount of lightning in their hand. A loud screech like scream ripped thought the air, following chirping

While Viktoriya's for the most part seemed calm, Tanya's was lashing out and sparking everywhere… eventually calming down.

"If i recall what the avatar said… and if my studies from that damn library Zhao so desperately begged me to aid him find." said Tanya, holding up her hand, watching the lightning… then it died. "She called it… Chidori, its name roughly means 1,000 Crying Birds"

"Fitting" said Azula "Now teach me"

"As you command" said Tanya with a bow

===xxx===

"But i'm telling the truth, the village is gonna be destroyed" cried Aang

"The Pie sisters have never been wrong, if Maudileena and Pinkamena say its save, it is" said a man

"But i saw it with my own eyes, the volcano is about to explode" said Aang

"Blow it out your ass airbender" yelled a women

Aang watched as everyone went about their business, not trusting his words… he had to do something, but what. He turned to see Ai, knowing she was there he quickly ran over.

"Ai, we got to do something, they ain't listening to me" said Aang

"Yeah… cause you're screaming like an idiot" said Ai

"But how else am i gonna warn them" said Aang

"By using your brain" said Ai "The world ain't in black and white… open your mind to the possibilities, don't shoot for the straight answer"

Ai reach the fortune tellers home, seeing Maudileena outside talking to Katara. Ai went to speak… but

"The village is in danger" yelled Aang "Your prediction was wrong"

Ai looked over with a scowl, Maudileena just blinked and pointed.

"My predictions are never wrong" said Maudileena

"But" started Aang

Ai slammed into him, sending him to the ground.

"You'll have to excuse dumbass here… but the volcano is about to blow" said Ai

"As i told him, my prediction are never wrong… the volcano will erupt" said Maudileena, preparing to leave

"That's not what you predicted" said Katara

Maudileena stopped, she turned to her

"It was 'The village will not be destroyed by the volcano'" said Katara "The volcano can still erupt"

"If it does, the village is doomed" said Maudileena "And my prediction"

"Arnt wrong, yes. But your blinding yourself with it… we can protect the village from the volcano, but we have to act fast" said Ai "You might be able to see into the future, but if no one takes any actions, then they cant come true."

"She telling the truth" said Marbella "I just read her mind… i saw the lava"

"We have to protect the village" said Limestonya

"Girls girls" came Pinkamena's voice, she came sliding out "The volcano, its about to erupt"

===xxx==

"Ok, earthbender need to build as many trenches as they can… that will slow the lava down" yelled Ai

The twins from early clapped hands and cheer, proclaiming that one of them was, while the other wasn't. Many other earth benders rushed out and started their work. Non-Earthbenders used shovels and other tools to aid in digging.

Ai had quickly fashioned a massive trawl for Appa, ripping the ground apart quickly, letting the earth bender come in and clean it out. Aang rushing around, blasting the ground with air, ripping it apart and blowing it into the ocean.

The ground shook with tremendous amount of strength, everyone looked up to see the volcano was smoking and reaching its breaking point

"Evacuate" yelled Ai "NOW"

The villagers did as she said, getting out of the trench and back into the village, just as the volcano burst to life spewing lava and smoke into the air, and down the mountain. The night sky is lit up with an eerie red glow.

The lava flowed over the cemetery, melting the tombstones like ice, then flowed into the first trench. A 2n erupting show the village as more lava spewed from the top. Ai slammed her hand on the ground, getting the ground to break under her… lifting a small piece of earth into the air with her.

Ai buzzed through hand signs as the 2nd trench started to overflow.

 **"Water Style: Hydro Pump** " yelled Ai, her cheeks puffed up and spewed water from her mouth.

Ai aimed high, to cut to flow of the lava, hoping it would slow it down. The water hit the lava, cooling it rapidly and hardening it… only for more lava to spew over and it erupted once more. That didn't deter Ai as she continued to aim high, near the rim making a wall for it to climb over to ooze out.

The water stopped, Ai took in a few breaths, quickly coughing from the smoke in the air.

And then, as if knowing some force was trying to stop it… the volcano erupted with enough force, it ripped the mountain apart, sending a massive wave of lava towards the village.

The villagers all scream in fear at the massive wave flowing towards them, quickly filling the remaining trenchs… Ai slammed her hands together, gathering a massive amount of her chakra, collapsing to her knees from the strain

'I don't have a choice' though Ai, her chakra washing over her

As pulse of chakra ripped from Ai, reaching out and hitting the wave of lava and sending it higher into the air. Ai stood up, a golden chakra washing over her… her hair exploding in volume and length with a halo forming over her head. Purple marking forming down her body as a chakra like boa flowed around her waist.

" **Sage Mode** " said Ai, holding her hands up in a finished jutsu with one " **Gale Style: Torrential Tsunami Annihilation** " while in the other hand spun her father ultimate jutsu **"Wind Style: Rasenshuriken"**

The Rasenshuriken left her hand, as the sky grew dark and a heavy rain came down. Water burst from the surface of the ground and raised into the air like cyclones. The villager watched as massive orb of… what looked like wind exploded and swirled in the center of the flowing lava.

The lava was pulled towards the orb, as was all the water cyclones, all of the lava was quickly cooling down and turning back into earth. the volcano went burst one last time… but was quickly seal from all the water rushing down opening, and with one last bit of chakra, Ai turned it into obsidian.

With the crisis averted, the rain stopped, the clouds parted… the sunlight shines in the village, and the twisted hardened lava that branched out from the massive, twisted like from her father jutsu.

All the while, the group were slack jawed with wide eyes.

"Jesus H Tap Dancing Christ" said Sokka "Ai just fought a volcano… and won"

"Y-Yeah… kid sure is one powerful bender, huh" said Suki

Aang's eyes widened at hearing that, Katara looked over at Suki nodding her head.

"Yeah" said Katara, looking back up at Ai, then smiled "She is"

Xxx


	13. The Earth Kingdom Water Tribe

Ai's eyes fluttered open, her eyes scanned around to see she was in a… some wooden structure. She pushed herself up and glanced around, no one was in the tent with her… so it must be day time.

"Yeah, I'll check" came Sokka's voice

Ai looked towards the opening as Sokka poked his head in for a hot second, then out.

"She's awake" said Sokka

In an instant, Ai was wrapped up in a hug from Katara, holding her tight. Ai struggled for a moment and wiggled her neck free to get a gasp of air.

"Thank the spirit, you're finally awake" cried Katara, pulling away

"How long was i out?" asked Ai

"2 and a half weeks" said Sokka

"Hmm" said Ai, pushing herself up

Katara panicked and tried to push her back down, to no avail.

"Ai, you need to rest" said Katara

"I have been… now i need to eat" said Ai, walking of the structure… that being a boat "Fucking starving"

Suki looked over from her cooking pot, Ai plopped down next to the fire pit. Katara and Sokka soon joining the group.

"It about done?" asked Ai

"Hmm-mm" said Suki, nodding her head

"So… what was that… thing you did to stop the volcano?" asked Katara, sitting beside Ai

"Sage Mode" said Ai "Its a very powerful jutsu… that should only be used in a last effort situation."

"Let me guess… double edge sword?" said Sokka

"What?" asked Katara

"It hurts her just as much as it helps" said Sokka

"Your correct… it is" said Ai, taking the bowl of food Suki handed her "Least til i master it"

And from there, Ai stopped talking and started to eat… she was starving. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed a older man, maybe in his 30's sitting by the fire enjoying some ramen. Ai looked over at Suki and pointed.

"That's Bato… he's from Sokka and Katara's tribe, and apart of there father fleet." said Suki

Bato set his bowl down, juice dripping from his beard, quickly wiping his mouth with his sleeve.

"It's an honor to meet you, Lady Avatar" said Bato

Ai blinked a few times, not understanding what he was talking about. Avatar, the fucks a… oh yeah, now she remembers.

"Likewise" said Ai, snapping from her stupor, looking around, spotting Smellerbee curled up by next to Suki "Where's Aang?"

"Same old, same old" said Katara, waving her hand "Messing around"

"Hmm" said Ai, getting another helping.

===xxx===

Zhao stormed out of his barrack, just learning that his boat had stopped. He whipped his head around, looking for the captain, who seemed to be talking to someone

"You, who the hell told you to stop" said Zhao

The captain turned towards Zhao, then stepped out of the way, revailing that infront of him was Tanya.

"Admiral Tanya" said Zhao with a growl "What are you doing here?"

Tanya just smirked, cocking her head up.

"Its General now" said Tanya "So, you better watch that tone"

"G-General!? Since when?" said Zhao

"Since a few days ago… courtesy of Princess Azula" said Tanya, hiding a smug grin

"And just why would she do that… surely by now word has gotten out that you lost to the Avatar." said Zhao with a sneer

"Oh, you mean like how the Avatar raiding a fortress you, your men, and the Wu Yan archer you had… borrowed after your promotion?" said Tanya, watching how he flinched

"You bitch" growled Zhao

"Don't sling mud at someone, if you aint willing to get hit yourself" said Tanya, smirking "Besides, if i recall… that makes 2 losses for you"

Zhao took a breath and reclaimed his composer.

"So… what reason do you have to… bless me with your presents" said Zhao

Tanya gave Zhao a smug grin, something he always hated to see. If she had something to be smug about… it usually meant she had something, or knew something he didn't… and she'd want him to beg to obtain it.

Tanya held up her hand, bening it in an upward arch with her free hand on her upper arm… then her famous black lightning coursed over her arm. Zhao stepped back as the screeching sound of birds filled the air.

Zhao narrowed his eyes… must have missed one of her tells, he can't use lighting, she just being a cunt and showing off. Tanya cancelled the flow of lightning and turned to leave. She took a few steps, stopping short before her boat.

"I'm waiting" said Tanya

"Waiting for what?" asked Zhao

Tanya turned towards Zhao, remaining silent… she knows what he's planning.

"If i leave now… and you try to ask me later, i will say no" said Tanya

"I havent a clue what your walking about" said Zhao

Tanya sighed, she turned back to face her lieutenant Viktoriya whom was offered a promotion by the princess, but politely turn it down in favor of staying with Tanya. It was that level of loyalty that Tanya respected from Viktoriya.

Viktoriya held out her hand, to assist her captain across the plank and onto her own ship. Tanya took one step forward.

"Wait" said Zhao

Tanya stopped, waiting for it.

"I… plan to attack the Northern Water Tribe" said Zhao

Tanya turned, her attention was his.

"Why? Last i heard from a scout, they have still have no intention on getting involved in the war" said Tanya

"I have reason to believe the Avatar is heading that way" said Zhao "You are correct in your statement, the Northern Water Tribe has never joined in the war… but with the Avatar's return"

"They might get hopeful and try" stated Tanya

"So… can I count on your assistants" asked Zhao

Tanya just smirked

"Beg for it" said Tanya

===xx===

"After that… we found some very interesting friends, it took a while to get them to trust us, but as of now were on good terms" said Bato, leading them all through a gate

"Why is that?" asked Aang

"Cause these ladies ain't too fond of men" said Bato, waving out his hand "Welcome to the Earth Nation's Amazoness Water Tribe"

Literally everywhere in the village were water tribe females, many of which had a very lean muscles, whose females seem to be carrying a weapon of some type. All of them had altered water tribe outfits, cut to be much shorter and less cloth for the warmer climate

"Amazoness?" asked Sokka, turning to Bato "What's that mean"

"It means its a female only tribe… but as i said it took us a while to get in good terms" said Bato

"Why?" asked Aang "Why are they here and not back with their own tribe?"

"Because it's full of sexist old assholes" said a voice

The group was greeted by the tribe leader. She had messy blonde hair with three braids, ocean green eyes and two large blue tattoos on her checks.

"Kids… this is Tier Harribel, Queen of the tribe" said Bato, giving a bow "Harribel these two are Hadoka's kids… and their friends, and of course the Avatar."

The other followed suit, giving her the respect she either deserves or believe she is owed. Aang, being the moron he is… voice his opinion.

"Why are you here… the water tribe doesn't belong here, it belongs in the north or south pole" said Aang "Your disrupting the harmony"

"I think the fire nation has already done that" said Harribel "I want to be clear, this is not an invasion… more of a split"

"What do you mean" asked Aang

"The Northern water tribe failed to see what we could do, and refused to let us learn anymore than healing or cooking" said Harribel, folding her arms "So, My grandmother took those who shared her beliefs and came to set up a tribe here. As such, for freeing them all from the oppression of the men, they anointed her the rules of the tribe, then she past her to her daughter, whom then passed it to me"

"Ok, i see why it was hard for you and dad to gain there favor" said Katara

"Yeah, but after we assured them we didn't share the northern tribes… i guess views on women, they let us in" said Bato

Harribel nodded, then turned to the others… studying them. 4 females and 2 males… new males. The bald one had gotten on her nerve rather quickly… the other one seemed to be water tribe.

"What are your opinions on us?" asked Harribel

"I don't know… i haven't seen you in action yet" said Sokka, being honest "None of the females, baring my sister ever showed any interest in being a warrior… so i grew up with a bias. Since my travels with the Avatar and new friends i am seeing woman are strong… so, it's been a pretty interesting experience for me"

Harribel turned to the other, studying them now.

"Hey, uh… what's that smell?" asked Sokka, sniffing the air again "Smells good"

"Perfume" said Harribel "We making it and sell it to other villages"

"Neat" said Sokka "Think we can get a barrel, Appa smells like a rotting Elephant Seal-Walrus carcus… am i right?"

Harribel remain quiet for a moment

"You have your fathers wit" said Harribel, unamused by the joke… even if it were true. "Let's take this inside… the food should be done"

===xxx===

"It's… just like home" said Katara, amazed by decor "Where did you get all this?"

Katara turned to Harribel, whom just stared back

"Oh… right" said Katara

"Hmmm, yeah… nothing more comforting than dead animal skins everywhere" said Aang, turning slightly to see a Mountain Lion-Bear hunched over. "Waaaaah"

Aang stumbled backwards, hitting the floor, getting everyone to look over… to see the dead body of the creature hit the floor.

"Found the bastard that was killing our life stock" said the woman with a smile

"Good work Mila Rose" said Harribel, excusing herself "Lets get it skinned and harvest the meat before it spoils"

Mila Rose picked the beast back up and left with the Queen, leaving the others to gather around the cooking pot. Katara peeking in the pot, her mouth starts to water.

"Stewed sea prune… hmmm" said Katara

"Help yourself, there's plenty to go around" said Bato

Katara starts to dish out the stew eagerly, soon everyone had a bowl. Ai sniffed it and shiver in disgust from the smell… then remember she was still very hungry from her small coma, she took a bite, and nodded slightly, taking another. Suki seemed to be at peace with eating them as well… Smellerbee showed no interest in such stuff and turned her nose to it

"Do you having meat i can add to it… Smellerbee won't eat it otherwise" said Suki

Ai pulled out her scroll and unsealed some of the Tuna-Beef, and began cooking some up.

"So… Bato, is it true you and dad lassoed an arctic hippo?" asked Katara

"Haha, yeah… your father dragged me along… well, the hippo did after we got him." said Bato laughing slightly, getting the other to laugh

"I ride animals too, one time" started Aang

Bato's laughing stopped abruptly

"Will never do that again, my god was that thing was pissed" said Bato, remembering how it bit a Tiger-Seal in half.

"So, who came up with the great blubber fiasco?" asked Sokka, snapping Bato from his grim memory

"Hahaha, you knew about that?" asked Bato

"Everyone does" said Katara

"What's that story?" asked Aang

"Its kinda long… we'll tell you later" said Sokka, not noticing Aang face fall

"You and dad had sooooo many hilarious adventures together" said Katara

"They weren't so hilarious at the time… but when you retell it it does with hindsight" laughed Bato, looking up "Aang, put that down… that's ceremonial"

Aang, wearing some wolf like headdress flinched… then put it back, sulking… not that anyone noticed. Aang sulked over to the wall near the door and sat.

"So… who scared Gran-Gran with the octopus, claiming to be an angry water spirit" said Sokka

The other, minus Smellerbee laughed… but she soon joined in, just not knowing why.

"It was your father" said Bato, then changed tone "But i did the spooky voice"

Once again laughter filled the room, Bato smiled a wiped his eyes.

"There's something i should tell you kids… I'm expecting a message from your father" said Bato

"R-Really?" said Katara

"When?" asked Sokka

"Any day now. Your father said he'd send a message when they found the rendezvous point. If you wait here until the message arrivers you can come with me to see him"

Hearing this Aang straighten up

"That's amazing… it's been over two years" said Sokka

"I miss him, it would be great to see him again" said Katara

Aang slipped out of the room, saddened by what he was hearing… fearing they might leave him.

"Sadly we don't really have that kind of time" said Ai "We need to get Aang to the North Pole"

"The airbender… why" asked Bato

"Cause he's the real avatar" said Ai, filling Bato in on the lie

"Ok… but why?" asked Bato

"I just told you" said Ai

"I think he means, why the north pole" said Harribel, leaning against the door "Plenty of good water benders here… no rush"

"Thats right" said Katara "He can train while we wait… i can train to"

===xxx===

Aang was pacing back a forth beside Bato boat.

"How can they leave me" said Aang

The sound of some creature soon got his attention, he looked up to see a man riding on the back of a bipedal lizard creature. He stopped short of Aang, and began digging through a bag.

"I'm looking for Bato of the Water Tribe" said the man

"I know Bato" said Aang

"Make sure this gets to him" said the man, handing Aang a scroll.

The rider pulls on the reigns and the creature started to run, Aang took a peak at it… revealing a map.

"Its… a map to Sokka and Katara's dad" said Aang

Aang angrily stuff the scroll in his pocket, then slowly made his way back to the village.

=== Next Day ===

" **Water Style: Water Vortex Jutsu** " said Ai, finishing her hand sigh

The water behind bubbled behind her and swirled, then launched at her opponent. Harribel jumped back from the water, flipping thought at air and swung her arm. Ai's water stirred slightly and froze, giving Harribel a moment of peace.

The ice cracked and shatter, revealing Ai, sword in hand, aimed at her, flying towards her. Harribel swung her own sword to counter, stopping Ai dead in the air… she pushed off and landed back, swinging her sword to the side.

Harribel smiles and charges at Ai.

Off the the side many of the fellow tribe's women watched in amusement… fighting being one of their biggest form of entertainment. Harribel swung out her sword up and pointed it at Ai, nearby water burst upwards and rushed Ai.

Ai stylishly dodge the water, taking a step forward… getting Harribel to smile. With a flick of her wrist the water under Ai froze, getting her to slip. In that moment Harribel swung her arms down, getting the water to drop on Ai, freezing her in place.

"Your good kid" said Harribel, walking up to the ice "But i'm better"

Harribel put her hand on the ice, rubbing her hand across it to clear the frost... revealing a log.

"What!?" said Harribel, then took a blast of water to the back

Harribel stumbled forward and hit the ice, then the water froze around her thus pinning her. Ai came up behind her, patting her exposed shoulder.

"No… i am" said Ai

Harribel look back at Ai, and just smiled, getting Ai to give her a questioning look.

"You think just because I cant use my hands i'm out?" said Harribel

Ai's eyes widened, she jumped back just in time to avoid a stream of water, only to realise it wasn't aimed at her… but Harribel, to thaw her out. Then came a flash as Harribel swung her sword, Ai quickly dropping down, narrowly avoiding it… and losing a few hairs.

=== Katara ===

As much as Katara would have loved to watch Ai in action, she was currently learning some waterbending from another tribes women, or as they prefer to be called… sister. Sister Edward was someone that Katara questioned… her actions reminded her of Aang… but did not dare speak ill of her, as she wasn't just a Sister… she was a Princess, youngest daughter of Harribel.

Edward had messy orange hair and wore goggles on her head. She only wore the undershirt of the traditional robes, and went around barefoot… and had a smile a mile long. She was currently on her back, looking back towards Katara, wagging her feet.

"So… Ma'am asked my sisters and I to help you with waterbending, see that your not all that good at it" said Edward, going into a handstand "Not having any duties I figure, why not, sounds fun"

"Thanks" said Katara

Edward started to giggle… then with a stylish flip landed on her feet to face Katara, her demeanor shifted as she got into a stance. The switch was so quick it spook Katara and she got ready for combat… heart racing. Edward smiled at her, and slightly relaxed

"Your reflexes are sharp… that's good" said Edward "Now… i'm sure you know about the push and pull?"

"Yes… mimic the waves, the effect the moon has on the water" said Katara

"Good, you know the basics" said Edward "Now… what's the biggest thing you can do with your water"

"Well… I pulled a massive stream of water to attack an earthbender" said Katara, using her hands to measure how wide

"Not bad" said Edward "and your self taught?"

"Yes. Ai has helped a little… but there always seems to be something that keeps her from really getting into training me" said Katara

Edward nodded her head, then summoned up some water.

"Now, i'm gonna show you a way technique that my family uses for improving" said Edward, creating a bubble over her head and holding it up "Create a bubble and hold it… then slowly increase it in size."

"Can i ask how this helps?" asked Katara

"The bigger it gets, the more water your using… the more water your using, the harder it gets… which will help you control the amount of water you can control. If you can control enough water to fill say… a lake, your pretty much a master" said Edward

"Oh… that makes scene" said Katara, forming a bubble over head

=== Aang ===

"Sweet merciful Christ, should have picked the waterbending girl" groaned the Amazoness training Aang "He's the avatar mother said, it'd be a great honor mother said… honor my ass"

Next in line to the throne, Harribel's eldest daughter, Integra. Integra pinched her brow and rubbed it in annoyance as Aang, was failing to grasp the simplest of techniques. Aang looked back towards her, gently kicking a rock… still upset about last night.

"Can… you show me again?" said Aang

"For fuck sake… you simple move back and forward with your hands out, arch them up and down and step in rhythm with the incoming waves" snapped Integra

"You seem upset, have you tried meditation… i could teach you" said Aang

"JUMP UP YOUR OWN ASS AND DIE" screamed Integra, swinging her hands down an creating torrents of water

=== Sokka ===

The sudden sound got the Turkey-Boar to turn towards the direction it came from, and spotted Sokka and many of the tribe women, getting it to turn and run away. Sokka and the group of young women sighed. This being many of the young girls first hunt, and feared the repercussions of failing to aid the tribe.

"Looks like the Avatar has gotten Integra upset" said Yoruichi 2nd oldest of Harribell's, reassuring that the fault isn't anyone here

"Yeah… he does that." said Sokka, upset that the beast got away "A lot"

=== Suki and Smellerbee ===

Suki and Smellerbee were walking around beach because they both were hoping to have some fun time. Smellerbee was running and rubbed her body in sand. She move back when she heard water coming to shore which Suki just giggle.

"You are silly, Smellerbee." said Suki

Smellerbee looked at her for a moment, but she heard a loud grunt from the other side of the beach. She ran towards the direction of the sound that she heard. Suki was looking at her for a moment, but she saw that she was getting further away from her sight.

"Hey, Smellerbee where are you going?" asked Suki.

She chased after Smellerbee. She saw that two people that was standing at the shore of the beach.

"SMELLERBEE STOP. STAY!" shouted Suki, to no effect "SIT GIRL"

Smellerbee skidded in the sand and stop, planting her ass on the sand until Suki tripped on the rock which knocked Smellerbee into a bush. They both popped their heads out of the bush. They were watching at two people. They were having a disagreement. One of the girls had a fan to cover her mouth like she is royalty.

"For the last time, Sung Sun. Take it back." growled the other girl

"I will not. What I said is the truth. You are impatience, irresponsible, and your tomboy charm will not improve your girlish features Apacci" said Sung-Sun

"Tomboy! Now that's fighting words!" growled Apacci

The young girl waterbending a ring of water. Sung-sun just laughed at her.

"You and I both know that you will never beat me in a waterbending fight. I didn't became lady Yoruichi trusted warrior for nothing you know. But you want to fight then you got one, Apacci." said Sung-Sun.

She close her fans with a snap and she ready herself for her fellow sister. Smellerbee sniff the air but she made a disgust face because she smelled sake. Suki was looking at a woman that was passed out in the bush. She walked over to her and she blushed when she saw the woman's clothes was open. Smellerbee sniff the drunk woman's chest.

"Stop that!" scowled Suki with a quiet hush.

Smellerbee whine and move away the drunk woman. Suki looked back to the fight scene with Apacci and Sung-sun. Sung-sun use water to form a slicer and aim it at Appacci, but she dodge it and bend three stream shots at Sung-sun. Sung-sun use a water shield to block all three streams. Mila Rose was looking for her fellow sisters and she noticed that they were at it again.

"Alright, let's settle down before someone gets hurt." said Mila Rose

"Stay out of this, you fat bimbo" said Apacci

"FAT BIMBO!" said Mila Rose

Mila Rose joins on the fight. Suki just had sweatdrop when she watch them.

"Why does that look familiar?" Suki asked.

She placed her finger on her chin to think.

=== Flashback ===

"Shorty." said Shantae.

"Flatty." said Katara.

"Shorty." said Shantea.

"Flatty." said Katara.

"SHORTY!" shouted Shantae.

"FLATTY!" shouted Katara.

=== Flashback end ===

Suki just giggle to herself.

"Yup that bring back memories." said Suki.

Suki looked back and blushed again, she reached up and pulled the robes closed for the drunken women. The drunk woman woke up and raise up. She looked at Suki with evil grin and she grabbed Suki's chest. She gave them a good squeeze.

"Are you the one that grope me while I was asleep." slurred the women

"Ma'am, I was just clothing your outfit because your breast was hanging out of them." said Suki, shaking her fist in anger, before hitting the women upside the head.

As soon as she hit the ground, she spang right back up… as if nothing happened.

"Oh please, call Rangiku." said Rangiku. "But I think that I have enough resting for one day."

Rangiku stood up and water bend three frozen water spheres to trapped Mila Rose, Sung Sun, and Apacci. She walked out of the bushes and walked up to the three of them with a disappointed look on her face.

"Now, now, you three know the rules. If a fellow tribe members has a disagree it must be handle in the ring not outside of the ring. Now, I have to report this to Harribel." said Rangiku

Then both Suki and Smellerbee appeared out of the bushes and they was looking at the trapped Amazonian. Rangiku was looking at the both of them and smiled.

"Let's head back. I need to report to the scouting patrol." Rangiku said.

She took the trap Mila Rose, Sung Sun, and Apacci back to the their tribe to tell Harribel the news about what happened. Both Suki and Smellerbee follow after her. Suki looked at Appacci for a moment because she was curious.

"What were you two arguing about?" asked Suki.

"I wanted to lead my own hunting party for once, but Sung-Sun is being a bitch and won't put in a good word for me" said Apacci.

"Apacci… you are not a hunter, your tracking skills are trash" said Sung-Sun

"TAKE THAT BACK" yelled Apacci

"Also, as you've just proven… your hot temper would cause you to lash out" said Sung-Sun, pointing at Apacci "You'd give away your location"

"Yeah but" started Apacci

"Harribel gives our duties based on our skill… and that is why you are a freelancer, you help when help is needed" said Sung-Sun

One of the scouts, was running towards Rangiku. She whispered something to her ears to give her report. Rangiku frown for a moment. Suki looked at her for a moment and she could tell that something wasn't right.

"What's wrong?" asked Suki.

"It's seems that our scout had reported that the messenger that Balto had mentioned. He had arrive at the dim of night." said Rangiku.

"So, we have missed. Sokka and Katara was going to be upset that they missed him." said Suki.

"Actually there's more. The messenger had given a map to a young bald monk." said Rangiku.

"Aang?" said Suki, wondering why the hell he hasn't said anything "Me and him are gonna go rounds"

Smellerbee tilt her head to the side.

"I have to informed the others about this. Where are my friends?" said Suki.

"They are doing the right a passage in the canyon, but Harribel wouldn't let anyone interrupt the trails like this." Mila rose said.

Both Suki and Smellerbee head back to the training grounds and Rangiku followed after her.

=== Trial Canyon ===

With nothing but an iron bar stopping there boat from going off the edge, the gang got into a boat… as they were to be Sokka team he'd lead to safety with this white water rapids. Bato looked over at Harribel, with a questionable look.

"Lady Harribel, with all due respect… this is much more than the boy is ready for. Is it even safe?" said Bato

"My people and I used these very rapids for our own rites of passage… rock dodging is just the same as ice dodging" said Harribel

"Sounds fun" said Ai, remembering that this was kind of a sport in the hidden mist village

"Ice dodging… or in this case, Rock-dodging is a test of wisdom, bravery and trust. If you are able to steer thought the rock without crashing… you pass. Passing this test marks one as a true warrior in the water tribe rites." said Harribel, turning to Sokka with a nod "However, you have taken your own rite of passage… defending your village for over 2 year. You needn't really take the trail"

Sokka shook his head

"No, its tradition… i want to take it" said Sokka

"Very well… may your wisdom be true. Lead wisely" said Harribel, lifting the bar.

The small canoe flowed down the river, thus starting the trail.

"Aang, ease up on the jib. Katara, steady! Ai, less sail!" said Sokka

Everyone did as Sokka said, the ship weaved in and out of the rocks.

"Aang! Helm to lee! Helm to lee!" said Sokka as a rock was coming on fast

"What does that even mean!?" said Aang

"Turn the sail away from the wind" yelled Ai

"What she said" said Sokka

All four struggle against their loads, the ship narrowly missing a huge pile of rock.

"The was frickin close… Great… Great job guys" said Sokka

Ai looked up from her duty given to her, Sokka was looking back at them… her eyes widening clued Sokka in that something was up. Sokka looked back to see many, many rocks up ahead… with many broken boats.

"Sokka, i think it's time i intervene" said Ai

"We can make it!" said Sokka

"Sokka, you've already proven yourself, maybe we should" started Ai, trying to remind him what Harribel said earlier.

"Aang, Ai.., I'm gonna need air in that sail! Katara, I want you to bend as much water as you can between us and those rocks!" said Sokka, waiting to give them a signal "Now! Now! Now!"

Ai, Aang and Katara jump to it. Ai and Aang starts pushing wave after wave of air into the sail, while Katara raises the ship up on an accelerating wave of water. The wave carries the speeding ship safely over the ring of jagged rocks. Sokka falls back on the tiller with a sigh of relief, as the boat came into calmer waters… and waiting them was Harribel and Bato

=== Moments later ===

"The spirits of water bear witness to these marks. For Sokka, the mark of the wise, the same mark your father earned" said Bato

He marks Sokka's head with dot and a half circle mark above it.

"For Katara, the mark of the brave. Your courage inspires us." said Bato

He marks her head with a crescent shaped mark

"Ai the mark of balance, may you guide us to victory" said Bato

He marked Ai's head with a two dots between a S shape curve.

"And for Aang, the mark of the trusted. You are now an honorary member of the water tribe"

He marks Aang's forehead with a half circle mark. At that moment Suki came into the clearing, she was marching up towards them

"I can't" said Aang

"Of course you can!" said Katara

"AANG" yelled Suki

The group looked over at Suki as she stormed up, without any warning she slugged him, sending him to the ground.

"Suki!? What are you doing" said Sokka

Suki looked down at Aang, clearly upset.

"Tell them" said Suki, narrowing her eyes "Or i will"

Aang pushed himself up, he rubbed his cheek… and then the mark.

"I'm sorry" said Aang, pulling out the scroll

"Sorry for what" said Katara, taking it from him… reading it

"A messenger gave this to me for Bato." said Aang "I'm sorry. You have to understand… i thought that"

" **LARIAT** " yelled Ai, slamming her arm into Aang's chest

Aang hit the ground hard, much harder than when Suki hit him.

"If it wasn't for the fact you lied to us… i'd have applaud you for it" said Ai, she clinched her fist "Your a real piece of work"

Sokka looked over at the map

"This is the map to our father! You had it the whole time!? How could you" said Sokka

Aang shrivels up, and started crying… and i mean like, gross crying. The crying was so loud it got the attention of many of the tribe members… and they just watched him… cry… for like 3 hours.

The whole thing was so pathetic, there anger was replaced with pity… and a lot of it.

x


	14. The Northern Air Temple

It was a few days after the whole… incident with Aang. Due to urgency of the message getting to Bato, they had missed the window to get Sokka and Katara to there father. Since then things have been a little… tense with Aang, and he knew it and was treading carefully.

The group at the moment were listening to a storyteller weave a tale with mild interest. Smellerbee was resting her head in Suki's lap, already asleep… leg twitching as Suki rubbed her head.

Sokka was sharpening his blade, getting it sharp for the next hunt. Ai was leaning up against Katara, fighting the urge to fall asleep. While Katara snuggled close to her, resting her head just on top of Ai's head.

Around each of their necks were pristen Tiger-Shark necklaces.

=== Days Earlier ===

"You need to leave" said Harribel, pointing at Aang "YOU are no longer welcome here"

Aang didn't say anything, he just nodded. He loaded his things on Appa, with no help from the others. With her word being spoken Harribel and the rest of her tribe left. All but one. The 2nd youngest of Harribels children… Yukine.

She had dark skin just like her mother… and snow white hair. Adorned on her arm were tribal necklaces made from a pristen Tiger-Shark tooth… a show off family and friendship amongst them slipped the necklace on everyone, wishing them all luck… then she got to Aang, who smiling brightly about getting a gift. Yukine pulled one last necklace off her arm and slipped it over his head. Upon looking at it, he furrowed… his tooth was chipped, had a few holes.

"Huh… hehe" said Aang "Kinda… rotten isn't it?"

"Compared to you to looks fine" said Yukine with a smile

Ai threw her head back and laughed at how bad Aang just got burned, that girl was savage. Yukine back away and bid them all one last farewell, then returned to her village.

=== Present Day ===

"So travelers, the next time you think you hear a strange large bird talking, take a closer look, it might not be a giant parrot, but a flying man! A member of a secret group of air walkers who laugh at gravity and laugh at those bound to the earth by it!" said the Storyteller

"Wow, aren't Airbender stories the best" said Aang, looking over at the group

Ai was meet with cold stares, he ducked his head and looked back towards the campfire. The storyteller was going around, collecting payment for the story. Sokka reached into his pocket, digging around… pulling out some gold from odd jobs he'd help people with over the course over there following a few coins from the other, Smellerbee included added something to the hat of coins, a small bone

"That's… not necessary" said the Storyteller, giving Smellerbee her bone back. Smellerbee tilted her head, letting out a grunt.

"Pay no good? All Smellerbee have" said Smellerbee, her speaking starting to improve

"It's alright I got more than i need from your friends" said the storyteller.

Smellerbee tilted her head again, but then didn't care as she got her bone back was started to chew on it.

"It means a lot to hear stories of airbender" said Aang "Must have been 100 years ago your great grandpa saw them"

"What are you talking about… grandpappy saw the air walker just last week"

Aang looked over at 'Grandpappy' who looked a little sickly due to his age, but nonetheless was alive and kicking.

"Heya" said Pappy

=== Sky ===

"Why are we doing this again?" asked Katara, folding her arms, whispering in Ai's ear

"Because if they are there, maybe they can set him straight" said Ai, whispering back "He has falling far from what i assume they taught him."

Katara nodded her head, blocking out how happy Aang seemed.

"So… you think we'll find airbenders?" asked Suki

Sokka not looking up from his whittling shrugged his shoulder

"I don't know" said Sokka "Our only witness is old man who is over 100 years old. For all we know we could have mistake 100 years ago for last week, and last week for 100 years ago"

"Hey guys, look at this!" said Aang

The group look over to see what is obviously the Northern Air Temple. It sits atop a sheer peak similar to its sister temple down south. Unlike that temple, however, there are people or things flying around this one. Smoke rises in lazy pillars from a couple places among the spires. Around the temple fly many gliders.

"Well son of a bitch" said Sokka "Airbenders!"

As Aang watchs the 'airbenders' fly around, his smile fades and he flops back.

"No, they're not" said Aang

"What do you mean they're not? Those guys are flying!" said Sokka

"Gliding maybe, but that's not flying… they lack spirit" said Aang

"Yahoooooooooo-ooooooo!" came a loud cheer

Ai looks over just as a large glider rips past them, and ahead of them, spooking Appa. In the glider, was a young boy with light purple skin, and a green mohawk, laughing and pointing back at the group.

"He looks pretty spirited" said Suki

The glider passes by again, this time over head… as the boy flies upside down, smiling at them. Getting a better look at the glider, and the boy Ai noticed what he was in… why his glider was different.

"He's crippled" said Ai

Once more the kid passes by, Aang seems to get a grin on his face… and pulls out his glider, and jumps. Sokka quickly took the reign as Aang chased after the kid.

"Idiot" said Katara, closing her eye and shaking her head

Ai rushed past her, cheering actually sounding like the little kid she had the appearance of.

"Ai just jumped off didn't she?" asked Katara, opening her eyes.

"Yup" said Suki, watching Ai sail downwards "She did"

Smellerbee then tried to run and jump mimicking Aang and Ai, but Suki quickly stopped her.

With a swing of her hand, dirt and sand from the temple stirred and flew over towards Ai, forming a platform. Ai landed on it with ease, and shot forward, after the two.

"Let's find some soiled ground… before it finds us" said Sokka.

Katara, Suki, Smellerbee and Sokka then tried to find a way into the temple considering they didn't want to crash on solid ground.

The boy in the glider looks back, flashing a smile at Aang… then sees Ai coming up behind him.

"Oh ho ho… Cool. I didn't know earthbenders can do that" said the boy.

All three of them shoot to the sky, flying upwards quickly… Ai leaning forward and using her chakra to stick as she was going upwards at an angle. Down at the temple, Appa having landed safely, the other have gotten off of him.

"Go Spike… show those two how its done!" came a cheer

Hearing the cheer, Spike hits the brakes on his flying wheelchair, falling back towards the two. After some aerial ballet to avoid hitting each other and being neck and neck Spike flashes a smile.

"You two are good" said Spike, in a very upbeat manner.

"Yeah well… i can do more than glide" said Aang

Aang soars to one of the temple towards, letting go of his glider and starts to run along the side of the tower with impressive speed, and an unnecessary show of airbending skills jumped off and grabbed his glider. Soaring back to them with a smirk.

"How'd you like that?" asked Aang

Ai glanced over at him, scroll in hand, reading its contents.

"Hmm… wha? Did you say something?" asked Ai

Having actually seen it, Spike laughed at Aang… knowing Ai was sarcastically dismissing what Aang had done, and practically saying she could do better.

"I don't think I can do that! But here's a good one" said Spike

Spike releases a cord on his glider and a cylinder on the back of his glider begins to leave a trail of thick grey smoke. Spike manipulates his glider through loops and arcs, leaving the grey trail behind him. Seeing what he was doing, Ai fell back and watched as he continued to zip around… making sky art.

Down from the temple the people could see Ai's face with a small smirk, next to a sour looking Aang.

"What do you think?" asked Spike

"It's great" said Aang sourly

"I like it" said Ai with a smirk.

Ai and Aang land next to Katara and the others, Aang folding his glider. Spike lands his glider right behind, skidding only a bit before he applies his hand break and come to a stop. A bunch of kids come up and detach the glider from his wheelchair. He then wheels over to others

"Hey! You're a REAL airbender! That means" said Spike, looking at Ai with glee "You must be the Avatar! That's amazing! I, I, I've heard stories about you."

Ai just nodded her head in acknowledgment.

"Wow! This glider chair is incredible!" said Sokka

Two girls bring the glider setup back for Sokka to inspect. Suki looks it over too, noting the craftsmanship.

"If you guys think this is good, wait until you see the other stuff my Mom designed" said Spike

Spike begins to wheel away, the gang followed. They followed their new friend through the huge main gate of the temple, till they reach the main chamber, it is quite unlike that seen at the last temple they visited.

The room is dominated by a jumble of steam-powered machinery with many wheels, gears and pipes. It is not pretty. A beautiful statue of an airbender monk is seen in a recessed portico in the wall, but it too seems dirty and befouled as does the rest of the room. Shafts of sunlight do filter in, but the steam and dust make it look shadowy.

"Your mother is a steampunk engineer" said Ai

"A what… what?" said Spike

"Your mother uses steam to power all her… gadgets" said Ai "Back in my time we call that Steampunk"

"Oh… yeah" said Spike, marveling at his mother's craft "My Mom is the mastermind behind this whole place! Everything's powered by steam. It even pumps hot air currents outside to give us a lift when we're gliding."

As he was speaking, Suki watched as a woman walks over to cage which she gets into. She pulls a rope and steam power lifts the cage up to a higher level where she exits.

"Wow… that thing just… lifted her to the next floor" said Suki

"Oh that… mom calls that the Acend-anator" said Spike

"Can it also take you down?" asked Katara, looking over

"Moms… still working on that part" said Spike "The cages keep crashing into the ground"

"This place is unbelievable." said Aang

"Yeh, it's great isn't it?" asked Spike

"No, just unbelievable" said Aang

Aang's walks away, clearly saddened by what he has seen. Keeping to himself.

"What's his problem?" asked Spike

"Aang's people lived here a long time ago. I think he's a little shocked it's so... different from his temple" said Ai

Aang stands in another part of the room, looking at a mural. The mural, was surely once breathtakingly beautiful. Now, it is gritty and dirty. Worse, many of the figures and shapes in the mural have been destroyed since many pipes now and enter and exit the wall here.

"This is supposed to be the history of my people." said Aang, as Ai walked up "and now its, its besmirched"

Ai, still anger by what he had pulled back at Harribel's tribe, felt sorry for Aang. She reached out and gave him a pat.

Ai and Aang walk away over to a huge statue that once had a fountain attached to it. Now the fountain basin is full of green industrial looking effluence that bubbles and spirits. The statue then emits a cloud of black smoke from its mouth, scaring Aang.

"Ugh!" said Aang, disgusted

"That's… an interesting way to use it" said Ai

"No it's not… that use to be water fountain" cried Aang

"Sarcasm still eludes you" said Ai

"I… I need some air" said Aang

"We could go to the courtyard" said Spike

=== Courtyard ===

The courtyard was untouched by any machinery and pipes, though it lacked much life its walls were somewhat clean and untouched.

"It's nice to see even one part of the temple that isn't ruined." said Aang, looking at a statue

"Look out!" came a voice from the other side of the way

The statue disintegrates as a wrecking ball smashes through it. Aang falls backward with flying debris and dust. Ai's ninja training kicked in and she had a kunai drawn, throwing her arm out to shield Katara. Everyone in the yard coughs. As the dust settles, many figures can be seen through the hole the wrecking ball just created. One of them walks forward, a young woman with a purple hair and a pink highlight. Her right eye has a red monocle. She wears a green tunic mostly covered by the white smock or apron of an artisan.

"What in the Dinglie Danglie Doodle? Don't you know enough to stay away from construction sites? We have to make room for the bathhouse!" said the women

"Do you know what you did? You just destroyed something sacred! For a stupid bathhouse!" yelled Aang

"Well, I'm sorry if you think proper hygiene is stupid… but people around here are starting to stink." said the woman, waving her hand away from her nose "It didn't mind it at first, but that was about 3 months ago"

"This whole place stinks!" yelled Aang

Aang strikes the ground with his staff, sending a gale back through the hole in the wall. The wrecking ball and its entire rig are blown off the building's rock foundation and falls into the crevices below.

"This is a sacred temple! You can't treat it this way. I know what it's supposed to be like. And this aint it" said Aang

The woman let out a annoyed sigh, she put her monical away and pulled a pair of… monocles put together, and slide them on. She studied the group… then to Spike.

"Spike… who are these people? New friends?" asked the women

"Yeah they are mom" said Spike

"Hmm. It's a pleasure to meet you all… My name Is Twilight Sparkle" said Twilight, looking at Aang with disdain "I don't like the bald one… he is rude"

"RUDE? ME?" yelled Aang "You're the one who's destroying this sacred place. What are you even doing here?"

"Hmmm... doing here... A long time ago, my people became refugees after a terrible flood. My infant son, Spike, was hurt tremindicly… losing the ability to walk. I needed somewhere to rebuild everything that I… that we lost. And the I stumbled across this place. Couldn't believe it! Everywhere pictures of flying people. But empty! Nobody home! A shame… i'd have loved to learn about then. Then I came across these fan like contraptions!" said Twilight

She puts her hands out and extends her arms as if they were wings and makes flying motions across the courtyard for emphasis. She stops in front of Aang, who still looks angry.

"Our gliders" said Aang

"Yes, little light flying machines. They gave me an idea. Build a new life for my son, in the air! Then everyone would be on equal ground, so to speak! We're just in the process of improving upon what's already here and after all, isn't that what nature does?" said Twilight

The group could all tell that it hurt Twilight to relive what had happened to her, her son and her people.

"Nature knows where to stop." said Aang, then was hit to the ground by Ai

"You'll have to ignore him" said Ai "He's an idiot who thinks the world bends to his believes"

Aang shot up and looked at Ai.

"What the hell Ai" said Aang

"Language" said Twilight, holding up a figner

"This is their home now… the monks are gone" said Ai "This land as be unoccupied for 100 years… so drop it"

Aang shook the dirt from his head, unhappy with everything happening. Twilight seemed a little befuddled by what she saw… aren't those two friends? Twilight looked over towards a pedestal with candles, Smellerbee just so happened to be sitting by… scratching her head.

"Look at the time!" said Twilight "Come the pulley system must be oiled before dark"

"Wait, how can you tell the time from that thing? The notches all look the same" asked Sokka

"The candle will tell us." said Twilight "Just watch"

The candle flame flicker for a moment, then snaps four times in a row loudly. Smellerbee flinched and ran away from the sound, whining and rushing over to Suki.

"You put spark powder in the candle" said Sokka "That's genius"

"Four flashes, so it's exactly four hours past midday, or, as I call it, four o'candle!" said Twilight

Sokka snorts and laughs. Twilight just smiles… she looked down to see Sokka's machete.

"If you like that, wait till you see my finger safe knife sharpener!" said Twilight, she holds up her left hand. Three of her fingers are made of wood. She detaches them and tosses them to Sokka. "Only took me three tries to get it right!"

Sokka catches them, his eyes widen in horror

"Aaahhh!" screams Sokka, quickly throwing them back at her

Twilight reached out with her opposite hand, stretching them out of the air one by one

"Follow me!" said Twilight, snapping her fingers back on

Sokka, Suki… and even Smellerbee follow Twilight, leaving Katara, Ai, Aang and Spike alone

"Hey Aang, I want to show you something" said Spike

===xxx===

The four of them walked deep in the bowels of the Air Temple. Katara and Ai staying close, holding hands… as Ai wanted to. Spike wheeling ahead of them, every once in awhile popping a wheelie.

"I just can't get over it. There's not a single thing that's the same." said Aang

"I don't know about that. The Temple might be different, but the creatures that live here are probably direct descendants of the ones that lived here a long time ago." said Spike "One area Mother ended up tearing down was turned into a habitat"

"Awwww" said Katara, looking at the fuzzy hermit crab Ai picked up

The crap snipped at Ai a few time, clearly unhappy about being picked up. Ai put it back down and let it be on its way.

"They're the keepers of the temples origins" said Ai

"There's one part of the temple that hasn't changed at all" said Spike

The group walking down a long corridor of the Temple. Huge Air Nomad swirls are built into mosaics in the floor. They all stand in front of a door. It is huge, made of wood, and it is dominated in the center by a woodcut comprised of three wooden air symbols protruding from its surface and which are arranged in a triangular pattern. The symbols are attached to tubes that end in two horns near the bottom of the woodcut.

"Hey! It's just like the one in the other Air Temple." said Katara

"Mom said she tried to open it… but failed to do so after many attempts. She came to the conclusion that only an airbender can open it – so inside it's completely untouched, just the way the monks left it. I've always wondered what it was like in there." said Spike

Ai looked over at Aang, seeing a proud triumphant smile on his face

"I want it to stay that way" said Aang

"I completely understand. I just wanted you to know it was here" said Spike

"Thanks" said Aang, turning and started to walk away

=== Twilight ===

Twilight lead her group down a dark and narrow stone staircase, with only a dim lantern to light there way.

"This thing is terrible" said Sokka, taking a look at the jar in his hand "Wait… are these?" Sokka opened the jar, letting a few fireflies out.

"There fireflies… why?" asked Sokka, reaching into his pocket

"They are a reusable light source" said Twilight "And non flammable"

Twilight looked back to see Sokka holding a pair of spark rocks, reading a torch. Twilight's eyes widened and quickly smacking them from his hand and down the stair well.

"Blathering Blatherskite" growled Twilight "You trying to kill us all? There's a reason i was using fireflies down here"

Twilight turned around and resumed leading them down the stair, until the got to a door blocked with some caulk. She pat the door, checking for leaks… relieve when she found none.

"Hold your breath" said Twilight, sliding a panel over

Suki and Sokka looked in it, breaths held to see… nothing. They pulled back and let Twilight close the panel.

"An empty room, lets inform everybody, such a marvelous discovery" said Sokka

"Your sarcasm is duly noted" said Twilight "But tis not empty… it's full of natural gas"

Twilight cleaned her double attached monical's with her uniform, she had told them she call these things glasses.

"Came across it my first time here. Unfortunately, I was carrying a torch at the time. Nearly blew myself and the whole place even more sky high." said Twilight, throwing her arms out "Thought my eyebrows and hair would never grow back! Anyway, there's a vital problem that needs solving. From time to time we have gas leaks and they're nearly impossible to find."

"Wait wait wait… backup a moment. So your telling us that this place is an explosion waiting to happen?" said Suki

"Explosion, explosion" chanted Smellerbee

"Yes, until I figure out how to locate something I can't see, hear, smell, taste, or touch" said Twilight, rubbing her temple "So far… no luck"

=== Ai's group ===

"The wind will carry you. It supports something inside you – something even lighter than air, and that something takes over when you fly" said Spike

Katara and Ai stands at the edge of the terrace, holding a glider with both hands. Spike is to Katara's left , Aang behind Ai to the right with Momo sitting on his head. Katara leans on the glider. She pears down the terrace… fear taking over

"I've changed my mind. I think I was born without that something." said Katara

"Impossible! Everybody has it" said Spike "Are you ready?"

"No!" said Katara, shaking her head "Nope… not one bit"

Ai watchs as Aang and Spike jump down, Katara goes to… put stops in her tracks.

"I… I can't do it" said Katara shaking in fear

"Sure you can" said Ai

"No, i can't" said Katara

Ai pushed Katara forward, who failed her arms to try and lean back… but fell with glider in hand

"AI YOU FUCKING BIIIIIIITCH" screamed Katara

"Language" came Spikes voice

After falling for a few moments and screaming, Katara's glider caught the wind and lifted high into the air. Katara looked down and started to laugh… Ai floating up behind her.

"I can't believe I'm flying!" said Katara, looking over at Ai "Thank you for the push"

"Your welcome" said Ai

"Words to the wise… try not to talk much" said Aang

"Why is" started Katara, then started to cough. "Blech… blech, gross… i think i swallowed a grasshopper-ant"

"That's why" said Spike "You'll swallow less bugs that way"

"Yeah, i've been thinking. If you wanna see what's in that room, I'd be happy to open the door for you" said Aang

"Totally awesome" cheered Spike as he dived

=== Twilight ===

"Awww Blitsnack… why am i having so much with this" groaned Twilight, she looked up from her blueprints to something "HEY, i said don't touch anything"

Smellerbee flinches hard from the sound, Suki looks back to see she had just knocked something over, which had a domino effect knocking other stuff down.

"Smellerbee" scowled Suki "Look at what you've done"

Smellerbee began to whimper a bit, Suki sighed and gently stroked her face making Smellerbee purr.

"Clumsy thing." said Suki

Twilight walked over to the table, looking at what was broken. Smellerbee made her way too it and tried to put it back together, but to no avail.

"Oh… never mind, no harm done. I don't recall what this experiment was to begin with" said Twilight

Smellerbee sniffed the air once, then gagged… she put her hands to her nose and whined. The smell got the there attention as well, everyone holding their noses.

"Nope, never mind again… i just remember." gasped Twilight "I just can't for the live of me remember why i did this one"

"Being" said sokka, pinching his nose

"The shelf life of a Chicken-Lizard egg" said Twilight, groining at the smell "I forgot about it til now… it didn't have a smell"

"How about you too stop talking and help me find the damn thing" growled Suki, crawling around

"LANGUAGE" snapped Twilight, point her finger at Suki

=== Ai ===

"I can't believe I'm finally going to see what's inside" said Spike, giggling to himself with glee

"Your… enthusiasm has gotten me curious too" said Ai

Aang airbender two jets of air, one from each arm, into the horns at the bottom of the woodcut. The air runs through the tubes and one by one flips the air symbols from the blue sides which had been showing, to the maroon sides which had been facing the interior of the temple. As each turns, it flips another mechanism on the outside of a door, clearly all three of the symbols had to trigger each of their mechanisms in order to unlock the Temple door.

=== Twilight ===

Twilight, Sokka, Suki and Smellerbee were all on the ground, looking for the spoiled egg as if it was life or death.

"How could something that's so small you can't even see it make such a big stink!" said Sokka

"You'd think we'd have found it by now" said Suki

"Bad smell, nasty… bad smell" cried Smellerbee

Twilight stopped her crawling… she leaned back onto her knee.

"That's it" said Twilight "That's the solution"

Sokka looked over, holding his nose

"What solution" asked Sokka

"To the gas… if I were to dump a mess of these foul smelling things in with the gas" started Twilight

"It would mix with the gas" continued Sokka

"So when there was a leak… all you'd have to do" continued Twilight

"Find smell… find smell" said Smellerbee, holding the egg

"That's the solution to our problem!" said Twilight happily

"Yeah!" said sokka

Twilight and Sokka then grabbed Smellerbee and hugged her.

"Your a genius!" cheered Sokka and Twilight.

"What just happened?" asked Suki, as they pulled away from Smellerbee

Smellerbee tilted her head to the side… not understanding either. Suddenly a large bell starts ringing. Smellerbee hugs Suki's leg in shock, but Twilight's face drains of all color.

"What's that, a fire?" asked Sokka.

Twilight immediately began to get up and run.

Something's wrong I have to go!" yelled Twilight.

Suki, Sokka and Smellerbee go after her to understand the danger

Inside the Air Temple sanctuary as the doors open, revealing Aang, Ai, Katara and Spike. They walk in and are horrified to see that it is filled with evil looking war machines and torture devices.

"This is a nightmare." said Aang as his heart sinks into his stomach

"W-What's is all this?" asked Spike worried.

Ai answers bluntly

"Weapons, aircraft and fire nation insignia." said Ai.

Katara covered her mouth in shock.

Twilight had made her way to the room and stops when she saw Aiand Spike witnessing she desperately tried to hide. They all turn around and see Twilight standing there along with Sokka, Suki and Smellerbee arriving and they end up being as shocked as the others were.

"You have to let me explain!" said Twilight'.

Aang merely threatens her by pointing his staff at her.

"Your making weapons for the FIRE NATION?!" said Aang angrily.

Twilight looks down in humiliation. Everyone was angry, desperate for answers and this was more so for Spike who admired his mother greatly and in the end he was looking at her with contempt.

"What the hell is all that?" asked Sokka.

"Language" said Twilight, pointing at Sokka

Sokka merely gave her a dry look, with a slow eyebrow raise

"You need to explain yourself right now or I'll let Aang go nuts." said Ai.

Spike looked angrily at his mother.

"Mom?!" uttered Spike

Twilight decided to break down and the tell the dark truth.

"It was about a year after we moved here, Fire Nation soldiers found our settlement... I… I don't know how, back then you were too young to have remembered this." said Twilight.

Katara and Sokka had a memory of the Fire Nation invading their home when they were younger, when their mother died.

"I can tell this doesn't end well." said Katara.

Twilight walked into the room of weapons and looked at them disappointed in herself and what deaths they have caused and will cause.

"I feared they were going to destroy everything I strived so hard to build, burn it to the ground and all of us with it... But then… they saw my inventions and" said Twilight. "They promised if i help them… they'd leave me alone"

Twilight helped up her hand with the wooden fingers

"When i said i lost them to my sword sharpener… that was a lie… they cut off a finger each time i refused them" said Twilight, putting her hand down "After realizing i wasn't gonna help them… they said they'd do the same to Spike"

Twilight looks at her son with a face of desperation, Ai recognized it since Aang wore it himself. It was a face that begged for forgiveness and understanding

"You must understand, I did this for you!" said Twilight

Spike doesn't look his mother in the eye, he turns his head and his wheelchair away. Twilight feels her heart break seeing her son hate her, she turns and walks back down the hall.

Twilight was sitting and lamenting in her office, she tried to pass the time by playing with a small balloon that used a candle to keep in a float while carrying a basket filled with 3 eggs, 2 happy ones while one was cracked. She lets the balloon rise to the surface and hit the ceiling.

*Knock* *Knock* *Knock*

Twilight looked at the door and sighed.

"I know it's you all, you can come in an yell at me." said Twilight.

The door opened with revealing Ai, Spike, Aang and Katara

"We don't want to yell at you mom." said Spike as they walked in.

"The jury is still out on that." said Aang.

Ai shook her head.

"They would all be dead, but she didn't do what they wanted." said Ai "She did the wrong thing… but for the right reason"

Aang nodded and folds his arms angrily.

"I-I know, but I'm still angry its just at the Fire Nation." said Aang

"When are they coming." asked Katara.

Suddenly Twilight's candle sparks once making her hairs stand on end.

"Let me guess soon?" asked Ai.

Twilight nodded.

"Very soon!" said Twilight afraid.

Aang clenched his fists which was a constant occurrence today.

"You can't make anymore weapons for them!" said Aang.

"You think this was something that I wanted to do, it was for to protect my son and tribe!" said Twilight.

Ai gestured her hand at her, Katara and Aang.

"If you don't want things to be this way then let's end it for you, consider it a way out that you've wanted." said Ai

"A way out, I do want to stop helping them, those Clibber Flagassity Fire Nation monsters!" said Twilight.

The balloon falls down on the floor and catches fire, Ai uses water nature to put it out.

"But an entire army will be on our heels, I can't make you fight then, more people will die!" said Twilight.

Spike rolled up to his mother and took her hands in a pleading manner.

"Mom, I've never been able to walk even, I always had to stay inside on a bed and the only thing I could do is look out at the window watching other people." said Spike sadly.

"Aren't those Fire Nation guys coming soon?" asked Aang quietly.

Ai and Katara then elbowed him keeping his quiet.

"Shut up I want to hear this!" said Katara.

"Me too, learn to read the room Aang." said Ai.

"But then you made me my wheelchair and my glider, I finally had legs and even better I had wings!' said Spike happily.

"Spike." said Twilight teary eyed, this was clearly a touching mother and son moment, but no didn't seem like the time.

"You've always told me to use my abilities to help people and to benefit mankind, so how can I be as proud of you when your inventions are being used for murder?" asked Spike.

Before Twilight could give an answer as to what she would do.

*Ring*

A small bell rings making Twilight stand up stiff which catches the others attention.

"That them?" asked Ai.

"They're early, you have to hide!" yelled Twilight.

Twilight pulls a lever that opens a trap door in the floor. Aang goes in while he and Katara help Spike inside.

"There's no more room!" yelled Spike.

"Just hide!" yelled Ai as she shuts the trap door.

"What about me?" yelled Katara.

Ai forms hand signs and and uses her Transformation Jutsu to become a large storage trunk much to Twilight's shock. She opens herself up and Katara immediately understands what to do, she jumps inside of the trunk and shut it behind her.

Twilight mentally prepares herself, she pulls another lever and a wheel built into the floor beings to turn. A trap next to the wheel opens up with steam rising through it. A man in Fire Nation garb rises through the floor until the mechanism stops. He walks over to Twilight and leers at her.

"You know better than to keep me waiting" said the Emissary.

He walks over to Twilight but steps on her invention and crushes both of the eggs inside, he doesn't care and only gives off an air of disgust. Twilight thought about what Aang, Ai and Spike had said to her. She began to be hesitant and merely didn't move much to the Emissary's surprise.

"Well, where is it!?" asked the Emissary impatient.

Aang and Spike both watched from beneath Twilight and Aang was preparing to attack this man if it came to it. Spike on the other hand was hoping that his mother wouldn't go through with it. Meanwhile Katara was blushing due to the fact that she was "inside" of Ai at the moment, but she also had an idea.

"Ai, we can't let him go free." said Katara quietly as she possibly could. She then prepared hand-signs for a jutsu and hopped Ai understood.

"Show me the invention or I will make your son's arms useless too!" yelled the Emissary.

Twilight didn't think, she merely reacted upon hearing that and slapped the bastard in the face. The moment that she did Aang popped out of the floor stopping any attack the Emissary may have wanted to try.

"The deal's off!" yelled Twilight

"An airbender!" yelled the Emissary in shock.

Just as he was about to get up and attack a puff of smoke appeared behind Aang and Twilight. Water snaked around the Emissary's throat stopping his moments along with shuriken that stuck his legs. Katara and Ai come out from behind Aang and Twilight revealing themselves.

"Good work Katara." said Ai.

Katara blushes while Aang helps Spike out of the hole.

"We can't let him go." said Ai.

Twilight nodded.

"Do what you will to him, this Bindoddle threatened my baby boy!" said Twilight.

Katara made sure to keep the man still as best she could, but the Emissary then shoots a stream of fire out the window, Ai then quickly strikes his arms breaking them and making him stop. The Emissary laughs.

"You thought I didn't bring back up, I just signaled my men to bring an army back here to burn this place to the ground and take what we need." yelled the Emissary, then before he could take another breath Ai stabbed him in the stomach, killing him and silencing forever.

"But you won't see it." said Ai.

She took her kunai out. Spike and Twilight were a little horrified to see Ai do this, Aang still showed apprehension to killing despite what the situation was while Katara was okay with it…

However there was no time to rest, a Fire Nation army was on their way to kill them all and burn the temple to the ground.

Everyone aside from Smellerbee and Suki had gathered and were discussing what to do next now that an army was on its way. It seemed bleak but Sokka, Katara and Aang knew better seeing Ai in action.

"I guess your giving us permission to fight them?" asked Sokka.

Twilight nodded.

"Yes, keep them away from here!" said Twilight.

Spike held his mother's hand expressing pride that she had refused to help the fire nation anymore.

"We might not be easy, but fighting them all with you beside us won't be impossible Ai." said Katara.

Ai however looked on at the mountains and wasn't expressing the same confidence that the others were.

"I'm not sure." said Ai.

Everyone expressed shock at what Ai had just said, Spike and Twilight because she had offered to fight and Aang, Sokka and Katara because they knew how powerful Ai was. For Ai to say whether or not something is a problem is in itself a problem.

"Ai?" said Katara.

"Wh-What do you mean, how can't we win?!" asked Aang.

"Winning isn't the problem, the Fire Nation knows where this place is, even if we drive them away today they'll just bring more the next time" said Ai, she turned to Twilight "You may have to leave"

=== Twilight ===

"The problem with the balloons was once in there air… you could get back down unless you put a hole in it… then you'd only go down" said Sokka, flipping the lid "So by adding these on the balloons… you now have full control"

"This boy is a genius" said Twilight

"Thank you… so are you" said Sokka

"Thank you" said Twilight

"Ok… so for bombs we got Smoke, Slime, Fire, and" started Sokka

"Stinky Rotten Eggs" said Twilight "Never ever underestimate stink"

=== Outside ===

Ai looked over the edge of the onlook… hearing the oncoming threat. She turned back to the many volunteers in the fight… signaling them to start the attack.

Spike, Aang, and Ai dove down the side of the mountain along with many others. Katara, Suki and Smellerbee were in charge of handing off bombs to those whom would return to get some.

As the fire nation troops came up the mountain they were surprised to see the enemy bursting down from the clouds. Spike flew past pelting them with Smoke bombs and smile bombs… then Ai blasted by hitting them with rock shurikens.

The fire nation troops tried to fight back… but the number of them and speed isn't making it easy for them to fight. Aang passed by them sending an avalanche down on them… things were going.

Massive grappling hooks burst from the layer of clouds, holding onto the mountain side… slowly pulling up the even more massive thing they were attached to up.

"TANKS" yelled Ai "Fall back, get to higher ground"

"Whats?" asked Aang

Massive metal machinas slowly crawled up the side of mountain.

"Oh!" yelled Aang

Twilights tribe fell back as Ai said… pelting the tanks with bombs… to no effect. The tanks climb the cliff face and gain the small plateau area at the base of the Temple. The firebenders in the turrets begin to fire blasts of flame, which the gliders avoid. They drop more bombs, but they are ineffective against the Fire Nation armor. One firebender gets slimed right as Aang drops into the center of an advancing platoon of tanks.

Aang literally blows them away and upside down with blasts of air, but their central cabins of the tanks just flip over and they begin advancing again. The shoot more fire blasts at Aang, who avoids them.

Ai came down down onto a tank… she peeked over the edge and looked into the turret.

"Hi assholes" said Ai, then opened her mouth and unleashed flames

Screams came from the tank as Ai jumped away towards another tank

"Bye assholes" said Ai

"Ai!" yelled Aang, landing by her and grabbing her shoulder

Already knowing what he wanted, Ai swung her arm out a sent him to the ground

Spike swoops into down from the sky and deposits Katara next to Ai. She assumes a bending stance, concentrates, and stops the forward momentum of one of the tanks with ice. Then, presumably bending the water within it, the tanks big wheels fall off. Ai seeing what Katara did copied her action, destroying another tank. Having disposed of two tanks, the attention was turned to them. Ai jumps in front of Katara and starts blasting fire balls at incoming fire balls. The tanks close in. Ai and Katara are suddenly blocked by the massive bulk of Appa who lands in front of them, roars, and tosses aside the two point tanks.

Ai and Katara jump on Appa and he takes off. They survey the battlefield and it is clear that the situation is not good. Broken down tanks dot the battlefield, but most are still advancing, now closely supported by infantry formations. Cut back to the landing field terrace where Katara, Spike and Ai are in hasty council, with Momo in the foreground.

"We're out of bombs!" said Spike

"Come on, Sokka, where's that war balloon?" said Katara

As Katara speaks, the war balloon rises behind her in the background. The balloon is red and decked out with a Fire Nation symbol. It's removable top and tail fin give it a vaguely blimp like shape. Twilight and Sokka ride in the basket below the balloon. The basket also contains the coal burning plant that provides the heat for the balloon's air. Attached to the basket are four huge sacks of material used for ballast. The balloon moves out over the battlefield as the enemy armor advances below.

"Hey, why aren't they shooting at us?" said Sokka

"If i'd have to guess… its the insignia! They think we're on their side!" said Twilight

Sokka starts cutting a rope with his knife, grinning like a Fox-Cheetah

"Then I guess they won't see this coming." said Sokka "Bombs away!"

One of the ballast sacks drops and blows in a huge explosion of slime on the ground. Sokka drops the other three bombs. The slime washes most of the infantry away, but the tanks continue. They reach the next cliff to scale and begin to use their grappling hooks.

"Crap Baskets! That was the last one!" said Sokka

Twilight looked over at Sokka, ready to scowled him for foul language… but stopped.

"Huh… gonna have to remember that one" said Twilight, the sniffed the air "Wait a second... you smell that?"

"Yeah… smells like" started Sokka

"Rotten Eggs" said Twilight and Sokka together

Both look over the edge of the balloon. They are passing over a crevasse.

"There! That's where the gas is escaping!" said Sokka

Sokka quickly begins to ready the balloon's coal-burning plant to be thrown overboard.

"What are you doing!? That's our fuel source!" said Twilight

"Yeah… but it's the only bomb we've got!" said Sokka

They throw the coal furnace overboard into the crevasse. It hits the sides on its way down. The advancing Fire Nation soldiers and tanks have no idea as to what is about to happen. The Temple, which is suddenly buffeted by a series of enormous, fiery explosions at its base. The coal furnace has ignited the escaping natural gas. The Temple is covered in smoke. When it clears, the grappling hook chains dangle in the breeze with nothing attached to them. In the distance, the remaining Fire Nation troops are running back down the mountain.

"AND STAY OUT" yelled Ai, then noticed the balloon falling

"We're going down!" yelled Sokka

"No! Sokka! Hold on!"

Ai takes immediate action, she hops onto Appa and gets him to fly up towards the falling balloon… helping them off and letting the balloon fall off the edge of the mountain. Ai then pulls on the reigns and stirs Appa back to the mountain.

Back at the main terrace of the Air Temple, everyone was celebrating.

"You know what? I'm really glad you guys all live here now. It's like the hermit crab… maybe you weren't born here, but you found this empty shell and made it your home. And now you protect each other." said Aang

"That means a lot" said Spike

"Aang, you were right about air power. As long as we've got the skies we'll have the Fire Nation on the run!" said Sokka

The crowd cheers Sokka. Twilight who turns towards group and looks down, troubled by something.

===xxx===

A group of Fire Nation soldiers stand around the fallen war balloon. The are heating the air in the balloon, causing it to refill. A figure came up from the snow flurry… Tanya.

"This defeat is the gateway to many victories." said Tanya

Xxx

 **My god, i hate writers block… it fricken sucks.**

 **If anyone, anyone wants to help… i'll take it. I need all the help i can get… those whom do shall and will be credited at the end of each chapter.**


	15. The North Pole

It had been quite a few days since they left the Northern Air Temple, Ai had made it clear to Aang… they were going to the North Pole now… the only stopping was to rest, or hide from the Fire Nation.

Sokka was looking at the sky and he sigh for a good minute. He looked over at Aang for a moment which he let out of sighed, which annoyed hm. Aang's right eyebrow started to twitch for a moment.

"Are we there yet?" asked Sokka.

"No, Sokka. You have been asking that for weeks now." said Aang.

"Well, we have been flying for a while now. And it started to get pretty dull." stated Sokka "Cant Appa fly faster?"

When he said that, Aang knew that Sokka had just insulted Appa which send him on the deep end. He turned his head to glare at him.

"I have an idea, why don't we all climb on your back and YOU can fly us to the North Pole." snapped Aang

"Fine. Climb on board everyone. Sokka is ready for take off." said Sokka.

He knew that this was getting him out of his boredom which Momo hopped on which he looked at the lemur for a moment. Katara was getting upset because hearing the both of them was getting on her nerves.

Suki was patting Smellerbee because she could tell that poor girl was getting sick. Ai just shook her head at the both of them because she knew that they were being annoying. Then she raise up for a moment and stretch her arms.

"Will you two calm down. It's not like the northern water tribe is gonna pop out of nowhere." said Ai.

Suddenly, ice spikes appear out of nowhere which they all screamed at the top of their lungs. Aang tugged on the reins to get Appa to avoid the spikes. Appa avoid several ice spikes, but an ice shard hit one of his legs. He started to spin out of control which he landed in the water, a stream of water, quickly turned Ai ensnared him. Ai rubbed her head and she looked around to see what hit them. Then she spotted something that was heading towards them.

"Uh guys, you might want to see this." Ai told them.

They stood up and looked at her which Ai pointed at water ships that was heading towards them. Sokka, Suki, Katara, and Aang smiled.

"It's the northern water tribe. We've found them." said Katara

=== Zhao and Tanya ===

Zhao was going over his plan to invade the Northern Water Tribe. Tanya was yawning from Zhao's plan, getting bored and annoyed from hearing his voice. Victoriya was pouring Tanya some of her favorite drink made from a bitter bean… served nice and hot… probably being the first to make this drink Victoriya named it… Coffee… due to the fact that the first few time you drank it, you'd most likely cough for how strong it was.

Victoriya a brilliant women and powerful fighter, yes… imaginative and creative, no.

"According to my sources, the Avatar is heading for the north pole because she's looking for a waterbending master… possible to improve her already impressive skill with water. I say that we gather a fleet of ship and attack the Northern Water Tribe. With the might of the fire nation." stated Zhao

Tanya chuckled before taking a sip of her coffee. Zhao looked at her and raise an eyebrow

"Is there something funny about my plan?" asked Zhao.

She place her coffee on the table and look at him.

"I think there is some major flaws to that plan." said Tanya.

She took another sip of her coffee as sit back in her chair while she looked at Zhao.

"Why do you think that?" asked Zhao.

"Well, for starters, just where in the hell are going to get the man power from?" said Tanya "Furthermore do you even have a plan of attack other than attack?"

Victoriya was fixing another round of coffee and she looked at the map for a moment. She noticed that one of Tanya's scouts had walked into the room with news. She whispered into Victoriya's ear to give her report which cause her eyes to widen in surprise and she smirk.

She nodded her head as the scout had returned to her duties. She grabbed the pot and walked up to the table while both Tanya and Zhao was still discussing on the plan. Victoriya was pouring Tanya another round of coffee which Tanya was looking at her. She started to lean into her general and whispered into her ear to give the scout's report which Tanya just smirk that the report.

"Well, I just got word that my scout had track down the Avatar and not just that, Zuko's ship is in pursuits. I guess that it is time for us to meet up with him" said Tanya.

"With all due respect but we don't need that banished princess, but his uncle is another story." said Zhao

"Do I hear a hint a jealousy in your voice, Zhao?" asked Tanya.

"If I may, General Tanya, I will send word on our arrival for prince Zuko." said Victoriya.

"You know you don't have to call me by title. But, no, i want this visit to be a surprise." said Tanya, knowing she only called her by such to remind Zhao of his place

"As you wish" said Victoriya

=== North Pole ===

The waterbenders started to escort Ai and the others through the water until they had reach the wall that had the water tribe symbol on it. There was waters benders that was standing on top of it and they all started to bend the ice wall down to let their comrades and new travelers into the city. They were an awe to see that everything was surrounded by water and the buildings were were all looking at some of the water benders around the city.

"I can't believe how many waterbenders live up here!" said Katara.

"We'll find a master to teach us, no problem!" said Aang happily.

"Uhhhh hello, captain obvious. I am girl which means that no waterbending master would want to teach me it. Didn't you not hear what chief Halibel said about women are forbidden to fight in the war." said Katara reminded him.

"I just thought that we could learn it together since we're both in the beginner level." said Aang.

"When are you going to get it through your arrow head that I am not allow to waterbend with a master." said Katara. "Also, you and me… not same level… you barely even tried to waterbend… i have minor experience… so i'm a at least a novice"

Aang hung his hand in defeat because he was planning to steal Katara away from Ai. He knew that she had spent way too much time with her and she is becoming like Ai. Suki noticed a small boat that had a young woman who was riding in it. Said girl happened to look up and spot Suki… her face lite up for a moment and she turned her head back

=== Zuko ===

Zuko's ship started to dock in port which the sound of the stringed instrument can be heard playing a simple staccato tune. The crew was enjoying themselves because they had made it to the north pole… or at least they were a many miles away from it, but still. Iroh was enjoying his time with the crew and they started to play a song for him to sing.

"Winter, spring, summer, and fall. Winter and spring, summer and fall. Four seasons, four loves. Four seasons, four loves." sang Iroh.

Everyone was enjoying themselves until an unexpected guest started to make an appearance on the Ship. Iroh turned his head and he grinned from ear to ear when he saw the visitors. He walking through the ship to escort the visitors to Zuko's room. He open the door to see a young prince sulking in his bed.

"For the last time, I'm not playing the sumki horn." growled Zuko

"Well, that is not the case." said Iroh, clearing his throat

Both Tanya and Victoriya walked into his room. They both bow to the exile prince to show because to Tanya, she still considered him a royal prince despite being exile from the Fire Nation.

"Awww, and here I thought that I might see the young prince play the sumki horn." mocked Tanya… she might honor him as a prince, but that doesn't mean she sees him as a equal

He raise up to his feet and he had a surprised look on his face.

"Admiral Tanya, I thought that you were killed in action." said Zuko.

"No, I was crippled by the Avatar." corrected Tanya, a little irritated that he would even think that "While I was recovering, I have been kept updated about the Avatar's whereabouts. Zhao has his own agenda to achieve power… and its General Tanya… i was promoted"

"M-My apologize… General" said Zuko, showing Tanya the respect she deserved… as well as fear.

"What is he trying to gain?" asked Iroh.

"Well, he had been obsessed with spirits. All I care about is capturing the Avatar and making her pay for what she'd done to me." said Tanya, a dark energy flicker over her for a moment "and of course to claim victory for the Fire Nation"

Iroh had noticed it, but wasn't sure what to say… or make of the spirit that was connected to her… it was like a serpent with mask, and strains of hair coming from it

She present her scars that she had receive from Ai which both Iroh and Zuko was shocked to see the scars. Zuko, out of respect to her, showed her his scars.

"So she got you too?" asked Tanya

Zuko nodded his head, Tanya snapped her finger and Victoriya nodded and left to go get Tanya her coffee

"Lets share stories… after words, we'll discuss your involvement" said Tanya

=== Northern Water Tribe ===

Everyone was having a feast to welcome new friends and the Avatar to the North pole. Both Ai and Sokka was surrounded by meat and they were enjoying most of the meat. Katara was just giggled at the both of them, but also partook of a harty amount. Suki was giving Smellerbee a plate with a lot of meat, to which she attacked it like a wild animal which some of the food hit Suki in the face.

They were watching three of the waterbending performing before everyone, putting on one hell of a show. The chief stood up to face his people and he had a smile on his face.

"Tonight, we celebrate the arrival of our brother and sister from the Southern Tribe, and they have brought with them someone very special, someone whom many of us believed disappeared from the world until now. The Avatar!" said the chief, turing to Aang

The gang had quick decided to let Aang have his glory and be the avatar here… seeing that he was gonna be the one that needed to know waterbending.

The crowd started to cheer for them.

"We also celebrate my daughter's sixteenth birthday." said the Chief

He back up out of the where to present his beautiful girl with white hair, flanked by two attendants, walking up to the table, they all bow, smiling.

"Princess Yue. Is now of marrying age." said the Chief

Suki looks over at her… then noticed she gave her a twiddly finger hello. She her full attention then to her subjects.

"Thank you, father. May the great Ocean and Moon Spirits watch over us during these troubled. times." said Yue.

"Now, master Pakku and his students will perform!" said the chief

The chief motions towards three men who now stand on the dais in front of the fountain opposite the dignitaries' table. The center man is clearly the oldest with a bald head, but long white hair on the sides of his head and down his back. They begin waterbending water from three enormous amphorae in front of them.

The crowd begins to cheer. Ai was impressed at their waterbending and while both Katara and Aang looked utter delight while they clap. Suki was eating her food while she give more food to Smellerbee as Yue was sit next to Suki… Suki happened to look over, and gave a respectful nod in replacement of a bow… seeing that she was sitting down

"Hello Princess Yue. My name is Suki from Kyoshi Island" said Suki.

"I've heard of that Island… it was the home of Avatar Kyoshi, right?" asked Yue, getting a nod "Nice to meet you. And who is your little friend."

Suki looked over at Smellerbee who was chewing on a bone.

"Oh this is Smellerbee. She doesn't really know our language due to the fact she was raised by wolf-gorillas." explained Suki.

"Wolf-Gorillas… what do they look like?" asked Yue

"Hmm… They are very large… and muscular" said Suki, trying to explain "Much taller and bulkier than your Polar-Dogs… hmm" Suki looked over and spotted Momo, she pointed "Kinda like that… but as i said, more muscular and much larger… and black fur"

"Oh my… those sound beastly" said Yue

"I heard they can be" said Suki "But seeing that Smellerbee is here… they must be very kind creatures"

After the performance, everyone started to leave and the chief escorted Aang to Master Pakku which the three of them were standing in front of the plaza fountain.

"Master Pakku, meet your newest student, the Avatar." said the chief

Aang bow to Pakku.

"Just because you're destined to save the world, don't expect any special treatment." warned Pakku.

"I can't wait to start training with you... after we relax for a couple days." said Aang.

"If you want to relax then I suggest visiting a tropical island. If not, I'll see you at sunrise. Good night." said Pakku.

Master Pakku walks away while the chief look at Aang and shrugged his shoulders.

=== Morning ===

Katara started to yawn and she was about to get up but she felt heavy weight on her chest. She looked down to see that Ai was sleeping on top of her. She started to gasp and blush because she never felt her climb on top of her.

' _Okay, Katara, just relax she climb on top of you while in her sleep. But it feels good to see her on top of me... Wait? No, no no, she is ten years old. She needs to get off._ ' thought Katara.

Ai moaned in her sleep.

"Ai. Ai wake up." whispered Katara.

"Five more minutes, mommy." said Ai.

Suki woke up and stretch her arms and cracked her back in two different position. She turned her head to see that Katara was awake, but she place her hands on her mouth to see that Ai was sleeping on top of her. Katara shoot her a "Don't you even dare," look and she needed her help. Suki just and sat up… gently pushing Ai off Katara.

"Thank you." whispered Katara.

She got up and they both started to get dressed, but Katara noticed that both Aang and Sokka where already long gone. They both started to make breakfast for them and both Ai and Smellerbee. From the smell of the food being cooked, Ai and Smellerbee woke and they both stretch. She went to get some food in their stomachs.

=== Sokka ===

Sokka was walking around town to see if he could find something to do because he knew that this was going to interesting. He was walking out of the city to do some hunting and he climb to the slope. He noticed a Polar-Dog who was sleeping on its side… this one seemed a big larger, and slightly darker than the one he saw near town, and its feature were slightly different

"Oh nice. I am going to tame you and make you my pet." said Sokka

He quietly walk up to the Polar-Dog and he reach for his net. The Polar-Dog open one eye to see Sokka with a net. When Sokka got close, he threw the net, but Polar-Dog move out of the way which the net missed its target. Sokka was shocked to see that and he grabbed the net. He threw it again but this it missed the target. He went to get the net while the Polar-Dog went back to sleep.

After a few minutes of peace, Sokka jumped on to the Polar-Dog's back, getting its eyes to snap open… and easily knock him to the ground. He was starting to get mad that he was getting outsmarted by a Polar-Dog. Minutes turned to hour, he tried everything that he had which he pulled out both his club and machete and glare at the polar bear dog.

"Okay. You left me no choice." said Sokka.

He started to charge at the polar and he let his battled cry. When he got close, the Polar-Dog let out a massive growl which cause Sokka to stop in his tracks. The Polar-Dog stood on its hind legs while it brought its fronts paws down on the ices. It cause the ices to crack which Sokka looked at Polar-Dog to let out a small chuckle before the ice gave out from under him. The polar Polar-Dog moved its hind legs to kicked the snow in Sokka's face.

"Oh, you're good." said Sokka.

After freeing himself and heading back to the village, he heard a howl… he turned back to see the Polar-Dog, nose in the air howling… as if proclaiming victory.

=== Suki and Smellerbee ===

Suki was playing with Smellerbee and they both were having the time of their lives. Suki was trying to teach Smellerbee how to make snow angels, but she was make rough angels when she rub her back into the snow. She was showing her how to make a snowman which Smellerbee dug a pile of snow to make it look like a snowman… who was only 3 feet tall… and fat… and possibly dying.

"Well, that is close to a snowman" said Suki.

Smellerbee just smile at her handy work. Suki was looking at Princess Yue was being driven' around town, via Polar-Dog. Yue looked over and smiled, with a order and a point of the finger she was taken over towards Suki.

"Good morning… Suki was it?" said Yue

Suki bowed and showed her respect

"Yes. Princess Yue! Good morning to you as well!" said Suki.

"Are you enjoying your stay at the North Pole?" asked Yue.

"It's much different than the Earth Kingdom… but it is amazing" said Suki

Princess Yue looked away blushing.

"So… I was hoping if we can talk more… tonight maybe" said Yue.

"Sure… that sound fun" said Suki

"I'll meet you both both on that bridge tonight." said Yue, knowing Smellerbee won't be far behind Suki

She pointed at the bridge up ahead.

"Great! We'll see you- Aahh!" started Suki

Suki drop into the water which some of the water landed onto Smellerbee. She was too busy listening to Yue to watch where she was going. Yue laughs and waves goodbye to her and Smellerbee.

Suki was pulling herself onto the sidewalk with the the help from a wet Smellerbee.

"It's okay… I'm ok" said Suki.

Smellerbee looked at her and back at Yue. Then she started to shake like a dog to get some of the water off her. Suki screamed as Smellerbee was shaking the water on her.. And Yue

"AAAAAAHHHH! Smellerbee stop that!" said Suki.

Yue just laugh when she could hear her.

=== Aang ===

Aang was attending Pakku's class where more beginners are going to and he was trying to figure out the Water bending. Then Pakku did a water whip which hit Aang with it. The young Monk knew that this was going to be hard for him to learn. Then he was hit by a water pushed which knocking him into the water. He started to come back up for air and he spit out the water. Pakku walked up to him and he was looking at the young monk.

"It isn't easy as you expected?" asked Pakku.

He started to laugh and walked away. Aang just mope while he was still in the water.

"I hope Katara is having a hard time like I am?" said Aang.

Then Pakku waterbending Aang out of the water like a geyser which Aang scream at the top of his lungs. He landed in the snow and he popped his head out of the snow.

=== Ai and Katara ===

Ai was performance hand signs and once she was done, she placed her hands on the snow.

" **Water Style: Water Tsunami!"** said Ai

The snow turned into a massive water wave and it was heading towards Katara, but she water bend a doorway to avoid Ai's attack. She was water bend a stream a water to A, whp started to performance another hand signs.

" **Water Style: Water Wall!** " said Ai.

Then a big wall of water started to before Ai and blocked the incoming water stream. Katara continue to water bend to break through the water, but Ai was add more and more of her chakra to keep the water wall up. Once both of their abilities cancel each other out, Ai performance another hand signs but it was much faster this time and Katara didn't keep up.

" **Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!** " said Ai.

The snow started to transformed into a water and it form into a dragon. The water started to roar which it started to attack Katara. She avoid the attack and water bend three ice slicers. The slicers to cut the water dragon to pieces which one of the slice hit Ai. Katara was shock to see what she had done, but Ai's body splash like water. She was confused for a moment.

" **Water Style: Giant Vortex Jutsu**!" said Ai.

A giant vortex knocked Katara off her feet. She didn't know that Ai would surprise her like that. Then Ai pinned her to the ground and she came face to face with Katara. Katara was looking at her for a moment which she knew that sparring was done because she knew that she lose.

"So, what have we learned?" asked Ai.

"Well, I thought that I had the upper hand." said Katara.

"Well yes, but you need to keep your opponent guess your next move before you make it. I saw my opening when you thought that I was beaten." said Ai.

She got off of Katara which Katara was blushing and she got up and dusted herself off. She looked at her which she noticed that Ai's was soak and wet. She noticed that there was a hole in the ground that look big enough for a ten year old to fit through.

=== Sokka ===

Sokka was walking through town which his clothes was torn to shreds. Some of the village was trying not to laugh at the poor guy while some of them was utter shock. Sokka just groan in his defeat at the hands of the polar bear dog. One of the villagers was walking passed him and he noticed that Sokka and he started to laugh at him. He was wearing a Northern Water Tribe attire and he had white hair.

"I see that you had a run in with Balto." said the old man

"Balto?" asked Sokka.

"Yeah. That's what we call it. I lost all my clothes to it once. Unless you know someone that is good with taming beast, i'd just leave that one alone" laughed the old man

"Thanks for the help" said Sokka, waving bye

"I wasn't talking to you" came the old man's voice "Dumb kids, thinking they alway need to be noticed"

Sokka had an idea on how to deal with the polar bear dog. He ran to find Ai and Katara. Elsewhere, Katara and Ai was eating some roasted fish and they both were enjoying some of them. They both were eating down the last of the fish and Ai started to stretch.

"Ready for another round of training?" Ai asked.

"Sure." Katara said.

"AAAAAIIIIIII!" Sokka called out.

Ai turned her head to see him coming towards them which he stopped because he was out of breath. He was looking at Ai. She waited for him to caught his breath because she could tell that something must be important.

"I need you help with something. You see, I was out hunting for some food and noticed this "Polar-Wolf... I try to caught, but it outsmarted me and I fell this hole" started Sokka

"Woah, woah, woah, Sokka slow down. Caught your breath and talk to me more slowly. What happened?" said Ai

Sokka took a deep breath and he explained his encounter with a Polar-Dog which Ai was understand everything that he was had told her. She nodded her head and she knew that this would require her attention.

"I will help you out." said Ai.

"Alright." said Sokk.

Katara gasped.

"Ai, you said that we can do more training. You can't be in two place at once." said Katara sad.

"Can't I?" asked Ai.

She walked away from the both of them.

" **Shadow clone Jutsu!** " said Ai

A puff of smoke appeared which Sokka's and Katara's jaw dropped when they both saw two Ai standing before them.

"Oh yeah… forgot you could do that" said Sokka

"Which one is the real Ai?" asked Katara

"I am on the right. The one of the left is my shadow clone." said Ai "I never really explained this jutsu to you… but it's a advance jutsu that is used for overwhelming the opponent… or recon and learning"

"Recon?" asked Sokka

"Yeah… anything my clone learn, i learn upon its destruction" said Ai, signaling the clone to go with Sokka

"All right, let's go" said Sokka, patting the clone on the back hard

POOF

Sokka eye widened and his mouth slowly fell

"Forgot to mention… they are fragile as hell" said Ai, creating a new clone

"Then how will it help me" asked Sokka

"She will advice you on what to do… and assist with ranged attack, if needed" said Ai "This is to be your pet… so you have to take lead and command"

"Right" said Sokka, pumping his fist "Just you wait Balto… i'll tame you yet"

"Bato?" asked Katara "Your naming it Bato?"

"No… Balto, its name is Balto… least that's what i was told" said Sokka, pulling away with the clone

"Interesting" said Ai "Reminds me of a story Uncle Kiba told me… about accepting who you are"

"Really… i'd love to hear it" said Katara

"If your willing to stop train for a moment" said Ai

"Truth is, i could still use a bit of a rest… and hearing a story from your time would be nice" said Katara, sitting down

Ai sat down as well… she closed her eyes put her hand together, making a small genjutsu to show the story as she told it.

"The story starts in a ice land, much like this" started Ai

=== Aang ===

Pakku's eye twitched at what he saw… the avatar, defeated… at the hands of a toddler. This kid was by far the weakest student Pakku was training at the moment… and he beat Aang with a accidental water torrent produced by a sneeze.

Aang was frozen in a hunk of ice, only his face, half of his left hand, and his right heel were unfrozen.

"Huh… a little help" asked Aang

Pakku let out a gruffled grunt

"Figure it out yourself… this will be a good lesson for you" said Pakku

And with that… Pakku left, as did his students. Aang, frozen in place struggle to get free… trying his best to melt the ice, but nothing happened.

Nothing until an Arctic Scorpion-Crab came shuffling along, and towards Aang. Thankfully this creature aren't that deadly… there venom only make you sick, and can give you cramps… low casualty from being stung.

"W-Whoa… uh, Hey there buddy" said Aang "I hate to be rude, but could you please not climb up here… oh, you want to… O-Ok, that fine… just please don't get on my… oh, you want to be on my face… T-Thats cool… so long as you don't"

Aaaaaand the Arctic Scorpion-Crab reached up… seeing his tongue flapping around in his mouth… looking like some type of fish, reached out with its claw and clamped down.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" screamed Aang

=== Sokka & Ai Clone ===

Sokka stood on his guard like he was ready for a fight, his opponent, the large Polar-bear wolf named Balto... who wasn't taking the situation as seriously. He was currently curled up on the ice with his eyes closed either to simulate sleeping or to show he was actually sleeping.

Ai was watching beside Sokka except she wasn't as anxious as he was more of waiting to see what would happen. Sokka had stood in the same place looking at Balto for what seemed like an hour, but of course that's exactly how long he had been staring him down. Due to the long wait Ai eventually went over to Sokka and poked him in the side making him jump.

"How long are you just gonna stand there?" asked Ai.

She poked him several times in side making him even more tense.

"Will you stop it!' snapped Sokka.

Balto awakes and yawns, he slowly gets up on all fours and shakes his body of all snow, then stretches and lets out a 2nd yawn. Sokka prepares to scrap with Balto, however in a matter of seconds Balto curls back into his resting state and falls asleep. Sokka just stood there, usure about how to feel, he didn't know if Balto was merely lazy or sleepy... however Ai cleared up the situation.

"I think your boring him." said Ai.

Sokka looks at Ai angrily.

"He thinks your not worth the effort, he would have tried to tear you to bits for glaring like that if he thought you were." said Ai.

"Should I feel insulted?" asked Sokka. "I feel like i should be insulted"

"Could use it as an advantage, he won't see you coming, just assert dominance and make him regret looking down on you." said Ai. "Then bite his ear as hard as you can"

Sokka looked at Ai… blinking in confusion.

"And that will work, biting his ear?" asked Sokka

Ai shrugged.

"That depends on him and if not you'll just have to wait for him to take you seriously." said Ai.

Sokka looked on at Balto who had long since turned his sleeping back to him. Sokka decides to take a chance and slowly approach Balto from behind, he used his training and didn't make a single sound, from his feet or from his breathing and Balto doesn't wake up from his nap.

The moment he is an inch away from Balto he attacks, but Balto (as if awake the whole time) dodges the attack with swift action. Ai watches with no sense of shock knowing that Balto was never going to let Sokka catch him off guard.

' _I like Balto more now_ ' thought Ai, smiling ' _I gonna enjoy training him_ '

Balto quickly bites Sokka's leg and begins to runs as fast as he possibly can, dragging Sokka's body on the icy ground forcing his face to be grated on the cold hard ice. Sokka tries to get free, but any time he tried to get a grip on the ground he couldn't.

After running around in what seemed like several laps around the area Balto spins around and tosses Sokka over to Ai who side stepped it and allowed Sokka to land face first on the ground. Balto yawns, lays down and goes back to sleep, not knowing or caring what Sokka was going to do.

Ai walks over to Sokka as his face is down in the snow, she then kicks him in the head and he responds with turning of his back and groaning with his face red full of bruises. Ai knelt down to Sokka and patted him on the face hurting him… but also using medical jutsu

"You knew that would happen, didn't you?" asked Sokka in pain.

"The Inuzuka's training with their partners were more extreme, but they always had to fight it out with their partners to know that they are on equal level." said Ai.

"Wait, did the dogs or the people know who needed to be on equal level?" asked Sokka in pain.

"Are you going to ask that after what just happened to you?" asked Ai.

Sokka groaned in the defeat and slowly got back up.

"I won't be able to teach you until Balto gets on board, and you need to bite him for that to happen." said Ai.

Sokka looks over at Balto as he is laying down, not caring if he was asleep or not. He charges him again and this time grabs Balto's hind legs to keep him from running off, he picks up Balto surprising him and throws him, however Balto was heavier than he seemed so he didn't go very far.

Sokka takes this opportunity and charges at Balto and attempts to grabs his sides. Balto quickly gets on his feet and prepares to bite Sokka's face, however when Sokka reaches Balto he tears off his shirt and quickly wraps its around Blato's head covering his face and keeping his mouth shut.

"Got you!" yelled Sokka.

He tried to hold Balto's head down, he leaned in to bite his ear, but Balto tears up Sokka's shirt and roars. His eyes filled with rage… Sokka was getting to him, and he didnt like it

"WAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" screamed Sokka

Sokka was shock and hesitated, Balto takes this opportunity to shake Sokka off him and grabs his leg as before. He ran around, making laps like before with Ai watching and shaking her head at seeing this being repeated.

"Again?" uttered Ai.

Balto throws Sokka over to Ai who refuses to catch him again, letting him hit the ground. Sokka turns on his back disappointed in his failure, but to his surprise Ai had extended her hand out to him and helps him back up.

"I'll help you get him this time." said AI.

"Why now?" asked Sokka.

Ai points at Balto who was no longer curled up sleeping this time but on his paws, fully on guard with his fangs bore and his eyes staring at Sokka.

"He's taken you seriously now." said Ai.

"Great!" yelled Sokka victorious.

"But that also means that this time he's done playing around with you" said Ai.

"Playing" said Sokka, pointing to his bloody face "You call biting my leg, scraping my face on the ground and throwing me… TWICE, PLAYING!?"

"Well… not some much playing, more… leave me alone" said Ai

Sokka hears Balto growling, his eyes yellow and full of murder, it seems that Sokka nearly getting him that time had stirred up emotions of humiliation. Ai gets into a stance preparing for the worst and Sokka follows suit.

"So are you going to use any jutsu?" asked Sokka.

"Now that would make things unfair." said Ai.

Then with no warning Balto tries to pounce on Sokka and Ai with his claws ripping through the air, the attack was so fast that Sokka didn't respond despite seeing it happen before his very eyes. Ai takes Sokka's head and pushes him down to get him to dodge the attack.

When Balto lands on the other side Ai looks at Sokka and signals him to head to Balto's left while she took the right and by doing so they both surrounded him. Balto looks to his right and sees Ai, he looks to his left and sees Sokka, one on one he knew he could win but now he was unsure who to attack.

"Now!" yelled Ai.

Sokka dashes at Balto, seeing this Balto picks Sokka as his target and tries to bit his head off like it was a baby Penguin-Otter. Ai takes this opportunity and grabs Balto's tail halting him giving Sokka his opportunity to kick Balto straight in the face. Balto turns around and tries to attack Ai, but Sokka strikes him in the side knocking him off balance and during that Ai trips his back legs, while Sokka strikes him in the nose.

This went on for what seemed like an hour, when Balto turned to attack one of them the other would cover them by disabling him and give the other a means of attacking him, a very crude method yet successful method.

Balto stops all this when he dashes at Sokka, when Ai tries to stop him from behind Balto swipes his tails at the snow kicking it up and sending it into her eyes. Sokka does run though, he gets his arms and hands ready, he keeps a strong stance and prepares himself mentally. Balto lungs trying to bite his neck but Sokka ducks and grabs Balto's furry neck, he then uses the momentum and throws him to the ground and in quick succession he bits Balto's ear as hard as he could.

"ARRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" howled Balto

=== Ai and Katara ===

"He pushed his paw into the print and lifted it… seeing that it was the same. Then thought the flurry of snow, a white wolf stepped forward… then he howl" said Ai

"ARRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" came Balto howl

"Soon after, Balto howled with him… as he howled again and again" said Ai

Katara listened on in interest, wondering how Ai made that howl.

=== Later that Night ===

After an eventful day the gang had come to to there home for the time being. Once again stewed sea-prunes were the meal, as request by Katara and Sokka, once more craving it.

Suki, being experimental used the broth for ramen… and it gave the stew that little extra something. Sokka attempted to give his new buddy Balto some roasted meat… but with a gruff he turned his head.

"Fine… be that way" said Sokka, chomping down "More for me"

"Sfffbo… bou all blook lieke uou hadd flun boday" said Aang, his swollen tongue dangling from his mouth

No one really answered him, due to not being able to understand him… Ai just nodded, Katara moved her hand up… while Sokka laughed… thinking he told a joke.

=== Suki ===

Suki was getting ready for her meet up with Yue tonight, she had worn some Water Tribe garb that she had gotten from some of the residents. It was an outfit similar to what the other women wore and she took off her battle makeup. She looked at herself in the mirror and was satisfied at what she saw.

"Perfect!" said Suki excited.

"Perfect?" asked Smellerbee.

Suki looked at Smellerbee and saw the outfit that she dressed her in lots of coats in an attempt to keep from getting cold, she almost looked like an animal of that region, acted like it too. Smellerbee then looked at herself in the mirror and pointed at herself.

"Perfect?" asked Smellerbee. Suki chuckled a little embarrassed and nodded.

"Sure, perfect." said Suki.

In all honesty Suki felt weird about taking Smellerbee with her to be with Yue, but it seemed to be that she was part of it now, hopefully she won't make things too awkward. Then again she couldn't stand to leave Smellerbee behind if Yue was expecting her to come.

"Okay Smellerbee, were going to see Yue now, ready?" asked Suki.

Smellerbee nodded but she noted that Suki was blushing and went up to her face making Suki feel a little weird.

"Um, something wrong?" asked Suki.

Smellerbee but her face to Suki's cheek making the Kyoshi warrior wonder what kind of animal activity this was.

"What are you doing?" asked Suki.

Smellerbee didn't answer and merely continued pressed her face against Suki's, she then did the other cheek and got away from Suki and then utters a pair of word that caused great embarrassment.

"In heat." said Smellerbee

Suki then blushes bright red and tilts her head looking at Smellerbee strangely.

"What did you say?" asked Suki.

"Heat." said Smellerbee.

Suki then remembered that Smellerbee had probably lived amongst animals and that's usually how animals would be when they wanted another animal, in other words she could tell that she liked Yue. However Yue hearing that she was "in heat" would probably scare her off.

"D-Don't tell Yue what you said, o-okay?" asked Suki Smellerbee nodded almost as if she was merely pretending to understand and not just understanding. Suki lowered her head and smacked her cheeks preparing to go out.

"Okay, let's go." said Suki.

Suki walks out of their home with Smellerbee following behind only for Ai to ask where she was going.

"What are you two up to?" asked Ai.

"Nothing, going to um, count snow!" said Suki nervously. She then grabbed Smellerbee and dragged her out before she could say anything stupid.

"Count snow? Sounds stupid" said Ai

"Hey… i'll have you know that is a water tribe sport" said Sokka, leaning back on Balto… who was still salty about losing

Suki ran into the night with Smellerbee following her, she went over to find Yue so they could spend time together, but she underestimated how hard it would be to navigate in the Water Tribe at night. Suki walked on with Smellerbee following behind her hoping to find Yue before she got impatient and left.

' _Ahh, which way do we go?'_ thought Suki frustrated.

She looked on the multiple paths before her and just got confused beyond all belief. As she tried to figure out where to go Smellerbee began to sniff around as if she had gotten the scent of someone familiar or foreign. She then runs past Suki almost knocking her down. Seeing her friend run off into the dark Suki took no time going after Smellerbee.

"Smellerbee, stop!" she yelled running after her.

Suki dashed after Smellerbee as fast as she could, she tried to keep her eyes on her back so that she wouldn't lose her and trying to talk her down as much as possible.

"Where are you going, come back!" yells Suki

She chases Smellerbee as long as she could, around every corner, down every alleyway, but she longer it went on the more she was losing sight of Smellerbee until she loses her completely. Suki stops running and tries to get her bearings back to chase Smellerbee, but she had gotten lost and she couldn't find her anywhere. The only thing she could do was call out to her

"Smellerbee!" called Suki

She ran straight looking for Smellerbee until she saw Yue waiting on a bridge made of snow and ice. Her face looking up at the night, as if she's a doll on display. Now that she had found her she really wishes that she didn't need to find Smellerbee.

"Yue." uttered Suki.

She then ran over to Yue as she looked up at the night sky. Yue then saw Suki walking over to her but she turned away and didn't look at her in the eyes, she didn't even note that Smellerbee wasn't with her.

"Hey, I made it" said Suki leaning on the bridge

"Hi." said Yue in a nonchalant tone.

Suki looked at Yue and saw that she wasn't her happy self that she was from before.

"So, um have you seen Smellerbee, she ran off and I lost her." said Suki frantically. Yue just looked down at the water below the bridge, as Suki watched her she was very worried about what was happening. Then Yue said three somber words.

"I am sorry." she said. Suki then shook her head trying to process what she meant and measured a guess.

"It's not your fault that she ran off, I can't tell what she's thinki-"

"No I mean, I'm sorry, but I won't see you again." said Yue. Sadly. Before Suki could process what Yue had said the princess ran off into the night and seemed to be crying. Suki was left standing there confused and sad.

"Di-Did I get dumped?" asked Suki upset "Wait… where we ever dating?"

"OOWWW!" yelled a voice.

Suki heard a cry for help, she ran off in the direction of the screaming and found Smellerbee and a boy with bite marks on his arm. Suki then runs over to Smellerbee to see if she was in trouble.

"Smellerbee what did you do?" asked Suki afraid. Smellerbee didn't answer and merely growled at this stranger. The young man got up and angrily pointed at Smellerbee.

"What the hell is that bitches problem, she bit me!" he yelled.

"I'm sorry, it won't happen again, did you do something to her... she usually isn't like this." said Suki holding Smellerbee back.

"Crazy bitch." said the boy, he then began to walk back home swearing that he would kill Smellerbee while the Avatar wasn't looking.

Smellerbee then began to calm down, she looked up at Suki.

"Yue?" asked Smellerbee.

Suki knew that she was asking where Yue was or when they were going to meet with her, but she merely looked down sadly. Smellerbee looked at Suki's forlorn face and wondered what happened.

"Let's go back Smellerbee." said Suki.

The two then walked home with Smellerbee wondering why Suki was so sad.

=== Next Day, Fire Nation Ship ===

"The fleet is ready General Tanya, Admiral Zhao" said Victoriya

Zhao had a smug grin on his face… while Tanya had a grin a mile wide.

"Ready or not Avatar" chuckled Tanya, her palm exploding with lightning "Here I come"

X

 **Thank you Naruto11222 and SQUALO KING** **for your help on the chapter.**

 **And also a little thanks to shadowwriter329 for giving me some idea (havnt used any yet), and giving me a little mojo again.**


	16. The Seige of The North

It's been a few days since the group came to the north pole, currently living life as if it were normal.

Ai has been focus on Katara's training, teaching her a variety of jutsu as vast as the ocean itself. Thanks to Harribel's tribes method of training, and Ai simple explanations Katara was quickly mastering waterbending… while Aang has just begun to learn the push and pull.

Sokka was current doing what Ai suggested to get Balto to obey him. And that was take him hunting, let him know that just because he was now under his control… he'd still be able to be the Polar-Wolf he was… within reason.

Suki wasn't having as good as the other… she was still confused about what happened with Yue. She didn't know if she liked Yue like that… but with how it ended, and how she felt… she was starting to wonder. Whenever Yue would happened to see Suki, she quickly went in the other direction.

Smellerbee was being Smellerbee… chasing her ass, peeing on houses (and getting in trouble), play fighting with the other Polar-Dogs… and Balto, and all those other things.

Speaking of Balto… he didn't seem to have a problem with Smellerbee. He didn't growl at her like he did Sokka… of course he also didn't growl at Ai. He did once… and soon found out what it felt like to be lifted 10 feet into the air by his nose and slammed into the ground.

===xxx===

"And just what do you think you are doing here?" snapped Pakku

Ai looked over from Katara towards Pakku, his students… and Aang behind him. There location… the training grounds. Katara was pulling water from the ice wells and moving it around, showing great progress in her training.

"Waterbending" said Ai

Pakku growled outwardly towards Ai, he knows she knows what he ment.

"This ground is for waterbenders to train only" said Pakku

"And that's why we are here" said Ai

"SHE is not allowed to" started Pakku

"Learn the arts of the northern water tribes bending" finished Ai "She's not… she's learning from ME. She's learning HER own waterbending techniques, SHE doesn't need, nor want YOUR teaching. Fact is, you'd only hender her now… what i've taught her are far more advanced than anything you could ever do"

Pakku narrowed his eyes

"Really now, your say that this… this peasant women, is better than me" laughed Pakku

Nearby Sokka overheard him and started to approach, only for Suki to reach her hand out and stop him. Sokka looked over to see Suki crook her head in that direction, letting him know what was going on.

Or what she thinks is going on… either way, Ai is baiting him for something… and in the end, Katara will be the winner.

"Yes, Really" said Ai "in fact… she'll even fight you, if you don't believe it"

Katara looked over, spinning water in her hand… smiling at Pakku, he watched as the water fell into her hand and formed around it, quickly turning to ice around her hand with elongated claw like fingers… the middle one being longer, to which she raised at him… then used it to beckon him… challenging him.

Pakku didn't seem amused by that… unlike his students, who were failing to hold in there snickers.

"I don't care how strong you claim she is" said Pakku "She is a women, and she is weak"

"Well than… looks like an easy win for you" said Ai

"I'm not about to humor you" said Pakku

With a gruffled grunt he turned away, leading his students to another training location… hopefully the soldiers willing to share today.

"And here I thought you were a man" said Ai "A women challenged you to a fight… and you walk away"

Pakku stopped… whispers and murmurs came from all around… as at this point a crowd had gathered.

'What he doing!?'

'Why isn't he accepting her challenge'

'You think he's scared of her?'

"Fine… i accept your challenge" said Pakku

Ai looked back at Katara and nodded, then took her leave off the grounds as Pakku returned, his students mandered about to the seats. Pakku stopped once at a respectable distance from Katara, as she was already on the opposite side of a field, ready fo a match.

"You know, once I beat you peasant… no one will ever remember you" said Pakku

Katara just chuckled

"Thats true… thats very true. But you see, once I beat you" said Katara, chuckling again… her eyes narrowed "No one will ever let you forget it"

Pakku's eyes slowly widened as realization kicked in. Katara has nothing to lose in this fight, and everything to gain… a lose for her just means she lost. But a lose for him… it would destroy him, it would ruin him.

Katara rotating her shoulders and popping her neck… water moving up her arms, stopping at her elbow… becoming whips. Katara rushed him and swung her arms out, the water flying off and coming towards in the form of an X.

Pakku skillfully swing his arm, and sent the water to the ground… but then saw the water stream heading at him. With another quick movement he swung up his arms, to created a wall of water, then quickly freezing it to ice… then turned it to water and dropped it.

Pakku let out a breath to calm himself… the battle just started and he's already on the defence. Pakku grabs most of the water from the wells closer to him in each and bends it around himself.

Katara runs at him, but jumps backwards when Pakku hurls the water at her. She stands, now perhaps ten feet from Pakku. He bends the water in a wall around both of them. It spins faster and faster creating a whirlpool effect.

Katara glancing around, then put her hands together and started to move them through various hand signs

" **Ushi, Sara, Oo, Nae, Ee, Tori, Ushi, Uma, Tori, Nae, Tora, Inu, Tora, Mee, Ushi, Hitsuji** " chanted Katara

Pakku continued to spin the water… carefully keeping an eye on Katara and what she was going to do.

 **"Mee, Ee, Hitsuji, Nae, Jin, Sara, Tori, Tatsu, Tori, Ushi, Uma, Hitsuji, Tora, Mee, Nae, Sara, Oo, Ee, Tatsu"** Chanted Katara

' _What is she doing… why does she just stand there and… what is she saying_?' thought Pakku

" **Hitsuji, Nae, Ushi, Sara, Tori, Jin, Nae, Ee, TORI** " finished Katara

The water stopped moving… much to Pakku still trying to bend it. The water closed at the top and started to lift into the air, followed with a screech like roar. Pakku looked up to see a dragon head looking at him, another roar as its body formed.

" **Water Style** " said Katara, getting Pakku to look at her " **Water Dragon Jutsu** "

With a final roar the dragon charged at him, taken him in, and shrouding him in water.

=== Fire Nation Ship ===

"Moments from now… we will destroy the last of the water tribes civilization" said Zhao, smirking as he sat at the table

Across from him sat Zuko, who rolled his eyes at his boasting… Tanya and Iroh on his sides. In front of the sat empty cups… for now. Tanya gave Zhao a dull look… she didn't care about the water tribe, she wanted to kill Ai… she want to slay the Avatar.

Viktoriya and another guard came up with steaming pots… pouring the content into the two cups on the table for the two generals.

"Careful what you wish for… history aint kind to its subjects" said Iroh, reaching for a cup

"I suppose you speak from experience? But rest assured, this will be nothing like your legendary failure at Ba-Sing-Se." said Zhao

Iroh's face quickly went stern as his hand stops… Zuko just scowled at Zhao.

"More successful than you" mutter Zuko

"You want to repeat that?" growled Zhao

"He said 'more successful than you'" said Tanya, reaching for her cup

"I heard… I wanted him to say it" said Zhao

"But he already did… why repeat it, you want to hear about your failures again?" said Tanya

Zhao scowled at Tanya, Zuko hid a smirk… this was one reason he liked Tanya. Zhao cleared his throat, and fixed his collar.

"Lets us stay focus" said Zhao "Keep our eye on the prize"

"Hmm" said Tanya and Iroh, eyes closed sipping on there drinks

Both turned their heads towards Zhao in disgust and spit the hot liquid from their mouths, spraying it all over him. To which he held his face and screamed in agony… Zuko couldn't breathe because he was laughing so hard

"The hell is this sweet shit" growled Tanya

"So… bitter" coughed Iroh

Unbeknownst to Tanya and Iroh… they had grabbed the wrong cups

=== Katara ===

Pakku was looking at the water dragon. He had both awe and shock in his eyes when he saw the beast and that Katara had the ability to do that. The water dragon was getting ready to make an attack. Pakku water bend a dome around him to protect himself. Once the water dragon was destroyed, Katara skated over to Pakku and she quickly waterbent a whip. She tried to whip Pakku, but he block her attack. Then he was blast her with a massive water push.

Aang was impressed that Katara had achieve in her waterbending training with Ai. She continue with her assault by launching ice shards at him. Pakku was breaking the some of the ice shards barrage, but some of them cut through his clothes. He look down to see that his clothes was ruin.

He water bend a wave of water under himself and rode towards her. Katara was perform hand signs. She stood there while the wave was heading towards her. Once she was done, she stomp her feet.

" **Water style: Water Wall**!" said Katara.

Then the ground started to crack around her and a stream of water popped out of the ground and form a wall around Katara. She add some of her chakra and waterbending to make the wall stronger. When the water wave got close, Pakku jump over the wall, but he did not see the water whip grab his leg. Then he was slammed into the water fountain.

Once the water wall die down, Katara looked at the now soak and wet Pakku. He shook his head to get some of the water off him. She smirk because she knew that she had improve. More of the villagers was making their way to the training ground because they were following the noise that they were making. Some of the woman was shock to see that Pakku was fighting a girl. Katara was holding her own against him.

Smellerbee yawn and scratch her ear. She sniff the air and turn to the direction where she is sniffing. She noticed Yue was taking a stroll around town. She ran off during the fight because she wanted to have some fun. Suki was looking at the fight until Momo let out a cry because he was trying to get someone's attention to tell them that Smellerbee ran off.

Suki looked down at the Lemur for a moment and she was looking at the spot that Smellerbee was sitting. She was shock to see that Smellerbee was gone. She had a worry look on her face because she remember the last night when she ran off on her own. She started to run after Smellerbee. Sokka looked at her which he knew that Katara's fight was important.

"Where are you going?" asked Sokka.

"Smellerbee ran off. I have to find before she bites someone again." said Suki

"What do you mean before she bites someone again?" asked Sokka.

Katara launch ice shards at Pakku which he tried his best to dodge her shards. Pakku water bend an octopus tentacles to block the rest of her shards.

=== Suki ===

Suki was running through the city to find Smellerbee. She was looking high and low for her. She was looking around the stores to see if they might seen her which some of the villagers didn't. She continue her search for Smellerbee.

=== Smellerbee ===

Smellerbee was following the scent of Yue and she was running through the city more of the upper part of the city. She noticed that Yue was standing on the bridge from last night. Smellerbee smile and walked up to Yue, but she stop before she saw that Yue was crying.

"Yue sad." said Smellerbee.

Yue gasp because Smellerbee startle her. She wipe her tears from her eyes and turn around to see that Smellerbee. She tried to put on a brave smile. She place hand on Smellerbee's head to pet her. Smellerbee just smile from behind petted… her leg twitches slightly as she went behind the ear for a moment, than rubbed her chin.

"I take it that you came to keep me company." said Yue.

=== Katara ===

Katara pulled out her kunai and threw it at Pakku, but he quickly waterbent a whip to grab it, and sent it back at her. Katara caught it and she close her eyes to channel chakra to the blade of her kunai. Pakku launch his tentacle at Katara, but she cut the water which Pakku was surprise to see that she was about to do that.

Ai was watching closely at the match because she could tell that Pakku was slipping. Katara move out of the way when the water tentacle came at her.

"I have been taking it easy on you because you are a girl. But no more. You have force me to use my more advanced technique. I will not use unless you apologize."said Pakku

Katara smirk with an evil grin.

"Like hell I will. I will never apologize to a sorry old man like you." said Katara.

All the boys started laughing and Pakku looked at them with a serious look on his face which they straight and clear their throats. Aang noticed that she is acting like Ai.

"I sure that she didn't mean that, master Pakku." said Aang.

"Shut up, Aang!" said Katara and Pakku.

Aang did as he was told and they both continue with the fight. Katara looked at Ai, who was nodding her to put this fight to the end.

=== Suki ===

"Come on, Smellerbee. Where are you?" said Suki.

She was about to give up and slump down to her feet. Suddenly, she heard giggling and she follow it towards the bridge. She saw that Yue was playing with Smellerbee and she was making her happy. Suki walk towards the bridge. Yue turn her head and she was looking at Suki but she averted her gaze. Smellerbee ran over to Suki.

"You had me worry." said Suki

Smellerbee whimpered because she knows that she was in trouble. Yue just sigh because she knew that Suki could be a protective mother towards Smellerbee.

"Don't be too upset with her. You know she could tell that I was sad. She knew that I could use a friend." said Yue

"She did?" asked Suki. "I never thought that she could read someone's body language like that."

"It must be her animal instincts. I am quite impressed with her." said Yue.

She walked up to the both of them and she look at Suki for a moment. Suki look away for a moment because she knew that last night had been bothering her all day. She knew that this was going to her time to talk with the princess.

"Listen, Yue. I wanted to talk to you about the other night and I-" started Suki

Yue place her hands on Suki's cheeks and lean in to kiss her on the lips. Suki's eye widen but she gave into the kiss and started to kiss her back. Smellerbee just tilt her head to the side with "huh" look. The kiss was passionate, but they both broke the kiss.

"I am really confuse. Happy. But confused. I thought that you didn't like me." said Suki.

"I do like you. I really really like you. But you see." Yue said, presenting her engagement necklace. "I am engage. That's why I didn't want to lead you on like I did last night."

"But you don't love that person do you?" asked Suki.

Yue turned her gaze and she blush because Suki was right about one thing. Yue did not love her faience which she knew that Suki had capture her heart. Smellerbee was looking at the both of them and smile.

=== Katara ===

Katara was pushing Pakku back with her waterbending while the women of the Northern Water Tribe was cheering for her. Some of the men was impressed to see that Katara was holding her own against the master of their tribe. Pakku was getting tired and out of breath because Katara was really pushing her limit.

"Are you going to admit defeat?" questioned Katara.

"I will not." snapped Pakku.

Katara was looking around to see that everyone was watching closely. She smile to herself and she started to topple over. She clench her stomach as tight as she could. Pakku was looking at with a serious look on his face. Aang was looking at her for a moment and ran over to her help her up.

"I think I might have suffered major damage during that last attack. I don't think that I can continue the fight." lied Katara.

"It's seem that Katara can't continue with the fight. So, the winner is master Pakku." announced Ai.

All the boys just groan to see that their master had won. Pakku looked at them which they change their posture to a cheer. Aang was looking over Katara. He could find any trace of injuries and about to say something but Ai's Shadow Clone appeared behind him.

"If you value your life. Don't say a fucking word." said Ai

They waited for a moment for the villagers to leave. She place her Kunai back into her hostler. She look over at Katara when she saw the last person leave.

"Okay, you can stop faking now." said Ai.

Katara got back up and dust herself off. She skipped over to the real Ai and smile at her. Then her clone went away which Aang was confuse for a moment.

"Okay. what is going on here?" asked Aang.

"I am with Aang on this one." said Sokka.

"Katara wanted to prove to Pakku that she was capable of becoming a master waterbender. However she also knew that if she were to beat him in combat, it would ruin and shame him… and that's not what she wanted" explained Ai. "So she threw the fight shortly after he admitted he'd have to take her more seriously"

"And for that… i am grateful" said Pakku, coming back to the group. "I am sorry for insulting you and your friend's teaching. She make an excellent master."

"Well, I am advance teacher" said Ai.

"I am curious though. Why didn't you teach this one?" asked Pakku, pointing at Aang. "He need some major help in his waterbending training."

"Oh... well, that's because I don't like him and he's an idiot." said Ai.

Pakku just laugh at the statement and he grabbed Aang. He dragged him back to his water bending. Aang was struggling to free himself. Sokka was looking at the both of them and shook his head. Katara turned her head at her brother.

"Oh don't give me that look. I got my respect. And now that Pakku will treat women as equals." said Katara.

"Sometimes I don't get girls." stated Sokka.

"Well, you will never will, because you ain't a girl." said Ai, hearing her stomach growl. "Okay, whose hungry because I so hungry I can eat a polar bear dog."

Balto, being nearby raise his head and look at Ai, letting out an upsetting bark

"It's a figure of speech." said Ai.

Balto let out another questioning bark.

"It means i can eat as much food, as you weight" said Ai

Balto put his head down and sigh with relief. Ai walk down the stairs with Katara following behind her. Sokka was pushing on Balto to get the creature to move. Balto raise his left ear because he heard something from the far distance. He raise up which Sokka fell over and popped out the snow. He have little bit of snow on his face and look at the direction that Balto was heading off. He ran after the Polar bear-wolf.

Ai order fried seal meat and she was eating and enjoying it. Katara was eating some seal meat herself. She was looked at Ai's face and she giggle while she wipe the girls mouth.

"Keep eating like that, you will never find a boyfriend." said Katara.

Ai eyes widen because she remember the same statement being says once. She looked to the ground for a moment which Katara was looking at her. She noticed that Ai had a sad look on her face.

"Ai, are you alright?" asked Katara.

"Yeah, I am fine. I just remember someone saying the same thing a while back." said Ai

"Someone used to scold you?" asked Katara.

"Well, she always worry that I eat a lot of Ramen and meats. But she did that because she cares. And I love… loved her for it." said Ai.

"Really, she must be a great friend." said Katara.

Ai smiles at Katara and they both started to eat their food. Ai stopped for a moment and looked at the sky. It was snowing... but it had black snowflake. But they were the only ones that was looking up to the sky.

The entire village was looking up at the sky. Sokka was looking up with Balto who was howling to alert the other animals of danger. Suki and Yue was looking up which Smellerbee was growling. Pakku, his water benders and Aang was looking up at the sky. Katara walked over to pile of snow and black ash.

"It's soot." said Katara.

"What?" asked Ai

"Soot. It mix with the snowflakes to let us know that the Fire Nation is here." said Katara, looking at the sky "and from the amount… there's a lot of them"

=== Tanya and Zuko ===

The fleet of Fire Nation ships was approaching the board of the Northern Water Tribe. Zhao was smirking with excitement. Tanya was sipping on her coffee and looked at the entire fleet. She look at the wall before them.

"Soon, the victory will be in my grasp." said Zhao.

"You mean victory will be in the Fire Lord's grasp." said Tanya correcting him, sipping on her cup. "You may want to keep that in mind."

Iroh walk to the bridge and he was looking at the Wall of the Northern Water Tribe. He look over at Tanya once he noticed that she was rubbing her scar. He looked at Zhao and shook his head.

"The water tribe is not to be taken lightly. Don't underestimate your opponent, Zhao." said Iroh.

"I have spend years of researching their little secret. The source of their power is the Moon and Ocean spirits." said Zhao.

"The spirits are not to be tamper with." warned Iroh.

"Forgive me if I don't share your weakness." said Zhao

"Excuse me for speaking out of turn." said Victoriya "I don't think retreating from Ba Sing Se counts as weakness just because his son was killed in front of him. He was in an emotional state and wouldn't have been able to lead them properly… the number of soldiers we could have lost would be catastrophic"

Zhao rolled his eyes, but didn't say anything… knowing if he did Tanya would lecture him for ordering one of her soldiers. Not that he needed to, one look from Tanya told Victoriya she wasn't happy about that little outburst

"So… how in the hell are you going to get to them if you don't know where they are." asked Tanya

"I have study the location of the spirits during my time of research… something you helped me with i might remind you." said Zhao.

Tanya sipped her coffee, ignoring him.

"I take it that you don't want to share that information with the rest of us." said Tanya.

"With all due respect general, but I think that it is best for me not to tell you all." said Zhao.

=== The palace ===

Everyone had gather at the palace because the Chief knew that the Fire Nation had invade their water. Both Suki and Smellerbee were waiting on the others to show up. She saw them and wave to them to show that she was here. Ai and the others was walking over to both Suki and Smellerbee.

"How did it go?" asked Suki.

Ai explain the details of the match to Suki. Suki laugh about the part where Katara insulted Pakku. Then the chief noticed that everyone are here. He rose from his seat and took center stage.

"My brothers and sisters. It has seems that the Fire Nation has invaded our waters. I believe that now is the time for us to prepare for war. I know that some of you are quite scare of this terrible news. But the Moon and Ocean spirits will protect us in our darkest hour." said the Chief.

The citizens were talking among themselves because they know that they are safe. Then Pakku stood up along with his waterbender soldiers.

"To those that want to take part in this war, please step forwards to receives the mark." said the Chief.

Sokka and Suki stood up for a moment to be the first two to take part in this war.

"We'll go." said Suki

Then more of the men starts to rise to their feet as well. These was going to be the front line of defense. The Chief look at Suki and he shook his head but he place his hand on his chin to think of another idea for put Suki's talent.

"I am sorry, miss. But are not taking part in the war but I have a special assignment for you." said the Chief.

Suki let out a noticeable growl

"Oh you can't be serious, more of this women cant fight bull shit" said Suki

"No. Your friends have already proven that we were wrong" said the Chief "I need you to protect my daughter"

A look of innocence mingled with desire came to Suki's face

"Uh… sure, no problem" said Suki

Sokka and the rest of the non-benders were walking up to the Chief. He present them the three mark of the warriors. Then they started to make their way to armory. Ai started to leave for a moment and so did Aang. They both were going to stall the Fire Nation ships with the water benders that left with Pakku. Aang jumped on Appa's and he took off into the air. Ai was running along the water to make her towards the front gate to the city. She use her ninja skills to good uses to move freely throughout the city.

Aang was watching from above and he is surprise to see that Ai could move that fast. She jump from rooftop to rooftop. Once they both arrive to the wall. Pakku and the waterbenders were launching ice spears at the fire Nation ships. Ai jump over the wall while Aang flew over with Appa. Ai land on the water and walk towards the ship. The water benders was looking at her with pure shock in her eyes even Pakku.

"How is she doing that?" said Pakku, rubbing his eyes. "She must have learned some type of advance water bending technique."

The Fire Nation ships was launching fire balls from their catapult. Ai perform hand signs and place her hands on the water.

" **Water style: Water Wall."** said Ai, stomping her feet on the water.

The water rise up to form a large wall in front of Ai which the fireballs was put out on impact. Aang use his airbending to redirect the fireballs away from the wall, but Appa's fur got on fire and he roar in pain. Aang was holding on the reins.

"C'mon Appa." said Aang.

Appa threw him off his back and flew back to the water tribe. Aang landed in the water. He swam back up for air because he spit some of the water.

"I can't catch a break." said Aang.

The water wall die down and Ai started to count the fleet of Fire Nation Ships. She smirk to herself and she crack her neck like a badass. She look at Aang who was floating in the water which she just sigh at him. She charge at the fleet of ship while dodge a barrage of fireballs heading towards her.

"I think that we need to thin their numbers." said Ai, putting her hands together. " **Shadow Clone Jutsu**!"

Thousands of clone appeared next to her. They all started to charge at the fleet. Ai through power from every natural chakra in the air. She went into her angelic Sage mode once again, this time being more cautious with it.

All of her clones had the Sage marks appeared around them. She place her hand out in the air. They all started to form the Rasengan, but the small ball of chakra started to grow bigger.

"This is from my dad's ninja handbook." said Ai.

They all jump into the air which castes a large shadow above the front line of ships. The Fire bender soldiers all started to wet themselves when they saw so many 'Avatars' falling down towards them. Tanya was smirking, but she was gritting her teeth like a madman.

" **SAGE ART: GIANT RASENGAN BARRAGE!"** yelled Ai.

Some of the Fire Nation ships exploded when the attack made contact. Zhao was shocked to see that Ai had so power, while Tanya was looking at the carnage. She let out a small chuckle and she place her hand over her scar because she could feel that the it burning.

"This power... It's incredible... I must have that Power" said Tanya.

"Indeed, general. She is going to be a worthy opponent for you." said Victoriya

Zhao was looking at his subordinate and he order him to get more ships to the front line to get to the Wall. Aang was swimming towards an iceberg. He noticed a fireball was heading towards him. He airbend to knock it to the different direction.

He smile at his handy work but his eyes widen when he saw that he knock the fireball towards the Wall of the water tribe. He palmed his forehead at his mistake and one of Ai's clone appeared next to him.

"Hey uh, Air Brian. Can you answer this question for me?" asked Ai.

"Yes." said Aang.

The clone grabbed him by the collar and shake him like a rag doll.

"What the hell were you thinking?! You just create an opening for the Fire Nation!" yelled Clone Ai.

"My bad. At the time I wasn't thinking" said Aang.

The Real Ai was about to fire another round but more and more waves of ships was heading towards the open hole in the wall. She knew that she need to head back because Sage Mode burned a large amount of chakra. More and more Ships were being take down by another round of the Rasengan to prevent more of them to get through.

She dove into the water and slammed her hands together, pulling out the jutsu she could for the time being.

 **"Water Style** " yelled Ai.

The ocean water starts to shake, causing Aang fell over and a ice boulder landed on his head which lift a large bump on his head. The water bubbles as ships pass by… then the water explodes outware. Out of the misty cloud came the head of a water dragon… then a another, then a 3rd… 4th and 5th

" **Water Hydra Jutsu** " said Ai

With a piercing roar the ships were pushed back as the water turned and sank many of the ships. Lighting formed in the mouth of two of them and fired it like a beam. Ripping ships in half and melting the metal.

Another rained fire down on the now fleaing ships, roasting all to a crisp on top… and steaming cooking those on the inside. The final head unleashed massive gust of wind, while it aided the fire nations escape… it made it next to impossible to push forward.

With the deterrent set, Ai went to find Aang and grab him to retreat and regroup. She was dragging him by his collar which it was choking him.

She whistle for Appa and he came to help them escape. They flew back to the city and Ai jump from Appa along with Aang. Katara came out and saw that they're back.

"What happened out there?" asked Katara.

"Ask him. He made that big hole in the northern water tribes defenses." said Ai.

Katara and Suki shoot him a nasty look at him which Aang pout and crossed his arms.

"How many times do I have to say my bad?" whined Aang.

Ai sit down because she had use up too much chakra in her attacks on the ships. She was breathing hard while Yue was handed her some water to regain her strength.

=== Fire Nation ===

Zhao was upset that Ai had created a creature to guards the border… he know she could, but not to this extent. Iroh was stroking his beard, also surprised by the size of the creature. Tanya was looking at the beast before them.

"She thinks that this thing will stop me." said Tanya.

Her aura starts to spike which it was visible for the naked eye. Iroh had bad feeling about Tanya. Her whole demeanor change the Hydra was moving towards the main ship, but Tanya jump and launch a white flame and there was a little lightning in the mix. The Water Hydra Jutsu was engulfed in flames… and evaporated.

=== Ai and the others ===

Ai head shot up, she turned towards the wall, she went to a water post in the inner wall... Watching as Tanya landed back on her boat, grinning.

"What happen?" asked Yue.

"It's seem Tanya defeated my jutsu" said Ai.

"How could someone take that out?" asked Suki.

"I don't know the only person in the world who brought down a my Water Hydra Jutsu was my dad." said Ai.

Everyone look towards the wall to see that the Fire Nation had made it through the wall. They were evacuate the children while the soldiers hold them off. Yue was looking up at the sky to see that the Moon had arrive. Then the strength of every water benders was growing. They were holding their own against the Fire Nation soldiers.

=== Tanya and Iroh ===

Tanya was looking at her hands to see that they were trembling after her attack on the Hydra and Iroh place hand a cold rag on her hands. She look at him for a moment but he smile at her. Tanya just smile back at him. Then her Lieutenant walk towards her to give her coffee.

"So, do you think that we might win this battle, General Iroh?" asked Tanya.

"Not while the Moon is out. We need to continue our attack at Day break." said Iroh.

"I see." said Tanya, looking at her lieutenant. "Send word to the other ships, have them to hold their fire."

"What about our forces that are on the ground?" asked Viktoriya.

Tanya stop for a moment and she press her finger to her lips to think for a second.

"Have them to retreat for now. And We will resume at daybreak. I need a nap. I am spent." said Tanya, she grabbed Zuko's arms "You… come read me a story"

"What? Why?" said Zuko

Tanya looked up with a deadpan look

"Your the only one without any responsibilities… and you won't be missed" said Tanya, pulling him along

"This is completely ridiculous" said Zuko

Viktoriya stepped forward, giving a slight bow as she walked beside Zuko

"General Tanya enjoys stories with conflict and war" said Victoriya

"Your… she's serious?" said Zuko

"On the contrary… Iroh has informed me of your little… story about the avatar" said Tanya, a hint in her voice "About how you captured her… maybe with my help"

=== The city ===

The fire bender and soldiers all started to make their retreat. The water bender were confuse for a moment. Ai was looking from the across the street. She pop to give the intel to the original Ai.

=== Ai ===

Ai got the intel and frown for a moment. Katara look at her and she could tell that she was serious this time.

"What is it, Ai?" asked Katara.

"It's seem that the Fire are retreat for now. I am guessing it has something to do with the moon." said Ai.

"Yes. It gives us enhance strength. The Moon spirit has always been our Shepherd. That's why no one would dare attack us during the night." explained Yue.

"I see, if they wanted to attack us, then they would lose. So, the best way to gather more strength is to wait it out until sunrise. Clever." said Ai.

"What are we going to do about this? asked Yue.

"I wish we could the help from the spirits. But there is no way for us to contact them from the spirit world." said Ai.

"That is true. But Can't you go into the spirit world?" asked Suki, looking at Aang.

"I don't know how to get into the spirit world. I have never done this before. Plus I would need a strong spiritual connection to this world." said Aang.

Yue place her hand on her chin to think for a moment.

"Wait, maybe there is a way for you to get into the spirit world." said Yue.

===xxx===

Yue was taking them to a secret place that was hidden deep inside of the Water tribe. She was open a secret passageway. When they emerge from the other side, they all saw that there was a forest underneath the Village. Aang was overwhelmed by the beauty and so was Katara and Suki. Ai was looking around the forest because she knew this place before.

"This place has always been apart of the Water tribe ever since I was a little girl. You see, our ancestors were proud warriors who were shipwreck on an island. They were surrounded by large animals and they were to live off them." explain Yue.

Ai walked over to a boulder that was covered in vines and she pull some of them out of the way. She smirk because she saw the a cloud symbol that represent the Hidden Cloud village. She ran her hand across the symbol.

"Did you find something, Ai?" asked Suki.

"Oh, nothing important." said Ai.

Aang took a position on a rock that was in the middle of the pond. He was looking at the fish that was swimming in the water. He was looking at the both the black and white fishes. His eyes and tattoo glow which he was sent into the Spirit world.

"Is he okay?" asked Yue.

"He's fine, just don't touch his body." said Katara.

"It's a good thing that I have found not one Avatar but two." said a figure.

Smellerbee turned around, letting out a feral growl.

The group looked back to see a two figure in a white cloak, blowing in the non existent wind… it blew in the other direction, revealing Zuko and Tanya

"How did you find this place" said Ai

"I have my ways" said Zuko, thankful his illness for once

"Ah crap baskets" said Yue

"Oh you say that too?" said Ai and Katara

Tanya jump from the iceberg and send fireballs at Ai. She avoid another one and did a backflip.

" **Fire style: Phoenix flower Jutsu!** " yelled Ai.

She send out barrage of fire at both Tanya and Zuko. To which Zuko sent out his own fireball. All clashed in the air, creating a cloud of smoke. Ai shot forward, palming Tanya's face… taking her away from the area.

Katara as proven herself in battle, she should be able to handle Zuko… and with Suki and Smellerbee there, he was also outnumbered.

Katara waterbend a stream at Zuko, but Zuko put it out with a fire blast. Steam was surrounding him and he saw that this was going to be a little challenging for him to see.

"I will continue to provide cover while you attack him through the mist." said Katara.

Suki nodded her head and ran into the stream. Zuko was looking around to find his enemies. His scar on his right eye is his major blind spot. Suki pull out a couple Shurikens that Ai had given her to use. She toss it at Zuko which he dodge them at ease. He launch a double fire blast to clear the mist the best way he could. Suki duck to dodge the fire.

"This guys it way too quick to keep up." said Suki.

She perform hand signs which she place her hand on the ground.

" **Earth style: Mud Wall.** " yelled Suki.

The ground stands to shake as mud form a wall in front of Suki, Smellerbee, and Yue. Zuko notices the mud wall because he had found Suki. He a fury of fire blast at the mud wall to harden it in order for him to break through. Katara water bend a whip and she whipped Zuko's right hand.

Zuko looked at Katara and he fire bend at her. Katara use the water around the pond to negate the prince's fire with the power of the moon giving her aid. She manage to freeze Zuko into an ice prison.

"You little peasant. You found a master haven't you?" asked Zuko

The ground begins to shake and the ice begins to glow yellow and orange. With an explosion of fire, the shell of ice shatters, releasing Zuko who promptly charges Katara. They trade shots which miss.

Zuko gets behind Katara and almost grabs Aang's collar, but Katara blasts him out of the way with a jet of water. He gets blown over to the right ledge. While he tries to recover, Katara raises a huge wave of water that raises him to ten or more feet up the wall. She freezes him in place once again.

"Alright! That's showing him what's what." said Suki.

"Most impressive." said Yue.

"Thanks. Ai told me that I have to keep my opponent guessing." said Katara.

"Whatever Ai taught you, it had paid off." said Suki

Katara chuckle for a bit.

=== Zhao ===

The sun had raise up over the horizon because it was daybreak which he had smile on his face.

"It's daybreak. Now is the time to begin the invade. We have may lost our a great deal of forces but I will not stop until I achieve my goal." said Zhao, look at his troops. "Begin our assault."

The ships starts to make their move towards the hole in the wall. The water benders was trying their best to close the hole. But the Fire nation had bust through the wall as the soldiers starts to attack the water benders.

=== Katara and Suki ===

When the sunrise through the secret chamber. Suki was looking around because she see nothing but sunlight beam through the room. Then she look up at Zuko's prison. Zuko starts to twitch a second which it was a sign for him to break free.

"Katara! Get back, It's day break!" yelled Suki.

Zuko's eyes shot open and hot stream came out of his nose as the ice was melting. He broke free and summon a fire spin wheel which it was too fast for Katara to react in time. She water to only to block the fire but the blast was too strong for her which she was knock into Suki as they both crash into a nearby rock. They both were out cold.

"You get your strength from the Moon. I got mine from the Sun. You are never in my league." Zuko stated.

He took Aang and venture out into the snow to never be seen again. Smellerbee was licking Suki's face to wake her up. Suki could the ringing in her head. When she open her eyes to see that Smellerbee was licking her which she blush and push Smellerbee off of her.

"What the hell, Smellerbee?" asked Suki.

"Gone." said Smellerbee.

"What?" Suki asked.

"Gone." said Smellerbee.

She went over to Aang's spot on that he was sitting. Suki took a moment to remember that Aang was gone. She try her best to wake Katara up. She grab a handful of water and splash it on Katara which she woke up. She was rubbing her head to see and look around to see that both Zuko and Aang were gone.

"Great! Now, we have to go and save princess airhead." said Katara.

"Looks like it." Suki agrees.

She pull out the bison whistle from her pocket and she blew on it to call Appa. The Sky bison flew into the hole in the wall. They all climb aboard to the bison and flew off to the direction that might lead them to Aang.

===x===

"Okay Fox, I might need some of your chakra but don't you DARE take over my body." said Ai, through thought.

" **About damn time, girl. I have been getting bored in here.** " said Nine Tails.

Ai close her eyes as red chakra started to around her and she was now forming the 0 tailed cloak. Tanya was smiling as her aura to appear around her.

"So, this is your power... show me more... more... give me more..." said Tanya.

Her aura grew into a sinister purple which it starts to manifest. Tanya rushes toward Ai and shoots 3 white fireballs slowly melting the ice and snow as they flew creating a path.

 **I will lock on love, I will lock on love**

Ai quickly evades the attacks and tries throws several chakra coated in lightning at Tanya. Tanya quickly jumps in the air dodging them and swings her her leg and brings it down, but before she could expel any flames from her legs Ai dashes toward her and blocks the attack.

 **I will lock on love, I will lock on love**

She then grabs her leg and pulls Tanya in and quickly coats her hand in water chakra and jabs her in the stomach causing a splash of water pressure that sends her flying back to the ice floor. Tanya counters this by spinning around landing on her palms and kicks with both legs spitting a burst of flames at Ai.

Ai counters this by making hand signs as fast as she could and quickly spat out a bullet of water.

" **Water release: Water Bullet!** " yelled Ai.

Tanya's snow white fireball co and Ai's attack collide creating a shockwave of energy and steam. Not letting up Ai decides to use the area to her advantage, she then forms multiple hand signs and from the ice and snow of the North Pole rises 4 clones of Ai. When the debris and steam dies down revealing a small crater with Tanya gone.

 **Don't go away!**

Ai and her clones immediately look around, then before any of then knew what was coming Tanya appearing in the middle of all 5 Ai's in a fighting stance with small white flames at her fingertips.

"Numbers mean nothing to me, I said this before." said Tanya.

 **There's nowhere else to run!**

She then swiftly spun around making both of her flames grown move like sharp whips and struck each of the clones and Ai with fire. The Clones quickly caught flame and were engulfed with the White curse of Tanya's attack to the point where all were reduced to ash. When all of the Ai's were destroyed Tanya tilted her head to avoid the Ice shard being thrown at her, she then spin kicks expelling fire melting the other shards launched at her.

 **I know that's what we want**

She then turns back around and evades a swift attack from Ai and responds with a firebending punch that spat out white hot flame but Ai redirects the attack and strikes her in the throat stunning Tanya and Ai strikers her in the body and the face several times.

 **I know it's a war we want**

When Ai tried hitting her again, Tanya smiled and caught her arm and quickly summoned a geyser of flame engulfing her and Ai.

' _Damn it!_ ' thought Ai.

 **So raise your guns. Come on and have some fun!**

In an act of desperation Ai coats her body in Water, Lighting and wind chakra nature before being caught in Tanya's flame.

I **know that what we want.**

As they fire tried to eat away at her Chakra Nature Ai looked at Tanya's eyes and saw small black sparks of lighting surrounding her.

 **I know it's a war we want**

Ai expanded her chakra Nature pushing the fire away.

' _You won't trap me in this for long!_ ' though Ai.

The flames that Tanya produce slowly push away from Ai's body as she attempts to summon her lightning , but the two attacks continue to collided.

 **Coming up, Coming up, The eyes that only see prey**

Ai's one chance to get away was to try to get Tanya to let her go. Looks at the ice floor and sees it cracking, on a chance she she stomps hard cracking it and shattering the ice floor revealing water below them.

 **An instinct to act on and it's just not enough, not enough**

Tanya stops her flame letting go of Ai and attempts to get away but, Ai quickly formes hand signs summoning a torrent from the hole with the face of a dragon rose out of the maw and attacks Tanya.

"Drag her into the water!" yelled Ai

 **But that's chain of command**

The dragon the chases Tanya, in response to the new threat Tanya spits fire through her boots with firebending and launches herself into the air faster than most eyes could see. Tanya then flew around faster than any hawk.

 **And now we know we must not hide**

The Dragon chased her but she quickly began to create black lightning and fires it at the Water Dragon causing it to fall apart from the power of the attack.

 **We honor the Jingos (OH OH OH)**

Ai then began to throw kunai coated in wind chakra nature at Tanya in an attempt to ground her, but they were all evaded by Tanya's aerial maneuvers. Tanya then began to fire her white flames as fast as arrows and as harshly as mortars.

 **And the Beast we unleash to indulge in our desires**

To avoid getting hit Ai dove underwater below and began swimming around avoiding the attacks from Tanya.

 **We are the Jungle(OH OH OH)**

While in the cold water Ai formed several hand signs and put her hands on the roof of ice above her and from the other side tendrils of ice and water rose from the ground and all go after Tanya. Tanya flies around as fast as possible outrunning the attack and destroying them with her lightning. Ai creates more to chase Tanya and they eventually surrounds her.

 **With our claws a Killing Spree, with our fangs can you keep up with ME!**

"Damn!" uttered Tanya.

She decided to calm down and be rid of all of the attack at once

 **I will lock on love, I will lock on love**

She then took in a large amount of air and sprayed more fire out of her feet and her hands and began spinning around and attacking all of them from each sides. When the fire settled a Water dragon quickly appeared behind Tanya and ate her, it then dove into the water with her in its maw.

 **Go on your way.**

When Tanya is sent deep into the water, she looks up and sees the exit out.

 **Create those cries for hell**

She then tries to use her flying technique to jettison herself out of the water, but something strikes her feet causing her to tumble around. She looks and sees a multitude of Ai clones had surrounded her.

 **I know that's what we want, I know it's a war we want**

' _Numbers are no good?_ ' Though Ai mocking her opponent.

Each of the Ai pulled out a kunai and swam toward Tanya faster than any fish and began cutting her up and striking her with their fists beating her body until it would become broken.

As they did the water began to become cloudy with Tanya's blood and Ai was confident that the fight was won but something strange began to happen. Tanya doesn't scream or even struggle.

 **No one is left, SO take it all yourself.**

' _Something is wrong_.' thought Ai.

 **I know that's what we want I know it's a war we want**

Then Ai felt her red chakra coming out a little, before she could address it and put it away she senses something evil from Tanya and in a flash several of Ai clones halting their assault, and were destroyed with ease.

 **Showing up, Showing up.**

Tanya's wounds then begin to heal as she is being engulfed what seemed to be Dark Chakra. She looks at Tanya's eyes and the pit of her stomach. Then a familiar voice spoke in her head with an equal amount of hate and disgust.

 **An Execution Fulfilled**

" **Fucking monster, kill her, wipe her from the face of the earth!** " Yelled Kurama.

When Ai attempt to form a hand sign or even use her nature release, Tanya punches and releases white flames coated in Dark chakra that cut through the water without fizzing our or dampening hitting AI and sending her flying back until she hits an ice wall under the water.

 **Their Justice corrupted**

When she was hit her red chakra began to bubble forth, but Tanya's blitzed forward and grabs her and slams her on the ice ceiling over and over until it broke and throws her through it onto land.

 **SO ascend to torment**

Ai slowly gets up and begins and begins coughing up blood and water.

"That chakra, w-what the hell is it?" asked Ai

She looked over and saw Tanya had gotten out of the water and that she was execrating more Dark chakra than earlier.

 **Your the same, your the same**

She looks over and smiles at Ai in a smug fashion and quickly bends lightning firing it at her. At the last moment Ai jumped out of the way but she felt a presence behind her and she spins around only to be struck in the face by a clone of Tanya and sent flying into the ice again with both the clone and the original launching white flames at her and hitting her with both attacks.

' _She copied me?_ ' thought AI.

When they stopped Ai's body was burned but she slowly began to heal herself. She vanishes and reappears behind one of the Tanyas and uses chidori to stab her through her back. Instead of being afraid or poofing this Tanya grabs Ai's hand and allows the clone to hit her with black lightning hitting them both and damaging them severely. Ai falls back and her hand slips out of Tanya who begins healing.

 **By Blindly Seeking Honor**

"My clone, the Chidori, she copied them both?" she thought

Tanya looks down and sees Ai healing and decides to kill her by cutting her to pieces.

 **Your True Nature Comes Out To Play**

However in a flash Ai begins giving off a geyser of Red chakra with intensity enough to destroy one of the Tanya clones and cause Tanya to jump away.

 **We Honor the Jingos (oh oh Oh)**

Ai slowly rises up and begins healing all of the wounds given by Tanya, her eyes had formed slits for pupils like a wild animals, her red chakra had become thicker and bubbled like boiling sludge, it extended up above her head and formed two fox ears and finally there was a tail that formed at the end of Ai's butt comprised of red chakra. Tanya watched this and immediately remembered what she had done to her from before.

 **Weak or strong carry on**

Tanya begins to fire multiple balls of fire immediately at Ai with them faster than most. Ai evades the attack and charges after Tanya.

 **SHOW NO MERCY TO THEM ALL  
**  
Tanya grins and flashes behind Ai, then swing her arms around and firebend at Ai from behind while they were coated in dark chakra. Ai senses the attacks from behind and flips, she then forms claws from her red chakra and began slice at Tanya like a wild animal not caring if the flames hit her.

 **WE ARE IN THE JUNGLE(Oh oh oh)**

The flames however rarely pierced Ai's red chakra armor.

 **Like an animal we crave**

Tanya decides to use this as a way to confuse Ai, and using her new found speed flashed all over the place

 **Like a human no one can save(Oh)**

Tanya takes a deep breath and fires wall of white flames and Dark Chakra at Ai covering her in flames leaving only a black silhouette.

 **Dance it up ah la la, Dance it up ah la la, Dance it up ah la la (OOOH OOH OHH)**

Just when it seems to be over Ai roars dispersing the flames and charges at Tanya, in attempt to slices off Tanya's arm and leg. Ai then spun around to try and cut apart her head only for Tanya to duck cutting her hair.

Tanya quickly counter and strikes Ai in the stomach sending her flying away until she crashes into one of the ice homes. Ai gets back up and feels nothing but anger, her chakra rises and before she knew it another tail of chakra sprouted.

 **Hurry up I ya ya, Hurry up I ya ya, Hurry up I ya ya (Oh ah Oh ah oh)**

"T-Too much, my body, I can't barely feel anything!" uttered Ai in a panic.

She looked over and saw that Tanya was strolling over to her with her hand crackling with black lighting comprised in her hand. As she walked toward Ai she began emitting more Dark Chakra, not running out.

 **Dance it up ah la la, Dance it up ah la la, Dance it up ah la la (OOOH OOH OHH)**

"Chidori, was that the name of that technique, its very barbaric," she looks at her hand," but I think I fixed that." said Tanya.

Ai was worried when she was doing worried and realized that there was a way to stop what would be Tanya's killing blow.

 **Hurry up I ya ya, Hurry up I ya ya, Hurry up I ya ya (Oh ah Oh ah oh)**

"Hokage, I have to borrow something from you." said Ai

She then began to form a small sphere made from chakra, it began to slowly spin and then began to grow larger and large with more chakra and the red chakra began to infuse with it as well.

 **The World will be color, painful, beautiful when you are gone**

Tanya saw this and began to realize more and more of how much a threat Ai is to the fire nation.

 **We Honor the Jingos (oh oh Oh)**

"I have the fortune of getting rid of you now, my country won't survive and thrive with you around." said Tanya as she added more of the Dark Chakra to her attack making her Chidori more powerful and fierce.

 **And the Beast we unleash to indulge in our desires**

"I might almost miss you." said Tanya before she charged at Ai.

 **With our claws a killing spree, we our fangs can you keep up with  
**  
Seeing this Ai jumps toward Tanya and the two's attack collide.

 **The Jingos**

When the attack hit each other neither of them relent and attempt to push the other back with no avail, the attack bring about shockwaves that continue to get harsher and harsher.

 **Tear them up, just an ounce, let the taste be put to test**

They then began to roar like no animal in the human world trying to send Tanya flying only to have Tanya's Dark Chakra grow.

 **We are in the jungle**

The attacks tried to destroy each other until Ai's attack explode with power and pushed forward. Tanya's eyes widened as the Rasengan overtook her

 **Let our hunger never end, let my savage brethren rise again**

Tanya was sent crashing into several building as she spun in the air, then can to a sudden stop when her back slammed into the steel of the ship, with a very loud bang.

 **We honor the Jingos.**

Ai put her hand to her face and let out a pain filled moan

 **We are in the Jungle**

Ai groaned once more and rotated her shoulder, cracking them a few times.

"Boy, I sure wish I have some food pills right about now." grunted Ai

Suddenly a feel of dread took hold, Ai looked around… something wasn't right. A part of her… felt off. Ai looked up to the sky… to see the blood red moon, then felt its fear coming from it.

"Ah crap baskets" said Ai, dashing off secret chamber

=== The frozen Tundra ===

Zuko was looking at the lifeless body of the airbender and he saw that his tattoos were glowing which means that he might be in the spirit world. He starts to bind his arms legs to prevent him from airbending.

"There that way you won't be able to move while you are in the spirit world." said Zuko.

He sat down on the ice bolder and waited for Aang to return. It took about a few hours until Aang's spirit returns from the Spirit world where the others follow the trail to his location. Aang open his eyes to see that he was not back in the northern water tribe. He was looking around to see that he was alone with Zuko who was looking at him.

"Welcome back." greeted Zuko.

"It's good to be back." said Aang.

He inhale and blew air at Zuko to knock him back which blew himself out of the cave. He starts to slithering like a worm but Zuko manage to catch up to him. Then Appa roar and land in front of them and he growl at Zuko. Katara jump from Appa's head and land into her fighting stances.

"Ready for round two, little girl?" asked Zuko.

"I was just about to ask you the same question." said Katara, performing hand signs. " **Water style: Giant Vortex Jutsu."  
**  
The ice starts to break apart a giant water form into a vortex and Katara launch it at Zuko. Zuko was too weak from the cold to dodge it. He was hit by the attack which knock him out cold. Suki use her fans to cut the ropes to free Aang. The three of them starts to climb back on Appa, but Aang was looking at the unconscious Zuko. He was having second thoughts about leaving him here.

"Aang, come on. We have to go." said Katara.

"We can't do this." said Aang.

"Sure we can. He tries to hunt us down." said Suki.

"If we do that, he'll die." said Aang.

He jump back down and help Zuko on Appa as they flew back to the Northern water tribe. Unware of the blood red moon.

=== The City ===

The fire bender were more powerful than the water benders. Some of the water benders were retreating and they grab some of their injured. Fire benders continue with their assault on the water benders. The city was being overrun by the fire.

=== Secret Chamber ===

Aang and the others return and they all saw that Sokka and Balto, standing ready as Zhao was standing over the pond… moon spirit in a bag, in hand.

"Let the Moon spirit go!" ordered Sokka.

He was getting ready to move but Zhao point his fist towards the bag. Sokka lower his weapons because he didn't want to cause the Moon spirit's life.

"That's what I thought. Now, the Avatar will need to surrender if she don't want the life of the moon spirit to be horrible." said Zhao,

"You do and it will be the last fucking thing you ever do" growled Ai

Ai came down into the area, her red chakra still blazing, Zhao didn't seem intimidated in the lest… he just added a flame to his fist to add pressure. Katara's eyes widened at seeing Ai in the state she was in… was the fox taking over.

"Zhao, release the Moon Spirit, NOW" said Iroh, readying his fire.

"Iroh, I knew you've would turn traitor." said Zhao.

"I am no traitor, Zhao. I want to have peace with the spirits because even we need their power to make our world whole. Even the Fire Lord would need the power of the Moon spirit." said Iroh, looking at Zhao. "If you don't release the Moon spirit, I will unleash on you tenfold. LET IT GO NOW!"

Zhao was looking at him and at Katara, Suki, Yue, Sokka, Smellerbee and Aang. He swallow his pride and release the spirit. The moon spirit was freed and moon went back to normal. But he knew that he couldn't accept this and he done the unthinkable.

He kill the Moon spirit with a fire blast. Everyone was looking up at the moon to see that it had vanished. Iroh turned to Zhao, enraged with what he has done… all the while he was laughing.

"I did it… I am Zhao killer of the Moon Spirit, I am the slaver of a Spirit" roared Zhao with laughter

Then… a pulse was felt by all off them… and it came from Ai. Ai's chakra spiked as a 3nd tail came out.

" **You bastard** " growled Ai, her voice booming with Kurama's voice

In all his years of war, and all his years of leading... Zhao was ready for this moment… as he was a proud warrior. With a womanly scream, he turned around and ran like the bitch he was… Ai in hot pursuit.

Katara rushed to the pond to check on the Moon Spirit's mortal fish body… she put her hands into the water, and closed her eyes. Remembering what she saw when Ai helped Appa, she was going to do the same.

She gently put her hands on the Moon Spirit, as the Ocean Spirit was nudging its wounded friend… and possibly lover? Katara's hand began to glow and flow into the fish… tending to its burnt scales.

Seeing this the Ocean Spirit seemingly bit Katara's hand… but it was lending her power, to aid in the recovery.

Seeing this everyone else put their hands into the water… Smellerbee, Iroh, and Yue the only ones not knowing how to use chakra. Meanwhile Aang was bawling like a bitch… wondering what he could do to help.

=== Zhao ===

" **What's wrong Moon Killer?** " taunted Ai, and she landed in front of Zhao " **Didn't you want this, don't you want to kill me now that I'm powerless without the Moon?"**

Zhao backed up in fear as Ai slowly approached, tilting her head to the side… Kurama poisoning her brain. Zhao swallowed his fear, and readied himself for a fight.

The ground shook hard, as off in the distance something was bursting from the ice. As a crack formed and ran along the ground towards Ai, but more importantly Zhao.

"Yo! Say! Ho!" came a voice from the ground, and the shaking was now noticed by Ai and Zhao

"For a 1000 year a secret was kept, for under the ice a beast once slept" came the voice

Ai turned her attention from Zhao, the chakra wavered around her, she tilted her head.

"Uncle… Bee?" said Ai

The ice exploded outward as a massive purple hand burst from the ice… it pawing at its surrounding to find what it was looking for

"Ya know my power, make ya cower, every hour" came the rapping from under "Your time is up Zhao, your going down. Your ice grave in here, under the icey ground"

The hand raised up and with a swing, grabbed Zhao. As it slowly dragged him down into the ice, he clawed at the ice… he reached out for Ai, expecting help.

Ai slowly moved her hand out… there hands almost touching, then she smacked it away with the back of her hand.

"And now you fall" said Ai, negating her power

She looked up towards the sky, just as the moon was coming back to live.

=== Secret Chamber ===

The moon spirit was healed of its burns, and was once more dancing with the ocean spirit

"Yue… your hair" said Suki

Yue's once white hair… was now split down the middle, with the right side being black… her original hair color.

"The Moon spirit… it once saved my life, i just giving back what i owe" said Yue, panting

Yue eased back… and closed her eyes, very weak from what happened… but at least she wasn't dead.

With focus on Yue at the moment, Iroh silently picked up Zuko… an slipped out.

===xxx===

Days have passed since the battle, and repairs went fast. Ai's uncle… Killer Bee, he disappeared just as fast as he appeared. But he did repair the seal slightly before that.

Everyone was ready to board Appa, Balto was getting attached to his harness that would be strapped to Appa. During the war… Yue's husband to be, was comical killed. He never made it out of the weapons room… death by his own blade.

Ai made the joke he must have got a nat 1 in his check with a 1 in severity… but it went over everyones head.

He did however have a sister… and Yue didn't seem to mind too much about that arranged marriage. Suki was hurt by hearing that… but if Pinkie's prediction was to be true… she'd be with Smellerbee.

"SMELLERBEE" yelled Sokka "Stop licking your crotch in public"

"Lick crotch, like crotch" said Smellerbee happily

So… it's not like she'd be able to be with Yue to anyway. Aang had managed to improve his mastery of water bending from just starting… to Fundamental Awareness. That being said, Katara when she first meet Aang had better waterbending skills then he does now.

Everyone waved… and said there goodbyes, and Appa slowly started to fly away. Balto in a sling like harness under him… under a sleep jutsu. As they reached the sky and the North Pole got further away, it happened.

"So… Ai, wanna tell us what that weirdness was with you?" asked Sokka

===x===

"Zhao is dead, and Tanya is unconscious" said Ozai reading the message "As much as I hate to give him credit… Iroh's action were for the better, even if treasonous"

Ozai turned to Azula

"That said… much like my son, your brother… he is still a failure" said Ozai "Viktoriya states that Tanya might have a few new tricks… which is why i have a task for you… Azula"

X

 **Oh my god… writers block, on top of job hunting, on top of losing my great grandma, on top of appendicitis, on top of losing a job, on top of MORE JOB HUNT.**

 **I just can't get a fucking break.**

 **Shout outs to Squalo King and Naruto11222 for helping with this chapter.**

 **Sorry for the wait**


	17. The Avatar State?

High above the clouds, Aang flew Appa back towards the earth kingdom… in search of his next teacher… may god help them when the time comes. Not long after they left, Sokka had asked Ai about the kyuubi cloak… in all the chaos Ai forgot they had saw it. But Ai was quick witted… and had already known what she'd answer, if this ever came to be.

"I accidently used a forbidden Jutsu" said Ai

"A forbidden Jutsu?" said Sokka, smacking his lips "So… you did a bad?"

In a way, it wasn't a lie either… Kurama's cloak was in a way a jutsu, and she was forbidden from willingly using it.

"Yes" said Ai "I use a jutsu I was mentally unprepared for."

Sokka blinked and looked at the others.

"Ok… that scares me, cause again… you seem to be the most" started Sokka, rotating his hand a bit "I wanna say… balanced, when it comes to… that kind of thing"

"I know… and I'm sorry if i scare any of you" said Ai

Sokka rubbed his head, aware but not aware Katara was glaring at him for making Ai feel worse then she already was.

"In the heat of the moment… pun not intended" said Sokka "I was fearing what would happen if the Moon died… then you and… whatever that Jutsu was"

Ai nodded… and said nothing more. Her mind wandering to other things… like her Uncle Bee. While she found him annoying for always rapping... she wished he'd have stuck around longer. All he did was fix the seal, rap a verse or two… then fucked right off.

Katara pulled out a map, and looked it over… Pakku had given it to her before they left, telling them where they should go.

"We need to head East" said Katara "There a Out Post there with a General Fong… he'll take us to…"

"Take us where?" asked Aang

Katara slowly moved her hand to her face and held it… she drug her hand down.

"Omashu" said Katara

=== Tanya's Warship ===

A pair of big blue eyes opened… they looked around, slowly… then found there way to the only other person in the room. Viktoriya was slumped over the bed, sleeping… waiting for her General to awaken from her sleep.

Tanya went to push herself up, only to hear a loud crack. Her eyes widened and pain flooded over her.

"FUCK" screamed Tanya, as she fell back into bed

Viktoriya jumped from the sudden outburst and hit the ground, only to rebound up fast.

"General… your awake" said Viktoriya

"What happened" asked Tanya

"General… please, rest first" said Viktoriya

"What… Happened?" growled Tanya

Viktoriya sighed… no point in getting Tanya railed, it'll just take her longer to heal.

"The attack failed… Zhao is dead, Iroh and Zuko have gone missing, and your bedridden due to your injuries" said Viktoriya

"What of the Avatar?" asked Tanya

"Heading to the eastern part of the Earth Kingdom" said Viktoriya

"And us?" asked Tanya

"Docked at one of your outpost… stocking on supplies, await the arrival of more troops, and awaiting orders from the Fire Lord" said Viktoriya

Tanya seemed to accept that, and lay back… but one more question

"How long was I out?" asked Tanya

"It's been about 3 weeks" said Viktoriya

"Hmm… get me something to eat" said Tanya

"As you wish" said Viktoriya

=== Azula's Warship ===

Two lines of red armor-clad Fire Nation soldiers are standing on the deck, and fall to their knees as the elaborate cabin opens at the edge of the ship. Four servants carrying a curtained platform between the lines of soldiers.

They stop at the top of the stairs and pull apart the curtains, revealing Azula. She steps out and looks around, then shoosh away the servant, who bow and carry the platform away. She raises a hand, then looks at the two rows. They rise and she begins to walk between them.

"Our orders are to rendezvous with General Tanya at one of her many command post. From there our main orders are to hunt down the Avatar, however… if we come across by my brother and uncle, we are to seize them" said Azula "Both of them have disgraced the Fire Lord and brought shame on all of us. With the knowledge they have of the Avatar… they might be able to redeem themselves. But do not treat them with the same luxury as I, not unless i give you the ok. Dismissed."

Azula turned to the captain, whom was looking over the last of the checklist… once he noticed, he quickly turned and bowed.

"Forgive me, I was just insuring things are prepared for the voyage" said the captain

"Good… I want us to be on the move within the hour" said Azula

"That… shouldn't be a problem" said the captain

"You are Dismissed" said Azula

"Yes Princess" said the captain, bowing as he left

Azula looked out to the sea for a moment, then down to her hand… she attempted to generate lightning in it, like Tanya had demonstrated, whom sadly never got the chance to teach her… but it lashed out violently. Azula wisely choice to stop for now… but would soon attempt again.

=== Gang ===

"Look there it is" said Sokka

Aang steers Appa down to the walled tower, hovering for a moment as Ai jumped down and freed Balto, then landing on the ground. Ai put her fingers up to Balto's nose and tapped gently

"Release" said Ai

Balto snapped awake and looked around as the rest of the gang started to unload there stuff from Appa. As they did the general they came to see approached.

"Ah… Avatar Ai, Welcome to you… and your friends. The brave Sokka, the Mighty Katara, the Great Suki, and the Powerful Smellerbee… and you" said General Fong, finishing by pointing at Aang "Aang the Failure"

"Ok, Ouch" said Aang

"Mighty… oh i like that" said Katara

Fireworks explode behind them, and the group turns to look at them. A group of four Earthbenders step forward, lifting small, green orbs from the ground and launching them into the air with their fists.

Smellerbee and Balto both seemed to panic at how close, and loud the blast were. Suki and Sokka both took care of their respected responsibility. Ai looked up with childlike wonder… then a single tear ran down her cheek… the last time she saw fireworks… was with her mother.

Katara looked over, as Ai wiped her eyes. Katara felt a pain of sadness for Ai… she put her arm around her and gave her a small hug. Katara felt Ai hug back, she looked back up and watched the rest of the show.

After the show, they were all brought inside… the war room.

"I've heard tales that you pretty much destroyed a fire nation fleet by yourself" said Fong "Then using your Avatar state, you killed the Commander leading the attack. Must feel amazing to have such raw power"

Ai just gave a shrug

"Yeah… My avatar state" said Ai "Gets the job done"

"Indeed it does… which is what i think your ready to fight the fire lord" said Fong

Ai blinked… she put her pinkie in her ear and wiggled it around, she pulled it out to see a wad of wax. She flicked it to the side, hitting Aang in the head.

"Ok… now that my ear is clean, say that again… i swear i heard you say something that was fucking stupid" said Ai

"I… I said your ready to fight the fire" started Fong

"Huh… my other ear needs cleaning" said Ai, cleaning it out

"Are you nuts" said Katara "There's no way she's ready"

"Why not… she's already capable of destroying fleets with ease… her Avatar state adds the power of all past Avatars to summon even more unbelievable powers" said Fong "We need you… if we even tried to attack without you… we'd lose" A smile came to his face, not knowing the words he'd use were a mistake "But with you leading the charge as our ultimate weapon… we'd"

Fong was quickly cut off as a loud feral growl escape Ai's through, her body started to shine blue, with a red slowly growing into the mix… everyone, minus Katara quickly moved from Ai.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST FUCKING CALL ME" growled Ai, quick to her feet

Fong went to open his mouth, but couldn't muster the words as Ai's chakra was coming off in waves and were very suffocating.

"I ASKED YOU A QUESTION" yelled Ai

"I said… with you, leading the… charge… your, like the ultimate… weapon" said Fong

"If. you. EVER… call me a weapon again" growled Ai "I'll fucking kill you"

Fong's eyes widened and started to wave his hands, bowing.

"My apologize, my apologize… poor choice of words, i'm sorry… please, forgive me" said Fong

Ai growled one last time… and turned.

"Please… don't go, your welcome to stay here… just, please" said Fong, Ai looking back at him "Consider my proposal"

"Wow… dude, really" said Suki dryly

Ai said nothing more… and left to find a servant to take her to a room. The gang looked back at Fong.

"Ok… we now know Ai's trigger word" said Sokka, with a nervous laugh "I'm making mental notes to never call her that, or anything similar… even jokingly"

"Yeah" said Suki, she looked down to see Smellerbee desperately trying to bury her face in to her side to hide, she gave Smellerbee a pat "I think even Smellerbee has figured that out"

Kaatra looked back at Fong, who look like he was ready to faint… serve him right. Katara left to find Ai, leaving the other to do as they want.

=== Azula ===

Lightning crackled around Azula hand, holding it wrist with her other as she was slumped forward. The lightning danced on the floor under her… as the lightning grew in strength. Azula brow dripped with sweat… she grit her teeth and as her lightning died down. Her attempt to use Chidori, was once more a failure.

Azula collapsed to her knees… a servant ran up with a wet towel, and rid her of the stickiness. Azula didn't bother thanking her as she quickly left to go fetch more, knowing the princess wasn't done with her training.

Watching above Azula on an top stairs, were some of the elderly twin firebending teachers in the nation… they assisted in Fire Lord Ozai's training. Not that he really needed it, but they gave the prince, that being when they helped him, tips he was overlooking.

"Azula, your admiration for learning truly befits you" said the first

"But you've just begun lightning bending" said the second

"This is a move the Avatar uses… General Tanya was informed me of its power" said Azula "Such a move is befitting me… is it not?"

"Of course it is Princess" said the first

"But you are rushing… it will hinder you" said the second

"You have to crawl before you can walk" said the twins in union

"But sometime, you have to run before you can walk" said Azula, attempting once more

=== Gang ===

Nighttime was upon the kingdom, many soldiers were trading shifts. Fong didn't dare go near Ai, until she came to him… the other had done their own stuff, with Katara being with Ai. Everyone getting there own room… Smellerbee of course sleeping with Suki, and Ai with Katara.

As Katara and Ai lay in bed, Katara gently stroked her hair.

"Do… you want to talk about it?" asked Katara

Ai lay still for a moment

"That… word. It's just connected to a lot of pain" said Ai "For people like me"

"Like… you?" asked Katara

"How the fox is in me… I'm what's called a Jinchuuriki" said Ai "Before i was born… they were all seen as tool… weapons of war due to power seal in us"

"Wasn't your father the ruler… surely he wouldn't let this happen" said Katara

"What was he to do if people called me as such… Banish them? Arrest them? Just for calling me names? That would cause a coup... so i endured" said Ai "Just as he did… just as his mother did… just has every other Jinchuuriki"

"But… if he's even half as great you go on about, why would people be so cruel to you" asked Katara

"Because they feared me… I had a beast with more power than all 5 kage seal in me. They assumed I was the monster sealed in me" said Ai

"What about when you were with you mother?" asked Katara

"Mother's rein was different… she didn't rule a village, she rules over a country. Her word was law… those who broke it, were executed… publicly to send a message" said Ai

Katara blinked in surprise

"Bit of an extreme, isn't it?" asked Katara

"Mom would respond to that with… 'I'm like a…' oh damn, what animal would… 'I'm like a Macaw-Falcon… beautiful and majestic to look at'" started Ai, moving her hand out slowly "But mess with one of my eggs, and i'll use my razor sharp claws and tear your fucking throat out"

Katara flinched at the sudden… violent turn that took, but could understand. If she had kids… she do anything to protect them, even from harsh words.

"So… what are we gonna do, leave?" asked Katara

Ai thought for a moment, then smiled.

"Nah… i think i'll mess with him" said Ai "Waste his time"

"That sounds fun and all… but shouldn't we try to find Aang a teacher?" asked Katara

"Why bother… we all know in the end I'll be the one to take out the Fire Lord" said Ai

"You're not wrong" said Katara "But… how exactly are you gonna mess with him"

"I'll think of something" said Ai with a smile

=== Azula ===

Azula was just beside herself with joy… following a single lead… be it pricy, she had managed to hunt down Zuko… Iroh shouldn't be too far behind

"Hello Zuzu" said Azula with a smirk

Zuko recoiled at hearing his sister voice, he looked back and narrowed his eyes.

"Don't call me that" said Zuko

"Zuko… you'll never believe how many shell i found on the beach" said Iroh "I'll have keepsakes for years… Hmm, Azula?"

"Uncle" said Azula

"What are you doing here?" asked Zuko

"Oh Zuzu… how uncivil… no hello for me?" asked Azula

"I said don't call me that" said Zuko

"To what do we owe the honor" said Iroh

"Hmm… i'd have thought if anything you'd be civil" siad Azula, narrowing her eyes "If you must know… I've been tasked with hunting the Avatar… helping me would be in your best interest"

"The Avatar you say… you should know she's not one to be taken lightly" said Iroh

"I am aware of how strong she is… I've been keeping in touch with General Tanya" said Azula "Now… what say you, to be honest i could care less if you help me… but doing so might just gain some favor of fathers"

Iroh stroked his beard… looking at Zuko, who was contemplating.

"You need time to think it over… i'll be back tomorrow morning" said Azula

Azula turned to leave, ready to resume her lightning bending training. Zuko gave Azula one last look.

"How did you even find us?" asked Zuko "We don't even have our ship anymore"

"If you must know, I had to pay some pirates for the info" said Azula "The captain was a hell of a haggler… nearly cleaned me out"

Zuko let out a loud groan. Already knowing who it was that sold her the info… the same pirate that sold them a trip to this island… Risky Boots.

=== Next Day, Group ===

The gang, having not much else to do… joined Ai outside as she spoke to Fong

"I've decided… I'll help you" said Ai, hiding a grin

"You have no idea how much this mean… the soon we end the war, the better" said Fong

Part of Ai felt bad for what she was doing… but this guy was an ass, and a fool for rushing things.

"Thing is though… I… don't know how to go into the avatar state" said Ai

"I see… understanding, giving your age" said Fong "Such a ability would surely be difficult to learn without aid from elders"

Fong looked over, snapping his finger. A elderly man came up with a cart, a top it was a teapot and a cup. He stopped short of Ai, and poured a bit… then gingerly handing it to Ai.

"This rare chi-enhancing tea is a natural stimulant. In an ordinary warrior it improves strength and energy ten-fold. In you, it may just induce the Avatar state." said the elderly man

Ai took the cup, giving it a sniff… smelled like a soldier pill.

"Ten fold huh?" said Ai

"Results vary from warrior to warrior" said the elderly man

"I see" said Ai, taking a sip. "Not bad" she tilted her head back and finished it.

Ai sits the cup down, licking her lips… her head twitched for a moment.

=== Azula ===

Azula grinned to herself as she held the lightning in her palm, she slowly moved it out… her grin widened. It was soon to fall as the lightning arched out and hit her in the side of the face. She quickly stopped the flow of lightning… growling at her failure.

"If i didn't know any better… i'd say that was the Avatar's technique" said Iroh, as he came up

"Ah… Uncle" said Azula "Yes… you are correct. General Tanya is attempting to master it… so why not I"

"But General Tanya has more experience in battle" said Iroh, stroking his beard "She is a true prodigy… No Avatar has even had white flames, or black lightning"

"I am aware of her power" said Azula, folding her arms behind her back "If she wanted to... She could damn well overthrow father, and become the Fire Lord"

Iroh chuckled

"Yes… but as i have heard from her, she accualt hates the responsibility given to her" said Iroh "Commanding a battalion is one thing… but a nation… that would be to much work for her"

Azula looked back, eyeing her Uncle.

"So… you two joining me?" asked Azula

"We don't have much choice… all our servant had died during the attack at the north pole… and i doubt my brother would give us anymore" said Iroh "Assisting in the capture of the Avatar is the only way to get back into his grace at this point"

=== Group ===

"Ai… i think you need to get down" said Katara, hands cupped over her mouth

Atop of the tower, having the biggest sugar rush of her life… was of course Ai.

"How can I get down, when i feel so UP" yelled Ai, jumping down on a flag pole and spring boarding herself into the sky

Everyone in the outpost heard Ai's hyper active voice and looked up… watching the sky, watching a cloud part. Suki shield her eyes from the light… trying to see Ai

BOOM

Suki flinched and fell to the ground, Ai flew past her and caught her… helping her to her feet, then took off running.

"WOOO" yelled Ai "BEST DAY EVER"

Ai came to a quick stop and started to do squat in high speed.

"10,000 squats" said Ai, practically bouncing up and down, she fell to the ground "10,000 push-ups" Her small body hitting the ground numerous times, she spun towards her back "and 10,000 sit-ups"

Once she was finished Ai launched to her feet, than blasted forward with and even bigger burst of speed… running around the arena over and over and over again.

"1000km RUN" yelled Ai, picking up speed

Sokka, nearly out of breath trying to chase her down, watched as Ai did a triple twisting double corkscrew backflip landing on her feet with a flourish

"ONE PUUUUUUUUUUNCH" yelled Ai, then slammed into a pillar, falling back "Ooof"

"Ok… let's not give her anymore of that stuff" said Sokka

Katara ran into the area, looking around for Ai… Sokka pointed her towards Ai. Katara looked over to see Ai, sprawled out on the ground... breath slowly returning to normal.

=== Tanya's Warship ===

Tanya, in nothing but her bra and panties was standing in front of her vanity mirror… inspecting the damage done by the Avatar. Her back still had bruising from the all the impacts it took… from what the medic told her, it was a fucking miracle that she didn't break any bones.

The bruising had also hidden her scar from the Avatar chidori. Tanya frowned, while it did seem she master it… she needed to make it stronger. And that move the Avatar used to counter… what was it... Some type of air bending.

No… it wasn't air, chi maybe. Couldn't be… as strong as chi is, it's impossible to see it. How was she able to do that… make it into a… sphere that swirled. The door opened breaking her train of thought, Tanya turned… her medic came in with the healing ointment.

"Ah, good… your able to move, your healing at a remarkable rate" said the Medic "Please sit, lets apply another batch"

Tanya did as she was asked… shivering at the touch from the cold cream. How she hated it… but it was needed… least soon it would get hot. Tanya keep her eyes forward, thinking about the future… and her plans. She looked back at the medic, whom had a sickly sweet smile.

"Yachiru… how much longer will it take for me to fully heal" asked Tanya

"The damage to your body was intentce" said Yachiru "Nothing broken, but the body still need rest. A few more weeks at least"

"Can't you heal me faster… I thought I payed for the best" snapped Tanya

Yachiru stopped her hand… then slapped her hand down hard. Tanya recoiled in pain, growling at Yachiru. Then she gripped Tanya's shoulder and gave a rough jerk, getting the General to let out a scream

"I. SAID. A few more weeks at least" said Yachiru, venom and murderous intent in her voice "Or do you want your body to be beyond repair

"Ok… ok… ok" said Tanya rapidly "A few more weeks… at least"

"Good" said Yachiru "Here comes the heat"

And with that, Yachiru lit the cream on fire with her bending, for the hot part of the healing… and left Tanya to herself.

"Fucking Bitch" growled Tanya, her eyes glanced up to the mirror and froze as Yachiru was still in to the doorway

===xxx===

About an hour has passed and Fong was ready for another attempt. Ai was now having some second thoughts messing with him…. If anything was as bad as the first… it might harm her. That tea… was like the soldier pill on steroids… fit for the fucking hulk.

Kurama stated her heart nearly exploded from the rush she got from it.

"I could try to shock her into the Avatar State" said Sokka

Katara cover Ai's eyes… waiting for Sokka to do what he was going to. Then she uncovered them Ai saw Momo's head, where Sokka should have been.

"Rahhh" growled Momo

Ai just blinked… unfazed by this stunt in the slightest. Aang, who was walking by turn to looked at Sokka… flinching in fear, and ran away screaming. Fong held his head and sighed.

=== Azula ===

Azula once more was attempting to use Chidori…her Uncle and Brother watching. Azula growled as the lightning was once more escaping her palm, unlike how Tanya explained it to be. Azula collapsed to the floor, stopping her lightning.

She slammed her fist on the floor multiply times in anger.

"The hell is wrong with me, why ain't i getting this" said Azula panting

Iroh stroked his beard, watching his niece fail in her attempts.

"When did you start lightning bending?" asked Iroh

"Few weeks ago" growled Azula

"And… your attempting a move the Avatar no doubting took years to learn" asked Iroh

"Year? She's 9" said Azula

"10" corrected Zuko

"Whatever… if a child can figure it out, so can I" said Azula

"Hmmm" said Iroh, thinking "Perhaps you are trying to hard"

"Of course i'm trying hard, i'm trying to get this figure out" growled Azula, getting angrier by the moment

"No, i mean… your 'trying' to hard" said Iroh "Your attempting to use more power than you can currently generate. Take it at a pace you can match"

Azula took a few calming breath and stood… she put her hand out, and pushed the lightning into her palm, starting out slow… as much as she hated it. Her palm came to life as lightning sparked and dancing in it… this time being more manageable.

"There… now from there, slowly increase the amount until it just start to become unmanageable" said Iroh "That way you know you limit, and can start to overcome it"

Azula said nothing, but it was clear she was listening… failure or not, Iroh was a former General… and he did almost take Ba Sing Se.

=== Group ===

Ai was adorned a ridiculous looking hat with leaves growing out of it, and a blue cap.

"Your wearing a ceremonial piece of clothing from each nation" said a priest "Now i shall combian the four together"

The priest then began to mix the elements together. He throws a pan of water, dirt, a torch, and blows air into a mixture… then throws the mixture at Ai. Face completely covered in mud, Ai opened her eyes in annoyance.

"Mud… Really?" said Ai

"Do you feel anything?" asked the priest

"I feel dirty" said Ai, getting up and leaving for the bath

Fong stomped his foot in anger… it looks like he'd have to do something he didn't want it to come to.

=== Night, Tanya's Warship ===

Tanya tilted her head back, downing a boiling hot cup of Coffee, with just a few pints of hard liquor. Next to her, also getting hammer was her lieutenant, Viktoriya. At first Viktoriya argued with Tanya about getting drunk… but Tanya's counter was she wasn't doing anything anyway, so why not.

A drunk Tanya was a docile Tanya… a rare side of her that would never come out otherwise. Tanya pour herself another glass… downing it just as fast. She looked over at Viktoriya… a drunken smile.

"Ya know I love you" said Tanya

Viktoriya took a gulp of her own liquor… she having a much higher tolerance for alcohol. She looked over at Tanya and smiled.

"I know Tanya" said Viktoriya

"I'm… I'm serious Visha… Vish… Viktoriya" slurred Tanya "When the war is over… I'm gonna… I plan to… we should get married"

Viktoriya nodded her head… knowing Tanya was being serious with her. Tanya moved closer and attempted to nuzzle Viktoriya, nearly falling off the chair. Viktoriya catches her before she hits the floor… now in Viktoriya's arms Tanya moves in for a kiss on the cheek.

"I… I mean it" said Tanya "A… A big wedding… with, flower… and… cake, coffee cake… or chocolate"

"Chocolate and coffee?" suggested Viktoriya

Tanya's eyes filled with childlike wonder

"You can do that… combine two flavors?" said Tanya

Another part of Drunken Tanya, she is very naive, and forgetful of the world.

"Yes Tanya, you can combine two flavors" said Viktoriya "and even more"

Tanya's eyes glazed over with joy… she leaned forward and kissed Viktoriya on the lips this time. The kiss was soft and gentle… and pretty sloppy of Tanya's part. Viktoriya broke the kiss and lifted Tanya up over her shoulder, hauling her to bed.

"H-Hey… I'm not… done yet" said Tanya

"Yes you are" said Viktoriya with authority in her tone

"Ok… your the boss" said Tanya, accepting it

"Actually, you're the boss" said Viktoriya

"I AM?" said Tanya, eye widened "When the fuck did that happen?"

=== Next Day, Group ===

Ai was once more standing before Fong… whom was at his deck, deep in though.

"I don't think this is working" said Ai, rather annoyed that this wasn't as fun as she thought it'd be

Fong looked up from his desk, and stood.

"If you wouldn't mind… there is one last thing I want to try" said Fong

Ai rolled her eyes… and held up her hand in a gesture for him to do as he wants. Fong took a step back, and launched his desk at Ai. The attack was so sudden, Ai couldn't react to it… sent through the window, and a wall.

Fong jumped from the tower after her… while the rest of the group were now fighting off the guards. Ai rolled across the ground, and hurled shuriken at Fong, who earthbend a slab to block.

"MEN, ATTACK THE AVATAR" order Fong

Ai cracked the few kinks in her body, then readyed herself

"You're gonna regret this" said Ai

"I believe this will get us results" said Fong

Ai checked her blind spots to see she was being circled by six men. The six Earthbenders on either side of Ai lift circular discs of earth with square holes in the middle around themselves, then hurl them at Ai.

The first two roll toward her from both sides, and she steps backward, avoiding them. She leaps into the air and spreads her body horizontally as two discs fly above and below her. She s lands and peers over her shoulder, as she pulls out a kunai. Other Earthbenders stand ready with more discs behind her.

Four discs are launched at Ai, and she leaps over them as they collide right where she was standing. She lands on one of the upright discs, and another flies from the left and knocks it over. As she falls, two of the other upright discs close in around her.

Ai grits her teeth as her mind starts racing… these men are well trained, they're pushing her to her limit.

Ai scrunched in the square holes in the discs as they begin to roll. The discs roll into an Earthbender, who shatters them. Ai goes flying and skids along the ground. She stands up, surveying the troops around him, kunai ready

"Really starting to get pissed off here" growled Ai

"The sooner you show us your Avatar State, the soon we'll stop" said Fong

Four Earthbenders surround her, throwing their stone discs. Two collide horizontally and Ai leaps over them. The other two try to smash her between them, and she leaps through the hole in the middle of the one on the right. She puffed out her cheeks and hit her chest, unleashing a blast of air to blast herself upwards and out of a pincer maneuver.

Upon landing she quickly blazed forward, avoiding soldiers, zig-zags between them. She shoots past two spear-wielding guards on ostrich-like creatures. They begin to chase after her. She starts up the wall of the base with the creatures in pursuit.

I freely lets herself fall backwards, falling past them and to the ground, landing with easy… onto one of the disc-shaped slabs. Fong quickly lifts it up, trapping Ai in the center, and bringing her to him.

Fong slams his foot down, breaking the ring and free Ai… who slides back. Fong slams his foot down again and launches more disks at Ai. She side steps the first, leaps over the 2nd and matrix dodges the 3rd.

She throws her hand out and stops the last one, throwing it back at Fong. Fong quickly brings up a wall, but the force of Ai throw smashing it, pushing him back. Once more putting distance between them. Fong visible fatigue from the fight, he looks over to see his other soldiers being overtaken by Ai's friend… minus Aang, who was trapped in a stone circle around.

Then his eyes fell to Katara, whom was holding her own… Suddenly her feet are ensnared in rocks, and she pulled towards Fong. He bring her down, and her feet sunk into the ground. Ai's eyes widened… her hair begins to stand on end.

"Leave her out of this" growled Ai

Seeing his sister in trouble Sokka rushed forward, only to have a his legs sunk into the dirt as well… same for Suki and Smellerbee as they were coming to the rescue.

"If you want to save her… go into the Avatar state" said Fong, sinking her further, up to her shins

Ai's eyes began to go slit, she shaking it away… something Fong picked up on.

"Are you resisting it, this whole time… you've been fighting what we've been trying to achieve" said Fong

"YOU, YOU'VE been fighting" said Ai

"We could end the war right now, if you just let it happen" said Fong

"I can't control it" yelled Ai

"You can learn" said Fong, sinking her to her thighs

"Stop this" growled Ai, red chakra starting to come over her

"Yes yes… just a little more" said Fong, blinded by his goal

"STOP THIS" growled Ai louder, her voice shaking the arena

"Not until i see that… your avatar state" said Fong, sinking Katara to her waist

Ai heart started to race… she was in a delima. She could probably take this guy out easy… but what if in the fight he accidentally crushing Katara. Ai could try to bust her out… but Earth Style was actually her weakist style of jutsu… and this was soldier earth he was slipping her into.

"Ai… please, help me" cried Katara, getting sunk down to her arms

"Please, i'm begging you stop this" said Ai, her chakra now bubbling "You don't have to do this"

Ai was no longer fighting Kurama's chakra… it being close to the edge, just one last push. Fong, with a harden face, looked her right in the eyes

"Apparently" started Fong

Ai heart sank, she looked at Katara… and watched her vanish

"I do" finished Fong

Everything went silent… Ai eyes widened, as her iris dilated, her eyes clinched as tears formed. The noise from battle seemingly vanished… and a feeling of anger and hate washed over everyone… and its source being Ai.

Red chakra bubbled over Ai as she clenched her stomach in pain… her eyes opened, revealing the blood red slit eyes. A pulse of chakra ripped out as she dropped to her hands and feet, her nails become like claws… the marking on her cheeks darkening.

The chakra started to bubble as three tails forms behind her… she threw her head back and scream… that soon sounded like a howl. She leaned her head down… her eyes shining a pure red… as her skin started to peel off.

A growled came from the demonic looking form of Ai, as a pillar of chakra ripped into the sky.

=== Tanya Warship ===

"Princess Azula" bowed Viktoriya "What honor do you bring us"

Azula smiled as she stepped forward, Zuko and Iroh somewhat behind her.

"Not much… I was tasked with the duty to hunt down the avatar" said Azula "and of course to resume training from Tanya"

Viktoriya nodded her head, and bowed

"My apologies… Tanya hasn't recover her last encounter with the Avatar" said Viktoriya "And she currently rest… as per Yachiru's order"

"I can see Tanya taking order from my father or I, but another" said Azula "Who is this… Yachiru to think she can order around a great general"

"Oh Azula… how easy you seem to forget me" came a voice

The royal family flinched simultaneously. Azula's blood ran cold, but she resumed face. Iroh coughed and looked away… Zuko… he left the main deck.

"Oh… 'That' Yachiru" said Azula, refusing to look at her

Yachiru didn't bother to look at her much either… as she went to check on Tanya. Azula looked over at Viktoriya.

"I thought she was banished" said Azula

"She is… that's why she's here" said Viktoriya "She's the best… Tanya said it'd be a waste"

"I see" said Azula

A pulse shook the boat with intense force, knocking most of the crew to the floor. The tree upon the shore were all bent towards them, outward from what ever blast had gone off. Before anyone could get there footing a 2nd more powerful blast sent everyone to the ground.

Off in the distance a visible red pillar shined bright… yet oddly dark coloring. Azula looked towards it, Zuko feeling it had returned to the deck and look towards it. Azula looked over at him, some respect in her eyes… if that came from the Avatar… and Zuko was able to fight her without dying, that's power.

"I said, you still need rest" growled Yachiru

"And i said get out of my fucking way… or your fired" snapped Tanya

Tanya, still sporting her bra and panties came out… a dark energy washing over her, healing her bruises as she approached the railing. Everyone gave her a wide berth… she held onto the railing and looked up.

Tanya then started to laugh

"She was holding back" laughed Tanya "That makes things even more exciting"

Once more Iroh looked at her… and saw that same spirit from before around Tanya. A long, dark purple serpent creature coiled around her. Four staineds of hair adorned its head, and a tiny red beard… covering its face was a mask.

This time it stays visible for much longer than it did last time… Iroh glanced around, noticing many people seem to have noticed it… even Azula.

=== Ai ===

Dark red chakra, covered Ai entire body in the shape of a fox, but still humanoid… a low growled came from her… as she looked over at Fong. A creepy smile formed on Ai's face… so big it didn't look right.

Ai opened her mouth, as bone crack and her jaw ripped open… a ball formed in front of her mouth. The orb shined as other formed and gather towards in, increasing it in size. Ai leaned forward… eating it, her body ballooned out… then shrank, then she fired a massive orb at Fong.

Fong dove out of the way, just barely dodging it. The ball hit the wall behind him and exploded… and possibly went further than that.

"It worked" said Fong, putting his hand on the ground Katara burst from it

Katara gasped for air, and started to cough from the lack there of she had moment ago.

"Avatar Ai, Katara is ok now… it worked" yelled Fong

Katara looked over… her heart fell at what she saw. Ai in that beastly form… her eyes flicked around, counting 4 tails. Another howl ripped out of Ai… she looked over to see a soldier, one who attacked her.

In an instant Ai was upon him, arm out to the side… as the warriors torso went flying into the air, as he feet landed where he stood. Horor soon feel on the arena, as Ai turned to another soldier… and she started to chase him down.

"W-What is she doing" said Fong "The pose no threat to her now, so why"

Katara stood up… and rushed forward. Fong reached out to stop her, but missed her hand.

"Wait… she's kill you" said Fong

Katara rushed up towards Ai, after just disimbalowing another warrior. Sokka, now free thanks to Fong saw this.

"KATARA" yelled Sokka

Ai hearing a name she knew, looked towards the source… then felt something around her. Katara screamed in pain as the chakra burned her skin… but she refused to let go.

"Calm down Ai, Calm down… I'm ok, i'm ok, i'm ok" said Katara

Ai howled and bite down on Katara's neck… who nearly moaned from the intense bite. Katara hugged tighter… then kissed her on the cheek, to her luck no one saw it. Ai's eyes seemed to close… and her power seem to stop.

In an instant, the chakra around Ai was gone… revealing her burnt skin. She went limp and fll into Katara's arms. Ai stirred slightly... she hid her face in Katara's shirt.

"I'm sorry" said Ai "I… I never, want you to see that again"

Fong, who was gitty with himself was about to speak… until Balto, Sokka riding him, tackled him to the ground, causing his head to hit the solid ground and knocking him out.

Sokka looked over at the other soldiers, whom seem very tense.

"Does anyone have a problem with that?" asked Sokka

Every soldier shakes their heads in union… and watch quietly as the group ready themselves to leave. They looked back at Fong, and leave him were he is… as they go about their regularly scheduled duties.

x


End file.
